


A petits pas

by Killer_Queen



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Crenny, Death, En résumé : beaucoup de sang et beaucoup de morts, F/F, F/M, Français | French, Heibe, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Parce que j'ai envie, Slow Burn, Stendy, Tricia s'appelle Ruby ici, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, déso mon imagination est limitée, la cause du virus est évidemment débile, le mot en z est rarement prononcé comme le veut le stéréotype, les zombies sont plus forts que dans The Walking Dead parce que sinon ce serait nul, minor Bunny, minor Heiman
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 71,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Queen/pseuds/Killer_Queen
Summary: Dans un monde de chaos où les rues sont désormais foulées par des putréfactions ambulantes, les quelques survivants doivent se battre pour une survie sans espoir. Néanmoins, l’une des personnes à l’origine de la catastrophe semblerait être capable de concocter un sérum qui les sauverait tous.Le seul hic ; son laboratoire se trouve à plus de 3 000 kilomètres.
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Heidi Turner, Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, minor Heidi Turner/Eric Cartman, minor Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Comments: 40
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> \- Fanfiction s'inscrivant dans un AU très très original de zombies, évidemment  
> \- Inspiré de The Walking Dead et Dying Light pour certaines choses  
> \- Remerciements spéciaux à Google Maps, sans qui je n'aurais jamais pu faire cette histoire  
> \- Histoire initialement postée sur Wattpad (désormais dépubliée)

Le ciel était entièrement gris, nuageux, empêchant tout rayon de soleil d’y pénétrer.

Le vent soufflait fort, emportant avec lui les feuilles mortes et les papiers journaux abandonnés au sol, faisant danser les branches d’arbres et émettant un bruit ressemblant au soupir d’un fantôme. Des particules de verre brisé jonchaient le sol des grandes rues silencieuses. Les poubelles avaient été renversées par terre, déversant leurs déchets odorants et attirant des essaims de mouches. Sur les vitrines des magasins, des empreintes de mains ensanglantées et d’autres traces de sang séché teintaient la glace.

Sur le trottoir d’une avenue, une silhouette rampait à terre, lentement, de façon irrégulière, se déplaçant sans but. Elle se tirait difficilement à l’aide d’un seul bras ; bras maigre, d’une couleur maladive, dont la peau se déchirait en lambeaux. La silhouette ne semblait pas remarquer que son torse était coupé en deux, et que ses entrailles étaient répandues au sol, suivant derrière elle avec résignation.

Le visage de la chose avait perdu toute humanité ; ce n’était qu’une grimace atroce dont la mâchoire brisée laissait une bouche grande ouverte, la langue jaunâtre pendante et gluante. Un œil lui manquait, ne lui laissant qu’une orbite vide où des asticots creusaient leur trou. Son autre œil était toutefois bien présent : mais l’iris gris pâle, sans pupille, ne semblait pas consciente.

La créature continuait d’avancer sans un bruit, lâchant quelques fois un grognement animal ou un crissement affreux.

En dehors de cela, les rues étaient entièrement désertes et un silence de mort régnait.


	2. Seuls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans un monde de chaos où les rues sont désormais foulées par des putréfactions ambulantes, les quelques survivants doivent se battre pour une survie sans espoir. Néanmoins, l’une des personnes à l’origine de la catastrophe semblerait être capable de concocter un sérum qui les sauverait tous.  
> Le seul hic ; son laboratoire se trouve à plus de 3 000 kilomètres.

**DENVER, 16h32**

Le jeune homme ouvrit le placard d’une salle de bain crasseuse et maculée de sang.

Une simple ampoule pendait au plafond, mais elle ne fonctionnait plus. Il farfouilla parmi les différents médicaments et produits avant de finalement trouver ce qu’il recherchait : des antalgiques. Il en prit une boîte, qu’il fourra dans la poche avant du sac à dos légèrement déchiré par endroits qui pendait de son épaule, et sortit de la pièce.

Traversant le couloir faiblement éclairé par la lumière extérieure qui peinait à pénétrer au travers des fins rideaux et évitant les meubles tombés à terre et les éventuelles mares de sang, le garçon retourna vers la salle qui devait autrefois être un magnifique salon. Il était habillé normalement, seulement une batte de base-ball était accrochée dans son dos, de façon à pouvoir la dégainer facilement. Il était très grand, et ses cheveux étaient d’un noir onyx, légèrement désordonnés. Ses yeux vert anis, froids et impassibles, scannaient la pièce avec rapidité. Un peu de terre maculait sa joue bronzée.

― J’ai trouvé des anti-douleurs, dit-il.

Sa voix était très grave, monotone et sans émotion. Le jeune homme lança la boîte de médicaments à la silhouette assise ─ pour ne pas dire vautrée ─ sur le canapé miteux. La pièce qui les entourait était complètement ravagée.

― Merci mec, tu me sauves la vie, répondit le garçon sur le sofa.

L’autre jeune homme avait sa jambe tendue devant lui, reposant sur la table basse, et une petite planche en bois accrochée de façon douteuse maintenait sa cheville. Il renversa deux comprimés sur sa paume et les avala d’une traite, sans prendre d’eau. Il soupira bruyamment et ferma les yeux, puis il rejeta la tête en arrière, doucement. A l’étage, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Le plus grand haussa un sourcil et lança un coup d’œil au plafond décrépit et moisi.

― On peut pas rester dans cet appartement trop longtemps, informa-t-il d’une voix autoritaire, qui écartait toute négociation.

Le garçon vautré sur le canapé lâcha un soupir résigné et ses sourcils se froncèrent. De toute évidence, il n’était pas heureux de quitter cet endroit et de devoir retourner dehors.

― Et pourquoi pas ? rétorqua-t-il tout de même.

Sa voix était cependant lasse, comme s’il savait d’avance qu’il ne pourrait pas faire changer l’avis de son ami.

― Parce qu’on est pas tout seuls.

Une demi-seconde plus tard, comme pour lui donner raison, un vase se brisa au-dessus de leur tête, sûrement dans l’appartement juste au-dessus du leur.

― Et on a plus de bouffe, ajouta-t-il avec un grognement.

Un petit silence s’installa ensuite, où le garçon aux yeux fermés essayait de trouver une bonne raison de rester.

― Craig, souffla-t-il comme s’il était éreinté, ma cheville est tordue, je ne pourrai pas courir.

Le plus grand, prénommé Craig, se passa lentement une main dans ses cheveux ébène, réfléchissant en même temps.

― Je te couvrirai, promit-il.

L’autre garçon fut pris d’un rire, qui n’avait cependant aucune teinte d’humour dedans.

― Tu sais mieux que moi que tout peut arriver dehors, Tucker, dit-il d’un ton amer.

Craig Tucker haussa les épaules et, n’ayant plus rien à renchérir, tourna les talons. Laissant son ami se reposer, il se mit à inspecter les pièces qui constituaient leur appartement temporaire. Le bâtiment se situait à Denver, dans un quartier autrefois très fréquenté. Désormais, seules des figures en putréfactions arpentaient les rues.

Le jeune homme repéra, à côté d’une télévision qui ne fonctionnait plus, une radio. Il la récupéra et essaya de capter un signal, changeant la station de nombreuses fois. Seul un grésillement continuel et agaçant était émis par l’objet. Craig éteignit la radio et la reposa, sans trop de surprise cependant. Des messages d’urgence avaient été diffusés sur toutes les radios, à la télévision et par Internet pendant les vingt-quatre heures suivant la catastrophe. Après cela, c’était le silence complet. Le courant n’avait pas tardé à sauter dans tout le pays, d’ailleurs.

Ne trouvant rien d’intéressant dans le salon, le jeune homme quitta la pièce et entra dans la cuisine. Rouvrant tous les placards qu’il avait déjà de nombreuses fois ouverts, il vérifia qu’il n’avait pas oublié dans un recoin une quelconque boîte de conserve. Il ne leur restait plus qu’une baguette de pain rassis. Abandonnant ses recherches qu’il savait vaines, le brun referma le dernier placard et se tourna vers la fenêtre de la cuisine, qui donnait une vue complète sur la grande avenue. Il s’y approcha et posa son front sur la glace froide, ne se rappelant pas de la dernière fois qu’il avait été au chaud. Balayant son regard, il posa ses yeux vert anis sur le ciel désespérément gris et couvert. C’est comme si un épais brouillard se situait au-dessus de leur tête. Écœuré par ce ciel qui ne s’illuminait jamais, il baissa la tête et planta son regard sur les quatre charognes qui déambulaient sur la route. Encore des zombies.

La solitude ne dérangeait pas tellement Tucker. Ça le rendait juste nostalgique. Cela faisait des jours et des jours qu’il n’avait pas vu d’autres humains en dehors de son ami. Le jour, ils ne faisaient que se déplacer discrètement de maison en maison, à petits pas, à la recherche de nourriture et de fournitures. Le temps n’avait plus réellement d’importance, désormais. Craig ne pourrait pas déterminer avec exactitude depuis combien de temps le monde avait changé. Peut-être trois semaines.

Instinctivement, par pur réflexe, sa main vint se poser sur la poche de son blouson, y tapotant légèrement afin de s’assurer que la photo qui s’y trouvait était toujours là. Bien.

Alors qu’il comptait s’éloigner de la fenêtre, l’un des cadavres animés leva la tête vers lui et posa ses yeux déshumanisés sur les siens. Sa bouche en décomposition s’ouvrit, certainement pour lâcher un râle que Craig ne pouvait entendre depuis sa position. La créature tendit son unique bras vers lui, ne le quittant pas des yeux, et faisant claquer sa mâchoire. Elle se mit ensuite à marcher vers lui, s’arrêtant devant le mur de briques du bâtiment. Le mort-vivant griffa la pierre, son regard affamé toujours dirigé sur celui imperturbable de Craig.

Craig Tucker n’avait pas peur de la mort. S’il n’avait rien eu à faire, il se serait sûrement volontairement tué par simple paresse de vivre dans un monde où l’on devait désormais toujours être sur ses gardes pour survivre.

Mais il avait quelqu’un à retrouver.

Sa main droite quitta la poche contenant la photographie et le brun s’éloigna de la fenêtre, ne se préoccupant plus des morts qui déambulaient à l’extérieur. Il se posta sur le pas de la porte, observant du coin de l’œil son ami dorénavant allongé sur le canapé. Ses yeux à lui étaient fermés, mais Craig savait qu’il ne dormait pas. Les deux garçons n’avaient pas réellement dormi depuis des décennies. Tucker ne s’y autorisait pas, car il voulait s’assurer d’être constamment sur ses gardes. L’autre garçon, cependant, était juste trop effrayé. Les cernes de deux kilomètres en-dessous de ses yeux noisette et prudents ne faisaient que le confirmer. Craig savait que la blessure de son camarade était un réel problème, car il ne pourrait se dépêcher si besoin il y avait.

Ils prenaient déjà de grandes précautions en ne sortant jamais la nuit, car même si l’obscurité pouvait être un atout, il s’agissait avant tout d’un désavantage. Non seulement certaines créatures étaient plus courantes la nuit, mais en plus les zombies étaient dotés d’un odorat qui rendait les humains vulnérables.

― Clyde, appela-t-il soudainement.

Le garçon aux cheveux chocolat releva la tête à l’entente de son prénom.

― Je vais aller voir si je trouve pas des trucs dans les autres appartements.

L’espace d’un instant, les yeux noisette de Clyde s’écarquillèrent.

― T’es malade ? C’est dangereux, rappela-t-il.

Craig haussa les épaules et, deux étages en-dessous de leurs pieds, on tambourina à une porte.

― Si tu peux pas sortir tout de suite, on a tout intérêt à trouver de la bouffe ici, expliqua le brun.

La bouche de Clyde s’ouvrit puis se referma, devant admettre qu’il n’avait pas tort.

― T’arriveras à te débrouiller sans moi, Donovan ? demanda Tucker avec un soupçon de moquerie.

Un petit sourire légèrement arrogant s’étala sur les lèvres de son ami.

― Je gère, affirma-t-il en posant une main sur la barre en métal posée juste à côté de lui.

Craig afficha un rictus narquois puis quitta le salon, en direction de l’entrée. Le brun devait avouer que Clyde avait bien pris sur lui, ces derniers jours. Au tout début, lorsque la catastrophe avait débuté, Donovan n’était qu’un boulet paniqué et pleurant, que Craig avait dû ramasser à la petite cuiller. Sans lui, il n’aurait jamais survécu. Désormais, le brun était un peu près certain que son ami pouvait se débrouiller tout seul. Tant que cela restait raisonnable et qu’il n’avait pas à sortir dans une rue infestée de zombies, bien sûr. 

Craig atteignit la porte d’entrée, barricadée par un meuble qu’il avait lui-même placé un jour auparavant. Sans aucune difficulté, il le déplaça, ayant ainsi de nouveau accès à la porte d’entrée. Il déverrouilla la porte, puis tourna lentement la poignée, poussant ensuite le panneau en bois. Balayant rapidement son regard sur le couloir complètement plongé dans l’obscurité, il s’assura que rien ne rôdait.

Seulement à ce moment-là, il referma la porte de l’appartement derrière lui, mettant définitivement fin au peu de sécurité dont il bénéficiait alors. D’une main, celle qui était bandée, il vint agripper le manche de sa batte de base-ball accrochée dans son dos, qu’il dégaina lentement. De l’autre, il plongea dans son sac à dos et en ressortit une lampe torche, qu’il alluma instantanément, baignant ainsi le couloir d’une lumière blanche qui ne portait cependant pas très loin. Il ne disposait que de quelques piles.

Le sol était crasseux, maculé de boue et de sang séché, et une odeur de pourri avait imprégné les murs. Craig le sentait, mais ne fit aucune grimace. Il était habitué.

A sa droite se trouvait un ascenseur, mais il était hors d’usage.

Le brun dirigea sa lampe torche vers les escaliers qui montaient, puis sur ceux qui descendaient.

Il hésita sur lesquels emprunter.


	3. L'armoire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans un monde de chaos où les rues sont désormais foulées par des putréfactions ambulantes, les quelques survivants doivent se battre pour une survie sans espoir. Néanmoins, l’une des personnes à l’origine de la catastrophe semblerait être capable de concocter un sérum qui les sauverait tous.  
> Le seul hic ; son laboratoire se trouve à plus de 3 000 kilomètres.

**DENVER, 16h47**

Clyde bâilla à s’en décrocher la mâchoire, frottant son œil ensuite.

Il ne s’était assoupi que quelques petites minutes. Il aurait bien besoin de plus, seulement il savait que ce n’était pas possible. Pas dans ce monde qui le terrifiait. Le brun savait qu’il se montrait sûrement stupide, car il avait Craig à ses côtés. Craig était fort. Craig était courageux. Craig n’avait pas peur. C’était tout son contraire, et il prenait la peine de veiller sur lui. Et Clyde n’arrivait même pas à se rendre utile et se blessait de façon pathétique à la première occasion.

Donovan avait franchement honte.

Il entendit de nouveau un bruit provenant de l’étage d’en-dessous et grimaça. Il espérait que Craig allait bien et qu’il allait bientôt revenir. Clyde se sentait égoïste. Il avait peur pour lui. Sans Tucker, il était voué à mourir. Ce qu’il s’était passé lors de la catastrophe le prouvait bien, d’ailleurs. Alors que des hélicoptères occupaient tout le ciel, que la sirène d’alarme résonnant dans toute la ville lui brisait les tympans, que la foule s’agitait et hurlait de terreur, que les magasins se faisaient piller par des gens autrefois civilisés, qu’une voiture, au loin, prenait feu et explosait, Clyde était par terre, sur le trottoir, paralysé.

Il était dans un état de sidération et ses yeux étaient écarquillés, figés, il n’arrivait même plus très bien à respirer. De nulle part, Craig lui avait agrippé le col, l’épargnant ainsi de se faire piétiner, et l’avait remis sur ses pieds. Il lui avait dit quelque chose, mais dans l’état où Clyde se trouvait il n’avait pu comprendre. Puis Craig l’avait tiré hors de la foule, du bruit, du danger imminent, et l’avait ramené dans sa voiture. Il avait conduit une bonne heure pour le ramener le plus rapidement possible à South Park, afin que Donovan retrouvât son père, et que Tucker retrouvât sa sœur. Mais il était déjà trop tard.

Lorsqu’ils étaient arrivés, la ville était déjà ravagée et tous les malheureux vivants qui n’avaient pu fuir à temps s’étaient vu transformés.

Réprimant une grimace, Clyde se releva et se dressa sur ses pieds, n’appuyant que peu sur celui dont la cheville était tordue. Il récupéra sa barre en métal qui avait dormi à ses côtés et l’utilisa comme canne, afin de se déplacer de façon plus stable. Donovan s’en voulait d’être aussi faible. Il avait réussi, alors que Craig et lui se faisaient poursuivre par des hurleurs, à trébucher, à se rétamer par terre et à se faire une entorse. Il avait failli y passer et si Craig n’avait pas rebroussé chemin à temps pour asséner un gros coup de batte sur le crâne décomposé de ces horreurs, il ne serait plus là pour y repenser avec regret. Il n’était qu’un poids qui poussait Craig vers le bas.

Cette pensée l’attrista car, s’il y réfléchissait bien, ça avait toujours été le cas. A l’école primaire, il ne savait que chouiner et se plaindre des grands qui l’embêtaient. Craig, bien que beaucoup plus petit et jeune qu’eux, avait été là pour le défendre et se prendre quelques bleus pour lui. Au collège, il avait suivi Craig comme son ombre, absolument en admiration totale devant son meilleur ami qu’il posait sur un piédestal. Au lycée, Clyde s’était fait sa propre réputation, s’était intégré pleinement. Mais il n’aurait jamais pu le faire sans Craig à ses côtés, qui restait discret et s’isolait volontairement des projecteurs. Il avait laissé la gloire à Clyde.

Donovan se demanda s’il pourrait un jour rendre à Tucker tout ce qu’il lui avait offert. A moins que le brun fût dans une situation critique et que Clyde le sauvât de la mort, il en doutait fortement.

Secouant la tête afin de chasser ces mauvaises pensées qui lui grignotaient le cerveau, il fit un pas en direction du couloir menant aux chambres qu’il n’avait pas encore explorées. En arrivant, une journée auparavant, Craig avait fait une rapide inspection de l’appartement afin de vérifier qu’il n’y avait rien à signaler. Clyde s’était juste vautré sur le canapé.

Il s’arrêta devant une porte blanche qui comportait de vieux stickers désormais presque effacés, représentant des éléments mignons comme des licornes et des étoiles. Clyde posa une main sale et abîmée sur la poignée et la tourna lentement, ouvrant ensuite le panneau en grand. Il y avait quelque chose de différent avec cette pièce. L’appartement entier était plongé dans une semi-obscurité, seulement éclairé d’une faible lueur gris fantomatique provenant de l’extérieur et du ciel sans soleil. Dans cette pièce, les rideaux fins et rouge répandaient un doux halo rosé sur toute la chambre. Un lit blanc à baldaquin trônait contre un mur, juste devant un coffre débordant de jouets. Il s’agissait d’une chambre d’enfant. Un instant bercé par cette vue, Clyde s’autorisa à sourire de façon tendre et mélancolique.

Son enfance, bien qu’un peu compliquée, lui manquait. Tout semblait plus simple. Du moins, ça l’était jusqu’à la mort de sa mère. Clyde essayait de ne pas le montrer, mais sa mort le hantait toujours. Il n’arrivait tout simplement pas à déculpabiliser, ni à passer à autre chose. Fermant les yeux un instant afin de repousser les larmes qui essayaient désespérément de s’échapper, il prit une grande inspiration et se calma. C’était du passé.

Rouvrant ses yeux noisette légèrement humides, il scanna une dernière fois la pièce du regard, s’apprêtant à tourner les talons et à visiter la prochaine chambre.

Cependant, d’un coup, un gros bruit sourd se fit entendre et l’énorme armoire en bois ancien trembla.

Les yeux de Donovan s’écarquillèrent d’un seul coup et il se crispa, agrippant fermement sa barre en fer. L’armoire ne bougea plus. Clyde hésitait entre rester figé et détaler lorsqu’il entendit comme un léger bruit provenant du meuble. Tendant l’oreille, il s’approcha lentement, à pas de loup, sans faire de bruit.

Un faible gémissement s’éleva depuis l’armoire, aigu et pitoyable, tellement bas que le jeune homme se demanda s’il n’avait pas rêvé.

Un deuxième son, similaire au premier, lui indiqua que non.

― Putain…murmura-t-il à voix basse.

Sa curiosité était piquée, mais il ne savait si c’était prudent.

* * *

**DENVER, 17h01**

Craig se décida et opta pour les escaliers qui descendaient.

Précautionneusement, il descendit les marches maculées de boue et de sang séché, à pas de loup, le faisceau lumineux dirigé devant lui. Il n’était arrivé qu’au milieu de la deuxième rangée d’escaliers lorsque sa lampe révéla, adossé contre une porte d’appartement, une figure qui se dressait, sombre et agissant étrangement.

La silhouette tourna sa tête décharnée vers la source de lumière et fit une grimace à Craig, ouvrant sa bouche ensanglantée en grand et poussant un grognement bestial. D’un seul coup, la créature fit volte-face et bondit en avant, accourant vers Tucker avec des râles rauques et effrénés. Alors que le monstre n’était qu’à un saut du brun, il brandit sa batte de base-ball et l’écrasa avec force sur le côté de son crâne, dont l’intérieur gicla sur le mur. Son corps fut propulsé sur le côté et s’affaissa piteusement à terre, dorénavant silencieux.

Craig toisa la créature inerte d’un œil sombre avant de détourner les yeux et de se diriger vers la porte que le mort-vivant essayait de forcer quelques instants auparavant. Il posa sa main sur la poignée froide et la tourna précautionneusement, veillant à faire le moins de bruit possible au cas où quelque chose se tapirait à l’intérieur. L’appartement était sombre et complètement ravagé, les meubles étaient sens-dessus sens-dessous et les murs lacérés, ensanglantés, déchirés.

Par précaution, il referma la porte d’entrée, coupant ainsi tout contact avec l’extérieur et l’isolant du reste du monde. Craig parcourut la pièce de son faisceau lumineux, s’arrêtant lorsqu’un objet attira son attention. Il s’approcha silencieusement, ses yeux braqués sur l’énorme cadre tombé reposant sur un meuble. Il posa sa batte de base-ball à terre, qui roula et alla se cacher sous la commode, sans que le jeune homme ne le remarquât. Des deux mains, il agrippa le cadre et le souleva. Il s’agissait d’une photographie ancienne, sans couleur, où l’on voyait une famille. Leur visage à tous étaient radieux et plein de vie. Une tache de sang maculait une partie du cadre.

Alors que Craig le reposait précautionneusement sur le meuble, des bruits de pas effrénés se firent entendre dans le couloir d’à côté, se rapprochant indubitablement de lui. Il tourna rapidement sur lui-même et tâta dans le vide de sa main droite, surpris de ne pas sentir sa précieuse batte sous son toucher. Une silhouette humanoïde déboula finalement dans le salon, sans mâchoire, sa langue pendante. La créature grondait et lâchait des gémissements rauques, les yeux exorbités.

D’un seul coup, elle bondit en avant et se rua sur Craig en courant. Le brun n’eut qu’une fraction de seconde pour saisir le vase en verre sur le meuble et l’écrasa avec fracas sur le crâne de son assaillant. Sans plus attendre, il brandit l'un des débris de verre resté dans sa main et le planta profondément dans l'œil de la créature lorsqu'elle se releva. Le débris s'y enfonça dans un bruit de succion tellement facilement que même ses doigts entrèrent dans l'orbite.

Avec une grimace de dégoût, Craig dégagea la silhouette désormais inerte et la laissa tomber à terre. Tucker observa sa main. Elle était ensanglantée et des petits bouts de verre s'étaient plantés dans sa peau. Pinçant les débris, il les enleva un à un, ne réagissant même pas à la douleur. Une fois que sa main fut couverte de sang et dénuée de débris de verre, il lança un regard au cadavre à ses pieds. Avec un froncement de sourcil, le jeune homme reconnut le monstre comme étant l'une des jeunes femmes souriantes sur la photographie.

Distraitement, alors qu'il contournait le corps et se dirigeait vers le couloir d'où venait la créature, Craig ressortit le polaroid de sa poche et y fit doucement glisser son doigt. Alors qu'il pénétrait dans une pièce légèrement éclairée par l'unique fenêtre dénuée de rideau qui s'y trouvait, il baissa la tête et planta son regard vert anis sur l'image.

Il s'agissait de la photographie d'une jeune fille d'une dizaine d'années ayant un regard identique au sien et des cheveux raides et rouge clair qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Elle faisait un doigt d'honneur au photographe et lui lançait un regard méprisant.   
Cette fille, c'était la petite-sœur de Craig ; Ruby Tucker. En réalité, elle avait désormais seize ans, mais c'était la plus récente photo que Tucker possédait d'elle. Ils n'avaient jamais été proches, à vrai dire, et les neufs ans qui les séparaient n'étaient pas l'unique raison. Néanmoins, Craig comptait la retrouver. Morte ou vivante.

Lorsqu'il était retourné à South Park avec Clyde, il avait fouillé de fond en comble la maison dans laquelle il logeait, des années auparavant, avant de partir à l'âge de dix-sept ans. Il n'avait trouvé rien ni personne, et aucune trace de lutte ou de meurtre. Il se fichait pas mal de ses parents, mais il était hors de question qu'il abandonnât sa petite-sœur. Bien qu'il eût passé toute sa vie à l'ignorer et qu'elle avait passé la sienne à dire qu'elle le haïssait, il se souciait d'elle.

Il comptait la retrouver et la protéger, et enfin prendre sa responsabilité de grand-frère, même s'il devrait mourir pour ça.

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait maintenant était un ancien bureau, dont les étagères avaient été poussées et les tiroirs déversés au sol. Craig balaya la pièce de sa lampe, inspectant les recoins avec attention. Il s'approcha du bureau en bois ancien et ouvrit quelques tiroirs, qui recelaient de nombreux papiers et dossiers. Il avait presque abandonné ses recherches lorsqu'il ouvrit un dernier placard et découvrit trois talkies-walkies en bon état, n'attendant qu'à être utilisés.

― Putain ouais.

Sans hésiter, le jeune homme aux cheveux d'onyx attrapa les trois objets et les rangea dans son sac à dos.

Se redressant, il lança un petit coup d'œil à la fenêtre, qui laissait passer très peu de lumière. Il ne faisait pas encore nuit, mais la soirée ne tardait à arriver.

Craig observa le reste du couloir. Il restait encore quelques pièces à explorer, notamment de la nourriture à découvrir, mais, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, il commençait à s'inquiéter pour Clyde, ne sachant pas si cet idiot pouvait vraiment se débrouiller tout seul.


	4. Confiance ou prudence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans un monde de chaos où les rues sont désormais foulées par des putréfactions ambulantes, les quelques survivants doivent se battre pour une survie sans espoir. Néanmoins, l’une des personnes à l’origine de la catastrophe semblerait être capable de concocter un sérum qui les sauverait tous.  
> Le seul hic ; son laboratoire se trouve à plus de 3 000 kilomètres.

**LAKEWOOD, 17h23**

La jeune fille colla son oreille contre la porte, à l’affût du moindre bruit. Se concentrant, elle plongea une main dans sa dense chevelure blonde et entortilla une mèche bouclée autour de son index.

― R.A.S, dit-elle.

Elle posa une main sur la poignée et la tourna, ouvrant ainsi la porte. Faisant preuve de prudence, elle lança un coup d’œil dans le long couloir sombre, s’assurant qu’il était bel et bien vide. On n’était jamais trop sûr ces derniers temps. Jugeant qu’il n’y avait rien à craindre, elle s’écarta et laissa la petite brune au bonnet rouge passer. La blonde posa une main dans son dos lorsqu’elle la dépassa, espérant que ce simple geste lui redonnerait un peu de courage. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds très pâles et foncièrement emmêlés suivit, mais la jeune fille ne lui accorda qu’un simple regard avant de le laisser passer.

― Bebe, Tweek, est-ce qu’il vous reste une lampe torche ? demanda la petite brune en tête du groupe.

Bebe ouvrit sa sacoche et en ressortit une lampe de poche, dont la dernière pile était bientôt à plat. Accélérant l’allure, elle doubla Tweek et la tendit à la jeune fille, qui la prit en tremblant légèrement.

― Tu veux que je passe devant, Heidi ? proposa-t-elle gentiment.

Heidi était forte, elle le savait, mais elle avait si peur. Ces derniers temps, elle ne faisait que trembler, presque autant que Tweek qui était constamment pris de soubresauts et de spasmes.

Heidi secoua négativement la tête, déglutissant en même temps. Dans l’obscurité du couloir, elle ne put le voir, mais un tendre sourire s’était étendu sur les lèvres de la jeune femme blonde. Elle était si fière d’elle. Au lycée, Heidi n’était qu’une petite fleur fragile qui prenait peur pour un rien. Désormais, dans un monde ravagé par des abominations, elle faisait preuve de courage.

Replantant son regard devant elle, Bebe se reconcentra. Ils étaient tous les trois dans une école désaffectée, à parcourir les longs couloirs mangés par les ténèbres, à la recherche d’une issue sans aucun monstre. L’entrée principale était bouchée par d’étranges zombies, et elle n’avait aucune envie de croiser leur route.

La semelle de Tweek crissa sur le sol et il lâcha un cri à l’entente de ce bruit inattendu.

― Tais-toi ! lui aboya Heidi en se retournant d’un coup, le visage déformé par la peur.

S’ils les entendaient, ils étaient fichus. Ils n’avaient que de simples couteaux pour se défendre. La seule qui avait une chance de s’en sortir était Heidi, car elle se battait au sabre et le maniait à la perfection, ayant pratiqué cette discipline depuis des années déjà. Seulement, elle n’avait pas été entraînée à battre des monstres, et sa peur la paralysait.

Bien qu’ils fissent tout leur possible pour être silencieux, leurs pas résonnaient dans les corridors, produisant des sons réguliers et exaspérants. Le fait de ne pas savoir si quelque chose se tapissait dans l’obscurité était presque pire que de savoir que quelque chose rôdait. Ils marchaient presque constamment dans des traces de boues et de sang, et croisaient çà et là des cadavres à moitié dévorés, étendus par terre ou jetés contre un mur, la tête pendante. Bebe craignait que l’un des corps lui agripperait la cheville lorsqu’elle l’enjamberait. Ils marchaient dans le plus grand des silences, trop apeurés pour parler.

La jeune femme n’arrivait pas à le croire. Il n’y avait même pas un mois, la plus grande crainte d’Heidi et elle était de rater un contrôle, ou de se ridiculiser en cours de sport. Dorénavant, elles craignaient pour leur vie.

Déviant son regard un instant et le posant sur le jeune homme blond, ses sourcils se fronçant, elle se demanda ce qu’il faisait, avant tout cela. Tweek devait avoir dans les trente ans, quelque chose comme ça. Elle ne savait quoi penser de lui. Elle et Heidi l’avaient rencontré par hasard, alors qu’elles cherchaient de la nourriture dans une épicerie, et il s’était jeté à leurs pieds, leur suppliant de ne pas lui faire de mal. En toute honnêteté, Bebe avait été dégoûtée, écœurée. Elle serait bien partie sans lui accorder un seul regard, mais Heidi avait un grand cœur. Alors il avait rejoint le groupe, même si la blonde avait été un peu réticente. Elle espéra juste qu’il se rendrait utile.

― C’est une sortie ! murmura soudainement la brune avec précipitation.

Elle dirigea la lumière sur une porte dédiée aux personnels et, presque immédiatement, la lampe clignota avant de s’éteindre complètement. Plus de pile.

― Merde…

― C’est pas grave, dit Bebe. Sortons, maintenant.

Elle n’en pouvait plus de cet endroit à l’ambiance si lourde. Lorsqu’elle avait vu un enfant mort, une cinquantaine de pas en arrière, elle avait failli vomir.

Tweek s’avança et poussa la porte, peinant à l’ouvrir. Lorsqu’il l’eut entrouverte juste assez pour s’y faufiler, Stevens comprit ce qui bouchait la porte. Encore un cadavre.

― C’est répugnant, gémit Heidi avec une grimace de dégoût.

― Ne regarde pas, lui répondit Bebe avec un sourire compatissant.

La blonde tenta de prendre sa main dans la sienne, mais Turner ne la vit pas et s’avança la première pour passer la porte.

Soudainement, le corps à terre sembla se réveiller et agrippa la cheville d’Heidi avec force, son énorme bouche en décomposition s’ouvrant en grand pour lâcher un râle terrifiant. La brune hurla de toutes ses forces et essaya de se dépêtrer de la main sèche et osseuse de la créature.

― Heidi !! hurla Bebe, tétanisée.

D’un coup, alors que le mort-vivant s’apprêtait à planter ses dents dans la chair de la jeune fille, Tweek dégaina son couteau et le planta avec force dans son crâne, enfonçant la lame dans sa chair avec un bruit de succion absolument immonde. Le monstre devint immédiatement immobile et s’affaissa pour de bon.

La respiration saccadée, les deux filles le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

― …Il faut viser leur tête, dit-il brièvement.

Heidi bredouilla un remerciement, encore sous le choc, et Stevens se précipita vers elle, l’enlaçant doucement. Elle n’arrivait pas à croire ce qu’il venait de se passer. Heidi avait failli se faire mordre, et elle n’avait pas levé le petit doigt, trop secouée pour réagir. Elle ne pouvait juste _pas_ être inefficace, pas alors qu’elle devait protéger Heidi.

Elle n’avait pas le droit à l’erreur.

― Vous venez ? demanda Tweek, depuis l’extérieur.

Bebe leva la tête vers lui et planta son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux marron étaient calmes, raisonnés. Il avait l’air bien plus sûr de lui que quelques minutes auparavant. La blonde n’arrivait décidément pas à le cerner.

― On arrive, chuchota Heidi.

Elle fit bien attention à contourner le corps, puis suivit Tweek au-dehors.

― On doit trouver des armes, prononça Stevens avec détermination.

Elle parlait d’armes à feu. Ils ne pouvaient plus simplement se déplacer avec de simples couteaux, c’était du suicide. Que feraient-ils s’ils se retrouvaient encerclés par une horde ?

― Il y a… Il y a un gunshop pas loin, hésita Tweek.

― Où ça ? s’empressa de demander Heidi.

Tweek leva lentement le bras et pointa du doigt un petit bâtiment d’une taille d’une boutique, au loin, cerné par des abominations ambulantes.

― Et merde, gémit la petite brune, au bord des larmes.

Bebe s’approcha d’elle et posa une main sur son épaule, essayant de la rassurer.

― Il y a un moyen, dit-elle. Ce sera compliqué, mais c’est faisable. Je me porte volontaire, mais j’aurais besoin de l’un de vous deux. Inutile qu’on y aille à trois, il vaut mieux que l’un d’entre nous reste en retrait, au cas où les choses se corseraient.

La blonde planta son regard bleu glacé dans ceux apeurés de sa meilleure amie de longue date, puis les dévia sur ceux indéchiffrables de son nouveau coéquipier.

Elle s’était fait la promesse de protéger Heidi, coûte que coûte, mais d’un autre côté elle ne connaissait pas assez Tweek pour lui faire pleinement confiance.

* * *

**DENVER, 16h59**

Clyde ravala son angoisse et, tenant sa barre en fer plus fermement dans sa paume moite, s’avança vers l’armoire.

Le meuble en bois ancien trembla de nouveau, et un petit gémissement en sortit, encore plus faible que les précédents. Clyde restait prudent, mais ses yeux marron étaient déterminés. Tendant sa barre en métal devant lui, il toucha le loquet de l’armoire et le souleva doucement, veillant à rester à une distance d’un bras. La porte s’entrouvrit très légèrement avec un grincement aigu, ne se révélant pas assez pour que Clyde vît ce qu’il y avait à l’intérieur.

Soudainement, une forme sortit rapidement de l’armoire, ouvrant la porte en grand et sautant d’un seul coup sur le garçon, qui s’écarta, chancela et tomba à terre en poussant un cri. Il sentit très rapidement une bouche putride au-dessus de son visage et il ferma les yeux, attendant avec impuissance de se faire arracher la mâchoire. Le museau de la créature fondit sur lui et…lui lécha le visage.

Le brun ouvrit grand les yeux et les écarquilla, voyant, de façon un peu floue, un chien de petite taille passer répétitivement sa langue râpeuse sur sa bouche et son nez, remuant joyeusement de la queue et sautillant un peu sur son torse. Un sourire rampa sur la face de Clyde, qui lâcha un petit rire et posa sa main sur le flanc de la petite bête, le caressant doucement.

― Salut poto, combien de temps tu es resté coincé là, toi, hein ? lui dit-il, continuant de caresser ses poils sales autrefois blancs.

Le chien lui répondit par un petit aboiement aigu et joyeux et Clyde le prit dans ses bras avant de se relever. Il s’agissait d’un Samoyède et Clyde devina, à sa petite taille, qu’il n’était pas encore adulte. Retournant dans le salon, le gentil chiot dans ses bras et le sourire aux lèvres, il faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque lorsque la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit brutalement, shootée par le pied de Craig qui entra en trombe dans l’appartement.

― Putain, c’est quoi ton problème ?! s’écria Clyde, qui avait failli faire tomber le chiot lorsque celui-ci avait planté ses griffes dans son bras, apeuré par l’entrée de Craig.

Le grand garçon aux cheveux d’ébène l’ignora et alla vers la grande table, déposant ainsi son sac à dos. Clyde remarqua alors le sang séché sur sa main, et se demanda ce qu’il s’était passé. Craig s’était absenté un moment, après tout.

― J’ai trouvé à bouffer, dit finalement Craig.

Il réunissait avec précipitation les quelques affaires qu’ils avaient et les fourrait sans ménagement dans son sac. Clyde, commençant à ressentir de l’appréhension, se demanda alors si quelque chose n’allait pas.

Les yeux vert anis de Craig se posèrent finalement sur son compagnon de route et meilleur ami.

― Oh cool, toi aussi, prononça-t-il en regardant le chiot dans les bras du brun.

Clyde baissa la tête vers son petit animal et replanta ses yeux outrés dans ceux sans émotion de Craig.

― C’est un _chien_! protesta-t-il.

― C’est de la _viande_ , répliqua le garçon aux cheveux d’onyx.

Donovan afficha un air dégoûté et leva les yeux au ciel.

― Bref, on doit partir, informa soudainement Craig. Maintenant.

Le cœur de Clyde se mit à battre plus rapidement, l’angoisse commençant à s’immiscer en lui. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas être tranquilles deux minutes ? Était-ce vraiment trop demander ?

― Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? s’enquit-il faiblement, n’étant pas véritablement sûr de vouloir savoir.

― Une horde. Elle arrive. On doit se casser.

Le visage de Donovan perdit toutes ses couleurs d’un seul coup.

― Q-quoi ? Tu es sûr de toi ?

Il ne reconnaissait même plus sa voix. Craig arrêta de maltraiter son sac pour lui lancer un regard blasé qui voulait tout dire.

― Je l’ai vue par une fenêtre, en explorant. Ah et au fait, j’ai trouvé des talkies-walkies.

Mais Clyde n’en avait franchement rien à secouer des talkies-walkies. Si une horde arrivait, jamais il ne s’en sortirait.

― Craig, je ne peux pas courir avec ma cheville tordue.

― J’ai dit que je te couvrirai.

Le ton de Tucker lui indiquait que c’était non négociable, mais Clyde aussi pouvait se montrer têtu lorsqu’il le voulait.

― Laisse-moi ici. Pars, et laisse-moi ici, dit-il d’une voix assurée, bien qu’il fût en réalité mort de peur.

Il en avait marre d’être toujours un poids pour lui. Donovan ne désirait pas retenir Craig, alors qu'il avait une chance de s’en sortir.

Craig posa ses yeux verts sur lui et lâcha un ricanement.

― Commence pas à jouer aux héros, Clyde, c’est vraiment pas crédible.

Donovan s’apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, mais Craig l’attrapa par le col et le força à le suivre en dehors de l’appartement.

― Tu fais absolument tout ce que je te dis, et on devrait s’en sortir, ordonna-t-il de la voix grave et monotone qui lui était propre.

Clyde, trop terrorisé pour parler, hocha frénétiquement la tête. Il était obligé d’être soutenu par Craig pour avancer à cloche-pied. En tournant la tête cependant, son visage pâlit encore plus et il lâcha un petit bruit similaire aux gémissements du chiot dans ses bras. Au loin, des milliers de petits points noirs, comme une nuée d’insectes, avançaient d’un même rythme, détruisant tout sur leur passage. Craig les emmenait donc vers Broomfield, pour que la horde continuât son chemin en ligne droite et qu’ils ne la croisassent pas.

Replantant son regard devant lui, il eut le temps de voir Craig asséner un puissant coup de batte sur le crâne d’une monstruosité hurlante, réduisant sa tête en bouillie.

― Faut vraiment qu’on se trouve des flingues, dit-il en secouant son arme afin que les morceaux de cervelle s’en allassent.

Et, pour la énième fois, Clyde se rendit compte qu’il n’aurait jamais pu survivre sans Craig.


	5. Nouvelles rencontres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans un monde de chaos où les rues sont désormais foulées par des putréfactions ambulantes, les quelques survivants doivent se battre pour une survie sans espoir. Néanmoins, l’une des personnes à l’origine de la catastrophe semblerait être capable de concocter un sérum qui les sauverait tous.  
> Le seul hic ; son laboratoire se trouve à plus de 3 000 kilomètres.

**BOULDER, 17h32**

Le garçon tenait fermement la main de sa petite-sœur dans la sienne, craignant que s’il la lâchait, quelque chose de terrible lui arriverait. Elle faisait tout son possible pour dissimuler sa peur, ne voulant pas embêter son grand-frère, mais ce dernier voyait bien qu’elle était terrorisée. Qui ne le serait pas, de toute façon ?

Ils erraient dehors depuis maintenant une heure, et le soleil commençait à se coucher. Ils devaient trouver un quelconque abri. Le frère et la sœur étaient dans un bois assez dense, et ils recherchaient la sortie, car le blond savait qu’ils étaient aux abords d’une ville. Ils avançaient, toujours de ce rythme rapide mais prudent, lorsque le garçon entendit soudainement une brindille se faire écraser.

― Karen, chuchota-t-il, ne fais pas de bruit.

La jeune fille, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze ans, se tut immédiatement, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, à l’affût du moindre bruit. Son frère, n’étant pas très grand de taille, dut se dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour voir par-dessus le buisson à leur gauche. Il déglutit. Une créature humanoïde leur tournait le dos, penchée en avant, la gueule fouillant les entrailles du corps d’une jeune femme, produisant des bruits de succion répugnants. Il n’avait pas encore repéré leur présence, étant bien trop occupé à se nourrir des boyaux de cette pauvre dame, mais le blondinet savait qu’il ne saurait tarder. Il resserra l’emprise qu’il avait sur la main de Karen puis la guida, tout doucement, à l’opposé de la créature. Ils avaient vraiment intérêt à trouver un abri sécurisé le plus vite possible.

― Kenny, murmura tout doucement la jeune fille, qu’est-ce que c’était ?

Ses yeux noisette étaient écarquillés de peur et d’horreur. Elle demandait, mais au fond elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

― Ne t’en fais pas, on est loin maintenant.

Ce n’était pas entièrement vrai, mais il ne voulait pas que sa petite-sœur s’inquiétât encore plus. S’ils voulaient survivre, ils avaient tout intérêt à garder leur calme.

Leurs parents et leur frère aîné n’avaient pas survécu, mais Kenny ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Et il protégerait sa petite-sœur. Il s’était déjà fait cette promesse quatorze ans auparavant, quand Karen fut née et qu’il n’était alors âgé que de quatre années.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires de marche silencieuse mais déterminée dans les bois, le binôme déboula finalement dans un quartier. Kenny s’arrêta soudainement et, pour la première fois en plusieurs heures, un grand sourire s’étala sur ses joues parsemées de taches de rousseur et ses grands yeux bleu clair s’illuminèrent.

― On est en sécurité maintenant ? demanda Karen d’une toute petite voix.

― Presque.

Regardant à droite et à gauche, le garçon s’assura que la rue était parfaitement vide, puis il entraîna sa petite-sœur derrière lui. Il y avait une grande maison, à une vingtaine de mètres devant eux, et il espérait qu’elle fût déserte. Son cœur battait fort, et il pressa le pas. Le silence était effrayant. La rue était vide et les maisons semblaient mortes, seul le bruissement des feuilles par le vent glacial et les papiers journaux roulant sur l’asphalte confirmaient que le temps ne s’était pas arrêté.

Soudainement, alors que le frère et la sœur n’étaient qu’à une dizaine de mètres du perron, un hurlement effroyable se fit entendre. Le cri, aigu et terrifiant, les figea, leur sang se glaçant dans leur veine. Ils apportèrent leur main à leurs oreilles, ne supportant pas ce son horrifique qui leur déchirait les tympans. Leur vue se brouilla jusqu’à ce qu’ils ne vissent plus que de petites étoiles blanches et tremblantes, mais Kenny tourna néanmoins la tête afin de voir ce qui produisait ce bruit et qui s’approchait indéniablement. Au travers de ses yeux plissés, il aperçut une figure humanoïde qui courait à toute vitesse vers eux, sa bouche grande ouverte pour libérer son hurlement.

― Karen, dépêche-toi !

Ignorant la douleur, il agrippa brutalement le poignet de sa petite sœur et se mit à courir le plus vite possible, la jeune fille peinant derrière lui. Il faillit trébucher sur les marches, mais continua, tout en tirant Karen derrière lui. Le cri était plus fort, plus présent, et bien que ce fût une réelle torture, il ne pouvait s’arrêter car la créature était à leur trousse.

Priant pour que la porte ne fût pas verrouillée, il se jeta brutalement dessus, tournant la poignée en même temps, et tomba sur le parquet du hall d’entrée, entraînant sa sœur dans sa chute. Bien qu’un peu sonné, il se redressa d’un seul coup et attrapa la porte, qu’il claqua de toutes ses forces au nez du monstre dont le visage en décomposition était déformé par son cri. Kenny se plaqua contre le panneau en bois, sentant la créature derrière s’y appuyer et la tambouriner.

― Karen, prends un meuble et pousse-le devant la porte ! ordonna-t-il, peinant à garder l’entrée fermée.

La jeune fille, les yeux écarquillés et grands comme des soucoupes, se releva et s’exécuta. Bientôt, elle poussa, forçant et sifflant entre ses dents, le canapé jusqu’à Kenny, qui l’aida à tirer et se décala au dernier moment pour céder sa place au sofa.

Le monstre continua de tambouriner à la porte, mais il se lassa bien vite et le silence finit par régner de nouveau.

Et alors, seulement à ce moment, Karen s’écroula à terre et sanglota, le contrecoup de la situation la frappant comme un coup de poing.

Le grand-frère se laissa tomber à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras, murmurant des mots doux pour la calmer. Il était aussi bouleversé et terrorisé qu’elle, mais il ne pouvait laisser ces émotions se montrer sur son visage. Il devait au moins faire croire à Karen qu’il était maître de la situation, car sinon elle finirait par mourir de peur.

Alors que la jeune fille s’était finalement calmée et tremblait de moins en moins, un bruit sourd à l’étage les fit sursauter. Les yeux écarquillés, ils s’échangèrent un regard, sachant qu’ils devaient rester silencieux.

― Reste ici, murmura Kenny.

Karen gémit pitoyablement et attrapa sa manche, l’implorant silencieusement de rester à ses côtés.

― Je reviens vite, c’est promis.

Devant son air déterminé, elle finit par hocher la tête et le lâcha, non sans dissimuler sa crainte, ceci dit. Kenny se redressa et se dirigea vers la cuisine à tous petits pas. Vérifiant rapidement qu’il n’y avait rien ni personne, il s’approcha du bloc en bois qui hébergeait différents types de couteaux. Il dégaina le plus gros, se sentant à la fois rassuré et mal à l’aise d’avoir un tel objet en main. Il ne pouvait plus s’auto-persuader qu’ils étaient en sécurité, désormais.

Essayant de ne pas trembler, il se dirigea silencieusement vers l’escalier en bois. Grimaçant à chaque fois que les marches grinçaient sous ses pas, il s’arrêta au milieu en entendant des petits pas au-dessus de sa tête. Il y avait véritablement quelque chose ─ ou quelqu’un ─ avec eux dans cette maison. Resserrant sa prise sur le manche noir du couteau de cuisine, il prit une grande inspiration et grimpa rapidement les dernières marches.

Il déboula dans un couloir étroit, qui menait à trois pièces. Deux des portes étaient fermées, l’une était légèrement entrouverte. Sur ses gardes, il s’y approcha précautionneusement, brandissant le couteau devant lui, prêt à l’asséner en cas de besoin. Poussant doucement la porte, qui grinça douloureusement lentement, il se risqua à entrer timidement dans la pièce. Immédiatement, il entendit un fil se détendre et vit vaguement un objet flou foncer droit sur lui, et eut le bon réflexe de se baisser brusquement, sentant l’air se fendre juste au-dessus de sa tête.

La flèche vint se planter dans le mur derrière lui.

Les yeux écarquillés, le cœur battant et la respiration saccadée, il releva la tête et croisa le regard vert anis d’une jeune fille légèrement plus jeune que lui. Sa propre peur se reflétait dans ses yeux froids. Elle tendait devant elle une arbalète et sa poitrine se soulevait et s’abaissait au rythme de sa respiration rapide. Des cheveux d’une teinte entre le rose et le rouge lui tombaient sur les épaules, son nez, sa lèvre et ses oreilles étaient percées, mais l’aspect le plus fascinant de son physique était ses yeux verts et atrocement froids, impassibles.

Son regard dévia une simple seconde des yeux de Kenny pour se poser sur le gros couteau qu’il tenait encore dans sa main.

Elle n’abaissa pas son arbalète.

Kenny, comprenant que ça n’allait mener nulle part, lâcha son arme, qui rencontra le sol avec un tintement aigu, et leva lentement les bras à hauteur de sa tête.

― Je ne te veux aucun mal, dit-il calmement, bien que son cœur battît la chamade.

Imperceptiblement, la jeune fille baissa également son arme, de seulement quelques centimètres.

Kenny voyait bien dans ses yeux qu’elle n’avait aucun réel contrôle sur la situation et qu’elle était aussi perdue que lui.

Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête…

* * *

**LITTLETON, 17h58**

Le jeune homme soupira, mais rattrapa tout de même son camarade.

Il ne savait réellement jusqu’où s’étendait leur camaraderie, vu le peu de compassion que semblait éprouver son coéquipier, il n’avait cependant d’autres choix que de rester avec lui. Il lui semblait qu’il était mieux accompagné que tout seul. Le garçon se gratta distraitement l’arrière de la tête, ses ongles légèrement sales roulant sur ses cheveux courts et noirs. Il détestait cela, autrefois il avait une hygiène irréprochable et voilà que de la terre était incrustée sous ongles.

― Ne t’éloigne pas de moi Tok’, n’oublie pas que ta seule utilité est de te sacrifier pour me sauver au cas où on se retrouverait dans une situation dangereuse, s’écria une grosse voix grave et narquoise.

Les dents de Token se serrèrent et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il n’avait clairement pas bénéficié du meilleur partenaire, ça c’était clair.

― Tu ferais mieux de te taire, Cartman, menaça-t-il en parcourant les quelques mètres qui les séparaient.

Le garçon prénommé Cartman, grand de deux mètres et extrêmement large dû à sa forte carrure qui n’était pas entièrement constituée de graisse mais également de muscles, ne s’arrêta pas. L’expression sur son visage ne changea pas : il restait grave et imperméable à toute remarque, prudent, toutefois extrêmement arrogant.

― Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me taper avec ton petit bâton ? dit-il d’une voix teintée de mépris et de moquerie.

Token resserra la prise qu’il avait sur son bout de bois. Effectivement, c’était la seule « arme » dont il disposait pour se défendre. Cartman, lui, avait un flingue.

Token n’était, de base, pas quelqu’un qui cherchait les embrouilles et aimait les disputes, il se dit néanmoins qu’il était préférable qu’il se tût en la présence de Cartman. Token avait beau être pacifiste, il ne semblait pas que ce fût le cas du grand garçon.

Ils s’étaient rencontrés par hasard au matin, alors qu’ils cherchaient tous deux de quoi se nourrir dans un supermarché qui avait survécu à la panique générale suivant la catastrophe. Cartman avait directement pointé son revolver sur lui, mais Token avait réussi à le raisonner et à le convaincre qu’ils seraient plus forts ensemble. Le grand avait longuement hésité, puis avait finalement baissé son arme. Néanmoins, l’éclat purement mauvais n’avait pas quitté ses yeux vairons. Black n’était pas sûr de pouvoir lui faire pleinement confiance, seulement c’était soit ça, soit rien du tout. Et cela avait beau être inquiétant, _Cartman avait un flingue_. Ce n’était pas négligeable.

Token, n’étant pas certain que Cartman l’aiderait s’il se retrouvait en danger, prit la décision de tenter un rapprochement. Peut-être que faire connaissance attiserait sa compassion.

― Sinon, qu’est-ce que tu faisais avant tout ça ? tenta Token d’une voix qu’il essayait enthousiaste et décontractée.

― J’étais interné dans un hôpital psychiatrique, répondit-il d’une voix lointaine, sans timbre.

Les couleurs quittèrent le visage de Token et son expression enjouée s’affaissa d’un seul coup. Les yeux écarquillés, il lança un regard à Cartman, ne sachant s’il avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie ou non. Les iris hétérochromes du garçon étaient froides comme de la glace, et toute narquoiserie avait quitté ses yeux, remplacée par une lueur étrange qui ne rassurait nullement Token. Le garçon se racla la gorge, mal à l’aise.

― Pa-pardon ?

Un tout petit sourire, malsain au possible, tordit le coin des lèvres de Cartman.

― On m’y a emmené quand j’avais seize ans, après avoir fait certaines…choses. J’y suis resté quelques années, puis j’ai enfin pu en sortir. Peu à peu, j’ai arrêté de prendre mes médicaments et on m’y a ramené de force à l’âge de trente ans.

Token déglutit bruyamment. Une question lui brûlait la gorge, mais il ne savait s’il souhaitait réellement connaître la réponse.

― Et…Tu as pu ressortir ensuite ? Dans un meilleur état ?

Le garçon ne reconnaissait même plus sa propre voix, elle était bien trop lointaine, inquiète.

Le sourire de Cartman s’élargit et un éclat sardonique vint éclairer ses yeux glacés.

― J’ai pu m’échapper pendant la catastrophe, dans la confusion. Tu sais, ce qu’il s’est passé n’est pas si mal que ça, ça en a fait profiter pas mal, expliqua-t-il d’une voix désinvolte qui contrastait terriblement avec son air rivalisant avec celui d’un démon.

Token détourna le regard de Cartman, car son expression était si dérangée que ça le mettait bien trop mal à l’aise. Il errait seul dans une ville ravagée aux côtés d’un homme armé de deux mètres s’étant échappé d’un hôpital psychiatrique. Soudainement, Token ne fut plus certain d’être en sécurité. Peut-être que la compagnie des monstres n’était pas si mal, finalement.

Imperceptiblement, Black s’éloigna de quelques centimètres de son camarade, comme si cette misérable distance allait le protéger de la ligne de mire de son revolver. Intérieurement, Token avait toutefois le sentiment qu’un coup de feu n’était vraiment pas la pire chose dont l’homme à ses côtés était capable.

― Tu pues la peur, Token. Tu ignores à quel point je m’en délecte.

Ces propos ne vinrent nullement rassurer le garçon, qui sentit les battements de son cœur doubler d’intensité. Bon sang, dans quel merdier était-il tombé cette fois-ci…

― Et toi Tok’ ? Qu’est-ce que tu faisais avant ? demanda Cartman d’une voix joueuse, presque enfantine, ce qui était franchement effrayant venant de la part d’un être dont le volume était doublement supérieur à celui de l’humain normal.

Token se racla de nouveau la gorge, plus inconfortable qu’il ne l’avait probablement jamais été dans sa vie.

― Je…Je travaillais, répondit-il vaguement, ne souhaitant vraiment plus discuter avec Cartman désormais.

Le garçon, âgé d’une trentaine d’années, avait repris l’entreprise Black, celle de ses parents, celle dont il était destiné à prendre les rênes depuis sa naissance. Mais ce genre de choses n’importaient plus, dorénavant.

― Pas très original, ça. Mais, sincèrement, je n’en attendais pas moins de toi, Token. Prévisible au possible.

Token voyait bien que Cartman l’analysait, l’inspectait, et il ne savait réellement pas quoi penser de cela. Ça le mettait affreusement mal à l’aise, bien sûr.

Pour la première fois depuis qu’il avait fait la connaissance du brun, Black se demanda sérieusement s’il ne ferait pas mieux de fuir, maintenant et tout de suite. Il se sentait néanmoins piégé. Eric Cartman le tenait entre ses griffes.

Du coin de l’œil, le jeune homme sentit le regard perçant et inquisiteur de Cartman sur lui. Même sans les voir, il pouvait sentir ses yeux hétérochromes creuser un trou dans sa chair, forant un chemin jusqu’à son cerveau afin de le percer complètement à jour.

Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence, du moins jusqu’à ce que Cartman se mît à fredonner une chanson, sachant très bien que cela dérangeait profondément Token. Il avait l’impression d’être un petit animal craintif.

Il ne pouvait rester avec lui, c’était une torture.

Alors qu’ils tournaient dans un coin de rue et s’engageaient dans une allée étroite, Token aperçut un chemin à sa droite. Cartman marchait devant lui, d’une démarche tranquille, tenant toutefois son pistolet fermement.

Token pesa le pour et le contre, puis se décida.


	6. Trahison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans un monde de chaos où les rues sont désormais foulées par des putréfactions ambulantes, les quelques survivants doivent se battre pour une survie sans espoir. Néanmoins, l’une des personnes à l’origine de la catastrophe semblerait être capable de concocter un sérum qui les sauverait tous.  
> Le seul hic ; son laboratoire se trouve à plus de 3 000 kilomètres.

**AURORA, 18h12**

― On devrait d’abord se rendre à Denver. C’est une grande ville, on trouvera de quoi se ressourcer, expliqua un homme dans le milieu de sa trentaine.

Il avait des yeux verts perçants et calculateurs et des boucles rousses. Il tenait fermement une petite malle scellée par un cadenas.

― Et pourquoi on ferait ce que tu nous dis ? rétorqua un jeune homme aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux gris pâle.

― Parce que je sais ce que je fais.

― Et qu’est-ce qui nous prouve que t’es un scientifique ? continua de répondre le brun.

― Stanley.

Une troisième figure avait parlé, posant une main sur l’épaule de ledit Stan en même temps. C’était une belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux ébène et raides. Ses yeux ornés de longs cils sombres étaient noirs, contrastant joliment avec son teint de porcelaine.

A cela, Stan sembla se calmer et laissa la jeune femme continuer.

― Kyle, dit-elle en reportant son attention sur l’homme qui s’auto-proclamait scientifique, quels sont tes plans ?

― Merci, Wendy, répondit-il. Il faut qu’on aille à Denver pour se ressourcer, on a pas le choix, la route va être très longue et dangereuse. On doit absolument se rendre dans le New Hampshire, et j’ai besoin de vous car je ne saurai pas me défendre tout seul.

Quelques secondes de silence suivirent les propos de Kyle, où Stan et Wendy le regardaient avec de grands yeux.

― Et pourquoi on ferait ça ? Je te signale que t’es pas le seul à vouloir vivre et qu’on doit aussi penser à se protéger nous-mêmes, aboya Stan. On ne te connaît même pas et on te doit rien.

Kyle, nullement impressionné, soutint le regard froid de Stanley avec détermination.

― Pour l’instant tu ne me dois rien, mais ma mission est dans l’intérêt commun. Le sort de l’humanité en dépend.

― Ça va les chevilles ? s’enquit Stan avec une pointe d’insolence dans sa voix.

― Stanley, calme-toi, interrompit de nouveau la jeune femme. Kyle, je ne comprends pas, où veux-tu en venir ?

Ses sourcils étaient froncés, mais elle tentait de comprendre et de maintenir Stan. Kyle prit une longue inspiration, puis planta son regard vert émeraude sur celui de Wendy.

― Ce qu’il y a dans cette mallette est extrêmement important, et je dois à tout prix retourner dans mon laboratoire. Qui se trouve dans le New Hampshire.

Stan roula des yeux mais garda cependant sa bouche bien fermée. Wendy pouvait être vraiment effrayante lorsqu’elle était en colère. La jeune femme sembla réfléchir du mieux qu’elle le pouvait.

Ils se trouvaient tous les trois dans une ville désertée et ravagée, où des monstres se tapissaient sûrement. Elle errait dans les rues avec son ancien petit-ami lorsqu’ils avaient croisé la route de Kyle, seul, légèrement apeuré, mais pas le moins du monde déboussolé. C’était quelque chose qu’elle ne comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-il ne pas être perdu dans une telle situation ?

Stan portait un gilet pare-balle qu’il avait dégoté dans la cave de son père (Wendy avait préféré ne pas demander ce que Randy foutait avec) et une poêle, soit le seul objet qu’il avait dégoté et reconverti en arme. Wendy n’avait absolument rien, tout comme Kyle, qui ne possédait qu’une mallette.

Le seul en mesure de combattre était Stan, mais son équipement ne promettait pas une très bonne protection.

Soudainement, un gros coup fut porté à la porte en métal à leur gauche, depuis l’autre côté. Les trois compagnons sursautèrent et braquèrent leur regard suspicieux sur le panneau en métal. On y frappa de nouveau, et un râle sinistre se fit entendre ensuite.

Wendy, sur ses gardes, commença à avancer vers la porte, dans l’espoir de pouvoir la condamner en bloquant la poignée à l’aide des planches en bois qui jonchaient le sol avant que la créature n’ouvrît la porte.

― Wendy, ne t’approche pas, ordonna Stan.

Il agrippait fortement le manche de sa poêle et se tenait prêt.

La jeune fille, têtue, ne l’écouta pas et continua de s’approcher, mais, au même moment, un bruit sourd plus fort que les précédents se fit entendre et la porte s’ouvrit d’un seul coup. Une silhouette humanoïde, décharnée et immonde, se rua vers Wendy, la bouche grande ouverte et ses griffes en avant.

En un battement de cil, Stan s’était précipité et avait abattu sa poêle sur le crâne du monstre, qui chancela et tomba à terre, le coin de sa tête désormais plat au lieu d’être arrondi. Sans attendre plus longtemps, le garçon abattit de nouveau son ustensile de cuisine sur le zombie et la tête de celui-ci vint se fracasser contre un baril, ouvrant son front et le faisant saigner conséquemment. La créature resta inerte.

Haletant, Stan observa le monstre, s’assurant qu’il ne se relèverait pas et se tenant prêt à frapper dans le cas contraire.

― M-merci Stan, bredouilla Wendy, légèrement secouée.

S’il n’avait pas été là…

La jeune fille s’en voulut d’avoir été si sotte. Elle n’était pas censée dépendre des autres et être un poids. Elle voulait être la plus utile possible, et ne supportait pas d’être sans défense. Ce n’était clairement pas dans ses habitudes de se reposer sur les autres.

Wendy posa d’abord son regard sur Stan. Ses sourcils étaient froncés sur ses yeux assombris mais néanmoins déterminés. Il agrippait fermement le manche de sa poêle, avec une telle volonté qu’on en oubliait que ce n’était qu’un ustensile de cuisine, et non une arme destructrice.

Elle dévia ensuite son regard pour observer Kyle. S’il était perturbé parce ce qu’il venait de se passer, il n’en montrait rien. Son regard était assuré, la jeune fille voyait qu’il était sûr de lui. Il tenait sa mystérieuse mallette comme s’il s’agissait de la chose la plus importante au monde.

Le cœur de Wendy la tentait d’écouter son ex, mais ses neurones lui conseillaient de faire ce que l’auto-proclamé scientifique disait.

* * *

**BOULDER, 17h33**

Kenny se racla la gorge et soutint son regard froid, se sentant très petit sous l’air féroce de la jeune fille. Il hésita et lança un furtif coup d’œil à droite et à gauche. Il s’était concentré sur la fille, mais qu’est-ce qui lui disait qu’elle était seule ?

― Tu es toute seule ? demanda-t-il lentement, replantant ses yeux bleus sur les siens.

Alors que les sourcils de la jeune fille se fronçaient sur ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs, Kenny se rendit compte que ça n’avait peut-être pas été la chose la plus intelligente à dire.

― Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? cracha-t-elle.

Sa voix était bien plus grave et cassante que le garçon ne l’aurait cru. Elle releva son arbalète et la pointa sur le blondinet, prête à tirer à tout moment. Tandis que Kenneth réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour dire la bonne chose, sentant une goutte de sueur lui dévaler l’échine, la porte de la pièce, jusqu’alors entrouverte, s’ouvrit d’un seul coup. Karen, armée d’une chaise, chargea vers la rouquine en lâchant un cri de guerre.

Kenny vit du coin de l’œil les yeux verts de la jeune fille s’écarquiller, alors qu’elle n’eut qu’une simple seconde pour repousser la chaise d’un coup d’arbalète lorsque Karen arriva à son niveau.

Désarmée, la petite sœur bifurqua soudainement, son cri de guerre devenant très vite un cri de terreur, pendant qu’elle se ruait vers son grand frère pour se cacher derrière son dos.

Les yeux des deux plus grands étaient écarquillés et, très vite, l’absurdité de la situation dut rattraper la rouquine car elle baissa son arbalète, observant le frère et la sœur avec attention.

― Vous faites grave pitié, dit-elle froidement.

Néanmoins, Kenny crut repérer un fond d’amusement dans sa voix, ce qui le rassura. S’autorisant à afficher un grand sourire, il se décala légèrement pour que Karen arrêtât de se cacher, et plaça une main dans le dos de sa petite sœur.

― Je suis Kenny, dit-il chaleureusement. Et elle, c’est ma petite sœur Karen.

La jeune fille tenta de faire un petit sourire timide, un peu perdue.

― Désolée de t’avoir attaquée avec une chaise…murmura-t-elle, gênée.

La rouquine les dévisagea un à un, puis lâcha un petit rire silencieux.

― Je suis Ruby, et je suis toute seule, se présenta-t-elle.

Les deux McCormick affichèrent ce même sourire heureux et Ruby détourna les yeux.

― Depuis combien de temps es-tu dans cette maison ? demanda le garçon.

Ruby mit quelques secondes à répondre. Elle lança un coup d’œil par la fenêtre, suivant du regard une créature décharnée qui déambulait sans but, puis ouvrit la bouche.

― Quelques heures, sûrement. Je me déplace principalement de jour. Je viens de South Park, expliqua-t-elle brièvement.

Kenny haussa les sourcils, essayant de situer South Park sur une carte. Lorsqu’il se rendit à l’évidence qu’il ne savait où cette ville se trouvait, il haussa les épaules.

― Ça fait une trotte, précisa la rouquine en voyant la confusion du blond. J’ai fait une partie du chemin avec une voiture que j’ai piquée, mais très vite j’ai manqué d’essence. Le reste, je l’ai fait à pied.

Le garçon était sincèrement impressionné. Il ne donnait pas plus de seize ans à la jeune fille, et pourtant elle était déjà complètement autonome. Et toute seule, en plus.

― Et vous, vous venez d’où ? demanda-t-elle.

― De Longmont, répondit Karen.

Ruby hocha la tête, puis redevint silencieuse. Kenny, voulant poser encore quelques questions, ouvrit de nouveau la bouche.

― Et…ta famille ? se risqua-t-il à poser la question, en chuchotant.

La jeune fille resta de marbre pendant quelques instants, le regard dans le vide. Puis, d’une voix blanche, sans émotion, elle répondit :

― Je recherche mon stupide frère. Vu que c’est un connard, il est forcément encore en vie.

La jeune fille ne mentionna pas ses parents, et Kenny ne demanda pas.

― On le retrouvera, dit-il avec conviction.

Et, pour la première fois, le garçon put voir les lèvres de la rouquine se retrousser en un sourire.

* * *

**LAKEWOOD, 17h24**

Heidi regarda Bebe avec attention. Les yeux bleu glacé de la blonde se posèrent un instant sur Tweek, puis elle planta son regard ─ qui se fit immédiatement bienveillant ─ sur sa meilleure amie.

― Heidi, tu veux venir avec moi ? proposa gentiment Bebe.

La brune était angoissée à l’idée de s’aventurer dans un endroit cerné par des créatures dangereuses, mais elle était tout de même contente que Bebe l’eût choisie à la place de l’homme avec elles.

― Tweek, on peut te faire confiance pour nous venir en aide en cas de besoin ?

Le blond hocha la tête avec conviction, son regard déterminé.

― Je vous attendrai à l’a-a-arrière du bâtiment, dit-il, son œil tiquant furieusement.

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête, puis le trio se mit en route. Un peu avant d’arriver à l’avant du bâtiment, Tweek se sépara d’elles et se dirigea vers l’arrière de la boutique. Elles n’étaient que toutes les deux, désormais. Heidi, peu sûre d’elle, lança un regard à sa meilleure amie, cherchant du réconfort.

Bebe tourna la tête et lui adressa un sourire à la fois confiant et rassurant. Se sentant un peu mieux, la brune suivit la blonde, restant silencieuse et regardant avec attention les créatures qui déambulaient aux alentours. Elles pouvaient se frayer un chemin en se cachant derrière les poubelles et voitures et entrer dans le bâtiment sans se faire repérer par les zombies.

Bebe se tourna vers elle et lui fit une suite de signes à l’aide de ses mains. Ayant communiqué ainsi avec sa meilleure amie depuis le collège lorsqu’elles n’étaient pas assises côte à côte en cours, Heidi comprit sans aucune difficulté et hocha la tête avec détermination.

Le plan était donc bel et bien comme elle l’avait imaginé. S’accroupissant, les deux filles avancèrent rapidement d’une poubelle à une voiture, jusqu’à atteindre la devanture du magasin. Bebe se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Heidi, qui cette fois-ci était bien plus proche.

― Je vais foncer vers la porte et voir si elle est ouverte, murmura-t-elle. Si elle l’est, tu fonces à ma suite, sinon, tu te casses direct et tu rejoins Tweek. Ne te préoccupe pas de moi, juste sauve-toi. C’est clair ?

Heidi soutint ses yeux bleu un instant, avant de hocher lentement la tête. En vérité, si jamais la porte se retrouvait être verrouillée et que Bebe se faisait cerner par les monstruosités ambulantes, Heidi ferait tout pour la sauver. Mais elle savait que le dire à sa meilleure amie initierait une dispute, et ce n’était franchement pas le moment.

Prenant une grande inspiration, la blonde se releva d’un seul coup et courut le plus vite possible jusqu’à la porte, des monstres tournant la tête vers elle et lâchant un râle rauque et bestial en la regardant de leurs yeux vides et pâles. Heidi posa une main sur le manche de son sabre accroché à son dos et retint sa respiration.

Bebe se jeta sur la porte, qui s’ouvrit d’un seul coup, et Heidi n’attendit pas une seconde supplémentaire pour se lever d’un seul coup et foncer vers la porte que Bebe lui tenait ouverte, la regardant avec un désespoir dans ses yeux bleus qui s’effrayaient à l’idée de la voir se faire déchiqueter.

Alors qu’elle courait, Heidi entendait les grognements rauques des montres qui la poursuivaient, leur souffle effréné et leur haleine putride qui n’attendaient que de lui arracher la gorge.

La jeune fille bondit en avant et entra à l’intérieur du bâtiment, laissant la blonde fermer la porte après son passage, à la seconde où un zombie s’apprêtait à entrer. L’adrénaline retombant doucement, les deux jeunes filles s’autorisèrent à souffler un coup. L’intérieur du gunshop était plongé dans l’obscurité et un silence de mort régnait. C’était assez impressionnant, de voir toutes les sortes d’armes possibles accrochées partout aux murs.

― On a pas de temps à perdre, dit la blonde en se précipitant vers les armes, enlevant le sac de son épaule et l’ouvrant rapidement.

Heidi imita sa meilleure amie et n’hésita pas à être généreuse sur les poignées de munitions qu’elle prenait et enfouissait au fond de son sac.

Bientôt, elles eurent deux sacs à dos bien lourds d’armes et de munitions et, voyant les monstruosités décharnées se coller aux vitrines en les regardant d’un air affamé, la bouche grande ouverte pour lâcher des râles terrifiants, les deux filles décidèrent qu’il était temps de partir.

Traversant le magasin jusqu’à atteindre l’arrière-boutique, la blonde ouvrit la porte de derrière et les deux filles sortirent du bâtiment.

Tweek se tenait là, immobile et étrange, une voiture noire juste derrière lui, garée depuis longtemps déjà si on en croyait la couche de poussière et les papiers journaux qui la recouvraient.

― On a les armes, lui dit Heidi avec enthousiasme en enlevant son sac pour lui montrer.

Elle s’approcha de Tweek, qui était dénué de ses habituels tics et paraissait bien lointain. La jeune fille eut vaguement conscience que Bebe, derrière elle, murmurait son prénom avec un ton qui trahissait une inquiétude suspicieuse.

Et en une seconde, Heidi se retrouvait le dos collé contre le ventre de Tweek, un couteau sous la gorge.

La petite brune essaya de lâcher un cri, mais le choc était tel qu’elle n’arrivait pas à prononcer le moindre mot. Bebe la regardait avec des yeux écarquillés, de toute évidence paniquée à l’idée qu’elle soit blessée.

― Donne-moi les sacs. Maintenant, ordonna-t-il d’une voix autoritaire et sans timbre.

La blonde sembla hésiter, puis lorsqu’elle vit le couteau se presser contre la gorge d’Heidi, le fin filet de sang qui s’en échappa et l’expression absolument terrifiée de cette dernière, elle déglutit et hocha lentement la tête.

― Fais glisser les sacs vers moi.

Sans dire un mot, Bebe fit glisser les sacs jusqu’à Tweek, qui se pencha, sans lâcher son otage, pour les récupérer. Il recula ensuite lentement vers la voiture, Heidi se voyant obligée de le suivre. Lorsque le dos de l’homme rencontra la portière du 4x4 noir, il lâcha la brune et la poussa.

― Avance.

Sans même chercher à désobéir, la jeune fille se précipita vers Bebe, les larmes aux yeux. La blonde la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux, gratifiant Tweek d’un regard noir.

― J’avais cru qu’on pouvait te faire confiance, lança-t-elle avec venin.

― On dirait bien que t’aurais pas dû, répliqua-t-il froidement.

En une seconde, il était monté dans la grosse voiture, embarquant les armes avec lui, et partait à toute vitesse, laissant les deux jeunes filles perturbées derrière lui.


	7. Le devoir ou la loyauté

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans un monde de chaos où les rues sont désormais foulées par des putréfactions ambulantes, les quelques survivants doivent se battre pour une survie sans espoir. Néanmoins, l’une des personnes à l’origine de la catastrophe semblerait être capable de concocter un sérum qui les sauverait tous.  
> Le seul hic ; son laboratoire se trouve à plus de 3 000 kilomètres.

**LITTLETON, 18h05**

Token lança un regard plein d’envie au petit chemin à sa droite, hésitant très fortement à prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Avant qu’il ne puisse rassembler le courage de le faire cependant, Cartman et lui avaient dépassé le chemin et il était trop tard. Le garçon siffla entre ses dents, regrettant déjà de n’avoir pas pu réagir plus vite.

― Token, grouille ton énorme cul, j’ai pas que ça à foutre, râla la voix autoritaire et menaçante de Cartman.

Black crispa sa mâchoire, s’empêchant de répondre quoi que ce soit, sachant qu’il valait mieux qu’il la gardât fermée.

Il accéléra le pas et suivit l’homme devant lui lorsqu’il bifurqua vers la gauche. Token n’avait aucune idée de l’endroit où ils allaient. Il ne savait même pas s’ils allaient quelque part en particulier.

― Cartman ? appela-t-il, hésitant.

Eric ne lui répondit pas, ne daigna même pas tourner la tête vers lui. Token s’approcha légèrement, mais resta tout de même derrière lui.

― Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? demanda-t-il finalement.

― Qu’est-ce que _je_ fais, corrigea l’homme. Je recherche une voiture, Tok’, toi tu te contentes de me suivre.

Token hocha la tête. Ouais, ça tenait debout. Sa seule question était…pourquoi faire ?

― Tu, hum…hésita-t-il. Après s’être raclé la gorge, il reprit : tu as besoin de te rendre quelque part ?

Cartman ne répondit pas. A la place, il tourna la tête vers Black, planta son regard hétérochrome sur lui, et afficha un énorme sourire, qui montra deux fossettes sur sa joue, deux rangées de dents pointues, et une froideur extrême dans ses yeux.

Les monstruosités déambulant sur les routes n’étaient rien à côté de ce sourire.

Token déglutit bruyamment et ne put respirer que lorsque Cartman détourna les yeux. La route allait être très longue.

Du moins elle l’aurait été, si des créatures décharnées n’étaient pas soudainement arrivées en masse au détour d’un quartier.

Les yeux de Token s’écarquillèrent, et les deux hommes s’arrêtèrent. Les têtes des abominations se tournèrent d’un même mouvement vers eux, leurs yeux pâles et vides ─ pour celles qui en avaient ─ se posèrent sur eux, et leur bouche s’ouvrirent pour lâcher un râle lugubre et terrifiant.

Puis ils se mirent à courir vers eux.

Immédiatement, le binôme fit volte-face et courut le plus vite possible dans la direction opposée.

Token avait les yeux grands comme des soucoupes et il respirait difficilement. Ses muscles le faisaient souffrir. Il n’osa pas tourner la tête vers Cartman par peur de trébucher sur quelque chose, mais il lui semblait que l’homme était, mis à part sa respiration saccadée, relativement calme.

― Où est-ce qu’on va Cartman ?! cria Black à l’adresse de son coéquipier.

L’homme à ses côtés resta silencieux, son regard hétérochrome figé sur quelque chose en face de lui. En suivant son regard, Token aperçut la voiture rouge foncé garée près d’une station-service.

Son regard s’illumina et l’espoir se propagea dans ses veines, lui redonnant de la force.

Puis Cartman accéléra d’un seul coup et le dépassa.

Black était sans voix, n’ayant pas pensé un seul instant qu’il avait l’endurance nécessaire pour faire ça.

Puis Token entendit les monstres derrière lui et soudain il comprit.

― Cartman, ne me laisse pas !!

Mais l’homme l’ignora et ouvrit la portière de la voiture ─ que Token était encore loin de rejoindre.

Commençant à démarrer, ignorant le cri de désespoir de Black, Cartman baissa la vitre et lui lança un regard brillant d’une malice malveillante, un sourire carnassier rampant sur ses lèvres.

― TON SACRIFICE, TOKEN, N’OUBLIE PAS TON DEVOIR !

Puis il accéléra et s’en alla, alors que Token Black était essoufflé et avait un groupe entier de zombies à ses trousses.

* * *

**AURORA, 18h19**

Kyle regarda la jeune fille aux cheveux de jais hésiter entre lui et le jeune homme prénommé Stanley, puis faire son choix. Et avant même qu’elle n’ouvrît la bouche, le rouquin avait deviné qu’elle allait l’écouter. Elle baissa la tête et évita le regard de son ex (si Kyle avait bien compris), puis se racla la gorge.

― Stan je…Je pense qu’on ferait mieux d’écouter Kyle, dit-elle finalement.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais la regarda avec des gros yeux, visiblement vexé. Wendy dut s’en rendre compte, car elle détourna les yeux et replaça une mèche de cheveux noires derrière son oreille.

― Qu- Vraiment ? s’exclama-t-il.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent sur ses yeux gris pâle.

― Tu vas faire confiance à un mec qu’on vient tout juste de rencontrer, plutôt qu’à moi ?

Kyle se décida finalement à intervenir, voyant que l’ambiance devenait tendue.

― Stan, commença-t-il, tu peux me faire confiance.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers lui, planta ses yeux gris et hostiles dans les siens, puis afficha un sourire froid qui n’avait rien d’accueillant.

― Va te faire foutre, dit-il avec colère.

― Stan !! protesta Wendy, outrée.

Le jeune homme sembla se calmer à l’appel, et il baissa la tête, honteux.

― On en a déjà parlé, de tes accès de colère ! continua-t-elle.

Kyle roula des yeux et soupira bruyamment. Il y avait des choses bien plus importantes à régler qu’une thérapie de couple. Enfin, _d’ancien_ couple.

L’homme roux se redressa, tenant sa mallette précieusement tout contre lui, puis posa ses yeux émeraude sur les figures devant lui.

― On doit vraiment y aller, dit-il, mettant fin à l’échange.

Stanley lui lança un regard noir, mais Wendy hocha la tête.

Il sentait que ça allait être tendu, entre Stan et lui.

Secouant la tête pour lui-même, il se rappela qu’il n’en avait que faire et que tout ce qui comptait était qu’il rejoignît son laboratoire et toutes ses recherches au plus vite.

― Vous avez une voiture ? demanda Broflovski.

Ses deux coéquipiers hochèrent la tête.

Bien, ça allait être plus simple comme ça.

― C’est quoi le plan, alors ? marmonna Stan, tellement bas que Kyle faillit ne pas l’entendre.

― On va à Denver pour se ressourcer, puis on se dirige dans le New Hampshire, résuma brièvement Kyle.

― Woah, super, ça va être rapide ça dit donc.

Kyle leva les yeux au ciel mais ignora les bougonneries de Stan. Il n’avait pas tort cela dit, le voyage allait se faire très long.

Après quelques petites minutes de marche, le groupe arriva devant une voiture bleu foncé, et Kyle devina qu’il s’agissait de celle qu’ils allaient utiliser. Ouvrant la portière à l’arrière, il s’installa et posa son front contre la vitre.

Wendy s’installa devant le volant et démarra la voiture, plein cap vers Denver.

Regardant le paysage d’un œil vitreux, sans vraiment le voir, Kyle se réfugia dans ses pensées.

Il devait absolument réussir sa mission. Il devait se racheter.

Ce qui était arrivé était partiellement sa faute, après tout.

* * *

**BOULDER, 21h02**

Kenny et les deux filles avaient préparé la maison pour la nuit.

En travaillant ensemble, ils avaient pu boucher chaque entrée, chaque sortie, chaque trou afin de se cloîtrer à l’intérieur comme s’il s’agissait d’un bunker. En farfouillant un peu dans les placards, Karen avait trouvé deux boîtes de conserve et, même si ce n’était pas grand-chose, le petit groupe se les était partagés et s’était rassasié pour quelques heures.

La nuit était tombée et, depuis l’intérieur devenu rassurant de la maison qu’ils avaient sécurisée, ils pouvaient entendre le croassement lointain d’un corbeau et le vent souffler, comme un fantôme, au-dehors.

Ruby était réticente à se joindre à eux, au début, mais s’était vite ravisée en voyant que les deux McCormick étaient bons et la considéraient comme des leurs. Cela rassurait Kenny, car il s’inquiétait pour la jeune fille : ce n’était pas très sain de se renfermer sur soi-même ces temps-ci.

Après une vague de bâillements collectifs, le trinôme en vint à la conclusion qu’il était sûrement temps de se coucher et de se reposer. En temps normal, le blond serait resté éveillé, pour veiller sur sa petite sœur. Mais, la maison les protégeant, il s’était autorisé à sommeiller, lui aussi.

Ils étaient tous les trois dans le salon. Kenny et Karen s’était pelotonnés ensemble sur le divan qu’ils partageaient, s’entourant de leurs bras pour se réchauffer, pendant que Ruby s’était trouvé un fauteuil un peu à l’écart sur lequel elle s’était recroquevillée. Il faisait vraiment froid et, quand il ouvrait délicatement les yeux, Kenny pouvait voir la jeune fille frissonner, tremblant légèrement. Il n’osait rien dire cependant, car Ruby semblait de nature assez solitaire.

Néanmoins, elle dut en avoir assez de ce froid car, très vite, elle se releva et, sans un mot, se dirigea vers le frère et la sœur. Elle monta sur le canapé, se trouva une place à côté d’eux, et s’y installa. Très vite, les bras de Karen et de Kenny vinrent la ramener plus contre eux et, au travers de ses yeux plissés, le blond crut même discerner un petit sourire se poser sur les lèvres rosées de la jeune fille.

Le lendemain, les trois se mirent d’accord et décidèrent qu’ils devaient sortir et se diriger dans une autre ville.

― On pourrait se rapprocher de Denver, proposa Ruby. C’est la grande ville du coin, il y aura peut-être d’autres gens, ajouta-t-elle devant l’air curieux du frère et de la sœur.

_Et des gens morts_ , pensa Kenny. Néanmoins, il s’abstint de le faire remarquer à voix haute, ne voulant pas ruiner l’humeur de Ruby qui, cela l’étonnait, s’était levée avec le sourire, malgré son estomac grondant.

Et puis c’était vrai, de toute façon, qu’ils devaient absolument se ressourcer et trouver de la nourriture.

Alors ils hochèrent la tête, et allèrent fouiller dans la maison pour trouver de quoi s’armer. Ruby, elle, avait son arbalète et quelques flèches. Kenny trouva une petite hache et il se dégota un petit couteau pour sa petite sœur, qui refusait néanmoins d’avoir une quelconque arme sur elle.

― Tu en auras peut-être besoin Karen, dit-il en lui tendant le poignard.

La jeune fille secoua négativement la tête.

― S’il te plaît Karen, pour moi, insista-t-il en lui faisant ses yeux de biche, sachant pertinemment qu’elle ne pourrait pas refuser s’il faisait cela.

Soupirant bruyamment, elle prit le couteau et le mit, en grimaçant, dans la poche arrière de son jean sale.

― Seulement parce que c’est toi.

Kenny sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux tendrement. Il osait espérer que sa petite sœur n’aurait pas à l’utiliser, mais on n’était jamais trop prudent. Pour rien au monde il ne laisserait quoi que ce soit arriver à Karen.

― Vous êtes prêts ? demanda Ruby depuis l’entrée encore barricadée de la maison.

Le frère et la sœur hochèrent la tête, un petit sourire se dessinant sur les lèvres roses du blond en se rendant compte que la jeune fille avait hâte de partir. Il se dit que, certainement, elle espérait également retrouver son grand frère à Denver.

Kenny essaya de s’imaginer comment il se sentirait si Karen n’était pas à ses côtés. Il dut secouer la tête pour chasser cette horrible pensée.

Lorsqu’ils pénétrèrent à l’extérieur, un soleil radieux illuminait le quartier. Des cadavres gisaient au fond du voisinage et du sang séché avait repeint l’asphalte. Mais les rayons lumineux réchauffaient le petit groupe et la brise légère et fraîche leur caressait les joues.

Peut-être que c’était cette belle météo chaleureuse qui avait distrait Kenny.

Peut-être qu’il n’y avait en fait aucun moyen d’éviter cela.

Néanmoins, alors que Kenneth marchait en retrait, regardant avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres la figure de Karen sautiller, et celle de Ruby, concentrée, qui levait son arbalète, chargeait, et tirait sur une créature au loin, il oublia durant un instant que le monde dans lequel il vivait était désormais atrocement dangereux.

Ses yeux bleu clair fixés sur sa petite sœur et la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges qu’il considérait entièrement comme des leurs, il ne vit pas les deux monstruosités sortir d’un recoin et charger sur les deux filles.

Le temps sembla s’arrêter, et les yeux de Kenny s’écarquillèrent en grand, son sourire se figeant progressivement pour finalement disparaître.

Karen, sa bouche s’ouvrant pour lâcher un cri en voyant une abomination décharnée bondir vers elle, n’avait pas le réflexe de dégainer son simple poignard.

Ruby, qui était de dos par rapport à la créature qui fonçait sur elle, n’avait pas le temps de brandir son arbalète et d’y remettre une flèche.

Et Kenny était derrière, le cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine, sachant qu’il avait le temps et la possibilité d’en sauver une.

Mais seulement qu’une.


	8. A quelques minutes près

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans un monde de chaos où les rues sont désormais foulées par des putréfactions ambulantes, les quelques survivants doivent se battre pour une survie sans espoir. Néanmoins, l’une des personnes à l’origine de la catastrophe semblerait être capable de concocter un sérum qui les sauverait tous.  
> Le seul hic ; son laboratoire se trouve à plus de 3 000 kilomètres.

**LAKEWOOD, 10h02**

Bebe était exténuée.

Mais, pour Heidi, elle devait rester forte. La nuit avait été un véritable enfer. Des créatures innommables les avaient pourchassées et avaient menacé de les tuer. C’était un miracle que les deux filles s’en fussent sorties indemnes.

La petite brune n’allait vraiment pas bien, et Bebe s’inquiétait franchement. Elle était étrangement silencieuse et ses yeux étaient éteints. Ses cheveux étaient un peu sales, et de la boue maculait ses vêtements. Elle marchait, suivant la blonde, avec la même démarche que les monstres qu’elles fuyaient.

― Heidi, tu vas bien ? demanda sa meilleure amie. Heidi ? répéta-t-elle lorsqu’elle n’obtint aucune réponse.

L’adolescente leva enfin la tête et croisa le regard bleu glacé de Bebe. Faiblement, elle hocha la tête et tenta de lui faire un sourire, mais cela ressemblait plus à une grimace.

C’est alors que les ventres des deux filles grondèrent simultanément. Barbara grimaça. Elles mouraient de fin. Si elles ne trouvaient pas de nourriture rapidement… Bebe secoua la tête, envoyant cette pensée au loin.

Elles allaient survivre. Elles le devaient.

Ignorant leur faim mordante, les deux filles reprirent la route. Elles longeaient un long chemin terreux, assez large pour qu’une voiture la traversât. Elle ne savait pas réellement où elles allaient, elles savaient juste qu’elles quittaient la ville et devaient absolument en trouver une autre. Non pillée et pas trop infestée, si possible.

C’est alors qu’un bruit caractéristique de moteur rugit au loin, derrière elles. Les deux filles s’arrêtèrent et se regardèrent. Durant un instant, Bebe pensa que, à force de marcher longtemps sous les rayons éclatants du soleil, elles avaient eu une insolation et déliraient. Mais lorsqu’elle se retourna, Bebe dut admettre que ce n’était en rien une illusion.

Une voiture se rapprochait très nettement.

Son visage s’éclairant et ses yeux reprenant vie, Heidi se mit à sautiller et lancer des petits cris excités, espérant attirer l’attention de la personne qui conduisait. Bebe voulut lui dire d’être prudente, qu’elles ne pouvaient pas se fier à n’importe qui, encore moins après ce qui était arrivé avec Tweek, mais la voiture rouge foncé s’arrêta devant elle et elle n’en eut pas le temps. La portière s’ouvrit et ses yeux se plissa, observant avec méfiance l’homme d’une carrure impressionnante en sortir. Il avait des yeux hétérochromes et perçants, lisant dans ceux de Bebe avec une facilité déconcertante.

― Eh ben, dit-il.

Sa voix était grave et indifférente.

― Qu’est-ce que deux jeunes filles sans défense font toutes seules au milieu de nulle part ? demanda-t-il.

Mais Bebe n’avait pas l’impression qu’il en avait quelque chose à faire. Heidi, en revanche, ne le voyait pas de cet œil. Son visage était illuminé par le soulagement, son regard braqué sur lui comme s’il s’agissait de son sauveur en armure d’argent.

― J’ai un peu de bouffe, si vous le voulez, proposa l’homme.

Les sourcils de Bebe se froncèrent, mais elle ne pouvait ignorer à quel point son ventre se tordait douloureusement de faim. _Ne pas monter dans la voiture d’un inconnu_ , lui souffla une voix à l’intérieur de sa tête qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de sa mère.

― Oh mon dieu oui merci !! s’écria Heidi.

Les lèvres de l’homme se retroussèrent en un sourire, mais Bebe n’y voyait rien de chaleureux.

― Je m’appelle Eric, au fait, dit-il.

― Moi c’est Heidi, et elle c’est Bebe ! répondit la brune avec enthousiasme.

L’homme hocha la tête, et son regard perçant vint se plonger dans celui glacé de la blonde. Et durant l’unique seconde que cet échange dura, Bebe sut qu’Eric avait compris qu’elle n’était pas dupe.

― Vous voulez monter ? proposa-t-il. Je me dirige vers le sud.

Heidi n’attendit pas une seconde et se rua vers la voiture de l’homme, mais Bebe la prit à temps et la força à lui faire face.

― Heidi ! chuchota-t-elle, ce n’est pas prudent !

Elle savait que le regard glacé d’Eric était sur elles, n’arrangeant en rien son malaise. Elle n’arrivait vraiment pas à le sentir, ce gars-là.

― Bebe, s’il te plaît, lui supplia la brune. Je meurs de faim ! Et il a une voiture !

La blonde observa sa meilleure amie un instant, vit le désespoir dans ses yeux noisette, soupira, puis hocha la tête. Elle avait la désagréable impression qu’elle allait le regretter, mais elle accepta tout de même.

Les lèvres d’Eric vinrent se retrousser en un sourire presque sardonique, et le sentiment d’insécurité de Bebe s’intensifia.

Néanmoins, elles montèrent dans sa voiture et acceptèrent le peu de nourriture qu’il leur tendit.

*

Le bref instant de sécurité ne dura pas cependant, car lorsqu’au beau milieu d’un centre-ville la voiture rouge foncé gronda, fuma, puis s’arrêta subitement, l’illusion disparut.

Le trinôme resta silencieux un instant, entendant au loin les monstruosités rugirent et se rapprocher très nettement en courant.

― Sortez de la voiture !! cria Bebe en ouvrant la portière.

En une seconde, ils étaient dehors et couraient le plus vite possible, les créatures décharnées à leur trousse.

― Ici ! s’exclama la blonde en pointant du doigt un gros bâtiment dans lequel ils allaient pouvoir se cacher.

Bebe se posta à l’entrée et la garda ouverte pour laisser passer Heidi et Eric, puis pénétra rapidement à l’intérieur en claquant la porte au nez des zombies, qui se mirent à tambouriner à la porte de toute leur force, lâchant des cris rauques et inhumains.

― Bloquez la porte ! ordonna l’homme en poussant une commode, qu’il plaça pour barricader l’entrée.

Une fois en sécurité, ils s’autorisèrent à souffler. Bebe tourna la tête et inspecta son environnement. L’intérieur était plongé dans l’obscurité, mais on pouvait quand même y voir assez. Heidi s’entoura de ses bras et frissonna, pendant qu’Eric ramassait une hache posée au mur et l’agrippait avec force.

― Qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ? demanda faiblement la brune.

C’est une respiration saccadée qui lui répondit. Une monstruosité était cachée derrière une étagère, et fonçait désormais vers Heidi, dont les yeux s’écarquillèrent fortement.

Bebe était prête, cette fois-ci. Elle n’allait pas faire comme la dernière fois et risquer de perdre Heidi. Alors qu’elle brandissait le revolver qu’elle avait récupéré dans le gunshop, après que Tweek les eut abandonnées (c’est la seule arme qu’elle avait pu récupérer, les zombies ayant brisé les vitrines et commençant à pénétrer dans la boutique) et appuya sur le cran de sécurité, prête à tirer.

Cependant, Eric fut plus rapide et, d’un geste bref et net, coupa la tête du monstre avec une telle facilité que le sang de Bebe se glaça dans ses veines. Les yeux hétérochromes de l’homme étaient glacés et semblaient s’illuminer dans le noir.

Heidi, toute tremblante, réussit à afficher un sourire, ses yeux se baignant de larmes.

― Merci, merci ! articula-t-elle avec peine, plus reconnaissante qu’elle ne l’avait jamais été.

Du poison se répandit dans les veines de la blonde, l’amertume lui assaillant le palais d’un seul coup. Cela n’avait aucun rapport avec le peu de confiance qu’elle plaçait en l’homme. C’était juste de la jalousie.

Elle avait tout fait pour Heidi, avait tout fait pour la protéger, ne s’autorisait pas à souffler, rien que pour elle. Et pourtant, c’est Eric, cet inconnu, qu’elle regardait avec admiration, ses yeux emplis de reconnaissance.

Bebe crispa la mâchoire, mais se tut.

― On a deux choix, dit soudainement l’homme, répondant à la précédente question de l’adolescente comme s’ils n’avaient jamais été interrompus. Soit on sort par la porte de derrière et on va dans les égouts, j’ai vu une bouche dans la rue adjacente quand on courait, soit on s’induit du sang et des boyaux de cette merde et on sort, en priant pour que ça marche.

Un frisson descendit le long de l’échine de Bebe, et la même chose dut arriver à Heidi, car elle frissonna et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent.

Bien qu’elle haït l’homme de tout son être, la blonde devait admettre qu’il n’avait pas tort.

Restant silencieuse, elle réfléchit aux choix qui lui étaient proposés.

* * *

**BROOMFIELD, 10h05**

En voyant les yeux écarquillés et effrayés de Karen, une monstruosité s’apprêtant à lui déchiqueter la gorge, Kenny ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde et s’élança.

Il brandit sa petite hache, bondit en avant, et la planta dans le crâne de l’abomination avec un bruit de succion répugnant. La créature tomba à terre, morte pour la deuxième et dernière fois, du sang s’écoulant de sa plaie, sous les yeux encore sous le choc du frère et de la sœur.

C’est alors qu’un hurlement d’agonie retentit juste derrière eux. Ses yeux s’écarquillant d’horreur, Kenny se tourna, se souvenant subitement que Karen n’avait pas été la seule en danger de mort. Le zombie qui menaçait Ruby avait planté ses crocs dans sa gorge et commençait à l’arracher en lambeaux, les yeux verts et pour la première fois expressifs de la jeune fille suppliant les deux McCormick de lui venir en aide.

Kenny prit rapidement le poignard rangé dans la poche arrière du jean sale de Karen et se précipita vers la rouquine qui hurlait de douleur, pour le planter entre les deux yeux de la créature qui ne semblait pas remarquer quoi que ce fût en dehors des flots de sang qui se déversait du cou de la pauvre fille.

Le monstre la lâcha enfin et les deux tombèrent d’un même mouvement : Kenny s’agenouilla au niveau de la pauvre jeune fille qu’il n’avait pu sauver. Elle toussota et du sang s’échappa de sa bouche, pendant que ses yeux verts autrefois indifférents se plantaient désespérément dans les siens.

Ses lèvres bougèrent faiblement, un râle s’échappa de sa bouche ouverte et sa gorge ouverte glouglouta, laissant s’échapper un nouveau flot de sang brillant. Kenny eut vaguement conscience que sa sœur, quelque part derrière lui, vomissait, mais il n’y prêta pas plus d’attention, trop choqué pour réagir. Ruby, sur le point de mourir, plongea sa main tremblante et pâle dans sa veste, et en ressortit un polaroid corné et plié.

― Trouve…le…, dit-elle faiblement en tendant la photographie au blond.

Kenneth, qui n’avait même pas remarqué que ses joues étaient striées de larmes, prit le polaroid dans ses mains et hocha frénétiquement la tête, promettant à la rouquine qu’il allait mener sa mission à bien et trouver son grand-frère.

― Dis-lui…que tu t’es occupé…de moi, continua-t-elle d’une voix rauque et si différente de la sienne.

Kenny déglutit, voyant que les yeux verts de la jeune fille commençaient à se ternir.

― Il…te proté…gera…

Puis ses yeux s’éteignirent et ses lèvres se figèrent, formant silencieusement la toute dernière syllabe qu’elle avait prononcée.

Ruby était morte.

Kenny mit quelques instants avant de véritablement s’en rendre compte. Sa petite sœur se mit à sangloter, la main plaquée devant sa bouche, et le blond dut faire force pour arrêter ses propres larmes qui dévalaient silencieusement ses joues. Apportant sa main au visage de la jeune fille, il lui ferma délicatement les yeux. Si on ignorait la plaie béante à sa gorge, on pourrait presque croire qu’elle dormait.

En serrant les poings, il se rappela de la photo dans sa main, qu’il s’empressa de regarder. Sur le polaroïd, on pouvait discerner le visage blasé et agacé d’un beau jeune homme, dont les cheveux d’un intense noir étaient légèrement désordonnés sur sa tête, quelques fines mèches retombant sur son front. Kenny lui donnait dans le milieu de sa vingtaine, et les yeux vert anis, perçants et froids du garçon ne firent que lui prouver qu’il s’agissait effectivement du grand-frère de Ruby, bien que son teint fût bien plus hâlé que le sien.

Plus déterminé que jamais, Kenny rangea la photo dans la poche arrière de son jean et se releva, ne lançant qu’un dernier regard à la silhouette « endormie » de Ruby avant de prendre la main de sa petite sœur et de continuer son chemin.

* * *

**BROOMFIELD, 10h12**

― Craig, Craig mec, je commence vraiment à avoir faim, là, gémit Clyde pour la centième fois.

Craig ne daigna pas répondre, car cela faisait presque quatre heures que Donovan commençait vraiment à avoir faim, et il n’avait plus la foi de lui dire de la fermer. Et puis lui aussi il avait faim, mais le dire ne faisait que le rendre plus affamé encore. Serrant les dents, il continua de marcher, dans le but d’entrer dans le bar qu’il avait aperçu plus tôt.

Avec un peu de chance, il resterait de la nourriture. Et puis s’il n’y en avait pas, il pourrait toujours se bourrer la gueule pour oublier sa faim.

Arrivant devant le petit bâtiment, il ouvrit la porte en grand, ne la tint pas pour Clyde, et entra à l’intérieur. Immédiatement, un cri aigu retentit depuis le comptoir, et une créature svelte et inhumaine fonça vers lui à une vitesse assez impressionnante. Pas le moins du monde intimidé, Craig banda les muscles de son bras et abattit sa batte de base-ball sur le crâne du monstre, lui explosant la tête, envoyant son contenu repeindre le mur.

Une goutte de sang lui tachait la joue, et c’est d’un glissement distrait du pouce qu’il l’enleva.

― Fouille partout, si tu trouves des trucs intéressants tu me le dis, ordonna-t-il d’une voix indifférente et pourtant autoritaire.

― Et s’il y a des zombies ? demanda Clyde, peu sûr de lui.

― Tu leur pètes la gueule.

Le garçon hocha la tête, bien qu’il ne fût vraiment pas rassuré, et se mit à faire ce que lui avait ordonné son coéquipier et meilleur ami. Tucker farfouillait dans chaque tiroir, vidait leur contenu et les déversait sur le sol, ne trouvant jamais rien d’intéressant à utiliser. Il s’arrêta néanmoins lorsqu’il découvrit une pile de clous, et les regarda avec attention, une idée germant dans sa tête.

― Clyde, prête-moi ta barre en métal, demanda-t-il.

Le jeune homme ne questionna pas sa demande et lui apporta l’objet, que le grand prit sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Sortant en même temps sa batte de base-ball fétiche, il la posa et positionna un clou juste au-dessus, qu’il enfonça à l’intérieur du bois d’un coup sec. Ainsi, il en mit plusieurs à l’intérieur de son arme, en faisant une batte de base-ball avec des pics, l’améliorant très nettement. Les dégâts allaient être bien plus conséquents, désormais.

― C’est badass, commenta Clyde, qui avait regardé sans un mot.

Craig ne répondit pas, mais était néanmoins d’accord. Alors que son coéquipier était passé à autre chose et dévalisait les placards derrière le comptoir, Craig entendit un bruit étranger qui l’alerta. Tous les sens en alerte, il tendit l’oreille et écouta avec attention. Effectivement, des éclats de voix lui parvinrent.

― Clyde, il y a des gens, prévint-il en dégainant sa batte de base-ball, prêt à attaquer si besoin.

Donovan, qui avait les bras remplis de bouteilles d’alcool, entendit également les voix, prit peur, et lâcha subitement toutes ses bouteilles, qui vinrent s’éclater par terre en un nuage de débris de verre, provoquant également une cacophonie particulièrement bruyante.

Craig serra les dents, lui lança un regard noir, et Clyde se tapit dans son coin, un peu gêné et apeuré. Il était clair que les personnes à l’extérieur avaient entendu, car les voix se turent d’un coup. La seconde d’après, la porte du bar s’ouvrait précautionneusement et lentement, laissant très vite apparaître deux têtes prudentes, aux sourcils froncés.

Les regards se croisèrent, et les sourcils se haussèrent.

― Oh-oh, dit l’un d’entre eux.

Une troisième tête fit alors son apparition, et s’ajouta aux deux premières. Il s’agissait de trois hommes dans le milieu de leur trentaine, un peu sales mais, Craig le remarqua immédiatement, armés. Du moins, deux d’entre eux l’étaient, leur revolver bien mis en évidence accroché à leur ceinture.

― On dirait qu’on a de la compagnie, dit le deuxième d’une voix teintée de moquerie, celui qui semblait être le leader du groupe.

Craig restait silencieux, attentif, agrippant son arme avec la ferme attention de s’en servir au moindre mouvement brusque. Il regarda tour à tour les trois hommes d’un œil sombre. Clyde, lui, restait en retrait, le visage pâle et incertain, tenant maladroitement sa barre en fer.

Le regard noisette du leader du groupe se posa sur la batte de base-ball de Craig, puis remonta pour se poser sur ses yeux vert anis, un petit sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres, comme s’il avait compris que le garçon aux cheveux d’onyx restait sur ses gardes et prêt à l’attaque, mais s’en moquait.

― Et bien, que diriez-vous de vous présenter, messieurs ? dit-il, regardant le binôme avec une fausse bienveillance dans les yeux. Moi, c’est Nolan, ajouta-t-il, en se contentant de sa personne et ne se préoccupant pas des deux hommes derrière.

Il attendit, s’attendant très certainement à une réponse de la part de Craig, son sourire figé sur ses lèvres, puis se tourna vers Clyde, qui se raidit très nettement.

― Toi, dit Nolan, c’est toi qui as fait tomber ces bouteilles, hein ? C’est vraiment dommage, on aurait pu prendre un verre tous ensemble, faire connaissance un peu, vous voyez ?

Donovan émit un petit son qu’on pourrait qualifier de geignement, les dents serrées. Le petit chien qu’il avait récupéré s’ébroua à ses pieds, tirant sa langue et remuant joyeusement de la queue.

― Il est mignon ton clebs, c’est le tien ? Comment qu’il s’appelle ?

Clyde déglutit, puis répondit d’une voix faible, légèrement enrouée :

― R-Radley.

Nolan hocha la tête, s’humidifia la lèvre, et resta silencieux un instant. Doucement, discrètement, les deux hommes se séparèrent et firent semblant d’inspecter les alentours, s’avançant en fait dans l’optique de cerner les deux garçons.

Craig, gardant toujours un visage impassible et impénétrable, sortit nonchalamment une cigarette, qu’il coinça entre ses lèvres serrées. Il sortit ensuite son briquet, et l’alluma, le bruit de la flammèche s’embrasant étant le seul à ce moment.

― Putain, ça fait si longtemps que j’ai pas eu de clope, dit soudain Nolan. Tu m’en passes une ?

Craig soutint son regard, le regardant avec plus d’insistance encore, tout en rangeant son paquet de cigarettes dans sa poche. Nolan lâcha une petite expiration du nez, ce qui s’apparentait à un rire, puis posa ses yeux sur Clyde.

― Il est pas très bavard ton pote, hein ?

Clyde ne sut pas trop quoi répondre, alors, les dents serrées et le visage pâle, il afficha le sourire le plus crispé et mal à l’aise jamais fait sur Terre.

Du coin de l’œil, Craig voyait les deux hommes s’éloigner de plus en plus derrière eux, et sa théorie se confirma ; ils étaient véritablement en train de les cerner. Il ne réagit pas cependant et fit comme s’il n’avait rien remarqué. Soudain, Nolan fit un rapide geste très discret avec ses doigts, et Craig sentit l’homme qui était à quelques mètres de lui se rapprocher très nettement, un couteau de cuisine qu’il avait récupéré au comptoir dissimulé dans son dos.

Clyde déglutit, et Craig resta immobile, regardant vaguement un point entre Nolan et la porte du bar, faisant semblant de ne rien voir. Il leva lentement la main et prit sa cigarette, la tenant afin d’exhaler un long nuage de fumée toxique.

L’instant d’après, l’homme se tenait derrière lui et brandissait l’arme, prêt à planter Craig. Mais ce dernier fut plus rapide et, d’un geste indifférent et calme, néanmoins extrêmement rapide, mit sa cendre de cigarette dans les yeux de son assaillant. L’homme lâcha subitement son couteau, apporta ses mains à ses yeux, et hurla de douleur. Au même instant, Nolan dégaina son revolver et tira sur Craig : ce dernier évita la balle en se baissant avant, ayant anticipé le coup. Le garçon eut vaguement conscience que le second acolyte de Nolan se précipitait vers Clyde et que celui-ci se défendait à l’aide de sa barre en fer : il ne prit donc pas le temps d’hésiter et se rua vers le leader du groupe.

Craig brandit sa batte de base-ball et l’abattit sur l’homme, mais Nolan eut le bon réflexe de récupérer une bouteille posée sur une table et à portée de main et s’en servit pour contrer le coup, le verre se brisant au choc et envoyant une nuée de débris sur les deux opposants.

Tucker ignora les petites coupures que le verre avait causé à ses joues et reporta un coup à Nolan, mais ce dernier évita le coup et le jeune homme frappa dans le vide. Au loin, le sale clebs aboya et mordit la jambe de l’homme que Clyde affrontait. Nolan se redressa et donna un fort coup de pied dans le ventre de Craig, qui serra les dents, recula d’un pas, mais ne s’autorisa pas à être distrait par la douleur. Alors que l’homme devant lui affichait un sourire victorieux et ricanait, Craig fit un rapide mouvement de rotation avec sa batte de base-ball à l’aide d’une unique main, puis l’abattit avec force sur le crâne de Nolan, l’inertie ajoutant de la puissance à son coup.

L’homme fut projeté avec force sur le côté, toute une partie de sa tête réduite en bouillie, son expression figée dans la mort affichant une sincère surprise. D’un geste de la main et avec sa manche, Craig nettoya indifféremment les projections de sang qui s’étaient logées sur sa joue. Le regard sombre, il tourna sur lui-même pour voir que Clyde respirait difficilement, apparemment encore sous le choc, et regardait avec horreur le corps inerte de l’homme qu’il avait combattu, qui, d’après ce que voyait le jeune homme, était mort d’une commotion cérébrale violente et accidentelle.

Clyde semblant bien aller, mis à part son choc, Craig tourna la tête vers le troisième et dernier homme du groupe, qui gémissait dans son coin en se frottant les yeux, assis contre un mur. Le couteau qu’il avait voulu utiliser pour poignarder Craig gisait par terre, à environ un mètre de lui. Le jeune homme aux cheveux d’onyx s’approcha donc de son dernier ennemi et ramassa l’arme blanche au passage.

― Non, non s’il te plaît, épargne-moi je t’en supplie ! se mit à pleurnicher le dernier acolyte de Nolan, ses yeux atrocement rougis se baignant de larmes.

Craig devina qu’il était partiellement aveuglé après s’être ramassé ses cendres sur la gueule, mais arrivait quand même à y voir un petit peu.

― T’as encore des potes ailleurs, ou vous étiez seuls ? demanda Craig d’une voix ferme et dénuée de pitié.

― Non, non on était que trois, on se déplaçait ensemble et on pillait les gens qu’on croisait ! expliqua-t-il avec précipitation.

― Vous les tuiez, aussi ?

L’homme hésita, puis opta finalement pour dire la vérité et hocha frénétiquement la tête. Craig le regarda avec des yeux sombres, prit le temps de réfléchir cinq secondes, puis, d’un geste rapide et calculé, lui trancha la gorge avec le couteau qu’il avait ramassé.

― Craig !! s’égosilla Clyde, scandalisé. T’avais pas besoin de faire ça !

― Je refuse de prendre le moindre risque, répondit-il d’une voix dénuée d’émotion.

Clyde lança un regard au cadavre qui gisait désormais à leurs pieds, la gorge ouverte d’où s’échappait un flot continu de sang, retint un haut-le-cœur, et regarda de nouveau son meilleur ami.

― Mais ce n’est pas juste !

Craig reposa le couteau, se tourna lentement vers son coéquipier, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

― Il n’y a plus de justice. Il n’y a que la survie.

Laissant derrière lui un Clyde sans voix qui ouvrait et fermait stupidement la bouche, il se dirigea vers le corps inerte de Nolan et récupéra son revolver, vérifiant en même temps le nombre de munitions dont il disposait.

― Prends le flingue de l’autre, ordonna-t-il à Clyde.

Une fois qu’ils eurent pillé leurs cadavres de tout ce qui pouvait être utile, ils sortirent du bar, le vent frais leur giflant les joues.

Cependant ils n’allèrent pas bien loin, car ils se retrouvèrent nez-à-nez avec un jeune garçon et une jeune fille ayant l’air d’avoir respectueusement dans les dix-sept ou dix-huit ans et moins de quinze ans. Ils s’observèrent à tour de rôle, silencieux et surpris. Craig avait les sourcils froncés et toisait ce qui s’apparentait être un frère et une sœur.

Ils étaient tous deux relativement petits en taille, et avaient le même visage enfantin. Le jeune garçon avait de grands yeux bleu clair et des cheveux d’or, tandis que la jeune fille avait une touffe raide de mèches châtain clair et de grands yeux marrons.

Soudain, les yeux du blondinet, qui étaient braqués sur Craig, s’écarquillèrent en grand, comme s’il venait de réaliser quelque chose.

― Tu _-_ tu es le frère de Ruby, balbutia-t-il, interdit.


	9. Over and Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans un monde de chaos où les rues sont désormais foulées par des putréfactions ambulantes, les quelques survivants doivent se battre pour une survie sans espoir. Néanmoins, l’une des personnes à l’origine de la catastrophe semblerait être capable de concocter un sérum qui les sauverait tous.  
> Le seul hic ; son laboratoire se trouve à plus de 3 000 kilomètres.

**DENVER, 10h32**

― Vite, par-là ! cria Stan en ouvrant en grand la porte d’un bâtiment.

Il la garda ouverte et se décala, afin de permettre à Wendy et Kyle d’entrer avant lui. Puis, des créatures assoiffées de sang s’apprêtant à se jeter sur lui, Stan bondit et claqua la porte après son passage. C’était moins une. De la sueur perlait à son front et sa respiration était saccadée ; ses deux coéquipiers étaient dans le même état.

Qui avait eu la merveilleuse idée de se rendre à Denver pour se ressourcer, déjà ? Ah, oui, ce merveilleux personnage qui se disait être scientifique, la bonne blague. Il n’y avait que dalle ici, à part des monstres à chaque centimètre carré. S’ils s’en sortaient indemnes, ce serait du pur miracle. Et dire que Wendy avait préféré écouter cet inconnu plutôt que lui ; Stan l’avait encore au travers de la gorge.

Le garçon aux cheveux de jais tourna la tête et vit que son ancienne petite-amie et cet abruti étaient plongés dans le regard de l’autre, respirant fortement, l’air de se dire « on l’a échappé belle ».

― De rien, dit-il sèchement avec un sourire faux et amer.

Sa voix forte dut les surprendre, car ils eurent une sorte de sursaut et semblèrent se rappeler que, oui, lui aussi était là. Stan lâcha un petit rire dénué d’humour. Il en avait déjà marre, et ça ne semblait être que le début.

― On ferait mieux de trouver rapidement des armes, puis de repartir aussitôt, dit Kyle d’une voix sage et avisée.

Depuis quand ce bouffon avait-il pris le rôle du chef ? Wendy ne semblait pas en être dérangée, elle, au contraire, elle était pendue à ses lèvres. Un petit grognement s’éleva depuis le fond de la gorge de Stan, tandis qu’il poignardait ses deux coéquipiers du regard.

― Dixit le mec qui nous a emmenés ici, râla Stan.

Kyle tourna la tête vers lui, plongeant ses iris émeraude et imperturbables dans les siens, pas le moins du monde froissé par ses propos, tandis que Wendy lançait au garçon un regard noir, lui intimant silencieusement de se taire et d’être poli. Comme si elle avait encore la moindre autorité sur lui, désormais.

― Je ne savais pas que ce serait autant infesté, se justifia le rouquin.

― Bah quand on sait pas, on ferme sa gueule.

― Stan !

Mais Stan ignora son ex et ignora l’homme qui s’était incrusté dans leur groupe. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance, et le fait que Wendy semblait prête à faire tout ce qu’il dirait l’envenimait fortement. Tout allait très bien, quand ils n’étaient que deux. Puis ce rigolo avec ses lunettes carrées avait débarqué et Stan avait été recalé sur le côté, avec en plus de cela l’étiquette du méchant. Merde, sans lui et sa putain de poêle, ils n’auraient jamais survécu !

― Je propose qu’on-

Stan était sur le point de couper Kyle pour lui proposer de la fermer, quand un bruit sourd au-dessus d’eux résonna sur le plafond. Les sourcils se fronçant, ils levèrent la tête d’un même mouvement. Stan agrippa plus fermement sa poêle et s’approcha de l’escalier en colimaçon qui menait vers l’étage supérieur, ses yeux gris pâle scannant les marches avec attention. Il eut vaguement conscience de l’avertissement chuchoté de Wendy, lui demandant de faire attention, quand une silhouette dévala soudainement les escaliers.

Stan brandit sa poêle, prit une grande inspiration, et s’apprêta à la plaquer de toutes ses forces contre le crâne de l’arrivant lorsque ce dernier releva ses mains devant lui, et cria.

― STOP, STOP !

Stan se figea, et fut nez-à-nez avec un homme de la trentaine à l’air sale et effrayé. Ses grands yeux étaient écarquillés et sa peau étaient maculée de sueur, de terre à quelques endroits, tout comme ses vêtements qui avaient l’air d’avoir fait la guerre. On aurait dit que cet homme avait traversé un long et pénible chemin.

Les quatre survivants se toisèrent farouchement, ne sachant quoi dire. Le nouveau venu déglutit, les mains toujours levées devant lui.

― Je m’appelle Token, dit-il finalement.

Stan recula légèrement et baissa imperceptiblement son arme, la gardant néanmoins prête à attaquer en cas de besoin.

― D’où viens-tu ? demanda soudainement Wendy.

Les iris noires de Token se posèrent sur elle et il eut l’air soulagé, comme si le fait qu’une question lui fût posée voulait dire qu’ils allaient être cléments avec lui.

― Littleton, répondit-il. On m’a trahi là-bas, je suis tout seul.

Stan le regarda avec plus d’intention cette fois-ci, son regard d’acier se posant sur les griffures sur la peau de Token et la plaie séchée à son tibia qui semblait être une morsure.

― Je suis inoffensif, continua le nouveau venu.

― Ah ouais ? fit Stan, et c’est quoi ce que t’as à la jambe ?

Le regard des deux autres tombèrent durement sur sa plaie, et Token commença à paniquer.

― C’est _-_ c’est rien ! s’écria-t-il.

― Tu t’es fait mordre par l’une de ses horreurs ?! ajouta Wendy, les yeux écarquillés.

― Je vous jure que ça ne fait plus mal, je suis sûr que ça ne fait rien !

― Si tu t’es fait mordre par une de ces merdes, continua Stan, ça veut dire que _-_

― Je sais ce que tu penses, mais je t’assure que je me sens parfaitement bien !

Ils continuèrent de se regarder, puis Stan lança un regard entendu avec ses deux coéquipiers et s’approcha d’eux, se terrant tous les trois dans un coin où Token ne pourrait les entendre.

― S’il s’est fait mordre, il va sûrement devenir l’un d’entre eux, chuchota furieusement Stan.

― Tu es sûr de ça ? On n’en sait rien, fit Wendy. Qu’est-ce que tu en penses, Kyle ?

Stan retint un grognement de colère mais ne put s’empêcher d’asséner un regard noir au rouquin, qui réfléchissait sans montrer la moindre attention à ses deux coéquipiers. Il sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa. Finalement, il haussa les épaules.

― S’il vous plaît, croyez-moi ! leur cria Token depuis son propre coin.

Stan lui lança un regard noir, lui ordonnant de se taire.

― Dans ce cas-là, je propose qu’on se casse et qu’on l’abandonne à son sort, dit posément Stan.

Wendy lui lança un regard outré.

― On ne peut pas faire ça, c’est inhumain ! Il a déjà dit qu’il s’était fait trahir, on va quand même pas lui faire ça nous aussi !

― Et tu comptes faire quoi, alors ? Le mettre aux petits soins en attendant qu’il se transforme et qu’il te bouffe la cervelle ?

La jeune fille lui lança un regard dur, et s’apprêta à répliquer lorsque Kyle les interrompit dans leur dispute :

― J’ai peut-être quelque chose.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu’il avait rejoint le groupe, le rouquin daigna ouvrir sa putain de mallette. Il l’ouvrit précautionneusement, découvrant un intérieur propre et soigné. Il n’y avait qu’une seule chose à l’intérieur : une seringue emplie d’un liquide orange proprement posée au milieu d’une mousse gris foncé pour la caler.

― C’est quoi cette merde ? demanda Stan d’une voix blanche.

― Un sérum pouvant guérir une personne infectée, à condition qu’elle ait été mordue ou griffée peu de temps avant l’injection.

Wendy et Stan regardèrent la seringue avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

― T’avais ça depuis le début, et tu t’es jamais dit que ce serait une bonne idée de nous en parler ? gronda le garçon aux cheveux de jais.

Kyle l’ignora et se tourna vers Token, qui regardait la mallette comme s’il s’agissait d’un objet divin.

― Quand as-tu été mordu ?

L’homme sembla hésiter, puis déclara d’une voix basse :

― Il y a quelques heures, peut-être quatre, maximum.

Le scientifique le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes, secoua la tête, puis rangea tranquillement sa mallette.

― Inutile, donc.

Le visage de Token se décomposa et celui de Wendy devint livide.

― V-vraiment ? balbutia-t-elle. On ne peut pas le sauver ?

Kyle secoua négativement la tête, pas le moins du monde perturbé. Cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

― Bon, et bien je crois qu’il n’y a qu’une seule chose à faire, déclara sombrement Stan.

La jeune fille le regarda avec de gros yeux, craignant ce qu’elle pensait comprendre, et le supplia du regard de ne pas le faire. Stan, imperméable à cela, agrippa fermement sa poêle, les jointures de ses doigts devenant blanches, et s’approcha de l’homme qui était resté en retrait. Token dut également comprendre, car il se tassa dans son coin et secoua frénétiquement la tête.

― S’il te plaît, ne fais pas ça, je t’en prie…

― Stan !!

Mais Stan brandissait déjà son arme, prête à l’abattre sur le crâne du nouveau venu. Il prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux…et quand il les rouvrit, ce fut pour les poser sur ceux effrayés de l’homme, qui n’avait rien à voir avec les monstruosités ambulantes. Stan poussa un soupir et baissa son arme, tandis que les muscles de Token se détendait et qu’il s’autorisait à respirer normalement.

Le garçon aux cheveux de jais se passa lentement une main dans ses mèches devenues un peu sales.

Wendy et même Kyle semblaient soulagés de son choix.

― Qu’est-ce qu’on fait, maintenant ? demanda-t-il alors.

Wendy tourna la tête vers le rouquin, qui s’était arrêté près d’une étagère, et le regarda tourner lentement sur lui-même, un talkie-walkie en main.

― Je crois qu’il ne nous reste plus qu’une seule chose à faire, dit-il.

* * *

**BROOMFIELD, 10h32**

― Tu _-_ tu es le frère de Ruby.

Clyde écarquilla les yeux, tout comme son meilleur ami juste à côté de lui. Après s’être fait attaquer par trois malades, voilà qu’ils croisaient une demi-portion mentionner la petite sœur de Tucker. Il y avait des fois où Clyde atteignait sa limite et seulement se terrer dans le réconfort de ses draps pouvait le calmer. Cette fois-là en était une.

― Comment tu sais ça ? dit prudemment le garçon aux cheveux d’onyx.

Ses sourcils étaient froncés, mais Clyde pouvait voir qu’il était intrigué. Sa main frôlait son revolver, attaché à sa ceinture. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux dorés avait de grands yeux bleus comme des soucoupes, il semblait horrifié, et la petite fille à côté de lui se cramponnait aux pans de sa parka orange.

La bouche du jeune garçon s’ouvrit, se referma, mais jamais rien n’en sortit. A la place, sa main plongea lentement dans sa poche et, soudainement, Clyde sortit son propre revolver et le pointa sur lui, associant ce geste comme un danger. La petite glapit et la demi-portion esquissa un geste de recul, ses yeux de biche s’agrandissant encore comme ceux d’un animal craintif.

A côté de lui, Craig leva lentement la main vers Clyde, sans quitter le nouveau venu des yeux, lui intimant de baisser son arme et de rester calme. Clyde obtempéra et le blondinet sembla rassuré. Hésitant un instant, il décida néanmoins de continuer son geste et ressortit un petit papier de sa poche. Il le tendit maladroitement à Craig, ne sachant s’il pouvait se rapprocher et, les sourcils se fronçant davantage, c’est ce dernier qui fit le premier pas.

Avançant de deux pas, le garçon aux cheveux d’onyx tendit la main et récupéra le papier. Bien qu’il fût curieux à en mourir, Clyde resta en retrait. Craig jeta un dernier regard à ce qui semblait être un frère et sa sœur, puis déposa son regard vert anis sur la photographie qu’il tenait entre les mains. De loin, Donovan crut tout de même discerner sur le polaroïd le visage agacé de son meilleur ami. Craig garda les yeux sur la photographie quelques secondes supplémentaires, puis vint finalement reposer son attention sur la demi-portion.

― Où est-ce que t’as eu ça ? demanda-t-il durement.

Le blondinet se crispa légèrement, et Clyde crut deviner que son meilleur ami reconnaissait cette photo.

― Ruby me l’a donnée. Elle m’a demandé de te retrouver, dit-il faiblement.

Craig sonda son regard, et la demi-portion eut du mal à ne pas ciller. Clyde connaissait le regard qu’il lui donnait, c’était un regard perçant et froid dont lui seul avait le secret, qui lui permettait de déceler le moindre mensonge.

― Où elle est ? continua Craig, et Clyde devina que demi-portion avait passé le test.

Le blondinet eut l’air d’être mal à l’aise, ses yeux bleu clair déviant de ceux de Craig pour se poser sur un point entre lui et Clyde. Ses doigts vinrent triturer les fils de sa parka orange et il battit plusieurs fois des paupières.

― Je suis désolé…dit-il dans un murmure, d’une voix faible.

Il n’eut pas besoin d’en dire davantage. Craig dut également le comprendre, car quelque chose passa dans ses yeux. Ça avait été furtif et discret ; la fraction de seconde d’après, plus rien n’était. Il sembla toutefois s’affaisser légèrement.

Sa petite sœur avait trouvé la mort.

Un silence interminable tomba alors. Personne n’osait se regarder, et Clyde se demanda où était sa place. Il était encore en retrait, et se demandait si l’un d’entre eux avait encore conscience de sa présence. C’était un sentiment étrange, mais il se sentait un peu exclu.

― Comment tu t’appelles ? s’enquit finalement le grand.

― K-Kenny, balbutia demi-portion.

Le regard impénétrable de Craig se déposa sur la fillette, qui écarquilla les yeux plus fort encore.

― Karen, dit-elle d’une toute petite voix.

Tucker hocha doucement la tête, regardant les deux plus jeunes avec attention.

― Moi, c’est Craig. L’autre con, c’est Clyde, ajouta-t-il en le désignant du pouce, sans même le regarder.

Le regard du frère et de la sœur tomba sur Donovan, qui hocha la tête, comme pour les saluer. Puis le garçon se demanda ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Il espérait, en son for intérieur, qu’ils allaient leur dire au revoir et se séparer, comme s’ils ne les avaient jamais rencontrés. Eux de leur côté, Craig et lui du leur. Craig et Clyde. Clyde et Craig.

Pas une personne de plus.

― Vous avez des trucs à faire ?

Kenny et Karen s’échangèrent un regard, puis hochèrent négativement la tête. Leur quête avait semblé être celle de retrouver Tucker, et elle était désormais accomplie.

― Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ?

Clyde ferma les yeux. Crispa ses paupières et s’échappa une simple seconde de cette réalité. Il avait naïvement cru qu’ils allaient repartir de leur côté.

Craig, à première vue, ne semblait pas perturbé plus que cela par la mort de sa sœur. En vrai, il l’était, à l’intérieur. Pas aussi fort qu’on pourrait l’imaginer, car ses capacités émotionnelles étaient plus faibles que la normale et qu’il n’avait jamais été très proche de sa sœur. Mais, dès le premier instant, Clyde avait deviné que jamais, ô grand jamais, Craig ne laisserait tomber la personne qui avait pris soin de sa sœur quand il n’était pas là. Ce Kenny et cette Karen avaient de la veine.

Parce que Craig allait tout faire pour les garder en vie.

Donovan rouvrit les yeux au bon moment pour voir demi-portion et sa sœurette hocher frénétiquement la tête. Et c’est ainsi que deux devinrent quatre. Un mince, très mince, sourire vint se percher aux lèvres de Tucker et il invita les deux nouveaux à le suivre d’un simple signe de la tête. Il se remit en route, pas avec un, mais trois coéquipiers. Ou boulets à protéger, Clyde ne savait lequel des deux termes convenait le mieux.

Résigné, le garçon aux cheveux chocolat suivit sans broncher, en restant toutefois en retrait. Karen était toujours cramponnée à son grand-frère, et celui-ci regardait Craig comme s’il était une sorte de dieu, venant de le sauver d’un avenir sombre. C’était sûrement vrai ; avec Craig Tucker de leur côté, les deux demi-portions n’étaient pas près de crever. Le jeune homme posa ses yeux vert anis sur ceux des nouveaux.

― Vous avez faim ? demanda-t-il.

Bien sûr, ils hochèrent frénétiquement de la tête. En ces temps, tout le monde avait faim, c’était bien connu. Enfin, Clyde le devinait, car en dehors des demi-portions et des malades, il n’avait pas croisé grand monde. A la vue de l’excitation des deux plus jeunes, Craig lâcha un petit souffle du nez qui s’apparentait à un rire à sa façon. Clyde sentit une brique tomber dans le fond de son estomac.

Quand Craig s’adressait à Kenny, quelque chose brillait dans ses yeux. Quelque chose qui n’était pas là lorsque Craig lui parlait.

Mais Donovan n’en était pas franchement étonné, bien que pas moins blessé. Lui, il n’était que le boulet qui s’était retrouvé dans les pattes de Craig. Demi-portion, c’était celui qui avait protégé sa petite sœur. Craig _choisissait_ de le protéger. Pour Clyde, il n’avait pas vraiment eu le choix.

Sentant l’amertume se propager dans ses veines dès qu’il posait les yeux sur ces deux-là, il préférait focaliser son attention sur autre chose et sortit son talkie-walkie de son sac à dos. Régulièrement, il essayait de trouver un signal, sans grande conviction : à part des grésillements continus et entêtants, il n’y avait pas grand-chose.

Du coin de l’œil, il vit Radley accourir vers eux, la langue pendante et lâchant de petits jappements ravis. Clyde crut que son chiot allait se diriger vers lui pour lui lécher les tibias, comme il en avait l’habitude depuis qu’il l’avait adopté, mais la petite bête avait préféré aller accueillir les nouveaux venus, qui se répandirent en petits gémissements attendris en voyant l’animal arriver.

Clyde lâcha un soupir et chercha un signal à capter, essayant de faire passer sa frustration sur les boutons à tourner. Il s’apprêtait à abandonner lorsqu’il lui sembla entendre quelque chose. Ses sourcils se fronçant, il fit quelques manipulations et écouta de nouveau ; il y avait bel et bien quelque chose, et ce n’était cette fois-ci pas des foutus grésillements qui lui pétaient les oreilles.

Une voix. Il aurait mis sa main à couper qu’il s’agissait d’une voix.

Augmentant le son, il s’arrêta, figé, au milieu d’une route. Devant lui, Craig et demi-portions firent de même.

_― Je répète, nous sommes trois survivants, est-ce qu’il y a quel-_

― Oh putain, fit Clyde, incrédule.

En une seconde, Craig était arrivé à ses côtés et lui avait chipé l’objet des mains.

― Oui, il y a quelqu’un, dit Craig en approchant le talkie-walkie de son visage après avoir fait un dernier réglage.

Des petits sons étouffés sortirent de l’appareil, et Clyde crut discerner un « _oh mon dieu_ » enthousiaste.

_― Nous sommes trois et à Denver, combien et où êtes-vous ?_

La voix était autoritaire, sûre d’elle.

― On est quatre, à Broomfield, répondit platement Craig, bien que très concentré.

_― Avez-vous des armes ?_ demanda alors la voix.

Le jeune homme sembla hésiter puis, après avoir lancé un furtif coup d’œil au revolver attaché à la ceinture de Clyde, déclara vaguement :

― Oui.

Il y eut un temps de silence.

_― Nous avons besoin de gens forts pour nous accompagner_ , continua la voix, et Clyde entendit un soupir venant d’une autre personne, _nous ne pouvons savoir si vous êtes des personnes de confiance, mais je suis prêt à prendre le risque._

_― Et ce fils de pute a un sérum qui guérit les gens infectés,_ ajouta subitement une autre voix, bien moins professionnelle.

_― Stan !_ cria une voix féminine, outrée par cette divulgation d’information cruciale.

Clyde haussa les sourcils, et il vit Craig faire de même.

― Vous faites pitié, mais OK. Rendez-vous à Westminster dans une heure. Pas de retard.

Et suite à cela, Craig mit fin à la communication. Après un temps de silence, Clyde brisa la glace.

― Tu es sûr ?

― L’histoire du sérum m’intrigue. Et puis s’ils sont pas intéressants, on se casse.

Sur ces belles paroles, il se remit en route. Direction Westminster.

* * *

**ENGLEWOOD, 10h31**

― Tu penses que s’induire du sang de ce truc sera vraiment utile ? demanda Bebe, sceptique.

Cartman ne fit qu’esquisser un petit sourire en coin.

― On peut toujours essayer, dit-il. Au pire, on crève.

« _Au pire, vous crevez_ ».

Heidi frissonna et Bebe entoura ses épaules de son bras.

― Je pense que ce sera toujours mieux que les égouts, qui sait ce qu’on y trouverait, ajouta l’homme.

Les deux filles se lancèrent un regard, puis hochèrent la tête.

― Va pour le sang de zombie, dirent-elles à contrecœur.

Elles n’avaient pas l’air enchantées, mais Cartman doutait que les égouts fussent mieux. Il avait déjà vu des créatures qui avaient muté dans l’eau, et ce n’était pas joli à voir.

― Comment on s’y prend ? demanda la petite brune.

Cartman, lui épargnant un long discours, brandit sa hache et l’abattit avec force dans le ventre du cadavre du déjà-mort. Heidi émit un petit cri et se terra dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

L’homme continua sa tâche, des éclats de sang voletant et s’écrasant sur les murs, ses bras, sur son torse. Imperturbable. La vue des entrailles en miettes d’une créature en décomposition avancée ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Heidi, elle, eut un haut-le-cœur.

― Mettez du sang et des entrailles sur vous, maintenant. Même si c’est dégueu, faites-le.

Il sentit le regard de Bebe sur lui mais l’ignora. La blonde n’aimait pas trop qu’il prenne les rênes, ça se sentait. Cartman vit qu’Heidi tremblait comme une feuille à l’idée de plonger la main dans les boyaux du mort, alors l’homme y plongea sa propre main, qui devint entièrement rouge, et s’approcha doucement d’Heidi, afin de ne pas l’effrayer. Il la regarda, elle sembla hésiter, puis hocha la tête. Alors Eric essuya sa main sur les vêtements de la jeune fille, qui grimaçait de dégoût. A côté, Bebe se crispa et se tendit, ses yeux bleus et perçant pénétrants dans le visage de Cartman comme des poignards. Il dut faire force pour garder un visage impassible et réprimer un sourire en coin. Elle était jalouse. Elle n’aimait pas qu’il s’approchât d’Heidi.

Une fois qu’ils furent tous prêts à partir, leur corps peinturluré de sang, ils se tinrent devant la porte, écoutant les bruits du dehors. Les créatures étaient encore là, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

― Une fois qu’on sera dehors, dit Cartman, vous regarderez droit devant vous, et éviterez le contact visuel avec les zombies. Vous marcherez lentement et prudemment, comme moi, ne vous pressez pas. Et surtout, vous la fermez ; ne parlez sous aucun prétexte, sauf si c’est moi qui le fais.

Il attendit que les deux filles hochassent la tête avant d’ouvrir précautionneusement la porte. Des têtes se tournèrent vers eux, de nombreuses têtes ; toutes décharnées et sans âme. Durant une seconde, Cartman douta fortement de son propre plan et s’attendit à ce que la meute se ruât vers eux. Mais les têtes se retournèrent et ne prêtèrent plus attention à eux. Leur plan fonctionnait, le sang qu’ils s’étaient étalés sur eux dissimulaient leurs odeurs.

Cartman hocha imperceptiblement la tête, indiquant aux deux filles qu’ils pouvaient y aller, puis se mit en route en premier, ouvrant la marche. Le plus compliqué fut de traverser la meute. Presque collé contre les créatures, il était dur de ne pas flancher. Bien qu’il ne la vît pas, il pouvait deviner que Heidi avait des yeux exorbités et étouffait ses gémissements. Mais il pouvait également deviner la main rassurante de Bebe sur la sienne.

Ils avaient traversé le plus gros de la meute quand le plan dévoila sa faille. Les monstruosités qui étaient en orbite autour de la meute, peu nombreuses mais néanmoins là, commencèrent à se rapprocher, semblant les humer. Leurs bouches s’ouvrirent et de plus nombreux râles en sortir. Peu à peu, ils se firent plus nombreux. Cartman lança un regard circulaire mais discret, et décida qu’il était temps de rajouter un peu de piment à cette opération.

― COUREZ ! cria-t-il.

Les filles, d’abord déboussolées, n’eurent cependant aucun mal à suivre la cadence, pas avec les monstres aux alentours qui s’étaient mis à rugir et se mettaient à leur poursuite en courant comme des timbrés. Au début, Cartman pensa que c’était sans espoir ; ils avaient beau courir vite, ils ressentaient quelque chose que les zombies ne pouvaient ressentir ; la fatigue. Puis, à une trentaine de mètres, il repéra une maisonnette sans étage qui conviendrait parfaitement.

― PAR-LA ! fit-il.

Les filles comprirent et accélérèrent, bientôt, Bebe le doubla. Elle se rua sur la porte qu’elle tint ouverte pour ses deux coéquipiers, et n’entra qu’au moment où un monstre lui agrippa un pan de son sweat. Elle se dégagea en perdant une partie de son vêtement, mais s’engouffra à l’intérieur saine et sauve. Au dehors, les monstruosités se jetèrent contre la porte et les vitres jaunâtres, qui ne laissaient pas voir grand-chose.

Ils n’avaient pas d’autre choix que de rester ici, de toute façon.

Se laissant tomber sur une chaise, Cartman entreprit de vérifier l’intérieur de son sac à dos. Il lui restait un peu de nourriture, mais cela ne semblait pas être un réel problème s’il en croyait ce que venait tout juste de découvrir Bebe dans un placard de la cuisine. Il avait d’autres babioles, mais le plus important ; son talkie-walkie. N’ayant rien de mieux à faire de toute façon, il le sortit et essaya de trouver un signal ; une habitude qu’il avait prise depuis qu’il avait trouvé l’objet. Les chances étaient minces, mais pas inexistantes. Du moins, il l’espérait. Tout en manipulant les boutons, il enleva la hache qu’il avait accrochée à son dos, mais ne retira pas son revolver de sa ceinture. Se mettant à l’aise, il se cala plus confortablement contre la chaise en bois qui grinça sous son poids.

C’est alors que la chance inespérée lui tomba dessus. Par pur hasard, il intercepta miraculeusement un signal, d’où s’éleva _─_ il en était absolument certain _─_ une voix. Les deux filles durent également l’entendre, car elles levèrent vers lui des yeux écarquillés. Silencieusement, elles se rapprochèrent et s’installèrent sur les chaises qui restaient.

_― Je répète, nous sommes trois survivants, est-ce qu’il y a quelqu’un ?_

La voix était professionnelle, certaine, savait ce qu’elle faisait. Les trois coéquipiers s’échangèrent un regard incrédule, même Cartman ne pouvait cacher sa surprise. Il avait utilisé ce talkie-walkie plusieurs fois par jour sans jamais croire un seul instant que ce serait fructueux ; et pourtant.

Avant qu’ils ne pussent se décider s’ils devaient oui ou non répondre, une autre voix, tout aussi professionnelle et assurée, s’éleva, bien plus grave et plate, cependant :

_― Oui, il y a quelqu’un._

Cartman retint son souffle. Ils assistaient à une conversation.

― On devrait manifester notre présence, nous aussi, dit Bebe.

Néanmoins, Eric n’appuya pas sur le bouton qui lui permettrait cela. A la place, il planta ses yeux hétérochromes et glacés sur la jeune fille et secoua négativement la tête. Ne pas se manifester avant de savoir ce qu’il en retourne. S’instruire dans le silence et l’observation.

_― Nous sommes trois à Denver, combien et où êtes-vous ?_ reprit la première voix.

Denver. Bien sûr, ils étaient forcément proches, sinon ils ne pourraient capter ce signal.

_― On est quatre, à Broomfield._

_― Avez-vous des armes ?_

Il y eut un temps de silence, et Cartman retint son souffle. C’était également la réponse qu’il attendait. Après un certain temps d’hésitation, la voix grave reprit vaguement :

― Oui.

Un nouveau laps de temps se déroula sans qu’aucune parole ne fût échangée, puis la première voix reprit :

_― Nous avons besoin de gens forts pour nous accompagner,_ un soupir sembla s’élever, venant d’une troisième voix. _Nous ne pouvons savoir si vous êtes des personnes de confiance, mais je suis prêt à prendre le risque._

Cartman digéra les informations. Deux groupes. Armes. Renforts.

_― Et ce fils de pute a un sérum qui guérit les gens infectés,_ ajouta la voix qui avait soupiré.

Les yeux de Cartman s’écarquillèrent. Les filles s’étaient mises à discuter de ce qu’elles venaient d’entendre, mais Eric n’entendait rien, ne pouvait rien entendre. _Sérum._ Tout ce dont il pouvait penser était _sérum_.

Ils détenaient un _sérum_ qui guérissait les gens infectés.

Lorsque Cartman revint à lui, l’échange était terminé et les grésillements brisaient le silence.

― On aurait dû manifester notre présence ! dit alors Bebe.

Il avait le palais pâteux, mais Cartman réussit tout de même à décoller sa mâchoire.

― Pas bonne idée, crois-moi.

La blonde le regarda comme s’il était givré, puis se releva.

― Je suis crevée, je vais aller me reposer. Heidi, tu veux venir ? proposa-t-elle gentiment à la jeune fille, son ton devenant bien plus doux et soucieux que lorsqu’elle s’adressait à Eric.

La petite brune lança un regard furtif à Cartman, puis, en évitant le regard de son amie, balbutia :

― N-non, vas-y, je ne suis pas fatiguée.

Eric haussa les sourcils, amusé, et Bebe fronça les siens. Après avoir lancé un regard noir à l’homme, elle se retira dans les pièces du fond, où se trouvait très certainement une chambre.

Heidi et Cartman se retrouvèrent seuls, et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

― Sale journée, hein ? tenta la jeune fille.

C’était une chose très stupide à dire, et la brune dut sûrement s’en rendre compte car elle se pinça les lèvres. Cartman esquissa un petit sourire.

― Très, répondit-il.

Puis, après un temps de silence, ajouta :

― Comment tu te sens ?

― Apeurée, avoua-t-elle.

Elle lâcha un petit rire plus autodérisoire qu’autre chose, mais Eric pouvait voir son inquiétude. Il pouvait également voir sa main posée sur la table, et n’hésita pas à la prendre dans la sienne. Heidi eut l’air surprise, puis une expression ravie vint orner son visage enfantin.

― Tu n’as pas à avoir peur. Pas alors que je suis là.

Belles paroles, que de belles paroles. Cela marchait, cela dit, Heidi était complètement sous le charme. Cartman repensa à Bebe, dans la chambre du fond. Il réprima un sourire mauvais.

Les yeux noisette d’Heidi pétillaient lorsqu’elles les posaient sur les siens. C’est en sachant qu’il ne prenait pas trop de risque que Cartman se pencha en avant et l’embrassa.


	10. Clyde a perdu patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans un monde de chaos où les rues sont désormais foulées par des putréfactions ambulantes, les quelques survivants doivent se battre pour une survie sans espoir. Néanmoins, l’une des personnes à l’origine de la catastrophe semblerait être capable de concocter un sérum qui les sauverait tous.  
> Le seul hic ; son laboratoire se trouve à plus de 3 000 kilomètres.

**ENGLEWOOD, 13h02**

Cartman, alors assis au bord du lit, décida une bonne fois pour toutes de se redresser. La pièce était légèrement plongée dans l’obscurité, les volets ayant été rabattus. Il repéra son tee-shirt par terre, le ramassa et l’enfila. Une silhouette était encore dans les draps, lui tournant le dos, et dormait les poings fermés, apaisée.

Eric, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas faire le moindre bruit, sortit de la chambre en catimini, grimaçant lorsque les lattes en bois grinçaient sous ses pas de géant. Il rejoignit rapidement la cuisine, où son sac à dos attendait bien sagement sur la chaise sur laquelle il s’était assis plus tôt. Il récupéra le sac, l’ouvrit en grand, et alla vers le placard où Bebe avait trouvé plusieurs boîtes de conserve. Prenant quasiment l’intégralité des provisions et remplissant généreusement son sac, il lança un regard circulaire à la pièce et trouva finalement sa hache, posée contre un mur. Une fois ramassée, il la positionna dans son dos, son autre main allant vérifier que son revolver était toujours attaché à sa ceinture.

Il était paré pour partir et ne jamais revenir. Il n’avait plus rien à faire avec les deux jeunes filles ; au contraire, Heidi allait le gêner et Bebe ne tarderait pas à devenir une complication.

Et il avait quelque chose à accomplir. Posant une main sur la large poche de son pantalon, il sentit son talkie-walkie. Il allait retrouver ces gars-là. Et s’emparer de leur sérum.

Ce sérum était son seul espoir.

Alors que sa main se posait sur la poignée de la porte d’entrée, une petite voix confuse l’arrêta.

― Eric ?

Cartman ferma les yeux un instant, prit une inspiration, et se tourna lentement vers Heidi, regrettant de n’être pas parti plus vite.

― Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle faiblement, comprenant sûrement ce qu’il se passait.

Elle avait des petits yeux, à peine tirés du sommeil, mais un éclat vif s’était allumé dans ses iris. La couverture du lit qu’ils avaient partagé était enroulée autour d’elle, et sa main tenait les pans au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle semblait désemparée.

Cartman se racla la gorge et chercha une excuse. Il avait eu l’intention de partir discrètement afin d’éviter une ennuyante complication ; mais il faut croire qu’il avait échoué. Heidi allait chouiner, et ses pépiements réveilleraient Bebe. Nickel.

― Je voulais prendre un peu l’air.

Au moment où il prononça ces mots, il sut qu’il aurait dû la fermer. En fait, il aurait même dû ouvrir cette putain de porte et partir en ignorant la jeune fille.

― Pourquoi tu me mens ? demanda faiblement Heidi, d’une voix chevrotante qui se brisa légèrement à la fin.

Cartman soupira, et décida de dire la vérité. Enfin, une partie, du moins.

― Je pars. Sans vous.

Sa voix était dure et dénuée d’empathie ; à sa propre image. Les yeux d’Heidi se mirent à briller et Eric comprit que les larmes n’allaient pas tarder à arriver.

― Ne m’abandonne pas…pria-t-elle pitoyablement.

Cartman était sur le point de faire volte-face et s’en aller lorsque Bebe apparut soudainement derrière Heidi, encore un pas dans le couloir menant aux chambres. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts mais ses sourcils froncés. D’un seul regard, elle nota l’accoutrement d’Heidi, ses yeux brillants, et la position d’Eric.

― Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle durement ; mais il était clair qu’elle n’avait pas mis cinq secondes pour comprendre.

― Eric s’en va, sanglota la petite brune.

Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues rougies et elle renifla pitoyablement. Le regard de Bebe se posa sur le visage de sa meilleure amie, puis ses yeux bleu glacé rencontrèrent ceux hétérochromes de Cartman. L’homme put y lire toute la haine et le mépris qu’elle ressentait à son égard. De toute évidence, il était clair qu’elle serait plus que ravie de l’expulser de leur groupe. Mais la façon dont se passait les choses ne lui convenaient pas.

― Je n’ai plus rien à faire avec vous, déclara platement Cartman. Adieu.

Sur ce, ignorant le regard implorant de l’une et celui enragé de l’autre, il se retourna, ouvrit la porte, et s’en alla sans un regard en arrière. Il n’aurait jamais dû les prendre avec lui en premier lieu ; ça ne lui avait absolument rien apporté. Bebe n’était pas facilement manipulable et Heidi était inutile ; ce n’était pas les coéquipiers qu’il recherchait.

Désormais, il savait ce qu’il faisait. Récupérer ce sérum allait être un jeu d’enfant.

* * *

**DENVER, 10h54**

Wendy ne savait si demander l’aide d’inconnus était la bonne solution ; mais elle faisait confiance à Kyle et se fierait à son jugement. Une vague de douleur l’assaillit subitement et elle se tint le ventre, réprimant un gémissement plaintif mais ne pouvant s’empêcher de grimacer et de lâcher un soupir haché. Fermant les yeux, elle s’assit sur une marche de l’escalier, respirant tranquillement.

Du coin de l’œil, elle voyait Stan en train de poignarder Kyle des yeux. Stan ; le dernier des idiots. Parfois, elle se demandait comment elle avait pu tomber amoureuse de lui un jour. Ce n’était pas tout à fait vrai, elle avait de fabuleux souvenirs à ses côtés et savait qu’il s’était montré bon envers elle. Ce n’était juste plus le cas à ce jour.

Wendy vit Stan se diriger vers une autre partie du bâtiment, allant très certainement explorer un peu avant de se remettre en route pour Westminster ; le point de rendez-vous. Du coin de l’œil, elle aperçut la figure de Kyle s’approcher d’elle et s’asseoir à ses côtés. Il posa ses yeux émeraude sur elle, et la jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui.

― C’est pour quand ? demanda-t-il posément.

Wendy haussa les sourcils, indiquant qu’elle nécessitait une clarification.

― Le bébé, précisa-t-il.

La brune réprima un hoquet de stupeur mais ne put s’empêcher d’afficher une expression stupéfaite. D’un autre côté, elle dut se rendre à l’évidence que c’était assez évident ; il n’y avait que Stan pour ne pas remarquer que son ventre avait pris un peu d’ampleur. Wendy soupira : cet idiot était aveugle à un point jusqu’alors inexploré.

― Dans six ou sept mois, normalement, répondit-elle.

Kyle hocha lentement la tête, pensif. Son regard vint se poser sur le ventre de la jeune femme, et cette dernière se surprit à ne pas en être du tout dérangée.

― De Stanley ?

A contrecœur, Wendy hocha la tête.

― Il ne le sait pas, hein ? dit-il avec un petit sourire.

La jeune femme émit un petit rire dénué d’humour, et acquiesça. Stan pourrait le remarquer, s’il prenait la peine d’ouvrir les yeux deux minutes. Mais Wendy craignait que ce ne fût trop lui demander. Elle savait qu’elle devrait finir par le lui dire ; elle n’en trouvait juste pas la force. Ce n’était pas quelque chose qu’elle avait souhaité, après tout.

― Bon ! fit Stan avec force en revenant vers eux.

Instantanément, Wendy se décala légèrement, n’ayant pas remarqué à quel point elle s’était rapprochée de Kyle.

― Qu’est-ce qu’on en fait, de lui ? demanda le brun en désignant Token d’un signe indifférent du menton.

― Il nous accompagne ! dit la jeune femme avec conviction.

Du coin de l’œil, elle vit Token, toujours acculé dans son coin ; ne se sentant clairement pas à sa place, lui lancer un regard reconnaissant. Wendy refusait tout simplement de l’abandonner à son sort ; peut-être que Stan avait refusé de garder son empathie à l’égard des gens inconnus, mais la jeune femme ne tournerait certainement pas le dos à une personne dans le besoin. Token était seul, blessé, et mourrait dans la solitude si jamais ils l’abandonnaient.

― Wendy… commença Stan, mais elle le coupa.

Elle connaissait ce ton, elle le détestait, c’était celui condescendant qu’il utilisait pour lui faire comprendre qu’elle faisait preuve de stupidité. Peut-être avait-il raison. Peut-être que prendre Token sous leurs ailes était une erreur. Néanmoins, elle était prête à prendre ce risque.

― On le prend avec nous, point.

Tournant la tête vers Kyle, elle planta ses yeux déterminés sur les siens, qui étaient froncés et braqués sur Token. Lorsqu’il se rendit compte de son regard insistant, il baissa la tête.

― Tu as une objection ? lui demanda-t-elle d’un ton assuré.

Kyle, toujours sans la regarder, hocha négativement la tête. Du coin de l’œil, elle vit le regard de Stan s’assombrir et sa mâchoire se crisper. Kyle avait l’air d’être d’accord avec le brun, mais avait tout de même accepté la demande de Wendy, sûrement pour lui faire plaisir.

― Alors allons-y, dit Wendy en se relevant. Tous les quatre.

Ils sortirent rapidement du bâtiment par la porte de derrière, non sans être extrêmement prudents, et se dirigèrent rapidement vers le nord. Trottinant en s’accroupissant légèrement lorsqu’ils étaient à découvert, ils ne mirent pas bien longtemps à arriver au bord de la ville.

Toutefois, si le chemin jusque-là avait été plutôt tranquille, ce ne fut plus le cas à la limite de Denver.

L’air quitta les poumons de Wendy lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la créature qui était postée près d’un arbre. Elle était seule, mais assez effroyable pour dix. Quelque chose d'anormal était arrivé à ce monstre-là, car Wendy était absolument certaine de n’avoir jamais vue auparavant un zombie avec deux têtes. Leurs crânes étaient collés au niveau de la tempe, leurs deux expressions hostiles et décharnées, les yeux vides. La créature n’avait cependant qu’une seule bouche, car elles avaient fusionné pour n’en former qu’une ; allant d’une première oreille à celle de la deuxième tête. Si jamais la créature ouvrait la gueule, elle goberait un humain en une seule bouchée.

Son physique étonnant ne s’arrêtait pas là cependant ; le monstre était nettement plus grand que les autres, et mesurait au moins deux mètres cinquante. A sa main se tenait une barre en métal, comme si la créature avait consciemment ramassé un objet pour s’en faire une arme.

La jeune femme déglutit. Ses camarades étaient à ses côtés, tous collés les uns les autres, regroupés derrière la benne à ordure qui les cachait du regard de la bête. A ce moment-là, ils n’étaient tous les quatre que d’insignifiants et faibles petits moustiques.

― On a pas le choix, faut qu’on passe par-là, déclara catégoriquement Kyle.

― Pardon ? Et comment on fait ça ? murmura Wendy, qui opterait plutôt pour faire un détour ; quitte à arriver en retard au point de rendez-vous.

― On trace, répondit Stan dans un soupir. On pique le plus gros sprint de notre vie.

Wendy faillit répliquer acerbement qu’avec le bébé dans son ventre, courir allait être une tâche complexe. Elle mordit sa langue pour ravaler ses mots et resta silencieuse.

― Ça me semble être l’idée la moins raisonnable que j’aie pu entendre jusque-là, dit alors Token.

Stan lui lança un regard noir, mais Kyle répondit avant que ce dernier ne pût dire quoi que ce fût :

― On n’a pourtant pas le choix ; le gars qu’on a contacté a été plutôt clair sur le fait qu’il ne nous attendrait pas si jamais on arrivait en retard. C’est notre seule chance de rejoindre un groupe capable de nous protéger.

Ignorant Stan qui murmurait dans sa barbe qu’il était largement en mesure de les protéger, Wendy ouvrit la bouche et lança un regard incrédule à Kyle ; mais ce dernier regardait fixement la créature au loin. Il savait qu’elle était enceinte, bordel de merde !

― On s’avance encore un peu en se cachant derrière les voitures garées ici, fit Kyle en pointant lesdites voitures du doigt, et on court à mon signal, c’est clair ?

Il n’attendit cependant pas la réponse de ses camarades pour commencer à s’avancer vers le pick-up, tout en s’accroupissant. Ravalant son amertume, Wendy prit son courage à deux mains et se mit à sa suite, à petits pas. Token était le dernier de la file, et lorsqu’il eut atteint la dernière voiture de la rangée, Kyle cria à voix basse ;

― Maintenant !

Aussitôt, il s’élança en courant le plus vite possible, les autres sur ses talons. Kyle et Wendy avaient déjà doublé le monstre quand ce dernier remarqua leur présence. Avec un rugissement effroyable, il se rua à leur poursuite. Stan et Token foncèrent également, mais la blessure à la jambe du blessé sembla se raviver et, dans un sifflement de douleur, il tomba à terre. Wendy se retourna et vit, ses yeux s’écarquillant, le jeune homme s’écraser sur le bitume et la créature se rapprocher dangereusement de lui. Stan, qui était à mi-chemin entre la jeune fille et Token, lança des coups d’œil successif à son ancienne copine et à leur nouveau camarade. Lâchant un soupir bruyant et un juron, il s’élança vers Token, sa main agrippant fermement le manche de sa poêle.

Le monstre s’était arrêté devant le jeune homme à terre et lâchait un nouveau rugissement, son énorme bouche en décomposition s’ouvrant en grand, la barre en fer à sa main aussi épaisse qu'une gouttière, quand Stan arriva devant lui, brandissant sa poêle comme un arme dévastatrice.

― Nique sa mère ! hurla-t-il.

Lâchant son cri de guerre, il abattit son arme avec force sur la face de la monstruosité, qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Dans un bruit métallique, la poêle se déforma au choc, moulant le visage de la créature, sans pour autant lui affliger le moindre dégât.

Son visage se décomposant et pâlissant, Stan lâcha sa poêle désormais inutile et regarda, les yeux écarquillés, la créature le toiser. Le monstre ouvrit la bouche, se pencha un peu en avant, et hurla de nouveau au visage de Stan ; l’air s’échappant en si grosse quantité de sa gueule que les cheveux de Stan voletèrent en arrière et qu'un filet de bave se déposa sur sa joue.

― Merde… couina-t-il d’une voix tremblotante.

Wendy, voyant son ancien petit-ami, le père de son enfant, sur le point de se faire avaler tout cru, n’attendit même pas de réfléchir avant de réagir. Par pur réflexe, elle prit une grosse inspiration et cria :

― HEY !

L’effet fut immédiat, la créature se désintéressa de Stan et tourna la tête vers elle. _C’est ça_ , pensa-t-elle, _viens là gros tas, il y a plus de chair chez moi._ Elle avait un plan ; qui comportait très certainement mille et une failles mais qui était néanmoins le seul qu’elle avait. Ils étaient actuellement sur un pont qui surplombait une grande rue, et Wendy se tenait juste devant la barrière.

La monstruosité, poussant un nouveau rugissement, brandit sa barre en fer et fonça avec vitesse sur la jeune femme. Bien qu’elle fût terrifiée, elle ne flancha pas et attendit le dernier moment pour se décaler sur le côté, sentant l’air lui gifler les joues. Elle ferma les yeux, car si son plan avait échoué, elle préférait ne pas savoir ce qu’il adviendrait d’elle. Toutefois, un fort bruit de métal résonna une fois de plus, et le rugissement bestial s’éloigna en même temps que la créature tombait dans le vide.

Wendy ouvrit un œil, puis un deuxième. Ils étaient sauvés. Du moins, pour l’instant, car il était clair qu’une chute ne suffirait pas à venir à bout de cette horreur. Tournant la tête, Wendy croisa le regard écarquillé de Stan, toujours planté comme un piquet devant Token à terre. Elle y lut toute la gratitude et la peur qu’éprouvait à cet instant le jeune homme, et s’autorisa à esquisser un sourire fatigué.

* * *

**BROOMFIELD, 10h54**

Ils avaient une heure pour se rendre au point de rendez-vous, soit Westminster, ce qui était largement faisable.

Craig lança un regard au frère et à la sœur, leur fit un signe de la tête leur informant de le suivre, puis se mit en route sans plus tarder. Il ne savait encore ce qui se passerait. Il ne se déciderait qu’une fois sur place, face à ces gens qui avaient lancé leur appel en se fiant au hasard pour que quelqu’un les entendît.

Tucker ne savait s’ils pouvaient faire confiance à ces gens, ne le sauraient qu’une fois devant eux. Si c’était le cas, il les laisserait se joindre à lui. Sinon, il s’en irait. Et si ces personnes montraient la moindre résistance, il n’hésiterait pas à prendre des mesures radicales. Il avait tué de sang-froid le deuxième acolyte de Nolan alors qu’il était acculé, rien que pour s’assurer qu’il ne viendrait pas se venger plus tard. Il était prêt à recommencer ; il était hors de question qu’il prît le moindre risque pour respecter des pseudos valeurs qui ne comptaient désormais plus.

Se rappelant qu’ils avaient dit plutôt qu’ils avaient faim, Craig tourna la tête et posa son regard vert anis sur Kenny et sa petite sœur, toujours cramponnée aux pans de sa grande parka orange dans laquelle il baignait. Leurs yeux étaient encore grands ouverts, intimidés par tout. Ils restaient silencieux, mais le jeune homme devina qu’il leur faudrait du temps pour s’habituer.

A leur droite, une épicerie. Les vitres étaient brisées, l’état déplorable, mais les chances d’y trouver de la nourriture n’était pas de zéro. Il s’arrêta, son groupe faisant de même, et l’inspecta rapidement du regard.

― Je vais voir s’il y a des trucs intéressants, restez là, dit-il en commençant à s’en aller. Clyde, ouvre les yeux, ajouta-t-il.

Il omit le « et protège-les » qui suivait, sachant que son ami avait compris. L’état de Donovan, d’ailleurs, l’intriguait. Craig restait silencieux, mais il avait remarqué. De l’amertume brillait dans les yeux noisette de son ami, et il se demandait d’où venait cela. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu vexer le garçon, l’hypothèse que son humeur fut de sa faute s’en voyait donc peu probable. Peut-être que Clyde était juste de mauvaise humeur et un peu bougon, sans véritable raison.

Sans plus attendre, Craig pénétra dans l’épicerie et dégaina en même temps son revolver, sentant sa précieuse batte de baseball accrochée dans son dos et étant prêt à la prendre également en cas de besoin. Ses yeux scrutateurs parcoururent rapidement l’intérieur de la boutique, ne voyant rien à part des étagères sens dessus dessous. Il faisait sombre, mais il voyait tout de même assez clair. Une fois sûr qu’aucune créature ne faisait ses courses, il parcourut les rayons, à la recherche de quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.

Sans vraiment y croire, il aperçut quelques sandwichs encore emballés sur un comptoir, et s’en empara presque précautionneusement, craignant qu’ils disparussent s’il osait s’en approcher trop brusquement. De la nourriture. A cette vue, il sentit son ventre se tordre douloureusement. Il donnerait n’importe quoi pour un bon repas. Lançant un dernier regard circulaire au reste de la boutique et s’assurant que le peu de choses restantes n’étaient pas consommables, il sortit, ses yeux se plissant face à l’agressivité de la lumière du jour.

― C’est quoi ton goût préféré ? demanda-t-il à Kenny lorsqu’il fut revenu à son niveau, tout en agitant les sandwichs devant lui.

― Hum, au jambon ? murmura le blond.

Craig esquissa un demi sourire et lui tendit le sandwich au jambon, donnant celui aux cornichons à sa petite sœur, qui avait des étoiles dans les yeux en le regardant. Il n’en restait plus que deux, et le jeune homme en passa un au hasard à son meilleur ami.

Ils se remirent en route, tout en mâchant et dégustant leur trouvaille, dans un silence confortable. Craig gardait un œil attentif sur Kenny et Karen qui marchaient juste devant lui, ne faillant jamais à son devoir de protecteur. La petite brune avait un grand sourire, et les yeux bleu clair du blond pétillait. Leur bien-être était celui de Craig.

― Craig, l’appela soudain une voix.

Tucker s’autorisa à quitter momentanément les deux figures des yeux pour se retourner et faire face à Clyde, qui s’était arrêté pour une raison méconnue du grand brun. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils, s’attendant à un problème. Donovan regardait fixement son sandwich, qu’il n’avait absolument pas touché ; ce qui était étrange, lui qui était si gourmand.

Il avait l’air préoccupé, et son regard était sombre. Craig devina immédiatement qu’une complication se pointait ; restait à savoir quoi.

― Ouais ? répondit-il, peu certain mais veillant tout de même à prétendre le contraire.

― Je peux te parler ?

Le regard noisette du brun vint se poser sur les deux petites silhouettes qui attendaient docilement derrière eux, les regardant avec de grands yeux intrigués et bienveillants.

― En privé ? ajouta alors Clyde en replantant son regard sur celui de son meilleur ami.

Craig hésita une seconde. Il lança un coup d’œil à leurs deux nouveaux coéquipiers, puis inspecta rapidement les alentours. Il n’y avait pas âme qui vive, ni zombie déambulant. Accordant son temps à Clyde, il hocha la tête et se rapprocha.

― Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? lui demanda-t-il une fois qu’ils se furent éloignés.

Clyde lança un dernier regard au frère et à la sœur qui ignoraient innocemment tout de la situation, puis fit face à son meilleur ami.

― J’aime pas ça, avoua-t-il. Je préférais quand il n’y avait que nous deux.

Les sourcils de Craig se froncèrent.

― Pourquoi ?

Clyde hésita, regarda une nouvelle fois les deux silhouettes et, ignorant la question qui lui avait été posée, en posa une autre :

― Comment tu peux leur faire confiance ?

Craig haussa les sourcils, tourna lentement la tête vers le blondinet et la brune qui les regardaient de loin, clignant quelques fois des yeux, un peu perdus, leur sandwich à moitié consommé par des bouchées de fourmi en main.

― Comment tu peux _ne pas_ leur faire confiance ? demanda-t-il en écho.

― On les connaît pas, insista Clyde. Ils sont apparus comme des fleurs, et tu les accueilles directement avec nous.

― Ils ont pris soin de Ruby, déclara durement Craig.

Clyde grimaça et Craig sut qu’il venait d’apporter l’argument ultime ; et c’était tout à fait légitime. Quand il n’était pas là pour prendre soin de sa propre sœur, ces deux-là avaient été là pour elle ; si ce n’était pas une preuve suffisante de confiance, qu’était-ce ?

― Est-ce que tout va bien ? leur demanda soudainement une jolie voix.

Ils baissèrent la tête et rencontrèrent le regard bleu clair, soucieux, de Kenny, sa petite sœur derrière lui. Il avait l’air sincèrement inquiet que quelque chose n’allât pas.

― Oui.

― Non.

Ils avaient répondu en même temps des choses complètement différentes. Craig asséna à Clyde un regard noir pour sa réponse négative, n’ayant pas voulu les inquiéter davantage. Tucker trouvait le comportement de son meilleur ami d’autant plus égoïste que Kenny ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans et que Karen était encore plus jeune que Ruby ; ils étaient plus jeunes qu’eux et méritaient d’avoir quelqu’un pour être épaulés.

― Nan en fait, tu sais quoi ? C’est très bien, dit soudain Clyde, et le ton de sa voix ne rassura pas Craig du tout. Puisqu’on est au complet, tu vas pouvoir nous dire ton choix tout de suite.

Craig fronça les sourcils, commençant à voir où voulait en venir son meilleur ami mais refusant d’y croire.

― Clyde…commença-il, mais ce dernier le coupa.

― C’est eux ou moi.

Un léger silence s’installa alors.

― Pardon ?

La douce voix stupéfaite de Kenny leur parvint, mais ils ne pouvaient se détacher du regard froncé de l’autre, se toisant et se défiant.

― Je resterai pas si tu restes avec eux. Alors tu décides maintenant. Soit tu choisis de rester avec moi, soit tu choisis de rester avec eux, déclara la voix dure de Clyde.

Du coin de l’œil, ils voyaient l’air statufié et horrifié du frère et de la sœur. Une telle perspective n’avait jamais traversé leur esprit. Craig garda son regard planté sur Donovan quelques instants supplémentaires, avant de le déposer sur celui de Kenny.

Clyde était son meilleur ami depuis le bac à sable. Mais Kenny et Karen étaient ceux qui avaient protégé Ruby et il avait promis, au nom de sa sœur, de les protéger au péril de sa vie.


	11. Retour aux origines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans un monde de chaos où les rues sont désormais foulées par des putréfactions ambulantes, les quelques survivants doivent se battre pour une survie sans espoir. Néanmoins, l’une des personnes à l’origine de la catastrophe semblerait être capable de concocter un sérum qui les sauverait tous.  
> Le seul hic ; son laboratoire se trouve à plus de 3 000 kilomètres.

**BROOMFIELD, 11h07**

Craig resta interdit, ne s’autorisant pas à trahir la moindre pensée par un signe corporel.

Un silence pesant s’était abattu et le vent s’était levé, produisant un son léger mais fantomatique qui leur sifflait dans les oreilles. Quelques de ses mèches ténébreuses lui balayaient le front et ses sourcils étaient froncés. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, mais n’arrivait pas à trouver de compromis. Il détourna momentanément son regard de celui assombri par la détermination de son meilleur ami et le plongea dans celui apeuré du frère et de la sœur. Ils avaient l’air si frêles, ce n’était vraiment pas sûr qu’ils survivent longtemps tout seuls. D’un autre côté, Clyde pouvait très vite succomber à la panique quand il le voulait.

Peut-être que son regard sur le blondinet dut se faire long car Clyde hocha la tête doucement, une expression plus qu’amère sur le visage.

― OK, dit-il, OK, j’ai compris.

Il s’humidifia les lèvres et il était évident qu’il était sur le bord des larmes. Mais il était surtout enragé.

― Une vingtaine d'années d’amitié, et tu préfères quand même rester avec des gamins que tu connais pas.

Sa voix était perçante de rage, mais assurée. Il esquissa ensuite un pas mais Craig posa une main sur son épaule, serra, et l’arrêta.

― Clyde, sois pas un enculé et reste, dit-il d’une voix ferme.

― Ah ouais ? Pour qu’ensuite on se joigne à des gens avec qui t’as parlé cinq secondes par talkie-walkie ? Non merci, ce sera sans moi.

Il se dégagea d’un geste brusque de l’épaule et s’en alla. Craig hésita pendant un instant à le rattraper, mais décida que ce n’était pas une bonne idée. Clyde était vraiment énervé, ça n’allait pas bien se terminer. Il n’était pas satisfait du tout que son meilleur se fût cassé du groupe. Mais il était surtout agacé par ses imbécilités. Qu’est-ce qu’il croyait, qu’ils allaient rester ensemble comme au bon vieux temps à jouer aux jeux vidéo toute la nuit ?

« Avant » n’était plus le même monde.

Tournant la tête, il croisa le regard des deux Minimoys et essaya de lire dans leurs iris écarquillées.

― Il va s’en tirer, tout seul ? demanda Kenny, et sa voix trahissait son inquiétude.

― Oui, assura Craig.

Puis, son regard se posant sur la figure au loin qui s’en allait rapidement, revolver sorti et tous les sens aux aguets, il ajouta plus bas ;

― J’espère.

Détournant les yeux, il fronça les sourcils, un peu pensif, puis se remit en route. Une partie de lui espérait que Clyde se précipiterait pour les retrouver, se répandre en excuses, et leur dire qu’il souhaitait finalement rester avec eux. Une autre partie de lui, la plus sombre, celle qui s’était partiellement forgée depuis la catastrophe, se disait qu’il valait mieux que Clyde fût parti maintenant car, s’ils voulaient survivre, il était bien mieux qu’ils n’aient pas d’élément instable dans leur groupe.

* * *

**WESTMINSTER, 11h28**

Kyle marchait en tête de groupe, pensif.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées et ne voyait pas que, derrière lui, Stan était encore sous le choc, Wendy était exténuée, et l’état de Token empirait. Il réfléchissait à ce qu’ils avaient vu, à quoi ils avaient échappé. Le monstre était énorme, certes, avait deux têtes, ce qui pourrait être lié à une sorte de mutation (cette perspective était effrayante) mais il y avait pire ; le fait qu’il eût porté une arme.

Jusqu’à maintenant, Kyle avait noté dans le comportement des zombies qu’ils étaient plutôt prévisibles ; ils pouvaient être en groupe ou non, cela dépendait du hasard, et déambulaient sans but jusqu’à apercevoir de la nourriture, soit un humain en vie, et se précipitait pour le dévorer. C’était tout.

Le monstre qu’ils avaient vaincu de peu (enfin, que Wendy avait vaincu de justesse) avait une barre en fer à la main. Cela aurait pu n’être dû qu’au hasard, mais il s’en était toutefois servi pour se battre. Ce zombie avait donc un instinct, et avait délibérément ramassé un objet qu’il considérait comme une arme afin de chasser.

Cette constatation était terrifiante, car ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de croiser la route à d’autres déviants ; c’étaient de loin les plus dangereux. Sortant son carnet de notes de la poche avant de sa chemise ainsi que son critérium, il fit un rapide schéma du monstre qu’ils avaient rencontré, le nomma « le géant », et écrivit ses attributs et son comportement qu’il avait rapidement observé. Dans la case « origine » il marqua trois points d’interrogation.

Fronçant ses sourcils roux, il espéra en son for intérieur que les mutations et les déviants ne se multiplieront pas. Rien de tout ça n’avait été prévu, mais Kyle savait mieux que quiconque qu’ils auraient dû arrêter les tests une fois qu’ils s’étaient rendu compte de tous les dangers que cela représentait.

― Arrêtez-vous, chuchota soudainement Wendy.

Kyle se figea et tourna la tête vers la droite, soit là où le chemin bifurquait et s’embronchait dans une autre route. Un grand jeune homme d’une vingtaine d’années et deux gamins ayant des attraits en commun se tenaient là.

Pendant quelques secondes, ils se dévisagèrent farouchement. Voyant la main droite du grand ténébreux au regard sombre rôder au-dessus du revolver attaché à sa ceinture, Kyle décida de parler ;

― Vous êtes ceux avec qui on a échangé par talkie-walkie ?

Il y eu un temps d’hésitation avant que le grand et certainement leader de l’autre groupe ne répondît ;

― Faut croire.

Sa voix était glacée et grave, maîtrisée, et Kyle devina à cet instant qu’il pourrait se montrer à la fois être un grand allié mais également un dangereux ennemi, en fonction des circonstances. Il avait une batte de base-ball accrochée dans son dos, et des clous y avaient été plantés, augmentant nettement la force de frappe. Il avait l’air redoutable.

― Je suis Kyle, dit-il.

Il avait le sentiment qu’ils _devaient_ avoir le grand dans leur équipe. Stan était fort, Wendy était maligne, mais Kyle savait que ça ne suffisait pas.

― Wendy, se présenta le jeune femme.

― Stan, fit son ex.

― Token, dit le dernier.

Le regard du grand ténébreux se posa sur chacun d’eux, et ses sourcils sombres se froncèrent et ses yeux vert anis s’assombrirent lorsqu’il inspecta Token.

― Je suis Karen, couina une petite cachée derrière un blondinet lui-même caché derrière le grand aux cheveux d’onyx.

― Je m’appelle Kenny, fit la demi-portion qui était sans aucun doute son grand-frère de quelques petites années.

Il y eut un temps de silence, où tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur le grand impassible.

― Craig.

Kyle hocha imperceptiblement la tête. S’ils avaient réussi à lui faire dire son prénom, c’était déjà bon signe pour la suite. Alors que le rouquin allait prendre la parole, Craig passa un nouveau regard circulaire sur son groupe et déclara ;

― Vous trois, vous pouvez venir, dit-il en désignant Kyle, Wendy et Stan d’un signe du menton. Toi, tu dégages, ajouta-t-il plus durement à l’adresse de Token, sans une seule once d’empathie.

Les yeux de Black s’écarquillèrent et il regarda successivement ses compagnons, à la recherche de soutien. Wendy et Stan paraissaient étonnés, voire choqués, également, mais Kyle avait tout à fait compris l’hostilité de Craig. Du premier regard, il avait vu la morsure à moitié dissimulée au tibia de Token.

― Quoi ?! Pourquoi ? s’offusqua la jeune femme.

― Il a été mordu. Il va se transformer.

Les yeux des deux plus jeunes s’agrandirent et vinrent se poser sur la plaie que tentait de cacher Token.

― Craig, commença Wendy, ça fait un moment qu’il a été mordu et il va très bien !

Mais c’était un pur mensonge, bien que la jeune fille ne semblât pas le remarquer. Token n’allait _pas_ bien. Son état s’était clairement empiré ; il suait à grosse gouttes, respirait difficilement, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et sa plaie était franchement crade, du pus s’en échappait constamment.

Craig l’avait remarqué également, car il ne changea pas d’avis. Son visage était ferme, indéchiffrable. Kyle sut à cet instant qu’aucune émotion ni sentiment ne viendrait perturber son avis au nom de la survie pour les prochaines complications à venir. Il pourrait passer d’allié à ennemi en un clin d’œil si c’était « pour le mieux ».

― Que vous venez ou pas j’en ai rien à foutre, mais si vous commencez à gémir pour un rien ça va vite me faire chier, déclara-t-il avec mépris.

― Attends, mec, on peut peut-être trouver un compromis, s’interposa Stan, déterminé à défendre Token maintenant qu’il avait appris à le connaître et le considérait comme l’un des leurs.

Kyle était sur le point de faire part de son avis une bonne fois pour toutes, qui était de demander à Black de s’en aller, quand Craig dégaina son flingue et appuya sur le cran de sécurité en une simple fraction de seconde, pointant son arme sur Token qui se tenait à quelques mètres devant lui.

― Tu pars ou tu crèves.

Puis, alors que les autres retenaient leur souffle et intégraient les événements, ajouta ;

― Honnêtement, ça reviendra au même au final.

Alors que Kyle pensait que c’était trop tard, que Craig allait tirer et que Wendy et Stan ne laisseraient jamais passer ça, quelqu’un qu’il avait presque oublié intervint. Kenny s’approcha de Craig et posa l’une de ses petites mains sur son avant-bras qui était tendu vers Black. Le blondinet releva la tête pour regarder le brun d’un air confiant et ce dernier la baissa pour plonger son regard vert anis sur celui bleu clair de son coéquipier.

Ils se regardèrent un moment ainsi, dans le blanc des yeux, sans rien prononcer, semblant néanmoins se dire mille mots. Puis, sans quitter Kenny des yeux, Craig baissa lentement son arme.

Kyle ne put s’empêcher de lâcher un petit soupir de soulagement. Il avait été certain que les choses finiraient mal. Néanmoins, ils ne devaient pas non plus éviter le problème. Kyle ne savait ce qui été mieux ; remettre les choses sur le tapis et risquer d’y foutre le feu, ou mettre Token entre parenthèses et faire face au problème plus tard, au risque de s’y prendre _trop_ tard ?

* * *

**SOUTH PARK, 15h00**

Cartman marchait sans se presser, à petits pas.

Les grandes rues du village étaient désertes, pas même une seule créature y déambulait. Elles devaient occuper un autre recoin de la petite ville, ou n’étaient tout simplement pas présentes, étant donné que South Park n’abritait pas tant de monde que cela. Cartman y avait grandi, dans cette ville. Avec sa mère qui lui laissait tout faire, son école où il se rendait, ses petits camarades qu’il brutalisait. Et puis son chat, qu’il avait fini par tuer en « jouant peut-être un peu trop » (Eric lui avait ouvert le ventre avec un cutter).

Le grand homme arriva finalement au quartier qu’il avait recherché, et fut soudain submergé par les souvenirs. Il n’aimait pas ça. Un sentiment étrange s’empara de lui et essaya de tuer sa détermination à petit feu ; c’était la nostalgie. Les souvenirs affluaient dans son esprit mais il fit tout son possible pour les chasser. Cartman n’aimait pas regarder derrière lui, ça lui rappelait que tout était passé et révolu.

Il se tint très vite devant une grande bâtisse et il ne put réprimer les souvenirs, ils étaient trop puissants, bien trop nombreux. Peut-être que Cartman aurait été normal, s’il avait eu une enfance comme les autres. Certes, il avait sûrement eu des prédispositions dès le départ, mais l’éducation qu’il avait reçue avait sans aucun doute enclenché tout ça. Sa mère qui ne lui avait jamais vraiment expliqué pourquoi il n’avait pas de père, même après qu’il l’eut tué sans savoir de qui il s’agissait. Sa mère qui lui répétait à tout bout de champ _ce n’est pas grave mon chéri_ quand il faisait des bêtises, même celles qui mériteraient de l’envoyer chez un spécialiste ( _Monsieur Lechat s’était débattu, mais Eric l’avait maintenu fermement et n’avait pas une seule fois cillé en plantant nettement son cutter dans sa chair, commençant à le cisailler avec précision comme un chirurgien le ferait_ ). Sa mère qui ne se lassait pas de lui dire _tu es un gentil garçon_ bien qu’il ne le fût pas, malgré toutes les horreurs qu’il disait et faisait. Sa mère qui avait refusé d’envoyer Eric voir un psychologue une fois par semaine quand le CPE lui avait conseillé, car après tout _mon garçon va très bien_.

Cartman secoua la tête, chassa ces pensées, et entra dans la maison qui un jour avait été la sienne.

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il y était retourné depuis la catastrophe et, de ce fait, sa libération, mais y venir était toujours une épreuve un peu spéciale. Eric gardait un visage impassible, fermé, presque dur. Sans aucune hésitation, il se dirigea vers la porte au bout du couloir qui le mènerait vers la cave. Il l’ouvrit et se retrouva face à des escaliers qui s’engloutissaient dans les ténèbres. De façon automatique, il y plongea également. Un pas, puis un autre, le bruit de ses talons claquant les marches en pierre résonnait dans la vaste pièce froide, recouvrant presque les grognements discrets qui s’élevaient depuis un coin de la cave.

Lorsqu’Eric fut en bas, les râles s’intensifièrent et devinrent plus féroces, affamés. Au fond de la vaste pièce, une silhouette décharnée était menottée et enchaînée au mur, prisonnière de cette maison lugubre et dénuée de lumière. Cartman s’avança vers la créature sans aucune hésitation, et s’agenouilla auprès d’elle. Le monstre s’agitait, remuant comme il le pouvait en claquant la mâchoire, mordant le vide en regardant Eric de ses yeux gris et laiteux.

L’homme posa sa grande et robuste main sur celle décharnée du monstre qui était autrefois une femme un peu âgée. La monstruosité essayait de le griffer, mais Cartman lui compressait la main sans même forcer, l’empêchant de faire quoi que ce fût. Ses yeux étaient plongés dans ceux de la créature. Il n’était pas intimidé, pas le moins du monde ; au contraire, il semblait ressentir de la tendresse pour ce monstre en lambeaux enchaîné au mur de sa cave.

― Je vais récupérer ce sérum et te ramener à la normale, dit-il soudainement.

Sa voix était calme, posée. Il regardait intensément la créature comme s’il s’attendait à ce qu’elle comprenne.

― Je te le promets, M’man.


	12. Les dés sont lancés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans un monde de chaos où les rues sont désormais foulées par des putréfactions ambulantes, les quelques survivants doivent se battre pour une survie sans espoir. Néanmoins, l’une des personnes à l’origine de la catastrophe semblerait être capable de concocter un sérum qui les sauverait tous.  
> Le seul hic ; son laboratoire se trouve à plus de 3 000 kilomètres.

**WESTMINSTER, 11h47**

Craig était justement en train d’inspecter Token et ses blessures du regard lorsque Kyle ouvrit la bouche pour intervenir une nouvelle fois. Tucker avait eu le sentiment que le rouquin était sûrement le plus malin de l’autre groupe, alors il détourna les yeux et l’écouta.

― Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est calmé, je propose qu’on reparle plus posément de Token.

Son regard était dur et déterminé, tout comme celui de Craig qui restait plus silencieux et observateur.

― Je propose qu’on fasse un vote. Qui pense que garder Token avec nous est trop risqué et souhaite qu’il s’en aille ? dit-il en lançant un regard circulaire à ses camarades.

A peine eut-il fini que Craig leva la main, immédiatement suivi de Kyle lui-même. Wendy semblait outrée, et Stan avait un air un peu stupide sur le visage. Craig était en train de penser qu’ils allaient devoir se coltiner un danger public avec eux lorsque la main de Kenny se leva avec hésitation. Un peu surpris, le jeune homme baissa la tête et rencontra le regard bleu clair et écarquillé du blondinet. La demi-portion lui faisait entièrement confiance. Voyant son frère voter pour, Karen suivit également. Quatre contre deux, ils avaient la majorité des voix.

― Hey… Vous n’allez quand même pas me laisser derrière ? fit Token avec un petit rire nerveux.

Son regard croisa celui de Craig et il essaya d’y trouver un peu de pitié, mais ce dernier restait de marbre et ne voulait rien entendre. Si Token était une menace il devait disparaître, point.

― Pars, dit fermement Tucker.

― Mais comment pouvez-vous… Vous l’assassinez en faisant ça ! se plaignit Wendy.

― Si t’es pas contente tu peux le rejoindre, grogna Craig. Mais si tu veux vivre, viens avec moi.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons sans se soucier si les autres le suivaient ou non et s’en alla. Il entendit des pas s’approcher et tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté. Kyle l’avait rattrapé et marchait à son niveau. Derrière eux, Wendy faisait ses aurevoirs à Token, l’air vraiment désolée de l’abandonner à son sort

― Craig, c’est ça ? commença Kyle.

Ledit Craig hocha la tête et attendit la suite. Le rouquin sortit de sa poche un carnet et lui tendit.

― J’ai réuni ici tous les zombies déviants que j’ai croisés. Tu devrais peut-être y jeter un œil.

Les sourcils de Craig se froncèrent.

― Déviants ?

― Des zombies qui réagissent bizarrement et de façons imprévisibles et qui ont un physique différent.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d’onyx ouvrit le carnet et tomba sur une première page où une créature similaire à toutes celles qu’il avait croisées avait été dessinée, de nombreuses indications gribouillées à côté. Il s’agissait du zombie typique, que Kyle avait nommé « le mordeur ».

Craig tourna la page et tomba sur une monstruosité plus singulière ; elle était très grande et avait deux têtes. Kyle avait marqué qu’elle se servait d’une arme pour chasser. Tucker tourna la page et tomba sur la dernière qui avait été utilisée ; un zombie énorme au ventre rond avait cette fois-ci été dessiné. Son visage était gras également, et l’homme l’avait surnommé « le massif ».

― Celui-ci, je n’ai pu le voir que de loin, il y a donc sûrement des informations manquantes ; ce qui est clair, c’est qu’il ne m’inspire aucunement confiance, il faudra rester vigilant.

― Il faut rester vigilant tout court, coupa Craig.

Il ne le montrait pas, mais il avait un peu de mal avec l’idée de se mêler aux autres. La confiance, c’était quelque chose qu’il avait beaucoup de mal à donner. Quelque chose qui pouvait facilement se briser. Clyde, il le connaissait depuis tout petit. Mais Clyde pouvait changer, et peut-être que Craig aurait un jour été confronté avec la nécessité de le supprimer. Il était désormais dans un groupe composé de cinq personnes, et il ne faisait confiance à quasiment aucun.

Son regard bascula sur le côté et se posa sur le frère et la sœur, main dans la main, qui avaient l’air de s’être habitués et ne semblaient plus aussi peureux qu’avant. La mission de Craig, c’était de les protéger ; pour sa sœur.

― Où est-ce qu’on se dirige maintenant ? lança soudainement Stan, si la mémoire de Tucker était bonne.

Il ne pouvait même pas répondre à cette question. Ils ne se dirigeaient pas, ils déambulaient. Exactement comme les monstres qu’ils fuyaient.

― Même chose qu’avant. Dans le New Hampshire, répondit Kyle.

Les sourcils de Craig se froncèrent et il s’arrêta net. Lançant un regard dur, dénué d’empathie, au rouquin qui s’était immobilisé pour le regarder, il l’interrogea du regard.

― Comment ça ?

Kyle parut déstabilisé un instant, puis il expira et reprit son calme. Montrant une petite camionnette du doigt garée à une dizaine de mètres devant eux, il répondit ;

― Voyons d’abord si on ne peut pas l’utiliser. Je vous expliquerai tout sur le chemin.

* * *

**WESTMINSTER, 12h24**

Kyle avait redouté ce moment depuis qu’il avait rejoint Wendy et Stan. Fort heureusement pour lui, l’ancien couple ne lui avait pas posé plus de questions que cela. Mais il savait pertinemment qu’il devrait finir par tout leur raconter. Et le plus tôt serait certainement le mieux.

Après un troisième essai de la part de Stan, le fourgon gronda, vibra, puis démarra. Le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais lâcha une petite exclamation de victoire puis se mit en route. Tout était silencieux, excepté le moteur qui ronronnait. Wendy était à l’avant, guidant Stan avec une carte, et le reste du groupe était éparpillé dans le reste de la camionnette. Kyle devait avouer que se reposer les jambes était un vrai soulagement, mais il se doutait qu’il devrait se remettre à marcher tôt ou tard car le fourgon n’était qu’un vieux débris sursautant et l’essence deviendrait une urgence dans les prochaines heures.

Pour l’instant, du moins, il avait droit de goûter au repos. Ouvrant néanmoins les yeux, il se résigna à devoir expliquer à ses camarades la raison de ce voyage.

― Mon laboratoire et toutes mes recherches, notamment sur ce sérum qui n’est pas encore tout à fait au point, se trouvent dans le New Hampshire. Je ne peux rien promettre, mais il est possible que je trouve, en continuant mes recherches sur ce projet qui a échoué, un sérum complet qui mettrait fin à ce cauchemar.

Les yeux des deux McCormick s’écarquillèrent, et le regard des deux conducteurs croisèrent le sien via le rétroviseur, intrigué. Craig resta de marbre, voire suspicieux.

― Qu’est-ce que tu entends par « ce projet » ? demanda-t-il en ignorant le reste de ses paroles.

Une sueur froide dévala l’échine de Kyle. De tout ce qu’il avait dit, il avait évidemment fallu que Craig tiquât à ce mot. Il était observateur, comme l’avait pensé le rouquin. Déglutissant, il se rappela de l’apathie dont il avait fait preuve face à Token. Craig pourrait le dégager, s’il le souhaitait, personne n’aurait la force de l’en empêcher.

― Je travaillais dans une grande entreprise de chercheurs aguerris, avant tout cela. C’était une grande entreprise pharmaceutique que vous connaissez peut-être, mais en réalité ce n’était qu’une couverture. Les véritables actions de cette entreprise étaient cachées et illégales. Notamment l’expérimentation humaine.

Kyle laissa un blanc suite à sa déclaration, et réunit le courage pour continuer. Les autres devaient commencer à comprendre désormais, et assemblaient les pièces manquantes de cet horrible puzzle. Les yeux froids et verts de Craig perçaient deux trous dans les siens, imperturbable à la façon d’un serpent.

― Je faisais partie d’un projet de grande envergure, où les tests se multipliaient. L’une de ces expérimentations, sur laquelle mon équipe et quelques autres travaillaient depuis des années, a mal tourné.

― Sur quoi vous travailliez ? coupa Wendy.

― Nous cherchions comment guérir des cellules déficientes ou abîmées et même en copier afin de concocter des remèdes aux personnes victimes d’organes manquants ou détruits. Le sujet de nos recherches n’était jamais mauvais en soit, c’était plutôt nos méthodes qui sont discutables. De nombreux cobayes en ont payé le prix cher. Mais ce n’est pas là la question. Là où je veux en venir, c’est que l’une des expérimentations d’une de mes équipes a très mal tourné, et toute l’équipe s’est faite décimer. Les cobayes, eux, se sont enfuis, quelque peu changés. Certains étaient déjà très atteints, d’autres moins, et c’est surtout ceux-là qui se sont révélés les plus dangereux, car ce sont ceux qui sont partis et ont diffusé l’infection mondialement.

Un silence régnait lorsque Kyle eut fini de parler. Il craignait les réactions qu’il allait recevoir, mais ses camarades étaient principalement incrédules.

― Et comment tu comptes y remédier ?

Kyle fut comme giflé par cette question qui avait jailli calmement. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Craig, et déglutit une nouvelle fois.

― C'est... c'est-à-dire ? dit-il en s’en voulant de bégayer.

― On ne peut pas ramener les morts à la vie. Ton sérum servirait à quoi, si jamais tu réussissais à le faire ?

Kyle avait attendu cette question, et tous les regards étaient désormais rivés sur lui ─ même celui de Stan qui ferait mieux de regarder la route.

― Mon sérum ne servirait pas à guérir les morts, mais à guérir les vivants, dit-il.

Aussitôt, les sourcils se froncèrent et les regards se firent plus sombres ; Kyle redouta à continuer ses explications.

― L’expérimentation qui a raté était un accident. Il y a eu une fuite de gaz, celui qu’on avait utilisé pour les précédents tests. La mort des cobayes ─ sauf exceptions ─ a été causée par le mélange de ce gaz avec les cellules qu’on leur avait injectées. Vous vous doutez bien qu’après cela l’usine a été mise sens dessus sens dessous. Le gaz est sorti et s’est répandu dans l’air environnant l’usine, ainsi que dans l’usine de traitement des eaux qui étaient en face. Ce gaz ne provoque pas la mort, mais l’infection.

Kyle prit une dernière grande inspiration avant de continuer.

― Les chercheurs ont été infectés. J’ai été infecté. Vous avez été infectés. Tout le monde a été infecté.

La glace qui s’était installée fut brisée par la petite aux couettes brunes.

― Quoi ?! Mais pourtant on va tous très bien-

― Lorsqu’on meurt, peu importe si on a été mordu ou pas ; on se transforme.

* * *

**THORNTON, 16h58**

L’homme marchait rapidement, regardant parfois quelques fois au-dessus de son épaule pour s’assurer que rien ni personne ne le suivait. Alors qu’il lançait un coup d’œil circulaire, il ne vit pas la bosse qui s’était formée sur le béton qu’il foulait et trébucha, ne se rattrapant qu’au dernier moment. Son sac bringuebalant et rempli d’armes suspendu depuis son dos tressauta et son contenu se déversa sur le sol, au plus grand dam de son porteur.

Tweek lâcha un petit geignement de désespoir et se baissait pour réunir ses affaires volées quand il entendit soudain un bruit aux alentours qui lui glaça le sang. Une pierre avait roulé, il en était certain. Quelqu’un était là.

Réprimant ses tremblements, il porta doucement et discrètement une main à son dos, où était caché son poignard, tout en relevant la tête pour inspecter ses environs.

Alors que tous ses sens étaient en alerte, un homme plus âgé que lui apparut dans son champ de vision, arborant un air confiant et content de soi à toute épreuve. Son regard hétérochrome de chat se plongea dans celui de Tweek avec une facilité déconcertante et, malgré sa méfiance presque sauvage, le blond se sentit presque apaisé malgré lui.

― Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais qu’avons-nous là, prononça le grand inconnu avec un petit sourire en coin.

Tweak repéra immédiatement le revolver qu’il tenait en main, et hésita à foncer sur l’une de ses armes étendues au sol avant de se résigner. Il valait mieux ne pas faire le moindre mouvement brusque.

― Détends-toi, lui ordonna l’homme qui était apparu de nulle part.

Cette demande prononcée d’une voix qui avait perdu de sa fausse amicalité ne détendit absolument pas Tweek, mais il se força néanmoins à rester calme. Son cœur battait la chamade et le bout de ses doigts tremblaient.

― Ça fait un moment que je t’observe, avoua-t-il. Tu n’arrêtes pas de regarder derrière-toi. Qu’est-ce que tu fuis ?

Tweak ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n’en sortit. Il la referma, déglutit, compta posément jusqu’à trois dans sa tête puis répondit :

― Rien en particulier. Je suis juste s-s-sur mes gardes.

Contre sa volonté, son œil gauche se mit à tiquer furieusement, comme à chaque fois qu’une situation le dépassait ou qu’il se laissait submerger par ses émotions. Le grand inconnu hocha la tête lentement, et son regard s’attarda sur son œil.

― Ça fait beaucoup d’armes, tout ça. Mais t’as pas l’air d’avoir assez de sang-froid pour t’en servir correctement.

Tweek ne répondit rien. Comme un animal sauvage, il restait immobile, à guetter le prochain mouvement.

― Je m’appelle Eric Cartman. Pas la peine d’être si terrorisé, Tweek, je ne vais pas te manger.

La voix de Cartman était profonde mais calme, apaisante, et ce malgré l’intimidation indiscutable qu’il provoquait. Mais le cœur de Tweek fit tout de même un énorme bond dans sa poitrine à l’entente de son propre prénom.

― C-comment tu connais mon nom ? lâcha-t-il d’une petite voix étranglée.

― Tu parles tout seul.

Un silence s’installa durant les quelques secondes qui suivirent, dans lesquelles Tweek ne savait s’il devait fuir. Finalement, l’inconnu brisa la glace et fit une proposition qui étonna grandement le blond.

― Qu’est-ce que tu dirais de t’allier à moi ? Tu me seras utile à l’avenir, et je te protégerai. Deal ?

Tweek observa l’homme charismatique devant lui. Il regarda ses yeux hétérochromes, emplis d’assurance et de mystères. Écouta sa voix profonde mais apaisante, digne de confiance. Et il hocha lentement la tête, scellant son destin dans les mains de cet inconnu.


	13. La douce étreinte de la mort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans un monde de chaos où les rues sont désormais foulées par des putréfactions ambulantes, les quelques survivants doivent se battre pour une survie sans espoir. Néanmoins, l’une des personnes à l’origine de la catastrophe semblerait être capable de concocter un sérum qui les sauverait tous.  
> Le seul hic ; son laboratoire se trouve à plus de 3 000 kilomètres.

**ENGLEWOOD, 14h30**

Bebe voyait que sa meilleure amie n’allait pas bien. Elle n’avait pas eu le temps de gagner trop d’affection pour Cartman, mais il était évident qu’elle se sentait tout de même trahie, et qu’elle avait espéré pouvoir obtenir un soutien affectif en plus de sa meilleure amie.

La blonde mentirait si elle disait qu’elle n’était pas soulagée que Cartman fût parti. Mais elle devait avouer que voir Heidi avec un visage triste ne lui faisait pas du bien non plus. Jouant le rôle de la meilleure amie (bien qu’elle eût toujours espéré pouvoir être plus) elle l’avait consolée comme elle l’avait pu.

Mais il était temps de partir, désormais.

Où, elle ne le savait pas, car rien n’avait l’air d’être sûr. Mais ce dont elle était certaine, c’était qu’il fallait bouger, car l’endroit où elle se trouvait actuellement manquait de tout.

Armées avec ce qu’elles avaient trouvé, principalement des poignards et des machettes qui faisaient pâle figure à côté du sabre d’Heidi, elles sortirent rapidement une fois qu’elles se fussent assurées que les alentours étaient clairs et dénués de monstruosités, puis se dirigèrent dans le sens de la route.

― Ça va aller, fit la blonde à l’adresse de sa meilleure amie, qui affichait une mine peinée. On va y arriver, _ensemble_.

Heidi leva les yeux vers elle et fit un petit sourire hésitant.

Le chemin se fit sans trop de souci durant la première demi-heure. Elles rencontrèrent quelques monstres décharnés, mais elles les tuèrent sans trop de difficulté.

Puis elles rencontrèrent le gros tas.

Lorsque Bebe l’avait vu, de loin, il était caché derrière une voiture, de sorte à ce que seule sa tête dépassât. Les filles étaient légèrement dégoûtées par sa grosse tête grasse, mais n’avaient rien remarqué qui sortait de l’ordinaire. Jusqu’à ce que le monstre fît quelques pas et sortît de derrière la voiture.

Le binôme s’arrêta immédiatement et leur visage pâlit. Le monstre était _énorme_ , plus haut que les zombies normaux et au moins quatre fois plus large.

― Heidi, murmura Bebe, on va essayer de passer discrètement, d’accord ?

La brune hocha la tête, mais à peine les deux filles avaient fait un pas que la créature tourna brusquement la tête vers elles. Elles se figèrent d’horreur et regardèrent le monstre accourir vers elles à l’aide de grands sauts qui faisaient trembler le sol et les empêchaient d’avancer comme elles l’auraient voulu.

― COURS ! cria Heidi, mais elle savait que c’était trop tard.

Le monstre était devant elles.

Durant une seconde, persuadée que c’en était fini d’elles, Bebe s’autorisa à fermer les yeux et à attendre. Puis, ne sentant rien se passer, elle hésita à ouvrir délicatement l’un de ses yeux bleus.

Le monstre était planté comme un piquet devant elle et Heidi, qui s’était figée à côté d’elle, et avait les joues gonflées. Son gros ventre semblait secoué de spasmes bruyants et Bebe comprit une seconde avant qu’il ne fût trop tard. Elle plaqua Heidi au sol à côté d’elle, évitant de justesse la mare verdâtre et fumante qui sortit de la bouche de la créature dans un rot monstrueux. Le liquide gluant tomba sur le béton et une poubelle, qui se mirent à fondre.

_Ce monstre crachait de l’acide_.

Puis, sans prévenir, le zombie leva haut les bras et l’abattit avec force par terre, là où Bebe se tenait l’instant d’avant.

― HEIDI ! cria-t-elle, et la petite brune terrorisée dû comprendre car elle dégaina son sabre.

D’un geste terrifié mais précis, elle entailla les genoux du monstre, avant de se relever avec l’aide de sa meilleure amie. Elles détalèrent le plus vite possible, sachant que la créature ne mettrait pas longtemps à les rattraper à l’aide de ses sauts qui faisaient trembler le sol.

― Monte dans la voiture !! s’écria Bebe, faisant référence au Pick-up qui était garé le long de la chaussée.

La blonde n’avait aucun moyen de savoir si son « plan » de survie allait fonctionner. Si par miracle les clefs se trouvaient à l’intérieur et la voiture daignait démarrer, elles seraient sauvées.

Sinon, et bien il leur resterait approximativement deux minutes à vivre.

Heidi grimpa dans la place passager, peinant à y entrer en raison des tremblements qui se rapprochaient dangereusement, et Bebe se jeta à la place avant, priant tous les dieux pour que les clefs soient sur le contact. Un sentiment intense de soulagement s'empara d'elle lorsque ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent les clefs, qui semblaient attendre patiemment que la jeune fille les tournât. Entendant un rugissement inhumain derrière elles, la blonde se tira de sa propre rêverie et ne mit pas cinq secondes pour démarrer le moteur.

Derrière, une partie du Pick-up fut broyée sous le coup dévastateur du monstre et Heidi étouffa un petit cri. Bebe écrasa la pédale d’accélération de toute ses forces et la voiture démarra en trombe, tellement que la blonde craignit un instant qu’elle allait abîmer le moteur. Puis la voiture fila à toute vitesse, et le gros monstre ne fut plus qu’un point noir sur le rétroviseur.

Sentant toute l’adrénaline et la terreur quitter son corps et la libérant d’un poids qui l’affaissait, elle s’autorisa à lâcher un petit rire, Heidi faisant de même à côté d’elle, bien que des larmes s’y mélangèrent.

* * *

**BRIGHTON, 21h00**

Clyde frissonnait.

Il grelottait, bien qu’il ne fît pas particulièrement plus froid que les autres nuits. Mais il se sentait seul, apeuré, et ces sentiments l’avaient fait se terrer dans un coin, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Pourquoi s’était-il disputé avec Craig, bordel ?

Il avait fait son caprice. Comme d’habitude. Sauf que, faire un caprice en temps normal, et faire un caprice pendant la fin du monde, ça ne donnait pas les mêmes conséquences. A l’époque où tout allait bien, ses caprices lui faisaient obtenir ce qu’il souhaitait, ou énervaient un peu ses proches ; désormais, c’était sûrement la mort qui l’attendait. Il s’était disputé contre Craig, son meilleur ami, le seul qui aurait pu le sauver, pour un _rien_ , et était parti de son plein gré, entrant de lui-même dans la gueule du monstre.

Car il n’y avait aucun moyen qu’il survive tout seul.

Il était trop faible pour cela, et la solitude l’abattait. Quel était le but de survivre, s’il était seul et misérable ?

Le vent frais se leva et lui gifla le visage ; Clyde serra la mâchoire pour s’empêcher de geindre. Il s’était terré au fin fond d’une rue sombre, entre un grillage sinistre, des murs en brique de part et d’autre de lui qui lui donnaient la désagréable impression de suffoquer, et des poubelles débordantes de sacs déchirés, répandant leurs déchets et leurs odeurs nauséabondes autour de lui.

Il n’était qu’un chien pitoyable terré au fond de sa misérable niche.

Avec un rire dénué d’humour qui prenait l’apparence d’un souffle de nez, il repensa à Radley, le petit chiot qu’il avait adopté, et comment il avait été dévoré devant lui seulement un jour après sa séparation avec Craig. Il n’avait même pas été capable de protéger un simple animal, comment avait-il pu espérer survivre par lui-même ?

Des larmes translucides finirent par rouler sur ses joues et il s’en voulut d’être aussi faible. D’être recroquevillé par terre, apeuré par le noir, à regarder la lune pleine et seule source de lumière comme si c’était la seule chose qui l’empêchait de devenir fou.

Ce fut sans doute son manque de motivation fasse à la survie et sa paralysie fasse à la peur qui l’empêchèrent de réagir, lorsqu’il aperçut du coin de l’œil deux silhouettes sombres s’approcher de lui en boitant légèrement. Un frisson glacé lui dévala l’échine, les larmes redoublèrent.

Et Clyde se cacha la tête dans ses bras.

Attendant presque avec impatience, bien que toujours effrayé, que les monstres en finissent avec lui et qu’il puisse enfin toucher au repos éternel, au soulagement qui venait avec la libération d’une peur constante.

Et quand de longues mains maigres et décharnées s’enroulèrent autour de son bras, d’une étreinte douloureuse et glacée comme la mort, il essaya de ne pas crier.


	14. La transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans un monde de chaos où les rues sont désormais foulées par des putréfactions ambulantes, les quelques survivants doivent se battre pour une survie sans espoir. Néanmoins, l’une des personnes à l’origine de la catastrophe semblerait être capable de concocter un sérum qui les sauverait tous.  
> Le seul hic ; son laboratoire se trouve à plus de 3 000 kilomètres.

**NEBRASKA, 13h28**

Craig marchait précautionneusement, soucieux d'être le plus discret possible.

Il patrouillait dans un centre commercial, deux listes de courses écrites sur du papier jauni enfoncées dans sa poche. Sa batte de baseball était fidèlement accrochée à son dos, prête à être rapidement dégainée au moindre problème, et la main droite du jeune homme était occupée par un talkie-walkie, dans lequel Kyle, installé et sécurisé dans la base provisoire que le groupe avait adoptée, lui murmurait des conseils.

_― Commence par chercher la nourriture_ , lui ordonna le rouquin, _c’est le plus important pour l’instant._

― Je suis au courant, connard, marmonna Craig en même temps de lancer un regard à droite et à gauche au détour d’une allée.

Deux zombies zonaient devant une fontaine à l’eau croupie, ignorant les cadavres éparpillés un peu partout.

_― Comment c’est, à l’intérieur ?_ lui demanda Kyle, _infesté ?_

― Ouais, un petit peu. Trois fois rien, rajouta Tucker avant de couper momentanément la discussion.

Raccrochant son talkie-walkie à sa ceinture, il dégaina sa batte de baseball et s’approcha des créatures qui s’étaient mises à lui foncer dessus en rugissant et bavant comme des bêtes.

Le jeune homme fit une prise à son premier assaillant et l’envoya valser plus loin, avant de fracasser le crâne du second qui était sur le point de se jeter sur lui. Le premier revint à la charge et Craig l’acheva sans aucune difficulté.

_― Tout se passe bien pour toi, Stan ?_ demanda le rouquin à l’adresse de l’autre garçon qui était parti pour cette mission.

_― Tranquille_ , répondit-il simplement.

Craig repéra un caddie abandonné au milieu d’un escalateur et le récupéra. Ça pourrait lui être utile pour stocker un maximum de fournitures. Il se dirigea rapidement mais tranquillement vers la grande surface du centre commercial, et remplit son chariot de tout ce qui était présent sur sa liste, écrite rapidement par Wendy avant qu’il ne parte en mission.

_― T’en es où, Craig ?_

― J’ai fini la liste de bouffe, dit-il à Kyle. J’ai rempli un chariot.

_― Tricheur_ , murmura Stan.

_― Très bien_ , reprit le scientifique en ignorant la remarque de l’autre garçon, qui s’occupait plutôt des fournitures ménagères et primordiales, à son plus grand dam. _Rends-toi dans une boutique spécialisée, pour le reste_.

Craig poussa son chariot et fit comme lui conseillait le rouquin, tenant la seconde liste dans sa main. Il lut rapidement les mots « tournevis » et « batterie », ainsi que d’autres, et ne mit pas bien longtemps à tomber sur la boutique dont Kyle faisait allusion. Le rouquin avait l’intention de réparer les parties détruites de leur grande camionnette, afin qu’ils se remettent en route rapidement. Cette fois-ci, le coffre rempli de fournitures dont ils manquaient en arrivant.

Il termina ses courses en un temps record, en même temps que Stan qui pourtant en avait deux fois moins, et le précisa à Kyle.

_― Parfait,_ fit-il, _retournez à la base maintenant._

Craig entendit un petit rire froid et devina qu’il s’agissait du brun.

_― « Base » ? Tu t’y crois un peu tr-_

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d’onyx coupa la communication avant la fin de sa phrase, n’en ayant pas grand-chose à faire de ce que pouvait bien dire Stan, et se remit en route. Il ne s’arrêta que lorsqu’il se fut retrouvé devant une boutique de confiserie, incertain. Il n’aimait pas spécialement les bonbons, pas au point de se faire chier pour aller en chercher en tout cas, mais ce n’était pas pour lui qu’il hésitait.

Lors d’une petite conversation tranquille, Kenny lui avait dit qu’il avait un énorme faible pour les sucettes à la fraise. Et il y avait justement un paquet de sucettes à la fraise sur le comptoir, le narguant presque.

Normalement, Craig n’aurait même pas besoin d’y réfléchir. Si ce n’était pas nécessaire, c’était inutile de s’y attarder. Les fioritures le mèneraient à sa perte, c’était la doctrine qu’il suivait depuis que le monde était tombé. Pourtant, il se surprit à n'hésiter qu’une simple seconde (qui lui parut définitivement plus longue que cela) avant d’aller chercher ces foutues sucettes sur un coup de tête.

Il se cacha derrière l’excuse que cet acte n’en était qu’un parmi tant d’autres destiné à remercier Kenny d’avoir pris soin de sa petite sœur quand il était absent. Et que ce n’était absolument pas dans l’espoir de revoir l’un des aussi rares que jolis sourires revenir sur le visage du blond, celui qui lui faisait des fossettes sur les joues et faisait briller ses yeux bleu clair de centaines d’étoiles.

Car il n’y avait aucun moyen pour que Craig Tucker, apathique et cynique depuis son plus jeune âge, se soit entiché d’un gamin de dix-huit ans dont il ignorait le nom et l’existence quelques temps auparavant. Nuh-uh.

Le jeune homme grogna d’embarras devant son évidente et vaine tentative pour garder son sang-froid et se maudit de se montrer aussi faible, car c’était justement dans ses idéologies de qualifier ce genre d’attentions et pensées comme des fioritures.

Alors qu’il prenait le paquet de confiseries dans ses mains et s’apprêtait à s’en aller, un zombie sortit soudainement de sous le comptoir et lui sauta dessus brusquement. Craig se protégea le visage des mains, empêchant le monstre de lui griffer le visage, mais perdit l’équilibre, chancela, et tomba à terre, la créature au-dessus de lui.

Le monstre ouvrit sa bouche décomposée en grand et le jeune homme faillit avoir un haut-le-cœur en sentant les relents putrides et chauds sur son visage. D’un bras, il maintenait le monstre qui se débattait au-dessus de lui à une distance qui l’empêchait de le mordre, et de l’autre il tâtonnait dans le vide à la recherche de sa batte de baseball qui avait roulé lors de sa chute. Ne trouvant pas son arme et commençant à se fatiguer, il agrippa le côté de la tête du monstre et l’abattit contre le recoin d’une étagère, qui s’enfonça dans son crâne avec un craquement sinistre.

La créature resta inerte et, le cœur battant la chamade, Craig s’autorisa à respirer.

Son calme regagné, il se redressa, récupéra sa batte et le paquet de sucettes, retourna vers son chariot et se dirigea vers la sortie, s’en allant de ce centre commercial où il avait failli perdre la vie pour un truc aussi débile qu’un paquet de bonbons. 

* * *

**NEBRASKA, 14h00**

Kenny était en train de border sa petite sœur ─ qui avait enfin réussi à trouver le sommeil, après avoir passé une nuit épouvantable de stress et de nausées ─ quand Stan et Craig, partis en mission de réapprovisionnement, revinrent les mains pleines au hangar qu’ils avaient pris comme base provisoire. Surtout le plus grand, qui avait carrément ramené un caddie rempli à ras bord.

Le blond regarda distraitement Craig et Kyle discuter de quelque chose (il était trop loin pour entendre) tout en farfouillant dans des objets dont la plupart était étrangère à Kenny (ce devait être ce que le scientifique avait demandé pour réparer la camionnette) tandis que Stan avait rejoint Wendy avec ce qu’il avait ramené, afin de les ranger. Le garçon ne se releva que lorsque le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres se sépara du rouquin.

S’approchant de lui en trottinant, Craig le remarqua et s’arrêta à son niveau. Le visage du plus grand resta inexpressif, mais Kenny ne s’en formalisa pas ; il avait fini par se rendre compte que le jeune homme était juste très stoïque.

― Hey, murmura-t-il, tout s’est bien passé ?

Les yeux bleu clair de Kenny s’attardèrent sur la nouvelle petite entaille qui ornait désormais la joue gauche de Craig, essayant de ne pas paraître inquiet. Il ne l’avouerait pour rien au monde, mais il avait été soulagé en apercevant Tucker rentrer sain et sauf.

― Hum, ouais, répondit simplement le plus grand.

Il parut hésiter un peu, puis, après avoir passé une main dans ses cheveux noirs comme la mort, les ramenant en arrière une simple seconde, il se racla la gorge, de toute évidence légèrement mal à l’aise, et plongea la main dans le caddie devant lui, en sortant un paquet de sucettes à la fraise.

― J’ai pris ça pour toi, dit-il nonchalamment en regardant ailleurs.

Les yeux de Kenny s’agrandirent et il mit un moment avant de prendre le paquet de bonbons dans ses mains. Il était silencieux car les mots lui avaient été retirés de sa gorge. Il aurait aimé remercier Craig de vive voix, mais il fut tellement touché par cette attention (sans compter que le grand s’était souvenu d’un truc aussi dérisoire) qu’il ne put que lui adresser un grand sourire radieux, souriant jusqu’aux oreilles.

Cela dut suffire à Craig, car il détourna les yeux et se gratta distraitement l’arrière de la nuque, le plus tout petit des sourires sur le coin des lèvres. 

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans accroc, et Kyle réussit à réparer la camionnette en un temps record, leur permettant de se remettre rapidement en route. Ils chargèrent la voiture de leurs nouvelles fournitures, correctement rangées dans des caissons empilés, et firent une rapide patrouille des environs avant de s’installer en voiture et de se mettre en route, Stan au volant et Kyle à côté de lui pour lui donner des indications.

Kenny suçait tranquillement l’une de ses sucreries à la fraise à côté de Karen, qui avait posé la tête sur son épaule et ronflait tout doucement, nullement dérangée par les cahotements plus ou moins violents du véhicule. Craig était à la gauche du blondinet, tourné vers sa fenêtre ouverte afin de ne pas intoxiquer l’intérieur de la camionnette avec la fumée de sa cigarette à moitié consumée, silencieux depuis le début du départ. Sa fidèle batte de baseball, qu’il ne lâchait pour rien au monde, était à ses pieds, tandis que son flingue était toujours accroché à sa ceinture, mais Kenny savait qu’il n’avait que peu de minutions. Il n’avait lui-même qu’un simple couteau pour se défendre, et Stan ne possédait qu’un gilet pare-balle. En termes d’armes, ils étaient bien pauvres.

Trouvant le voyage bien long, Kenny se tourna vers le plus grand dans l’espoir de démarrer une conversation.

― Il y a une raison particulière pour laquelle tu tiens tant à ta batte ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Il n’avait pas forcément de raison de parler aussi doucement si ce n’était par peur de briser l’agréable et reposant silence qui s’était installé depuis un petit moment.

Craig tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, surpris, puis, après avoir jeté sa cigarette consumée par la fenêtre et passé une main dans ses cheveux ténébreux, répondit :

― Hum, ouais. Mais c’est un peu débile. C’est juste que je faisais du baseball, au lycée. J’ai gagné beaucoup de tournois avec cette batte, expliqua-t-il en plantant ses intrigants yeux vert anis dans ceux de Kenny.

Kenny hocha la tête, son regard déviant des yeux de Craig pour aller se poser sur ses bras musclés, et comprenant d’où cela venait.

― On pourra essayer de te trouver une arme fétiche à toi aussi, si tu veux, ajouta le brun avec l’ombre d’un sourire.

Le blond pouffa de rire et secoua la tête.

― Non, merci, je préférerais largement d’autres sucettes à la fraise, plutôt, fit-il avec un petit clin d’œil.

Craig était sur le point de répliquer quelque chose quand Stan hurla soudain une insulte et tourna brutalement le volant, faisant tourner la voiture dans une secousse violente et un crissement strident, manquant de justesse le Pick-up rouge en face qui avait surgi de la route perpendiculaire à celle que le groupe empruntait.

La camionnette s’arrêta quelques mètres plus loin, le Pick-up rouge fit de même de l’autre côté.

Des portières s’ouvrirent, et des jambes sortirent.

Très vite, l’escorte de Kyle se retrouva face à deux jeunes filles déboussolées.

* * *

**ARVADA, 19h03**

L’homme émettait des râles gras, rocailleux, qui lui faisaient mal à la gorge.

Mais Token n’avait pas l’impression qu’une seule partie de son corps ne fût pas en profonde agonie. Il marchait, _déambulait sans but_ , au milieu d’une grande rue, en plein milieu de la route bétonnée. Il boitait, traînait sa jambe blessée derrière lui, son pied ne prenant même pas la peine de se soulever du sol, traînant simplement par terre, raclant les petits graviers et bouts de verre qui jonchaient le sol. Sa blessure suintait de pus et de sang, et des traces d’un noir pur, ressemblant très fortement à des veines, s’étaient répandues partout sur son corps, semblant battre en rythme avec les pulsions de son cœur.

De la bave s’écoulait de son menton, mais il ne sembla pas s’en rendre compte ─ ni même s’en soucier. Il frotta brutalement son œil gauche de la main, ignorant que le blanc de ses yeux était devenu jaunâtre. Une épaisse couche de sueur maculait l’intégralité de sa peau, et l’homme éprouvait de très fortes démangeaisons partout sur lui.

La douleur allait le rendre fou.

Il avait l’impression que quelque chose bougeait à l’intérieur de lui. Que des membres farfouillaient dans ses entrailles, les changeaient de place, les arrachaient et les replaçaient ailleurs, tout cela dans une lente agonie silencieuse.

Exceptés ces _râles_ , qui se faisaient de plus en plus forts.

A une dizaine de mètres de lui, un zombie le repéra et le regarda. Puis retourna la tête, indifférent. Token ne l’avait même pas remarqué. Il ne voyait même plus vraiment. Il ne faisait que marcher. Sans but. Il ne savait plus à quel moment il avait arrêté de se déplacer avec une destination précise et un objectif en tête, pour simplement marcher par pur instinct. Il n’était désormais guidé que par cet étrange sentiment qui lui intimait de ne pas s’arrêter.

Il ne savait même plus si les pensées dans sa tête étaient encore les siennes.

Une grimace haineuse tordait ses traits. Il était enragé d’avoir encore été abandonné. Que son groupe l’ait laissé derrière, simplement parce qu’il était blessé. Son seul souhait était de pouvoir se venger.

_Avec cette irrépressible envie de manger de la chair_.

L’estomac de Token se souleva et l’homme se vomit dessus, sans s’arrêter de marcher pour autant. Il émit un nouveau hoquet accompagné de râles, et régurgita de nouveau, cette fois-ci rien d’autre qu’une douloureuse bile âcre. Il continua d’avancer, et cracha cette fois-ci du sang.

Puis il s’arrêta au-milieu de la route, et vida son corps de ses boyaux.

Lorsqu’il releva la tête, il lâcha un râle bestial, la bouche grande ouverte et fumante de rage. Son visage était ensanglanté et ses yeux plus jaunâtres que jamais n’avaient plus rien d’humain.

Le zombie se remit à marcher.


	15. Raz-de-marée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans un monde de chaos où les rues sont désormais foulées par des putréfactions ambulantes, les quelques survivants doivent se battre pour une survie sans espoir. Néanmoins, l’une des personnes à l’origine de la catastrophe semblerait être capable de concocter un sérum qui les sauverait tous.  
> Le seul hic ; son laboratoire se trouve à plus de 3 000 kilomètres.

**NEBRASKA, 16h49**

Karen avait été brutalement tirée hors de son sommeil lorsque Stan avait évité de justesse le Pick-up rouge qui avait surgi de nulle part. Leur groupe ne s’était pas le moins du monde attendu à rencontrer d’autres gens et, d’après l’expression déboussolée des deux jeunes filles devant eux, il en était de même pour elles.

La petite brune serrait le bras de la grande blonde, les yeux grands ouverts et terrifiés, tandis que la grande, bien que perdue elle aussi, gardait son sang-froid, ses yeux bleu glacial se plongeant dans chacun d’eux. Karen se rendit compte que les deux jeunes filles devaient avoir le même âge que son grand-frère.

Sa compassion et sa gentillesse prenant le dessus, la jeune sœur ouvrit la bouche, devançant ses camarades :

― Vous allez bien ?

Les yeux des deux jeunes filles se posèrent d’un coup sur elle, et semblèrent s’apaiser légèrement. Le fait qu’il y eût une gamine dans le groupe en face devait les rassurer un peu. Doucement, la petite brune hocha la tête.

― Désolée, dit alors la blonde, je m’attendais pas à ce qu’il y ait quelqu’un sur la route.

Il y eut un certain temps de silence, puis Stan inspecta le Pick-up rouge du regard, ses yeux d’acier balayant la surface défoncée du véhicule.

― Vous avez rencontré des problèmes en venant ? demanda-t-il.

― Oui… reprit la blonde, on a échappé de justesse à un gros zombie qui vomissait de l’acide.

L’attention de Kyle se piqua définitivement à cela, ses grands yeux émeraude s’arrondissant comme des soucoupes.

― Un zombie qui crachait de l’acide ?! répéta-t-il, de toute évidence excité comme une puce (les lèvres de Karen se courbèrent en un sourire).

Le rouquin se précipita vers les deux filles, qui eurent un mouvement de recul, sans même se rendre compte qu’ils les agressaient presque, et dut sûrement faire force pour s’empêcher d’agripper les épaules de Bebe et les secouer brutalement. Il se battit avec sa veste pour récupérer son petit carnet rangé dans l’une de ses poches, et arracha presque les pages en les tournant rapidement.

― Est-ce qu’il ressemblait à celui-ci ? s’empressa de demander le scientifique en plaquant presque son carnet contre le visage de la pauvre blonde.

Les deux jeunes filles, d’abord perturbées par le comportement surexcité de Kyle, parurent ensuite amusées de son impatience. Elles se penchèrent en avant et inspectèrent les dessins de l’homme, puis hochèrent la tête.

― Oui, c’était lui, confirma la petite brune.

Kyle ne perdit pas un instant pour dégainer un crayon à papier et gribouiller furieusement sur son schéma.

― Que faisait-il ? Comment se comportait-il ? Y’avait-il une logique, une régularité dans ses actions ?

La blonde laissa la petite brune désemparée pour répondre aux questions qui lui étaient jetées au visage, et se tourna vers le reste du groupe, croisant le regard marron de Karen au passage, et lui adressant un petit sourire auquel la gamine répondit avec enthousiasme.

― Je m’appelle Bebe, dit-elle, et elle c’est Heidi.

― Vous êtes seules ? demanda alors Wendy.

Bebe hocha la tête, puis hésita à préciser. Finalement, elle ouvrit la bouche.

― On ne l’a pas toujours été, mais oui… on s’est fait trahir la première fois pour des armes à feu, et notre coéquipier d’après nous a abandonnées très vite. Pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose ceci dit, il était foncièrement mauvais, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure quand Heidi n’écoutait pas.

Il y eut un temps de silence, dans lequel personne ne parlait, puis Karen le brisa de sa voix chantante et de bonne humeur :

― Vous voulez nous rejoindre ? demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

Tous les regards se braquèrent d’un coup sur elle, mais elle maintint son sourire et ses yeux déterminés ne cillèrent pas. Les deux jeunes filles n’avaient pas l’air méchantes du tout, et il semblait au contraire qu’elles avaient besoin d’être soutenues. Le nombre fait la force, après tout.

Il y eut un long moment de blanc, puis Heidi couina :

― On peut ?

Stan, Wendy et Kenny regardèrent Kyle, comme s’il était le chef du groupe et que c’était lui qui prenait les décisions, mais le rouquin se tourna vers Craig et sembla lui demander silencieusement du regard. Craig hocha lentement la tête.

― Bienvenue dans notre groupe, leur dit alors Kyle avec un sourire.

Et Karen eut un énorme sourire éclatant.

* * *

**NEBRASKA, 17h33**

Stan était en train de traverser Lincoln quand il remarqua que la quantité d’essence restante dans la camionnette était dangereusement basse.

Après l’avoir indiqué à ses coéquipiers, il se gara le long d’une grande rue et en sortit, accompagné de Craig, Kyle, Bebe et Heidi. Wendy, Kenny et Karen restèrent dans le véhicule afin de le garder (principalement toutes les ressources qu’il contenait dans son coffre). Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes et Stan se retrouva avec les deux nouvelles recrues, puis partirent chacun de leur côté pour multiplier leur chance de trouver un magasin qui possédait des bidons d’essence.

Durant le trajet, Kyle avait mis les deux filles au courant de tout ce dont elles avaient besoin de savoir, ainsi que leur priorité numéro un était de rejoindre le laboratoire du rouquin dans le New Hampshire et, toute chose considérée, elles avaient plutôt bien pris les nouvelles. Le scientifique leur avait cependant caché une chose : soit qu’il fût en la possession d’un sérum extrêmement précieux. Stan devinait qu’il préférait garder cela le plus top secret possible.

Le petit trinôme eut beaucoup de chances et ne mit pas longtemps à trouver une station-service à la limite de la ville, qui avait en sa possession quelques bidons d’essence.

Ils prirent quelques litres avec eux, et Stan trouva même, à son plus grand bonheur, une nouvelle poêle flambant neuve. Leur moment de chance ne dura pas bien longtemps cependant car, alors qu’il sortait de la station-service les mains remplies, une voiture sombre arriva depuis une route extérieure et s’y gara.

Le petit groupe s’empressa de se cacher derrière des grosses bennes à ordure, n’ayant pas eu le temps de s’éloigner plus, et observa les portières du SUV s’ouvrir. A peine les deux nouveaux arrivants posèrent un pied au sol que les deux filles à côté de Stan se crispèrent.

_― Oh mon dieu_ , murmura Heidi, les yeux grands ouverts.

Les sourcils de Stan se froncèrent, se demandant si elles les connaissaient, et il inspecta les deux arrivants. Le premier, qui était sorti de la place du passager, devait avoir une trentaine d’années et était armé d’une mitraillette, avait des cheveux blond pâle ébouriffés, des touffes plus grandes que d’autres partant dans des directions improbables, et son œil droit tiquait furieusement, l’autre grand ouvert et aux aguets. Son regard passa par deux fois sur les bennes à ordure, mais il ne remarqua pas les trois survivants qui l’observaient depuis des interstices. L’autre inconnu était bien plus grand, massif et intimant que le premier, tellement que Stan eut une sueur froide en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Ses yeux hétérochromes de chat étaient perçants et mauvais. Il avait un revolver dans une main et une hache était accrochée à son dos, prête à être dégainée à la moindre demande.

― C’est eux, murmura Bebe. C’est les deux qui nous ont trahies. On peut dire qu’ils se sont bien trouvés.

Stan fronça les sourcils et leur lança un regard. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

― Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez sur eux, chuchota-t-il en gardant ses yeux fixés sur eux.

Le grand était entré dans le même petit magasin que Stan cinq minutes auparavant, tandis que le blond restait devant la voiture, patrouillant tout autour en lançant des coups d’œil partout.

― Celui qui garde le SUV s’appelle Tweek. C’est celui qui a pris Heidi en otage pour récupérer les armes qu’on avait trouvées, puis qui est parti en nous laissant derrière. Il a quasiment tout le temps des tics et des sortes de spasmes, mais j’ai l’impression que c’est quand il garde son sang-froid qu’il est le plus dangereux, expliqua rapidement Bebe.

Elle fit une légère pause, puis continua :

― L’autre, c’est Eric. Il nous a trouvées sur la route, seules, et nous a prises sous son aile. Il se comportait comme s’il était bon, mais ce n’était que de la comédie. Il est parti en prenant les ressources avec lui, peu de temps après avoir intercepté un appel radio entre d’autres survivants, qui disaient qu’ils avaient une sorte de sérum ou je ne sais plus trop quoi.

Le visage de Stan pâlit immédiatement à ces paroles, et une brique sembla s’écraser à l’intérieur de son ventre. Merde. Le groupe de Craig n’avait donc pas été le seul à intercepter ce message. Et à entendre quand il avait dit que Kyle possédait un sérum qui guérissait les personnes infectées.

Ces deux tarés étaient sans doute à la recherche de ce trésor prometteur.

― Il faut qu’on parte. Maintenant.

Stan n’avait plus juste un mauvais pressentiment désormais, il était certain que s’ils tombaient nez-à-nez avec eux, ils ne s’en sortiraient sans doute pas vivant.

Le brun allait se relever lorsqu’Eric sortit du petit magasin avec des bidons d’essence et des barres chocolatées, l’immobilisant dans son action. Le binôme retourna dans leur véhicule et reprit la route, en traversant la ville.

― Ça va pas du tout. Ils vont peut-être tomber sur Craig et Kyle, ou pire, Wendy ! dit-il en sortant de sa cachette.

― Stan, je ne comprends pas, pourquoi t’es si stressé tout d’un coup ? demanda la petite brune.

― Tu ne comprends pas ?! C’est après nous qu’ils en veulent ! C’est nous qui possédons le sérum !

Le visage des deux filles devint à leur tour livide lorsqu’elles comprirent ce que cela impliquait. 

― On va se séparer. Cherchez Craig et Kyle, je retourne avec Wendy et les autres, OK ?

La blonde hocha la tête et prit la main d’Heidi dans la sienne, qui n’avait pas l’air très enthousiaste à cette idée, et le groupe se sépara. Stan ne perdit pas un seul instant pour courir vers là où la camionnette était garée, inquiet pour Wendy.

Merde, si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à la jeune femme…

Stan atteignit le dernier recoin, tourna la tête… et son sang se glaça.

Le trinôme était sorti de la camionnette et faisait face à une dizaine de créatures qui se jetaient sur eux, tout en se défendant avec des morceaux de tuyauteries comme épées, des couvercles de poubelles comme boucliers. Ils essayaient de garder le véhicule, mais les monstres se faisaient plus nombreux. Car, dans l’action, Kenny, Wendy et Karen ne l’avaient pas encore remarquée, mais Stan l’avait vue au premier coup d’œil…

Cette vague de points noirs, à l’horizon mais plus si loin que ça, qui s’approchait indubitablement d’eux à vue d’œil, semblant grandir, grossir…

Une horde entière, une mer de monstruosités innommables assoiffées de sang et affamées de chair humaine.

Stan ne perdit pas un seul instant et accourut, écrasant le plat de sa nouvelle poêle contre la face d’un zombie qui s’en prenait à Wendy.

― Stan ! s’écria-t-elle, étonnée.

― Il faut qu’on s’en aille ! lança-t-il à l’adresse de ses trois coéquipiers. On a plus le temps, il faut partir maintenant ! Couvrez-moi, je remets de l’essence !

Kenny planta sa barre en métal dans le crâne d’un monstre en passant par sa bouche, puis lui adressa un regard surpris.

― Et les autres ? Ils vont nous rejoindre ? Tu sais où ils sont ?

Stan ne savait pas s’il allait les convaincre de s’en aller sur-le-champ, mais essaya tout de même :

― On a des complications. Des gens nous recherchent, des gens pas commodes, ici même à Lincoln. Et plus important encore… regardez là-bas.

Il désigna la horde qui se rapprochait d’un signe du menton, et déglutit avec difficulté lorsqu’il se rendit compte qu’elle s’était rapprochée conséquemment en même pas deux minutes. Plus impressionnant encore, il sentait le sol trembler, des petits morceaux de gravier sautillaient sur le sol.

Le visage de ses coéquipiers se vida de toute couleur.

Le jeune homme, ayant rempli le réservoir d’essence, balança le bidon vide par-dessus son épaule et ouvrit la portière avant du véhicule.

― ENTREZ MAINTENANT ! cria-t-il pour les sortir de leur transe.

Ils ne se firent pas prier et grimpèrent à l’intérieur, et Stan écrasa la pédale d’accélération tandis que des zombies essayaient de s’agripper sur le derrière de la voiture et griffaient le métal.

― Il faut qu’on aille chercher les autres, dit soudain le blondinet.

Stan resta silencieux et traversa le cœur de la ville, prenant le chemin le plus court afin d’en sortir de l’autre côté.

― Stan ? Tu m’écoutes ? Il faut qu’on récupère Craig et les autres, on peut pas les laisser derrière ! sa voix se brisa à la fin, trahissant son inquiétude.

Le jeune homme plongea son regard d’acier dans le rétroviseur, lui lançant un coup d’œil.

― Il faut qu’on sorte, Kenny, sinon on s’en sortira pas vivant. T’en fais pas pour eux, ils vont s’en sortir.

Le blond allait répliquer quelque chose quand Stan sortit soudainement de Lincoln, tout en accélérant, ne faisait bientôt de la ville qu’un point sur le rétroviseur.


	16. La communauté de survivants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans un monde de chaos où les rues sont désormais foulées par des putréfactions ambulantes, les quelques survivants doivent se battre pour une survie sans espoir. Néanmoins, l’une des personnes à l’origine de la catastrophe semblerait être capable de concocter un sérum qui les sauverait tous.  
> Le seul hic ; son laboratoire se trouve à plus de 3 000 kilomètres.

**IOWA, 19h23**

Craig remplissait un sac avec les armes qu’il avait _enfin_ trouvées. Les quelques petits gunshop qu’il avait pu fouiller auparavant avait déjà été pillés, et il avait presque perdu espoir. Mais le voilà qu’il remplissait finalement son sac d’armes à feu prêtes à exploser le crâne des monstres.

Ou des humains qui leur poseraient problème.

Craig, Kyle, Bebe et Heidi n’avaient presque pas réussi à se sortir de Lincoln en vie, pas alors que les deux filles étaient venues les trouver en panique, criant qu’ils avaient des poursuivants armés jusqu’aux dents qui, évidemment, avaient fini par les pourchasser, et qu’ils avaient réussi à les semer simplement pour tomber nez-à-nez avec une horde qui envahissait la ville.

S’ils n’avaient pas trouvé cette vieille bagnole encore miraculeusement remplie d’essence, avec des clefs et un cadavre en décomposition à l’intérieur, ils seraient morts à l’heure actuelle.

L’avantage de la situation, (si on pouvait vraiment appeler cela un avantage) était qu’ils savaient désormais qu’ils étaient poursuivis par des ennemis pour leur sérum, ce qui réduisaient leur chance de se faire prendre par surprise. Malheureusement, l’escorte de Kyle était désormais séparée et ils n’avaient aucun moyen de savoir si les autres étaient encore en vie.

En ce qui concernait Stan, il pouvait bien être mort, cela ne dérangeait pas Craig le moins du monde, car après tout c’était bien de sa faute s’ils avaient désormais des poursuivants.

Le jeune homme était en train de sortir de la boutique, son sac à dos rempli, lorsqu’il entendit un grognement sauvage sur sa droite. Il se retourna d’un coup et dégaina sa batte de baseball, mais il se figea lorsqu’il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un grand chien loup qui grognait les babines retroussées et les poils hérissés.

La bête se tenait à distance respectable mais il était clair qu’elle était prête à bondir à tout moment, et qu’elle n’aurait aucun problème à arracher la gorge du jeune homme. Le premier réflexe de Craig fut de rester parfaitement immobile, et de ne surtout pas bouger sa batte de baseball qui, il le voyait dans les yeux jaunes du chien loup, lui déplaisait fortement. Durant une seconde, une simple seconde, le brun hésita à briser le crâne de l’animal tant qu’il était encore temps.

Mais le chien loup grognait moins fort, bien que ses oreilles fussent toujours repliées en arrière et ses poils très hérissés. Craig prit une décision et tenta le tout pour le tout ; lentement, tout doucement, sans jamais faire le moindre geste brusque, il abaissa sa batte dotée de clous, la posant finalement par terre en ne cillant pas, ne détournant pas le regard de celui de la bête.

Lorsque son arme fut déposée à terre, le chien loup arrêta de grogner et ses poils commencèrent à se remettre à leur place. Craig esquissa un pas vers l’avant, et la bête se crispa, retroussant les babines. Le jeune homme attendit et réitéra l’action. Après quelques secondes, il fut devant l’animal et, tout doucement, tendit sa main vers le chien loup. Une petite goutte de sueur dévalait sa colonne vertébrale, mais il gardait tout de même son sang-froid.

Sa main à quelques centimètres du museau de l’animal ( _bordel_ ), le chien loup l’huma longuement, puis sembla s’apaiser. Craig hésita puis approcha sa main derrière la tête de l’animal, qui se crispa immédiatement, avant de la poser sur son pelage, afin de le caresser doucement.

Le chien loup ne lui sauta pas dessus, ne lui arracha pas la gorge et ne se nourrit pas de ses entrailles. Le jeune homme considéra cela comme une victoire personnelle.

L’animal émit un petit bruit joyeux et remua la queue. Il avait dompté la bête.

Sur le chemin du retour, il lui donnerait un bout de steak, et l’animal serait définitivement apprivoisé.

Craig tourna les talons et se mit en direction de la petite cave d’une maison au bord d’un village qu’ils avaient pris comme base provisoire. Le chien loup le suivit immédiatement. Un petit sourire s’esquissa sur les lèvres figées du jeune homme.

*

― OK, avec tout ça, on est prêts à partir, dit Kyle en passant en revue leurs nouvelles ressources, les autres étant restées dans la camionnette.

Bebe et Heidi faisaient une sieste sur des matelas dans un coin de la cave, emmitouflées dans des couvertures, et dormaient paisiblement l’une contre l’autre.

Craig fronça les sourcils à l’entente des propos du rouquin.

― Tu dis ça comme si tu comptais reprendre le périple jusqu’à ton labo, répondit le brun.

Le scientifique s’arrêta subitement et planta ses yeux émeraude dans son regard vert anis.

― Oui, Craig, c’est la priorité, je pensais qu’on était d’accord là-dessus.

― Nan, ma priorité à moi c’est les deux mioches, répliqua le plus grand.

Kyle inspira par la bouche et détourna le regard quelques instants, s’apprêtant à lui faire la morale d’un ton condescendant qu’il valait mieux privilégier cette mission plutôt que d’autres humains, car au final cela sauverait plus de personnes. Ou pire, que l’autre partie du groupe était sûrement morte d’après lui. Avant que le rouquin ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce fût, Craig le coupa court de la voix dure et glaciale qui lui était propre :

― ‘Rien à foutre de la survie de l’humanité, je quitte pas l’Iowa sans Kenny.

Il y eut une certaine pause, durant lequel les deux hommes se dévisagèrent, avant que le rouquin ne haussât les deux sourcils et que Craig toussotât doucement.

― Et hum, les autres, bien sûr… ajouta-t-il plus bas.

Avant que la situation ne devînt encore plus gênante, Tucker changea de sujet, reprenant une voix autoritaire et grave qui n’acceptait aucune négociation.

― Demain matin on se tire pour aller dans le village d’à côté, y’a que dalle d’intéressant ici maintenant.

A contrecœur, Kyle hocha la tête. Le brun sortit sans un mot de plus, prenant un steak cru avec lui, dans l’optique de le donner à son nouveau clebs.

* * *

**IOWA, 04h38**

― J’arrive pas à croire que tu as été assez stupide pour dire, _par radio_ , qu’on avait avec nous un sérum permettant de guérir les infectés ! cracha Wendy.

L’aube n’allait pas tarder à se lever et la jeune femme avait passé la nuit entière à se disputer avec Stan.

― Ah ouais ? Mais peut-être que si j’avais pas dit ça, Craig et les autres ne seraient jamais venus, alors peut-être que tu devrais me remercier, en fait, rétorqua son ancien petit-ami.

_― Te remercier ?!_ Par ta faute et ta stupidité, on a maintenant des poursuivants armés jusqu’aux dents qui n’hésiteraient pas à nous tuer, _et tu veux que je te remercie ?!_

Wendy était scandalisée par le comportement de Stan. Avoir fait une erreur, c’était une chose, mais ne pas l’assumer c’était encore pire de son point de vue. Car désormais, ils étaient séparés, et n’avaient aucun moyen de savoir si l’autre moitié du groupe, _dont celui sur lequel tous leurs espoirs reposaient_ , étaient encore en vie. Merci Stan.

Stanley était sur le point de répliquer quelque chose lorsque Kenny, qui tenait fermement la main de sa petite-sœur terrorisée et exténuée, les coupa :

― Ça suffit, c’est vraiment pas le moment de se disputer ! Il faut qu’on installe un campement et qu’on monte la garde à tour de rôle jusqu’à ce qu’on se soit suffisamment reposé pour repartir à la recherche des autres !

Wendy posa son regard sur le blondinet, l’un des plus jeunes de leur groupe, et hocha la tête, admettant qu’il avait raison et qu’il se comportait actuellement comme celui qui avait les idées les plus claires ; ce qui était sans doute vrai. Ils étaient dans une petite clairière au milieu d’une forêt, ce qui constituait à la fois une cachette et un désavantage, car les monstres pourraient les prendre au dépourvu n’importe quand.

― Tu as raison, concéda la jeune femme, un peu honteuse de s’être ainsi emportée et d’avoir perdu de vue les priorités. On devrait sécuriser la zone en installant du fil tout autour de nous en les attachant aux arbres.

Ses coéquipiers hochèrent la tête et, à quatre, ils enroulèrent du fil avec des babioles sur tous les arbres autour d’eux, afin de retenir un peu les monstres s’ils s’approchaient et de les alerter avec le bruit que les objets métalliques feraient en s’entrechoquant.

― Vous pouvez vous reposer, je vais prendre le premier tour de garde, dit-elle.

― Non, c’est bon, je ne suis pas fatigué, je vais le faire, répliqua Kenny en lançant un petit coup d’œil au ventre de Wendy.

_Oh._ Donc Stan était bel et bien le seul idiot à ne pas s’être rendu compte de la situation de la jeune femme. Réprimant l’envie irrésistible de cracher de nouveaux reproches à son ancien petit-ami, elle se blottit contre une couverture et s’adossa à un arbre, fermant les yeux et ignorant Stanley qui s’était installé juste à côté d’elle, sa poêle toujours entre ses mains et prête à asséner de nouveaux coups. 

Elle s’en voulut de se rendre compte que la présence du brun à ses côtés la rassurait et lui permit de s’endormir, tandis que Kenny bordait sa petite sœur et se redressait, tous les sens en alerte, prêt à les réveiller au moindre problème.

Et la jeune femme fut brutalement tirée hors de son sommeil, alors que les rayons du soleil perçaient entre les feuilles touffues des arbres et éclairaient des monstres qui accouraient vers eux, déchirant les fils et provocant une cacophonie de bruits métalliques en plus de leurs râles lugubres et bestiaux.

Karen lui secouait furieusement les épaules, un air paniqué peint sur son visage fatigué, tandis que Kenny et Stan repoussaient du mieux qu’ils le pouvaient les monstruosités qui les envahissaient.

― Il faut qu’on retourne à la voiture, maintenant ! cria Stan en fracassant le crâne d’un monstre qui s’était jeté sur lui à l’aide du plat de sa poêle.

Wendy se releva immédiatement et prit la main de la gamine de quatorze ans, courant derrière ses coéquipiers et, elle l’espérait, amis, vers la camionnette garée à l’orée de la forêt. 

Ils grimpèrent à l’intérieur, poursuivis par les monstruosités qui faillirent rentrer à leur tour, et démarrèrent en trombe, semant leurs poursuivants et se dirigeant vers nulle part, le souffle court.

* * *

**IOWA, 12h32**

― Hey, c’est quoi ça ? demanda Heidi en pointant le doigt vers une direction.

Le groupe se tourna d’un même mouvement et Kyle posa son regard vert émeraude sur quelque chose qui s’apparentait à une muraille faite avec les moyens du bord, soit des sortes de planches de tuiles en métal soutenues par des charpentes en bois. Le chien loup de Craig se mit à grogner et son poil se hérissa, et Kyle s’éloigna imperceptiblement. Il n’aimait pas trop les chiens, de base, et encore moins celui-ci qui avait plus l’air d’un loup sauvage et féroce. Il avait beau remuer la queue et faire le beau pour Tucker, il grognait sur tout et n’importe quoi qui ne s’apparentait pas au grand brun.

― Potentiellement un endroit habité et sécurisé, répondit le rouquin. Vous voulez qu’on y jette un œil ?

Le scientifique dévia son regard vers Craig, car il avait beau poser la question de façon générale, mais c’était vraiment l’avis du grand qui comptait réellement. Tucker haussa les épaules, puis hocha la tête, mais Kyle devina qu’il s’agissait principalement de son manque de confiance envers les gens et son dégoût pour le genre humain qui trahissait une telle réticence.

S’ils tombaient sur une base de survivants qui avaient créé une communauté avec un bon fonctionnement, ça pouvait être franchement bénéfique pour eux, le temps de s’arrêter un peu avant de reprendre la route vers le New Hampshire. Kyle ne savait combien de temps cela prendrait à Craig pour se rendre compte que Kenny était potentiellement mort et qu’il fallait tout de même continuer la mission. Le brun avait l’air têtu, il devait donc s’attendre à ce que cela prenne un petit bout de temps.

Le groupe se mit donc à longer la « muraille » (la protection n’était pas non plus très haute, les murs arrêteraient sans doute quelques monstres solitaires, mais jamais une meute), à la recherche d’une potentielle entrée. Ils finirent par trouver un grand grillage barricadé qui ne laissait que quelques interstices, et qui semblait pouvoir coulisser. Kyle jeta un œil à l’intérieur et vit des pavillons, ainsi qu’une mairie au milieu.

Bebe repéra une grande cloche au-dessus du portail, que l’on pouvait faire sonner en tirant sur une corde qui pendait et, après avoir eu l’approbation de ses camarades, tira dessus, provoquant un tintamarre aigu. Rien ne se passa au début puis, après quelques petites minutes d’attente, un bout de planche en métal sur le grillage coulissa, juste assez grand pour permettre de voir un visage.

Ils se retrouvèrent nez-à-nez avec la face d’un homme âgé d’une cinquantaine d’années, qui avait des lunettes rectangulaires posés sur son nez aquilin et des cheveux grisonnant. Ses yeux bleu perçant les scannèrent un à un, restant plus longtemps sur la grande figure de Craig, son air hostile, l’entaille à sa joue et sa batte de baseball ornée de clous accrochée à son dos.

― Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

― On passait par-là quand on a vu la muraille, expliqua immédiatement Kyle, ne voulant surtout pas que Craig commençât à prendre la parole, lui qui ne connaissait ni tact ni délicatesse. On se demandait si c’était habité, on n’a pas croisé beaucoup de survivants. On ne vous veut aucun mal.

Le regard inquisiteur de l’homme âgé se posa de nouveaux sur Tucker et les sourcils de ce dernier ─ dont l’un était coupé à son extrémité par une petite cicatrice blanchâtre de quelques petits centimètres ─ se froncèrent sur ses yeux vert anis.

─ Vous êtes au complet ? reprit l’homme.

Kyle hésita à dire que l’autre moitié du groupe n’était pas à l’appelle, mais se ravisa.

─ Oui, répondit-il alors.

Il y eut un nouveau petit silence avant que l’inconnu ne reprenne la parole, après avoir balayé le groupe du regard qui s’arrêta sur la petite silhouette inoffensive de Heidi, qui lui fit un petit sourire innocent.

─ Vous êtes armés ?

Le rouquin sut qu’il était inutile de mentir, pas alors que la batte de baseball de Craig et son sac à dos bourré d’armes à feu parlaient pour eux. Il hocha la tête.

─ On a une politique très stricte. La communauté n’a pas le droit de posséder d’armes, tout est stocké dans une cave fermée à clef au cas où il y aurait une attaque.

Kyle, ayant deviné que Tucker allait ouvrir sa bouche et rendre très clair le fait qu’il n’accepterait pas d’être séparé de ses armes et de sa précieuse batte, le devança rapidement :

─ On est d’accord avec cela.

Il ignora le regard de reproche que lui lança son grand coéquipier.

─ C’est quoi vos noms ?

Le rouquin pointa ses camarades du doigt un à un tout en les présentant :

─ Voici Craig, Heidi, Bebe, et je suis Kyle. Scientifique, ajouta-t-il pour faire bonne mesure.

L’homme hésita un instant avant de se présenter :

─ Kevin Stoley.

Puis il ferma la petite trappe et dut actionner un mécanisme de son côté de la muraille, car la barrière se mit à coulisser lentement en raclant le sol, les planches de tuiles en métal grinçant entre elles. Lorsque le portail fut grand ouvert, le petit groupe remarqua d’autres habitants derrière M. Stoley. Deux jeunes femmes se tenaient à une distance respectueuse d’eux, aux côtés d’un garçon blond très clair qui devait avoir l’âge de Kenny, et dont l’œil gauche était fermé par une cicatrice. Juste derrière Stoley se tenait un jeune homme avec des cheveux plaqués en arrière qui lui arrivaient jusqu’aux épaules. Son regard était dur et froid, et Kyle devina qu’il n’hésiterait pas une seule seconde à passer à l’action si jamais ils trahissaient la moindre hostilité.

─ Voici Jason, dit le vieil homme en pointant du doigt celui qui avait l’air de savoir se battre, Annie et Millie, dit-il en pointant du doigt les deux jeunes femmes, et enfin Leopold. Il y a d’autres résidents, mais ils sont occupés. Nous sommes une quinzaine au total.

Jason s’avança vers Craig, et Kyle crut un instant qu’ils allaient sauter à la gorge de l’autre, car ils avaient tous les deux cet air glacial et hostile. L’homme aux cheveux plaqués en arrière par du gel tendit la main, et le rouquin comprit qu’il voulait récupérer le sac à dos du plus grand, ainsi que sa batte de base-ball. De toute évidence extrêmement réticent, Craig prit tout le temps du monde pour lui donner ses affaires, non sans le gratifier d’un regard noir.

Derrière eux, Stoley prit le plus grand soin de refermer la barrière coulissante, qui les maintenant clos dans, il l’espérait, un petit havre de paix.

─ Il y a deux maisons voisines au bout de l’allée, reprit l’homme âgé, vous pouvez les prendre et y habiter. Sachez que nous n’avons ici qu’une seule idéologie, et c’est celle de s’entraider. Je viendrai vous expliquer, une fois que vous vous serez installés, les différentes fonctions qu’il y a dans notre communauté, et que vous devrez faire pour contribuer à notre cohabitation.

Kyle hocha la tête, devinant qu’il devait s’agir de petits travaux comme s’occuper du grand potager qu’il voyait d’ici, ou patrouiller dans les environs pour s’assurer de leur sécurité.

Les groupes n’ayant plus rien à ajouter, ils se séparèrent et se rendirent dans leur nouvelle maison respective et provisoire.


	17. Une raison de continuer de vivre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans un monde de chaos où les rues sont désormais foulées par des putréfactions ambulantes, les quelques survivants doivent se battre pour une survie sans espoir. Néanmoins, l’une des personnes à l’origine de la catastrophe semblerait être capable de concocter un sérum qui les sauverait tous.  
> Le seul hic ; son laboratoire se trouve à plus de 3 000 kilomètres.

**IOWA, 09h24**

Évidemment, Kenny avait dû se tromper de chemin.

Et évidemment, il avait dû ouvrir ces putains de portes car, hey, il pouvait y avoir des choses intéressantes derrière. Comme une dizaine de monstres assoiffés de sang, par exemple.

Tout ça parce qu’il s’était trop éloigné pour se vider la vessie, qu’il n’avait pas été certain du chemin qu’il avait initialement pris, et que sa curiosité l’avait emporté sur sa raison. Alors quand il était tombé devant une vieille grange dont les portes avaient été verrouillées par une grande planche en bois, il avait eu la merveilleuse idée de l’enlever et les ouvrir en grand. Comme un seul homme, les dizaines de créatures avaient tourné leur tête d’un coup vers lui, leur bouche aux relents putrides s’ouvrant et lâchant des râles sinistres. Puis elles s’étaient élancées d’un même mouvement vers lui, ne lui donnant pas le temps de refermer les portes et ne lui laissant qu’une mince opportunité de fuite.

Une créature lui sauta dessus et il tomba à terre, ne disposant que d’une simple seconde pour sortir son poignard et le planter profondément dans l’œil du monstre, qui essayait de lui arracher la gorge. Heureusement, il s’en tira sans une égratignure et aurait pu s’échapper si les créatures derrière n’avaient pas heurté violemment les murs branlant de la grange. Kenny entendit un craquement au-dessus de sa tête et des particules de poussières et de bois lui tombèrent dessus comme une fine neige. Ses yeux s’écarquillant d’horreur, toujours allongé par terre depuis sa chute, il leva la tête et eut le temps d’apercevoir une partie de la charpente du toit se fissurer, tanguer dangereusement, puis tomber inévitablement.

Sur sa jambe.

Une douleur aiguë et vive l’assaillit et se répandit dans tout son corps, vidant son visage de toutes ses couleurs et baignant ses yeux bleus de larmes. Il réprima un hurlement et enfonça ses ongles dans la terre, un gémissement plaintif s’élevant de sa gorge. Il avait l’impression que sa jambe avait été broyée mais il ne voyait pas beaucoup de sang, alors au moins une partie de son corps n’avait pas été réduite en bouillie.

Mais tout cela n’allait très vite plus importer, car les créatures allaient se jeter sur lui d’une seconde à l’autre pour lui dévorer les entrailles. Se rendant compte qu’il allait mourir d’ici peu, d’une façon stupide, il ferma les yeux et laissa ses larmes dévaler ses joues.

Karen allait être toute seule.

Il attendit, mais aucune mâchoire ne vint se refermer sur ses membres. Aucune dent pourrie ne lui arracha la peau. A la place, il sentit du mouvement à ses côtés, ressentit l’air se fendre et siffler, puis entendit le craquement sinistre caractéristique et le sang gicler signifiant qu’un monstre venait d’avoir son crâne fracassé.

Kenny ouvrit une paupière hésitante, son cœur ratant un battement lorsqu’il aperçut la figure qui explosait la tête des zombies, un à un. Abasourdi, le blondinet ouvrit grand les yeux, regardant sans y croire Craig Tucker le sauver d’une mort certaine. Lorsqu’il tua la dernière créature à proximité (malheureusement, d’autres commençaient à arriver de plus loin) il tourna la tête et planta ses yeux vert anis sur ceux bleu clair de Kenny, un peu essoufflé, ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés au-dessus de sa tête.

L’inquiétude et le désespoir, voire la panique, qu’il ressentait alors se dissipa instantanément, et un énorme sourire étira ses joues, venant apporter de nombreuses fossettes sur son visage et faisant pétiller ses grands yeux turquoise.

― Craig ! s’écria-t-il, au comble de la joie.

La surprise, la joie et le soulagement de le voir lui avait presque fait oublier la douleur insupportable à sa jambe droite. Presque. Le grand jeune homme esquissa un mince sourire et, si Kenny le pouvait, il se serait jeté dans ses bras.

― Tu peux bouger ? lui demanda le brun.

Le blond secoua négativement la tête. Il ne sentait même plus son pied, enfoui sous les gravats. La présence de Craig le rassurait très nettement, mais il craignait toujours de ne pas pouvoir se dépêtrer de l’éboulement, les planches qui s’étaient écrasées sur sa jambe étaient vraiment massive.

Le grand brun déposa sa batte de base-ball fétiche à côté de lui et s’abaissa, commençant à soulever les charpentes de bois. Kenny crut d’abord qu’il n’allait pas réussir à les soulever mais, contre toute attente, le jeune homme les dégagea sans trop de difficulté. Les zombies se rapprochaient désormais.

Le blond essaya de se relever mais échoua lamentablement et commença un peu à céder à la panique, pensant qu’ils n’allaient pas s’en sortir. Puis Craig posa un bras sur son dos et l’autre dans le creux de ses genoux et le souleva, ne perdant pas un seul instant pour s’enfuir rapidement.

― Comment tu m’as retrouvé ? demanda Kenny une fois que les créatures ne furent que des points noirs derrière eux.

― Par hasard. Je patrouillais juste dans les environs. Je savais même pas que t’étais encore vivant, en fait.

Il baissa la tête vers le blond dans ses bras et lui offrit un tout petit sourire sincère.

― Content de voir que tu l’es.

Les lèvres de Kenny se tournèrent en un sourire ému sans qu’il ne puisse les contrôler, et il posa sa tête contre l’épaule de Craig.

*

Craig lui avait dit qu’il l’emmenait là où il s’était installé provisoirement avec Kyle, Bebe et Heidi, soit une communauté de survivants qui avaient barricadé une partie de leur village derrière une muraille de planches. Mais même s’il avait été prévenu, il fut tout de même surpris en la voyant de ses propres yeux. Il n’avait pas vu beaucoup de survivants après tout, et voir des gens qui avaient réussi à recréer une petite société (toute petite, il est vrai) lui mettait du baume au cœur et le remplissait d’espoir.

Il se trouvait désormais dans l’infirmerie, avec Craig qui ne l’avait pas lâché une seconde, et le maître des lieux, un certain Kevin Stoley, qui était également docteur. Kyle, Bebe et Heidi étaient venus le saluer, ravis de le revoir et de savoir qu’il était bien vivant. Il avait donné la localisation de Stan, Wendy et Karen à Craig, car il était censé aller les chercher, mais il n’avait pas l’air très pressé.

Craig avait encore sa batte de base-ball accrochée sur son dos et un revolver à sa ceinture et, s’il en avait cru le regard noir d’un certain Jason qui attendait à l’entrée, il n’était pas vraiment autorisé à les garder et devrait sans doute les rendre.

Kenny était allongé sur un lit de l’infirmerie, silencieux, un peu intimidé, et attendait que le docteur s’occupât de lui. Comme pour répondre à ses pensées, Dr. Stoley revint avec du matériel d’auscultation et s’approcha de lui, posant une main sur son épaule. Immédiatement, Craig se crispa et posa par réflexe une main sur son arme, prêt à la sortir. L’homme âgé leva une main rassurante vers lui, presque amusé.

― Du calme, je ne vais pas lui faire de mal.

Le brun hésita un instant, méfiant, puis se détendit, veillant tout de même à surveiller chaque mouvement du docteur. Kenny essaya de réprimer son petit sourire, amusé et touché de voir que le géant apathique au cœur de pierre s’inquiétait pour lui.

― Vous devriez peut-être vous en aller, Craig, j’ai besoin de me concentrer et ça ne m’aide pas d’avoir quelqu’un qui me poignarde du regard. De plus, Kenny a besoin de se reposer ; vu l’état de son tibia, il en a pour un moment à rester allongé ici.

Les sourcils noirs du jeune homme se froncèrent sur ses yeux vert anis et froid, et le blondinet prit la parole, sachant qu’il n’allait pas laisser le docteur s’occuper de lui sinon.

― Tout va bien, Craig. Je vais bien, le rassura-t-il avec un sourire.

Tucker sembla hésiter puis, après ce qui semblait être un gros conflit intérieur, hocha la tête à contrecœur et se redressa du mur sur lequel il s’était adossé.

― Oh, et tant que vous y êtes, pourriez-vous dire à Leopold de me rejoindre ? C’est mon assistant, j’ai besoin de lui.

Craig roula des yeux et marmonna un « OK » bougon tout en s’en allant, ce qui fit rire Kenny.

Peu de temps après, un garçon qui semblait avoir son âge entra et referma la porte derrière lui, ayant l’air innocemment gentil, ce qui rassura Kenny. Il avait des cheveux blond platine et son œil droit était d’un bleu clair ; l’autre était fermé par une cicatrice.

― Salut Kenny, je suis Leopold, dit-il jovialement avec un grand sourire.

Et le blondinet ne put s’empêcher de sourire en grand en retour, car quelque chose chez Leopold le mettait instantanément de bonne humeur.

* * *

**IOWA, 10h13**

― Tu as besoin d’aide, Wendy ? demanda précipitamment Stan en accourant vers elle.

Depuis un petit moment (et surtout depuis qu’il n’y avait plus Kyle dans ses pattes pour veiller sur Wendy à sa place ─ peut-être était-ce juste le côté possessif et jaloux de Stanley qui parlait, mais bon) le brun essayait de renouer un peu ses liens avec la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait pas non plus espérer qu’ils se remettent ensemble (bon, oui, c’est ce qu’il espérait, il l’avouait), mais il voulait au moins être de nouveau en bons termes avec elle.

Wendy s’arrêta et le regarda, interdite.

― Non, Stan, je n’ai pas besoin de ton aide pour marcher, merci.

Puis elle le dépassa. Le brun resta planté quelques instants. Merde, comment pouvait-il renouer les liens avec elle si elle ne le laissait pas faire ?! Qu’est-ce qu’elle attendait de lui, sérieusement ?

Il réfléchissait constamment à un sujet de conversation, mais il ne trouvait rien d’intéressant ou d’intelligent à dire. Ce n’est pas comme s’il pouvait se ramener comme une fleur et lui demander comment elle allait, en ces joyeux jours d’apocalypse. Il essayait de remarquer des choses à son sujet pour lui faire la remarque (la dernière fois qu’elle s’était coupée les cheveux ─ et qu’ils étaient encore ensemble ─ il avait réussi à le remarquer du premier coup ─ ce qui était une première ─ et elle avait été contente) mais la seule chose qu’il avait remarqué dernièrement était qu’elle avait pris un peu de poids, et il était à peu près sûr que ça ne lui ferait pas plaisir s’il lui disait. De plus, elle lui en voulait encore d’avoir dit par radio qu’il possédait un sérum miraculeux, attirant ainsi des poursuivants, et potentiellement indirectement causé la mort d’une partie de leurs camarades, dont le dernier espoir de l’humanité.

Ouais. Il était bien dans la merde.

― Stan, Wendy ? demanda timidement une petite voix.

Stan, qui avait presque oublié la présence très effacée de Karen, se tourna vers elle et lui offrit un petit sourire amical. La pauvre gamine était bien trop jeune pour traverser autant de choses traumatisantes.

― Oui Karen ?

Vu sa voix qui devenait naturellement douce lorsqu’elle lui adressait la parole, Wendy devait penser exactement comme lui. La gamine se dandina sur un pied, l’air gênée et inquiète, et avoua en se frottant le bras :

― Kenny n’est toujours pas revenu, j’ai peur.

…

Kenny.

La demi-portion blonde.

_Kenny._

Stan n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il avait pu oublier l’un de ses camarades, alors qu’ils n’étaient que quatre ! Le blond était parti un peu plus tôt pour aller pisser, et il était vrai qu’il prenait bien plus de temps que prévu. Il s’était sûrement perdu. Oui, il s’était trop éloigné et n’avait pas retrouvé son chemin. Car il ne pouvait pas s’être fait attaquer par des monstres et avoir ses entrailles en lambeaux.

Son teint était un peu livide, mais sa voix était assurée lorsqu’il répondit à la petite-sœur :

― Ne t’inquiète pas, il s’est sûrement perdu dans la forêt, on va le retrouver, OK ?

La petite brune hocha la tête, n’ayant néanmoins pas l’air trop rassurée.

_Pitié, Kenny, ne sois pas mort, car ça tuerait ta petite-sœur._

Échangeant ce même regard avec Wendy, le trinôme se mit à la recherche de leur camarade perdu et, ils l’espéraient, _juste_ perdu. Alors qu’ils procédaient à faire une battue, Stan envoya une petite prière mentale à l’adresse de l’âme de Kenny, lui promettant qu’il s’occuperait bien de sa petite-sœur s’il ne s’en était pas sorti vivant.

Mais il préférerait ne pas en arriver à une telle extrémité, car le blondinet était franchement sympa et ça l’attristerait d’apprendre sa mort.

* * *

**IOWA, 10h05**

Craig resta quelques instants à l’extérieur de l’infirmerie, sentant la brise fraîche lui caresser ses joues dures. Il était censé aller chercher le reste du groupe, mais il avait du mal à laisser Kenny, blessé et sans défense, derrière lui. Tournant la tête vers la fenêtre donnant sur l’infirmerie afin de s’assurer du bien-être du blondinet, il vit que le borgne l’avait rejoint. Dr. Stoley quittait la pièce et s’engageait dans celle connexe, laissant Kenny et Leopold tout seuls, qui discutaient un peu timidement et faisaient connaissance.

Le borgne dit quelque chose, et Kenny rit légèrement. Ils échangèrent un petit sourire et un regard aguicheur qui dura peut-être un poil trop longtemps, et Kenneth replaça une mèche dorée derrière son oreille percée.

Un monstre grogna dans les tréfonds des tripes de Craig.

Bordel, il n’aimait pas ce Leo-machin. Quelque chose en lui ne lui inspirait _pas du tout_ confiance et, au contraire, lui intimait de se méfier.

Mais c’était sûrement une jalousie possessive et très subjective qui parlait pour lui.

Bougon et définitivement de mauvaise humeur, il se mit en route après avoir gratifié le borgne d’un regard meurtrier. Wendy, Stan et Karen se trouvaient dans la forêt qui bordait la partie gauche de la muraille et, normalement, cela ne devait pas être trop compliqué de les retrouver.

Jason lui ouvrit le portail et il était clair vu la façon dont il le regardait qu’il n’était pas du tout d’accord avec le fait que Craig eût gardé deux de ses armes avec lui, et qu’il ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Le grand brun n’en avait rien à foutre ; de toute façon, ils n’allaient pas rester bien longtemps puisque, maintenant qu’il avait retrouvé Kenny, il était d’accord pour reprendre la route vers le New Hampshire.

Et puis, comme ça, ils pourraient laisser ce sale borgne derrière eux.

Lorsque le grand se fut retrouvé à l’extérieur, il se replaça immédiatement et naturellement dans son mode « tous les sens en alerte ». En vérité, même à l’intérieur des murailles il restait méfiant, car il était absolument hors de question qu’il se ramollît en se lovant dans un sentiment de sécurité illusoire. Ils n’étaient jamais en sécurité. Jamais.

Cette pensée lui donna un élan d’énergie qui le fit avancer plus rapidement. Plus vite il aurait retrouvé les trois autres guignols, plus vite il retournerait auprès de Kenny et s’assurerait personnellement de sa sécurité.

S’engouffrant dans la forêt dense et luxuriante, il fit attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit. Il évitait de marcher sur les feuilles mortes et les brindilles, et privilégiait les pierres. Des ronces lui attrapaient çà-et-là les chevilles, des grosses racines essayaient de le faire trébucher, des branches lui griffaient les joues ; mais jamais il ne s’arrêta. Il croisa quelques monstruosités basiques qui déambulaient dans les buissons et les tua d’un seul coup de batte, ne prenant même pas la peine d’arrêter de marcher.

Après de longues minutes de recherche, il entendit au loin des froissements et bruissements et s’immobilisa net, ignorant les battements de son cœur pour écouter attentivement. Cela pouvait s’agir de monstres plus puissants, d’ennemis humains, ou des trois cons qu’il recherchait. Il entendit des éclats de voix et reconnut la voix ennuyante du teubé qui avait dit à leurs Némésis qu’il possédait un sérum miraculeux.

Bien, au moins il avait fini par les retrouver.

Il se dirigea vers eux, assez rapidement (il était impatient de retourner à leur base, il s’était absenté au moins une demi-heure de trop, et il y avait encore le chemin arrière avec trois boulets lents à faire), prêtant moins d’attention au bruit que ses chaussures produisaient sur les feuilles mortes qui jonchaient le sol naturel.

Wendy l’entendit en premier et s’immobilisa, mettant Stan en garde par la même occasion, qui se tourna instantanément vers la source du bruit et brandit sa poêle, prêt à l’abattre sur le nouveau venu.

― Baisse ta poêle sale débile, tu vas te blesser, dit Craig d’une voix lente et grave.

Les trois paires de yeux rivées sur lui s’agrandirent de stupeur en le reconnaissant, et ils restèrent sans voix.

― Craig ? murmura Wendy, surprise.

― Apparemment, marmonna le concerné.

― Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda alors Stan qui décida enfin à baisser son arme.

Karen avait l’air rassurée de le revoir, et l’ego du grand brun fut soulagé de voir qu’il avait manqué à au moins une personne.

― Je viens vous récupérer. Kenny est avec nous, et on a trouvé un lieu sûr avec d’autres survivants.

Il ne considérait pas cet endroit comme étant véritablement sûr, évidemment, mais il n’allait pas effrayer les trois autres avec sa méfiance peut-être un poil trop extrême. Mais il valait mieux prévenir que guérir.

Karen soupira de soulagement tout l’air qui lui avait comprimé les poumons, et Craig devina qu’elle s’était fortement inquiétée par l’absence de son grand-frère adoré.

― Kenny va bien ? Quel soulagement ! On était justement en train de le chercher, avoua Wendy qui, elle aussi, avait l’air franchement soulagée d’entendre que le blondinet allait bien.

― Bebe, Heidi et Kyle aussi sont là ? demanda la petite brune, et Craig hocha la tête.

― Venez, maintenant, ordonna Craig en faisant demi-tour, impatient de retourner à la base.

Lorsqu’il avait retrouvé Kenny un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, il s’était juré de ne plus jamais s’éloigner de lui. Et voilà qu’il brisait sa promesse à peine faite. Normalement, cette promesse aurait également dut concerner Karen qui, comme Kenny, avait tenu compagnie à Ruby durant ses derniers instants (à la base, Craig protégeait le frère et la sœur pour cette unique raison) mais continuer de penser ainsi ne serait que se voiler la face, il était clair que le grand brun s’était entiché du blondinet, bien que cela fût complètement contraire à son idéologie et menaçait ses chances de survie.

D’un autre côté, sa survie avait désormais une véritable raison.


	18. L’énième fuite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans un monde de chaos où les rues sont désormais foulées par des putréfactions ambulantes, les quelques survivants doivent se battre pour une survie sans espoir. Néanmoins, l’une des personnes à l’origine de la catastrophe semblerait être capable de concocter un sérum qui les sauverait tous.  
> Le seul hic ; son laboratoire se trouve à plus de 3 000 kilomètres.

**IOWA, 11h27**

Au début, Heidi n’entendit qu’un lointain grondement.

Puis il lui sembla que le sol commençait à trembler.

Et puis d’un coup brutal, une partie de la muraille vola en éclat.

Des cris retentirent, mais la brune restait figée. Là où la muraille avait été explosée, un gros nuage de poussière lui bloquait la vue. Puis le nuage se dissipa et Heidi sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

Deux monstres géants se tenaient désormais à l’intérieur de l’enceinte. Ils devaient au moins faire deux mètres cinquante et avaient tous les deux des difformités physiques ; l’un avait trois bras, l’autre avait deux têtes collées ensemble sur le côté. Ils portaient tous les deux une arme puissante ; l’un tenait un morceau de gouttière très coupant au bout, et l’autre avait carrément une massue. Derrière, une meute de zombies basiques entrait, et des hurleurs fonçaient à l’intérieur, courant comme des dégénérés avec leurs longues jambes fines et puissantes, leur mâchoire pendante sur leur torse lâchant des cris atroces qui donnaient le tournis à la jeune fille.

Puis un autre type de monstre qu’elle n’avait encore jamais vu entra à son tour, en courant également comme un dégénéré comme les hurleurs ; à l’exception près qu’il avait un casque sur son crâne, un gilet pare-balles et des bonbonnes d’explosifs accrochés à son dos. Heidi était en train de penser que ce monstre autrefois humain s’était transformé au mauvais moment dans la mauvaise tenue lorsqu’il fonça sur une maison, défonçant la porte, puis explosa.

Heidi eut envie de vomir.

Elle était pétrifiée, ne pouvait bouger, pas même le moindre orteil. Ses oreilles sifflaient et elle commençait à voir flou, ne se rendant même pas compte que des créatures se dirigeaient déjà vers elle avec des râles sinistres et affamés.

Si Bebe n’était pas intervenue à ce moment-là pour lui secouer violemment les épaules, la tirant de sa torpeur, elle serait certainement morte.

― Heidi !! cria-t-elle, il faut qu’on aille récupérer les armes et qu’on se tire immédiatement !!

L’angoisse se lisait dans ses yeux bleus et glacials, mais elle était déterminée à ne pas céder à la panique. Heidi hocha frénétiquement la tête, trop sonnée pour pouvoir parler. Elle n’arrivait même pas à former des pensées concrètes dans sa tête. Elle avait vaguement conscience que Craig était parti un peu plus tôt pour aller chercher les trois perdus, et qu’il allait revenir en enfer. Elle ne savait ni où était Kyle, ni où était Kenny, et les cris déchirants d’agonie qui s’élevaient çà-et-là lui indiquaient que les résidents se faisaient tuer un à un.

Elle avait enfin cru pouvoir toucher au bonheur qui venait avec le sentiment de sécurité dans un monde régit par l’horreur, tout cela pour voir tous ses rêves réduits au néant, broyés devant elle, lui rappelant qu’il ne s’agissait que d’une douce illusion à l’arrière-goût amer.

La sécurité et la tranquillité n’existaient plus. Il ne restait plus que le chaos.

* * *

**IOWA, 11h30**

Craig le ressentit avant de le voir.

C’était un pressentiment, presque comme une prémonition. Durant tout le trajet du retour, il avait été pressé et inhabituellement impatient de retourner à la base, sans s’expliquer pourquoi. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que quelque chose allait arriver, comme un sixième sens.

Alors quand il arriva au niveau de la muraille explosée, baignant dans un nuage de fumée, et entourée de monstruosités variées qui entraient comme dans un moulin, il ne fut pas surpris.

Juste inquiet à un point encore inexploré.

Il se retourna d’un seul coup, immobilisant les trois autres qui étaient stupéfaits et horrifiés.

― N’entrez pas, allez à la camionnette garée tout derrière et restez-y, et si vous perdez Karen, je vous tuerai personnellement. Et cette fois-ci, _ne partez pas seuls avec la bagnole_ , bordel de merde.

Stan et Wendy, livides à la fois par la situation et ses paroles, hochèrent frénétiquement la tête et attrapèrent instinctivement et simultanément les mains de Karen qui, au vu de son expression horrifiée, imaginait déjà que le pire était arrivé à son grand-frère ─ Craig ne dit rien, mais il craignait la même chose.

Sans plus attendre, ils se séparèrent et le grand brun s’engouffra dans le cœur de l’horreur. Ne prenant pas la peine de s’arrêter ─ _n’ayant pas le temps de s’arrêter_ ─ il fracassait le crâne des monstres qui se jetaient sur lui avec sa batte de base-ball de sa main droite, et trouait le front des autres avec son flingue dans sa main gauche.

Au loin, il aperçut un énorme zombie difforme et reconnut celui que Kyle avait dessiné dans son petit carnet de poche, notant qu’il valait mieux ne pas s’en approcher. L’intérieur d’un cadavre avait été répandu tout le long de la chaussée et Craig reconnut Millie, bien qu’il ne lui eût jamais parlé. Certains monstres étaient accroupis sur elle et se nourrissaient de ses entrailles, d’autres relevèrent la tête à son passage et essayèrent de lui attraper les chevilles ; il les tua distraitement d’une balle dans la tête.

Il se dirigea automatiquement vers l’infirmerie, espérant de tout cœur qu’il n’était rien arrivé à Kenny. Avec sa blessure à la jambe et donc son inaptitude à marcher, ses chances de survie étaient quasiment nulles. Merde, Craig ne saurait ce qu’il ferait si le blond venait à crever.

Il arriva enfin au niveau du bâtiment et lâcha un soupir de soulagement qu’il n’avait pas remarqué retenir lorsqu’il vit que les fenêtres n’avaient pas été brisées, et que la porte n’avait pas été forcée. Il s’y engouffra rapidement et déboula dans un couloir sombre, tournant immédiatement à droite pour revenir dans la pièce où Kenny devait se trouver. Il retint sa respiration, ouvrit la porte, et…

Kenny n’était pas là.

Son lit était vide, les draps froissés. Craig donna un coup de poing sur la porte de frustration puis ressortit de la pièce, se dirigeant directement dans un autre couloir. Merde, il ne pouvait pas se trouver bien loin, si ? Il commençait presque à perdre espoir lorsque, au détour d’une allée, il aperçut une figure clopiner en s’aidant du mur, marcher dans sa direction opposée.

― Kenny ! héla-t-il.

Une vague de soulagement le submergea lorsque le blond se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un sourire ravi, bien que fatigué. Le brun sentit un goût métallique dans sa bouche et se rendit compte que, depuis tout ce temps, il s’était mordu l’intérieur de la joue d’angoisse.

― Craig ! fit-il en écho, avec un sourire d’or.

Le concerné s’approcha rapidement, ses longues jambes l’aidant grandement, et, sans un mot, reprit Kenny dans ses bras exactement comme le matin afin de le porter. Kenneth était un poids plume et Craig avait de la force dans les bras, alors le porter n’était pas si dérangeant ─ excepté le fait qu’il ne pouvait plus utiliser ses mains pour se défendre.

― Tu as retrouvé Karen ? demanda immédiatement le blond.

Même dans un moment pareil, la première chose à laquelle il pensait était le bien-être de sa petite-sœur. Un arrière-goût d’amertume se répandit dans le palais de Craig lorsqu’il se rendit compte qu’il avait perdu pour toujours l’opportunité de faire pareil, et qu’il ne l’avait pas saisie lorsqu’il était encore temps. Si Tucker avait bien deux regrets majoritaires qui marquaient son existence, il s’agissait bien de Ruby et Clyde.

Craig envoya ses pensées au loin, car ces deux personnes appartenaient au passé et il devait désormais se focaliser sur le présent et ce qui importait dorénavant le plus ; soit Kenny, afin de ne pas risquer de le perdre lui aussi.

― Oui elle va bien, elle est avec Wendy et Stan, ils ont rejoint la camionnette. Et on y va tout de suite, ajouta-t-il en se remettant en route.

Le blond parut infiniment soulagé un moment, puis son beau visage parsemé de taches de rousseur se reteint d’inquiétude.

― Non attends ! s’écria-t-il soudainement en agrippant le col du sweat du brun.

Craig s’arrêta brutalement et tourna son regard vert anis vers son interlocuteur, qui semblait franchement anxieux.

― Il faut aller chercher Leo !!

Une vague d’amertume se répandit dans les veines de Craig et il détourna immédiatement la tête de Kenny.

― Non, pas le temps, répondit-il froidement d’une voix monotone, qui ne laissait pas place aux négociations.

Merde, Kenny était dans ses bras, vraisemblablement tiré d’affaires grâce à lui, _encore une fois_ , et il arrivait tout de même à s’inquiéter pour l’autre borgne qu’il venait tout juste de rencontrer, et faisait allusion avec un _surnom_ ?! La mâchoire de Craig se crispa et il sentit un muscle dans sa joue sauter furtivement. S’il voyait ce putain de Leopold se faire attaquer par des monstres au loin, il ne daignerait même pas le regarder agoniser.

La poignée de Kenneth sur le col de son vêtement se serra et une fine et douce main vint se poser sur la joue droite de Tucker, le forçant à tourner la tête vers lui. Le visage parsemé de taches de rousseur du blond était peint d’inquiétude, ses grands yeux bleu clair étoilés le suppliaient de l’écouter et il mâchonnait distraitement et nerveusement sa lèvre pleine inférieure.

Bien, Craig était baisé.

― Allons chercher Leo, s’il te plaît, Craig…

_Ne cède pas, ne cède pas, ne cède pas…_

― D’accord.

Et merde.

Craig se gifla mentalement, s’en voulant de céder si facilement alors qu’il savait que c’était une mauvaise idée. Mais le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore, n’est-ce pas ? Il essaya de relativiser, après tout ; faire un détour et perdre du temps pour aller chercher ce moins-que-rien inutile augmentait grandement leurs chances de mourir dans d’atroces souffrances, néanmoins ; s’il refusait, Kenny allait vraiment lui en vouloir et il allait tomber beaucoup trop bas dans son estime, or le blond était la raison pour laquelle il se donnait tant de mal pour survivre, et ne pas avoir sa bienveillance serait semblable aux morsures mortelles des monstres au-dehors.

Sans compter, qu’en plus, s’il mourait en allant chercher Leo, il aurait au moins la chance de le faire aux côtés de Kenny.

― Merci !!

Et la reconnaissance ainsi que les milles étoiles qui pétillaient dans ses yeux océan accompagnés de son merveilleux sourire eurent raison de Craig et le firent décider qu’il avait fait le bon choix. Tant pis s’il y laissait sa peau, il mourrait avec le sourire de Kenny en tête.

― Où est-ce qu’il est parti ? demanda-t-il alors au blond.

― Dehors, je crois, pour aider Jason.

Super, il y avait donc également l’autre abruti qui ne pouvait pas regarder Craig sans rendre plutôt évident le fait qu’il le détestait.

Un nouvel objectif en tête, Craig sortit du bâtiment, Kenny dans ses bras comme l’on porte une princesse, et déboula dans le chaos et la désolation. Il se fit immédiatement attaquer par une monstruosité dans un stade de décomposition quasiment pas commencé, et Craig reconnut la figure comme étant Annie, l’une des filles qui les avait accueillis. Il esquiva au dernier moment pendant que Kenny étouffait un petit cri de surprise, et lui donna un puissant coup de pied dans le torse lorsqu’elle revint à la charge, la faisant ainsi basculer en arrière.

Merde, s’il pouvait accéder à ses armes pour se défendre, se serait beaucoup plus simple.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, il modifia légèrement la position du blond pour le porter avec un seul bras (il commençait un peu à peiner mais ne le montra pas) et dégaina son revolver ; il tira une balle dans le front du mort-vivant au moment où il allait refermer sa mâchoire sur son protégé.

Le grand brun ne perdit pas un seul instant et continua son avancée, ne sachant même pas où il était censé aller. Il espérait que Kyle avait pu atteindre la camionnette sans désagrément (car s’il venait à mourir, Craig craignait que son groupe n’eût plus aucun espoir de survie ni nulle part où aller) et que Stanley n’avait pas réitéré son coup de lâche de la dernière fois, en se barrant avec la bagnole et la bouffe en les laissant derrière (oui, il n’avait toujours pas avalé cet acte de traîtrise).

Craig avait déjà fait un petit tour de la communauté, avait tué quelques zombies en chemin, avait évité les monstres énormes et difformes qui ne mettraient même pas une seconde pour le réduire en bouillie quand il commença à s’inquiéter un peu. Il ne trouvait toujours pas l’autre con, et leur chance allait finir par baisser à un moment ou à un autre. Heureusement, Kenny agrippa soudainement le col de son sweat et s’écria en pointant une direction du doigt ;

― Là !!

Le grand brun tourna la tête et aperçut effectivement le borgne et l’enculé dans une situation désespérée et brandit son flingue presque à contrecœur pour tuer le monstre qui allait les bouffer. Il tira une première fois et la balle atterrit sur sa poitrine, puis il tira une nouvelle fois et l’eut cette fois-ci à la tête, l’envoyant valser au sol pour de bon. Les deux rescapés se tournèrent vers lui et affichèrent une mine plus ou moins reconnaissante (enfin, le borgne afficha un grand sourire et le remercia, et l’autre daigna à peine hocher la tête).

― Venez ! leur cria Kenny depuis le bras de Craig, qui n’attendait pas pour faire demi-tour et se diriger enfin vers la camionnette où, il l’espérait, les autres attendaient leur revenue.

Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à sortir de l’enceinte, une créature hurlante et extrêmement rapide essaya de se jeter sur Craig, qui eut l’excellent réflexe de brandir son revolver et tirer… mais rien n’en sortit. Se rendant compte qu’il n’avait plus de minutions, le brun crut un instant qu’il était trop tard et que la monstruosité allait planter ses dents jaunies et pourries sur la chair musclée de son bras. Puis Leopold arriva par derrière et fracassa le crâne de l’assaillant avec une barre en fer. Craig tourna la tête vers le borgne, encore un peu sonné et surpris de son intervention, et hocha la tête à son adresse en signe de remerciement. Merde, il n’avait pas envie de détester le borgne alors qu’il venait de lui sauver la vie, ça le ferait passer pour un connard.

Alors qu’ils se dirigeaient rapidement vers la camionnette qui, fort heureusement, était encore là, une maison derrière eux explosa, produisant un nuage de fumée et une vague de chaleur. Le groupe de quatre personnes se dépêcha et arriva enfin à la camionnette, dont le moteur grondait déjà, Wendy à une fenêtre leur encourageant de se dépêcher. D’un rapide coup d’œil, Craig s’assura que tout le monde était bien là, soulagé de voir que les deux jeunes filles avaient récupéré toutes les armes et étaient saines et sauves, et surtout que le scientifique était toujours en un seul morceau.

Ils montèrent en deux-deux, accompagnés de deux nouveaux coéquipiers, et partirent immédiatement, quittant l’Iowa pour de bon.

* * *

**ILLINOIS, 20h13**

Bebe sortit silencieusement de l’église d’Ottawa dans laquelle son groupe et elle s’étaient arrêtés pour passer la nuit et rencontra le silence réconfortant de la nuit. Le vent était frais, lui griffait les joues et, étrangement, avait quelque chose de réconfortant, un peu doux-amer. La pleine lune brillait fort dans le ciel et éclairait la clairière dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Ils commençaient à se faire nombreux et le bruit l’embêtait un peu, d’autant plus qu’Heidi était un peu distante et plongée dans ses pensées, alors la grande blonde était sortie pour prendre un peu l’air et être au calme. Mine de rien, ils étaient déjà dix, et rentraient à peine dans leur camionnette.

Bebe écoutait distraitement un hibou au loin lorsqu’elle entendit une brindille craquer non loin d’elle. Tous les sens en alerte, elle se crispa et se tourna immédiatement vers la source du bruit, ses pupilles dilatées cherchant frénétiquement la source de ce son. Doucement, elle se baissa et ramassa un gros morceau de bois, puis s’avança prudemment vers les fourrés où elle avait cru voir quelque chose bouger légèrement.

Son cœur tambourinait contre sa cage thoracique et ses pulsations cardiaques résonnaient à ses oreilles. Elle s’approcha encore un peu, juste un peu…

Une ombre tapie dans un buisson sortit soudainement et lui sauta dessus, la prenant par surprise et la faisant glapir. Bebe ferma instantanément les yeux et percuta le sol de plein fouet, grimaçant de douleur et lâchant un sifflement entre ses dents en ressentant une vive douleur dans le bas de son dos.

La blonde rouvrit brusquement les yeux et eut à peine le temps de voir une silhouette qu’elle reconnut immédiatement, à califourchon sur elle, brandissant un poignard au-dessus de sa tête et s’apprêtant à lui enfoncer dans la gorge. Elle se dégagea au dernier moment et sentit l’air vibrer là où le couteau plongea pour s’enfoncer dans la terre et le tapi de feuilles mortes.

Faisant une galipette, Bebe se redressa d’un coup et se jeta sur son assaillant, qui ne s’avérait être nulle autre que Tweek. Elle allait enfin obtenir sa vengeance, et lui faire payer pour ce qu’il leur avait fait à elle et Heidi. Elle immobilisa Tweek au sol, qui émit un grognement de frustration, envoyant son poignard valser à quelques mètres. L’homme essaya de se débattre en-dessous d’elle et lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes qui lui coupa la respiration. Son premier réflexe fut de le lâcher et se tenir le ventre, mais elle tint bon et lui envoya son poing dans la figure, cassant son nez et le faisant pisser le sang.

Tweek n’avait aucun tic et ses yeux glacials se plantaient sur les siens avec calme.

― Meurs ! cria-t-il en sortant soudainement un second poignard de sa manche et l’abattant sur Bebe.

La jeune fille crut qu’elle allait se faire poignarder, qu’elle n’aurait pas le temps de l’éviter, mais elle pencha la tête sur le côté et n’eut qu’une profonde entaille à la joue, qui la fit grimacer. D’une propulsion des jambes, elle se projeta en arrière, évitant ainsi le second coup de couteau de Tweek.

L’homme blond se releva et s’approcha rapidement d’elle, rebrandissant son arme, prêt à l’égorger. Bebe sentit une vague de froid lui descendre l’échine en se rendant compte qu’elle n’avait pas le temps d’esquiver, puis sa main tâtonna la terre fraîche et tomba sur le bout de bois de tout à l’heure.

Faisant un effort ultime, elle souleva le morceau de bois au moment où Tweek se penchait vers elle et l’envoya brutalement sur l’homme, fracassant son crâne avec un craquement sinistre. Le blond fut propulsé sur le côté et tomba raide face contre terre.

La jeune fille attendit un moment, encore sonnée par les événements, puis se redressa, haletante, regardant la figure immobile de son assaillant et ennemi.

― Putain.


	19. Le monstre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans un monde de chaos où les rues sont désormais foulées par des putréfactions ambulantes, les quelques survivants doivent se battre pour une survie sans espoir. Néanmoins, l’une des personnes à l’origine de la catastrophe semblerait être capable de concocter un sérum qui les sauverait tous.  
> Le seul hic ; son laboratoire se trouve à plus de 3 000 kilomètres.

**ILLINOIS, 20h56**

― Tu crois qu’il peut s’échapper ?

― Non regarde, il est bien attaché.

― Il est encore inconscient ?

― Apparemment.

Des voix se répercutaient entre elles à côté de lui, mais Craig n’écoutait que d’une oreille distraite. Son regard vert anis glacé était braqué sur la silhouette ligotée de Tweek, inconscient depuis sa bagarre avec Bebe. Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, la jeune fille était revenue en traînant l’un de leurs poursuivants derrière elle, un filet de sang assez important s’écoulant de son front, mais respirant toujours.

Il y avait juste une chose qui dérangeait particulièrement Craig, et c’était l’absence du plus dangereux ; Cartman. Merde, s’étaient-ils séparés ou le plus âgé l’avait-il envoyé ici en connaissance de cause ? Si l’autre taré orbitait autour d’eux dans l’ombre, ils n’étaient clairement pas en sécurité.

Pour l’instant, ils avaient emmené Tweek dans un vieux hangar désaffecté à quelques petits kilomètres de l’église, leur nouvelle base provisoire, et l’avait attaché, en attende de faire autre chose. Craig avait personnellement la ferme attention d’interroger ce fils de pute et découvrir comment il les avait retrouvés et où se cachait son chef.

― On devrait pas le réveiller ? demanda Heidi à voix basse.

― Non, il vaut mieux le laisser roupiller un peu, il finira bien par se réveiller tout seul, répondit Kyle. Et puis ça nous laisse plus de temps pour réfléchir.

Les autres hochèrent la tête, puis un vague silence s’ensuivit.

― Je vais rester pour le surveiller, annonça soudain Craig, décidé.

Les autres lui lancèrent ce même regard, étonnés par sa décision.

― Pourquoi ? aboya Stan, délicat au possible.

― J’sais pas. Y’a un truc qui va pas. Et ta gueule je fais ce que je veux, répliqua-t-il.

Craig prit une chaise en bois qui traînait dans un coin du hangar et la traîna bruyamment jusqu’à son poste de garde, s’asseyant à quelques mètres devant leur prisonnier, sa batte de base de base-ball posée verticalement devant lui, ses deux mains sur le haut du manche.

― Tu vas lui poser des questions quand il se réveillera ? lui demanda Kyle, et Tucker hocha lentement la tête.

Il sentit des petits pas s’approcher de lui et vit du coin de l’œil la silhouette orangée et réconfortante de Kenny.

― Tu veux que j’attende avec toi, pour que tu ne sois pas tout seul et que tu t’ennuies ? proposa-t-il gentiment avec des yeux bleus fatigués.

Craig se retint de dire qu’il était adorable et s’apprêtait à décliner gentiment sa proposition (bien qu’il n’en eût absolument pas envie, au contraire, il tuerait pour passer du temps avec Kenny en seul à seul) et s’apprêtait à lui dire qu’il ferait mieux d’aller se mettre au chaud dans l’église pour dormir tranquillement, quand une main se posa justement sur l’épaule du blondinet.

― Tu ferais mieux de te reposer, Ken, dit soucieusement Leopold, viens, je te raccompagne à l’église.

Alors qu’il l’entraînait à l’extérieur du hangar désaffecté, Craig se retint de vomir du venin. Sale borgne de ses deux.

― Bon, bah on te laisse faire le tour de garde alors, n’hésite pas à nous dire si tu veux qu’on prenne ta place à un moment, dit Wendy en s’éloignant avec les derniers qui restaient.

Les portes du bâtiment se refermèrent sur un silence mordant, et Craig garda son regard vert anis et glacial braqué sur la figure endormie et ligotée sur une chaise raide et inconfortable. Si Cartman rôdait bel et bien à l’extérieur et décidait de libérer Tweek, il serait là pour lui régler son compte. S’il décidait au contraire d’attaquer l’église où les autres s’installaient pour la nuit, et bien ils étaient assez nombreux pour se défendre tout seuls. Et si Cartman n’était nulle part aux alentours d’eux, et bien c’était tant mieux.

En attendant, Craig n’avait plus qu’à patienter le temps que l’autre taré se réveille pour lui poser quelques questions. Trouvant les secondes bien longues (et imaginant un scénario où Kenny serait resté avec lui) il balaya l’intérieur du hangar d’un regard circulaire. Tweek était attaché au milieu, il était lui-même un peu en retrait, quelques babioles et cartons jonchaient des coins et des murs, et il avait accroché son fusil à pompe sur des crochets au mur de gauche. En-dessous, il avait posé des munitions et son talkie-walkie sur un tabouret.

Durant les premières heures d’attente, il resta immobile sur sa chaise, puis vint un temps où Craig se fit éperdument chier et espéra presque que Cartman fît son apparition, afin de lui donner quelque chose à faire et de passer un peu à l’action. Il farfouilla dans les babioles, trouva des objets inutiles et farfelus, fit les cent pas, puis, inévitablement, s’endormit sur sa chaise.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, alors que les lueurs de l’aube passaient au travers des ridicules fenêtres en haut d’un mur, baignant l’intérieur du hangar désaffecté d’une faible lumière matinale. Mais ce qui tira Craig hors du sommeil fut plutôt les cris provenant de son prisonnier.

― HEY ! CONNARD ! LIBÈRE-MOI !

Craig papillonna des yeux, peu content d’être tiré si violemment de son repos à une heure si matinale, et rencontra le regard marron et exorbité de Tweek.

― Enfin réveillé, commença-il d’une voix étranglée et cassée, LIBÈRE-MOI MAINTENANT !

Craig se redressa lentement, sans un mot, et s’approcha de l’homme qui ne cessait de hurler et gigoter sur sa chaise. Il leva son poing, puis l’abattit sur la face de Tweek sans autre forme de procès, lui fermant enfin la bouche.

― La ferme, c’est moi qui parle, dit-il d’une voix monotone que la fatigue rendait encore plus grave que d’habitude.

Craig avait fait gaffe à ne pas le frapper trop fort afin de ne pas l’assommer ni de refaire saigner son nez déjà brisé par Bebe.

― Qu’est-ce que tu faisais là ? Comment tu nous as retrouvés ? s’enquit-il sans plus tarder.

Tweek resta d’abord silencieux, ses grands yeux écarquillés, et Craig crut pendant un instant qu’il allait coopérer et répondre. Puis il rouvrit la bouche et se remit à gueuler.

― LIBÈRE-MOI ! LAISSE-MOI PARTIR !

Merde, Craig n’avait pas la foi de s’occuper d’un hystérique enragé dès le matin, pas alors qu’il avait un mal de crâne qui lui vrillait les tempes. Tweek étant assis avec ses bras collés aux accoudoirs de la chaise, ses mains posées à plat, le brun prit rapidement sa batte de base-ball, la souleva, et écrasa une main de l’homme avec, les clous s’enfonçant dans sa chair sans aucun effort.

Le blond hurla de douleur et des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. Craig lui laissa quelques instants pour se calmer, lui qui éclatait désormais en sanglots, son visage dorénavant peinturluré de larmes et de morve.

― Réponds à mes questions, ordonna-t-il.

Tweek leva des yeux suppliants et baignés de larmes vers lui, puis passa du sanglot au rire maniaque sans aucune transition. Craig fut d’abord pris de court par ce changement radical de comportement, regardant sans comprendre son prisonnier se tordre de rire sans aucune raison apparente, ses yeux continuant tout de même à pleurer.

― M-m-médicaments, bégaya le blond à travers son rire hystérique.

― Hein ? fit stupidement Craig.

― J’ai dit que j’ai besoin DE MES MÉDICAMENTS ! hurla-t-il à la fin de sa phrase, son expression se tordant de colère.

Et merde. Il était vraiment tombé sur un taré en pleine crise.

Son attention entièrement focalisée sur le blond qui gigotait, pleurait, riait et hurlait sur sa chaise, Craig ne remarqua pas que les petits graviers et les quelques cailloux à ses pieds sautillaient presque imperceptiblement, secoués par un tremblement lointain.

Bien que dégoûté de devoir toucher sa peau sale, Craig gifla Tweek, essayant de lui remettre les idées en place, et reprit d’une voix calme et posée :

― Où est Cartman ?

Il espérait que malgré sa crise, Tweek laissât échapper l’emplacement et les attentions de son associé, mais le blond nageait en plein délire et ne cessait de réclamer ses médicaments en hurlant.

Un bruit sourd résonna au loin.

― Un cappuccino s’il vous plaît, monsieur, demanda calmement Tweek, puis il ajouta en hurlant ; LAISSE-MOI PARTIR D’ICI !

_─ boum ─_

Craig était en train de se tâter à saisir son talkie-walkie pour contacter ses coéquipiers et leur demander de venir, ne sachant vraiment pas quoi faire face à une telle situation.

― Maman ne m’envoie pas là-bas s’il te plaît je vais très bien, déblatéra l’homme en regardant le plafond d’un œil vitreux, ne le voyant visiblement pas.

_─ boum ─_

En baissant la tête, Craig remarqua que des bouts de gravier sautillaient et ses sourcils sombres se froncèrent.

― Un peu de méthamphétamine dans votre café, monsieur ? demanda poliment Tweek à personne en particulier.

Les graviers sautillèrent plus fort et Craig tendit l’oreille, essayant d’entendre le moindre son, mais les hurlements de Tweek avaient repris et masquaient tous les bruits extérieurs.

― LAISSEZ-MOI PARTIR D’ICI ! LAISSEZ-MOI PARTIR ! rugissait-il en se débattant sur sa chaise et ses sangles.

_─ boum ─_

Craig avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

― IL ARRIVE ! vociféra Tweek et Craig lui lança un regard un peu surpris. IL ARRIVE !!

_─ BOUM ─_

Les graviers ne sautillaient plus, ils rebondissaient furieusement.

_― IL ARRIIIIIVE !_ beugla le blond une toute dernière fois.

Le mur gauche du hangar vola en éclat.

* * *

**ILLINOIS, 06h24**

Kyle étala une carte des États-Unis (qu’il avait pris le plus grand soin de prendre dans une boutique à Lincoln) sur la table devant lui, la montrant à Stan. Les autres dormaient encore, allongés sur les bancs de la salle principale de l’église, et les deux hommes s’étaient installés dans ce qui devait autrefois être un bureau, sûrement celui du prêtre, afin de ne pas les déranger.

Le scientifique prit un marqueur rouge qui traînait sur le bureau en bois ancien et traça un parcours relativement plat entre Ottawa et le New Hampshire.

― Ça, c’est le chemin qui nous reste à parcourir, dit Kyle. Soit environ mille six-cents kilomètres.

Stanley hocha la tête à côté de lui. Le rouquin reprit son marqueur et entoura une zone vide au nord de Canterbury, dans le New Hampshire.

― Et ici, c’est l’emplacement du laboratoire dans lequel j’ai toutes mes recherches.

Le jeune homme brun à côté de lui hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, sa poêle fétiche dans sa main droite. Bien qu’ils ne s’entendissent pas trop, Stan l’écoutait et Kyle l’en remerciait mentalement, puisque le brun était leur conducteur attitré et Kyle était le copilote.

― Il nous reste de la nourriture, mais il faudra rapidement nous ressourcer, ajouta le rouquin.

― Quand on repartira tout à l’heure, on pourra s’arrêter en chemin, reprit Stan.

Kyle replia la carte, hochant la tête.

― On partira quand les autres seront réveillés et quand Craig en aura terminé avec Tweek. Des nouvelles de lui ?

Stan lança un petit coup d’œil sur le talkie-walkie posé à côté d’eux sur le bureau, et hocha négativement la tête.

― Je vais remballer quelques affaires, tu peux retourner te reposer si tu veux, tu as monté la garde quasiment toute la nuit, tu devrais dormir un peu avant de reprendre la route, conseilla le scientifique.

Stan hocha la tête à contrecœur et les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce, fermant la porte et laissant le talkie-walkie derrière eux. 

* * *

**ILLINOIS, 06h24**

Le mur gauche du hangar désaffecté vola en éclat dans une détonation bruyante et impressionnante qui alerterait sans aucun doute les monstres dans un rayon assez important.

Craig se protégea le visage de son bras, fermant les yeux lorsqu’un nuage de fumée et de poussière arriva sur lui, ses mèches ténébreuses voletant. Il baissa prudemment son bras, ouvrant ses yeux verts en grands et essayant de discerner quelque chose dans le nuage de poussière qui se dissipait peu à peu. Son cœur battait la chamade, et pendant un instant ce fut le seul son qu’il entendit. Puis il aperçut une silhouette anormalement énorme là où le mur avait été forcé et explosé par la seule force de la vitesse et d’un corps.

Les couleurs revinrent et Craig vit une armure de police antiémeute ridiculement grande. Puis un corps monstrueux encore plus énorme à l’intérieur. Le monstre verdâtre d’une dimension de plus de trois mètres ouvrit grand sa gueule, qui avait la taille du couvercle d’une poubelle, et rugit tellement fort que Craig sentit l’air de là où il était.

Puis la vie et le temps semblèrent reprendre leur cours et le monstre fit un simple pas pour atteindre Tweek qui le regardaient avec des yeux écarquillés. Il leva ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, puis les projeta en avant, écrasant le blond comme s’il n’était qu’un vulgaire moustique. Les poings fermés du monstre baignaient désormais dans une mare de sang, de chair et de morceaux de bois, et le brun mit quelques instants avant de se rendre compte que son ancien prisonnier venait de se faire réduire en bouillie en une fraction de seconde.

Le monstre releva la tête et ses yeux jaunâtres rencontrèrent les siens, et Craig eut véritablement peur pour la première fois depuis le début de ce cauchemar.

Merde.

Tucker ne disposa que d’une simple seconde pour se jeter sur le côté, en-dessous de quelques débris, évitant de justesse le monstre qui s’était jeté en avant pour le charger et s’écrasait plusieurs mètres plus loin, brisant un tronc d’arbre et le faisant tomber.

Ses yeux verts habituellement calmes étaient désormais écarquillés et balayaient les alentours d’un regard précipité afin de trouver son fusil à pompe, ses cartouches et son talkie-walkie qui avaient dû être expulsés lors de l’assaut du monstre. Son arme était trop loin, mais son talkie-walkie était à un bon mètre et demi de lui, derrière un 4x4 inutilisable. Craig ne perdit pas un seul instant pour ramper le plus rapidement possible derrière cette cachette médiocre pour récupérer son appareil radio qui lui permettrait d’envoyer un message d’SOS à ses coéquipiers, car purée il en avait bien besoin. Derrière, le monstre gigantesque se redressait, pas même un peu sonné par sa rencontre violente avec le tronc d’un arbre.

Les mains un peu tremblantes, il appuya sur le bouton qui lui permettrait de rentrer en communication avec ses coéquipiers.

― Alerte rouge, commença-t-il en parlant rapidement sans se soucier de parler trop bas, car de toute façon le monstre l’entendrait quand même, alerte rouge, est-ce que vous me recevez ?

Un grésillement désespérément muet lui répondit, et Craig perdit le peu de sang-froid qu’il avait alors.

― Alerte rouge bordel de merde, répondez bande de fils de pute je vais _crever_!

Le monstre derrière lui rugit comme une bête enragée et le brun eut le sentiment qu’il se mettait à charger vers le 4x4 derrière lequel il était caché. Maudissant les familles de ses coéquipiers sur sept générations, Craig jeta son talkie-walkie et tourna la tête, voyant effectivement le monstre charger sur lui. Il détala au dernier moment et se rendit à l’intérieur du hangar désormais partiellement détruit, se cachant derrière le mur qu’avait partiellement dégommé le gigantesque monstre.

Le zombie tank (c’est comme ça que Craig avait décidé de le surnommer) prit les côtés du véhicule des deux mains, le souleva en l’air sans aucune difficulté (Craig écarquilla les yeux, se rendant compte plus que jamais qu’il allait putain de crever) dans un vacarme de grincement, puis le rejeta sur le sol, le broyant dans une cacophonie métallique.

Le monstre tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, cherchant sans aucun doute le brun des yeux, et Tucker remarqua qu’il avait au moins un avantage ; son adversaire était long à la détente. Par contre, il était rapide, ce qui rendait la fuite impossible. Craig n’avait pas une gamme de choix très large. Soit il se cachait et priait tous les dieux que le monstre ne trouve pas sa cachette, ce qui serait franchement miraculeux vu qu’il n’y avait pas grand-chose pour se cacher, soit il récupérait son fusil à pompe qui avait volé au niveau de la benne à ordure, heureusement accompagné de ses munitions, et essayait de tuer le monstre d’une balle dans la tête.

De toute façon, c’était soit cela soit la mort.

Se décidant et profitant du fait que le monstre lui tournait le dos, Craig piqua un sprint là où son arme était allongée et s’assit en tailleur sur le sol, ramassant rapidement quelques cartouches qui jonchaient le sol et posant son fusil sur ses genoux. Relevant brièvement la tête, il vit que le monstre le regardait droit dans les yeux, ses yeux jaunâtres et injectés de sang semblant dire « trouvé ».

Craig dut s’y prendre à plusieurs fois pour ouvrir l’arme et accéder au chargeur, car ses mains étaient moites et tremblaient et il entendait le monstre se rapprocher en courant. Un rapide coup d’œil lui confirma cela et une goutte de sueur glacée lui dévala l’échine.

Il réussit enfin à placer une cartouche dans le chargeur et prépara immédiatement l’arme, la plaçant contre son épaule. Alors que le monstre arrivait au-dessus de lui, rugissant tellement fort que Craig reçut de la bave de zombie sur la joue, brandissant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête pour le réduire en bouillie comme Tweek auparavant, le jeune homme s’allongea rapidement sur le dos, levant son arme en même temps, puis tira sur la face monstrueuse de la créature à un bras de lui.


	20. De Charybde en Scylla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans un monde de chaos où les rues sont désormais foulées par des putréfactions ambulantes, les quelques survivants doivent se battre pour une survie sans espoir. Néanmoins, l’une des personnes à l’origine de la catastrophe semblerait être capable de concocter un sérum qui les sauverait tous.  
> Le seul hic ; son laboratoire se trouve à plus de 3 000 kilomètres.

**ILLINOIS, 06h28**

Leopold passait par hasard dans le bureau de l’église en quête de trouver une couverture pour Kenny (il tremblait dans son sommeil) ainsi que des antidouleurs pour son tibia lorsqu’il entendit des grésillements. D’abord surpris, ses yeux bleus ne mirent pas longtemps pour trouver le talkie-walkie proprement posé sur le bureau.

Leo se rapprocha de l’objet et le prit en main, ne sachant cependant pas comment l’utiliser. Il savait que Craig était en la possession d’un deuxième et qu’il était censé les contacter au moindre problème, alors Leopold tendit l’oreille et essaya de discerner des paroles au travers des grésillements insupportables. Il entendit une voix grave mais ne comprit pas trop ce qu’elle disait, entendit très clairement une suite d’insultes ensuite, puis un bruit de craquement comme si le talkie-walkie avait été jeté par terre. Le jeune garçon crut d’abord qu’il n’entendrait plus rien après cela, mais un rugissement bestial à lui glacer le sang retentit très clairement, et même les grésillements de l’appareil ne réussirent pas à masquer l’horreur de ce hurlement.

Leopold ne mit pas cinq secondes pour comprendre que Craig était en danger.

Un élan de panique le prenant, il garda une prise ferme sur le talkie-walkie désormais complètement silencieux, et se dépêcha de sortir du bureau pour entrer en trombe dans la salle principale de l’église.

― Les gars, LES GARS ! hurla-t-il à l’adresse de tout le monde.

La plupart dormait encore et son cri les tira douloureusement hors de leur sommeil, encore un peu pâteux et se frottant les yeux. Seul Kyle, qui était complètement réveillé, le regarda avec souci.

― Que se passe-t-il, Leopold ? demanda-t-il en remarquant immédiatement son appareil radio dans la main.

― C’est Craig, il est en danger.

Du coin de l’œil, il vit Kenny se réveiller complètement à cette phrase, ses jolis yeux bleu clair s’écarquillant d’inquiétude. Il bondit sur ses pieds, Karen à sa suite.

― Il faut qu’on aille l’aider !! dit-il d’une petite voix angoissée.

Voyant qu’il commençait à paniquer, Leopold se rapprocha de lui et lui prit doucement la main, essayant de le rassurer. Il lui offrit un grand sourire sincère, et Kenny fit une petite pression sur sa main, appréciant le petit réconfort.

― Préparez-vous, dit Kyle d’un ton autoritaire, on part tout de suite.

Bien que tout le monde partît du principe que Kyle était le chef des opérations, Leopold avait remarqué que le rouquin se référait lui-même à Craig pour beaucoup de choses, et il était clair que le scientifique eût besoin de lui pour continuer, et que la perte d’un tel élément dans son escorte n’était pas envisageable.

En quelques minutes à peine, toutes les affaires étaient emballées et rangées dans la camionnette, eux-mêmes installés dans le véhicule et démarrant en direction du hangar désaffecté. Stan était généreux sur l’accélération, se rapprochant de leur destination le plus rapidement possible.

Durant tout le long du trajet, Leopold garda la main de Kenny dans la sienne, car il ne cessait de jeter des coups d’œil par la fenêtre, mordillant distraitement sa lèvre pleine inférieure. Lorsque le hangar en ruine fut en vue (ils n’en crurent pas leurs yeux) Kenny agrippa fermement sa main. Stan s’arrêta et ils sortirent tous du véhicule, se dépêchant de faire le tour du bâtiment afin d’arriver à l’entrée, où ils s’arrêtèrent net en voyait le désastre.

Une partie entière du mur du bâtiment avait volé en éclat, le toit s’affaissait, et un ancien 4x4 avait été broyé et était désormais un amas de ferraille bon pour la casse. Mais ce qui surprit Leopold le plus, fut la carcasse imposante d’un énorme monstre, dont la tête avait explosé en une bouillie difforme et suintante de sang et de cervelle.

Craig se tenait juste à côté, debout et bien vivant, couvert de sang de la tête au pied ; même ses cheveux étaient teintés de rouge parmi le noir. Il regardait le cadavre du monstre qu’il avait tué tout en allumant la cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres, une main en coupe autour du bâtonnet de nicotine pour que le vent ne l’éteignît pas.

Tout le monde resta silencieux, ne faisant pas un bruit, et ce ne fut qu’après que Craig eut exhalé un nuage de fumée toxique dans l’air qu’il tourna la tête vers eux, posant ses yeux vert anis et glacials sur les leurs.

― La prochaine fois que je vous appelle en urgence, commença-t-il d’une voix lente et amère, faudrait peut-être que vous veniez _avant_ qu’il n’y ait plus d’urgence.

Personne ne répondit et chacun regarda ses pieds, un peu honteux, admettant mentalement qu’ils auraient pu garder leur talkie-walkie à proximité au lieu de partir directement du principe que tout se passerait bien et que Craig était de toute façon invincible (même si, de toute évidence, il avait vraiment l’air de l’être).

Le regard de Leopold revint se poser sur la carcasse du monstre et il n’en crut toujours pas ses yeux. Il faisait très largement plus de trois mètres et était doté d’une grosse armure de police antiémeute ( _comment était-ce même possible ?_ ).

― Où est Tweek ? demanda alors Kyle.

Craig tourna la tête et désigna une direction d’un signe du menton, soit l’intérieur du hangar. Leur regard à tous se dirigea comme un seul là où le grand brun l’avait indiqué, et un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Leo en voyant une mare de bouillie rouge avec des monceaux de chair et se rendant compte qu’il s’agissait de la dépouille de leur ancien prisonnier. Il crut même apercevoir des cheveux.

Il sentit Kenny se raidir à côté de lui et il fit une petite pression rassurante sur sa main, à laquelle il répondit en écho. Derrière eux, Heidi eut un haut-le-cœur et rendit son dîner de la veille dans un buisson, Bebe à côté d’elle pour lui tenir les cheveux d’une main et lui caresser doucement le dos de l’autre.

Lorsque Leo reposa ses yeux bleus sur Craig, il remarqua que celui-ci s’était figé et regardait d’un air interdit les mains liées de Kenny et lui-même. Le brun remonta ses yeux froids et hostiles dangereusement lentement sur ceux de Leopold et lui lança un regard _meurtrier_ qui lui glaça encore plus le sang que la vue du monstre un peu plus tôt, et c’est sans même vraiment s’en rendre compte qu’il lâcha subitement la main de Kenny et rétracta la sienne derrière lui, ignorant le regard surpris que lui lançait le blondinet à côté de lui.

Craig garda son regard noir un moment sur le sien tout en exhalant un nuage de fumée puis détourna enfin les yeux lorsque Kenny s’avança justement vers lui, un air soucieux sur le visage, pour lui demander s’il allait bien et s’il était blessé. Leopold fut soulagé de cette distraction, car il avait vraiment cru un moment que Tucker allait se jeter sur lui pour l’étrangler avec ses propres entrailles, pour une raison qu’il ignorait tout à fait.

Le brun répondit au blondinet qu’il allait bien et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les ramener momentanément en arrière, lâchant une insulte lorsqu’il regarda sa main et y vit du sang. Leopold crut entendre Kenny lui dire qu’avoir du sang de zombie étalé partout sur ses vêtements et sa tête lui donnait un côté stylé, et Craig fit un léger sourire. Le blond à l’œil fermé par une cicatrice se retint de dire que, d’après lui, cela donnait à Craig l’air d’être encore plus un psychopathe que d'habitude.

― Je veux pas ruiner les retrouvailles, mais on a de la compagnie, fit soudain remarquer Stanley en regardant au loin.

En suivant son regard, Leopold remarqua effectivement une vague de points noirs qui se rapprochaient rapidement d’eux, devinant qu’il s’agissait d’une meute de monstres qui avaient entendu le combat.

― Il est temps de se remettre en route de toute façon, répondit Kyle en retournant vers la camionnette.

Ils s’installèrent en voiture, se remirent en route, et quittèrent l’Illinois.

* * *

**ILLINOIS, 07h47**

Cartman attendait patiemment, installé à l’avant du SUV noir qu’il avait récupéré, les mains distraitement posées sur le volant. Il s’était séparé de Tweek la veille afin de faire leur recherche de nuit en ayant plus de chances de trouver les détenteurs du sérum, et auraient dû se retrouver à l’endroit où se trouvait justement l’homme depuis quelques heures déjà. Mais le blond manquait le rendez-vous, et la patience de Cartman avait ses limites.

Puisqu’il n’était toujours pas revenu, l’homme considéra que son associé était soit mort soit un déserteur. Décidé, Eric tourna la clef de contact, démarrant le moteur, et se mit en route. Il n’avait aucun moyen de savoir vers où se dirigeait vraiment le groupe qu’il recherchait mais, d’après ce qu’il avait observé, il avait des raisons de penser qu’ils allaient vers l’est. C’est dans cette direction qu’il se rendit alors, roulant bien au-dessus de la vitesse autorisée pour cette route (de toute façon, il ne risquait pas de croiser de circulation, et si jamais un monstre se pointait devant lui, et bien il se ferait exploser).

Lançant un petit coup d’œil à son rétroviseur, l’homme vérifia qu’il avait toujours son gros sac de provisions avec lui, ainsi que sa mitraillette et son fusil. Il espérait mettre la main sur le groupe qui détenait le sérum miraculeux assez rapidement, car il commençait à en avoir assez et s’éloignait très nettement de South Park, là où était sa mère. Merde, il n’avait pas quitté l’asile sans avoir vu sa mère durant de nombreuses années juste pour revenir et la voir radicalement changée. Il voulait la ramener. La revoir. Lui dire au revoir.

Et pour cela, il avait besoin du sérum de ces ingrats qui s’enfuyaient.

Déterminé par cette pensée, Cartman écrasa la pédale d’accélération sous son pied.

Il les trouverait.

* * *

**INDIANA, 10h09**

Jason maintenait son nunchaku dans une forte poigne, laissant ses jointures blanches. Tous les sens en alerte, l’homme avançait prudemment, lançant un coup d’œil discret à chaque intersection afin de vérifier que le chemin était clair et sécurisé. Alors qu’il inspectait précautionneusement les lieux d’un regard long et circulaire, il fut surpris par Craig qui arriva tranquillement derrière lui et le dépassa sans la moindre discrétion, se rendant au milieu de l’allée tout naturellement.

― C’est quoi ton problème ?! ne put s’empêcher de crier Jason à l’adresse du grand jeune homme de deux mètres.

Craig s’arrêta dans son avancée et se retourna vers lui, plantant ses yeux ennuyés sur lui comme s’il n’était qu’un vulgaire moustique qui faisait du bruit autour de ses oreilles. Son air insolent fut souligné par la bulle rose qu’il fit avec le chewing-gum que Jason ne savait pas qu’il mâchait jusqu’alors.

― T’as tes règles ou quoi ? Calme-toi sérieux, lui lâcha le brun tout en repartant, une hache adossée sur son épaule tenue dans une main (sa batte de base-ball fétiche, d’après ce qu’avait pu observer l’homme, était restée avec Kyle pour qu’il puisse enrouler du ruban adhésif sur le manche brisé) et sa mitraillette accrochée autour de ses épaules et pendante sur son torse.

Jason crispa sa mâchoire et le suivit. Il avait vraiment fallu que les autres décident de l’envoyer avec cet enculé pour partir en mission de réapprovisionnement dans un centre commercial abandonné, dans lequel une armée de monstres devait certainement se terrer. Pour l’instant, ils n’avaient croisé que quelques créatures égarées (que Tucker avait pris le plus grand soin et la plus grande joie d’exploser avec le plat de sa hache _─_ ne faisant que renforcer l’idée de Jason comme quoi c’était un gros taré), mais le brun restait sur ses gardes, persuadés que la malchance allait leur retomber dessus.

Ils continuèrent encore quelques instants en silence, Craig menant la marche de quelques centimètres, les bulles qu’il faisait avec son chewing-gum commençant à taper sur le système de Jason. Et le brun commençait sérieusement à penser que Tucker l’avait compris et continuait exprès pour l’énerver. Détestable, ce gars.

Alors que Jason s’apprêtait à tourner à droite, Craig le devança et tourna à gauche, un petit rictus narquois et insolent sur les lèvres. Le brun n’allait plus tarder à perdre patience et l’étrangler avec son nunchaku.

― Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? La grande surface est de ce côté, fit Jason d’une voix peut-être un poil trop agressive.

― Je sais, mais je veux chercher des sucettes avant, répondit distraitement le plus grand sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

Les dents de Jason grincèrent. Ça y est, il faisait des caprices d’enfant.

― Ce n’est vraiment pas la priorité, dit-il d’une voix blanche entre ses dents serrées.

― M’en fous. J'veux des sucettes.

Jason ferma les yeux et se pinça l’arête du nez. Puis, en ayant assez, il releva la tête et plongea ses yeux marron dans les siens avec un air de défi.

― Et pourquoi je devrais t’écouter ?

Craig le regarda un instant sans rien dire, avec un air qui voulait dire que la réponse était pourtant évidente.

― Parce que j’ai un flingue, et que t’en as pas.

Quelque chose brillait dans les yeux vert anis de Tucker, une lueur vacillante qui avait perdu la notion de moralité. Ce quelque chose indiquait à Jason qu’il ne blaguait pas ; s’il lui cassait trop les couilles, il pourrait passer à l’acte jusqu’à des conséquences désastreuses. Ce regard rappela à Jason que les monstruosités ambulantes au-dehors n’étaient pas forcément les choses les plus dangereuses en ce monde.

N’ayant pas d’autre choix, Jason suivit le grand garçon, faisant un détour pour des putains de sucettes. Elles avaient intérêt à en vouloir le coup, ces sucettes, car ils prenaient un risque considérable en rallongeant le parcours et le temps passé dans ce centre commercial.

Les autres les attendaient dans une maisonnette où ils s’étaient installés pour se reposer et prendre des forces (surtout Stan, qui était le chauffeur attitré de cette mission). Jason devait avouer qu’il n’était pas très enthousiaste à l’idée de rejoindre ce groupe. Il avait entendu de vagues explications de la part du rouquin parmi lesquelles ils devaient se diriger dans le New Hampshire de toute urgence, mais il n’avait pas été très précis sur les détails.

Jason s’en foutait un peu, à vrai dire. Il était heureux que le jeune Leo fût parmi eux, il ne se sentait ainsi pas trop tout seul, mais particulièrement dérangé par le fait que le Dr. Stoley ne les avait pas rejoints, lui qui avait malheureusement perdu la vie lors de l’invasion des monstres. Et Jason ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que cette attaque avait un lien avec ces nouveaux-venus, car elle avait eu lieu juste après leur entrée qui avait perturbé le calme et la sérénité de l’endroit. Merde, tout marchait très bien dans leur petite communauté.

S’il avait pu, Jason ne les aurait certainement pas rejoints. Mais il était tout seul dans cette merde sinon et il fallait être réaliste ; ce groupe lui assurait une protection qu’il n’aurait pas pu avoir s’il était parti tout seul de son côté. Bien que Craig, qui avait franchement l’air d’être l’élément le plus important de leur défense et survie, avait également l’air d’être carrément instable. 

Plongé dans ses pensées, le brun ne remarqua pas tout de suite que quelque chose n’allait pas.   
Alors qu’ils n’étaient qu’à quelques mètres de la confiserie vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient, ils ne virent pas immédiatement l’allée transversale qui avait été barricadée par des objets lourds et volumineux, tel que des chariots et des monticules de sacs de sable. Puis ils entendirent un bruit métallique et s’arrêtèrent net.

Tournant la tête vers la source du bruit, ils eurent le temps de voir le barrage s’écrouler, en raison de sa position originellement instable. Et les dizaines de créatures derrière cette dernière plantèrent leurs yeux sur eux, stupidement figés au milieu de l’allée. Des yeux globuleux et laiteux les inspectèrent rapidement et des bouches aux mâchoires pendantes crissèrent, lâchant des râles rauques et sinistres.

― COURS ! cria Jason en s’élançant sans perdre plus de temps.

Seulement, il sous-estima la vitesse des créatures et mit Craig dans une position de difficulté en le laissant derrière pour privilégier sa fuite. Il eut vaguement conscience que les créatures se ruaient et se jetaient sur Craig, que ce dernier utilisait sa hache pour se défendre (il entendit des bruits répugnants ne pouvant signifier qu’une décapitation avait eu lieu). Craig lâcha également un juron et insulta la mère de ces créatures, puis des bruits de détonations annoncèrent à Jason que le grand jeune homme avait dégainé sa mitraillette.

Le brun courut jusqu’à trouver un local dans lequel ils pourraient se barricader le temps de trouver une sortie, et il ne mit pas cinq secondes pour ouvrir la porte et entrer en trombe, Craig sur ses pas. En une fraction de seconde, ils avaient refermé la porte et l’avait barricadée en poussant une étagère en fer juste devant.

Ils s’autorisèrent à se calmer pour reprendre leur respiration, haletant difficilement, leur torse se soulevant et s’abaissant rapidement. Ils entendirent les créatures, à l’extérieur, donner des coups sur la porte, tentant de l’ouvrir, mais échouant en raison des meubles lourds qui la maintenaient hermétiquement close.

C’est alors que la tension et l’adrénaline baissaient que Jason le remarqua.

Craig avait encore sa hache (sanglante) adossée contre son épaule, tenue d’une main, son arme à feu suspendu devant son torse. Seulement sa main libre pendait le long de son corps, maculée de sang, qui s’égouttait lentement sur le sol poussiéreux. Jason écarquilla les yeux et planta ses yeux sur ce qui était de toute évidence une plaie ouverte et récente. Une partie de sa chair avait été arrachée.

Mordue.

Un frisson glacé parcourut l’échine de Jason et une brique d’une tonne s’effondra dans son estomac.

Merde. Merde, merde, merde.

Il s’était fait mordre. Il allait se transformer.

Sans même prendre une simple seconde de réflexion, le brun brandit son nunchaku devant lui, prêt à fracasser le crâne de son coéquipier avec. Si Jason avait un revolver sur lui, il aurait peut-être même déjà tiré. Il empoignait fermement son arme, ne voulant pas admettre que ses membres tremblaient à l’idée que cette armoire à glace de deux mètres et tout en muscle se transformât en bête assoiffée de sang.

Craig le remarqua et posa avec mépris ses yeux vert anis et glacials sur les siens.

― Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? demanda-t-il platement d’une voix franchement blasée.

Jason déglutit difficilement. Merde, combien de temps un infecté mettait-il pour se transformer ? Le brun lança un regard furtif et apeuré vers la plaie ouverte et ensanglantée à la main de Craig.

― Tu t’es fait mordre, accusa-t-il, tu vas te transformer.

Le grand jeune homme le regarda quelques instants sans rien dire, puis lâcha un petit rire dénué d’humour.

― Crois-moi, ma mort sera bien plus impressionnante que ça, dit-il simplement.

Puis la seconde d’après, il tendait son poignet infecté devant lui et abattait sa hache d’un coup.


	21. Main mécanique et pleurs d'enfant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans un monde de chaos où les rues sont désormais foulées par des putréfactions ambulantes, les quelques survivants doivent se battre pour une survie sans espoir. Néanmoins, l’une des personnes à l’origine de la catastrophe semblerait être capable de concocter un sérum qui les sauverait tous.  
> Le seul hic ; son laboratoire se trouve à plus de 3 000 kilomètres.

**INDIANA, 15h16**

Lorsque Craig reprit connaissance, se réveillant d’un long sommeil, il n’ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux.

Il était allongé sur ce qui semblait être un matelas, et sa tête reposait sur une surface très confortable et chaude. Il décida de ne pas ouvrir immédiatement ses yeux, et de profiter encore un peu de cette sensation fort agréable, où il avait l’impression d’être bercé. Un peu plus réveillé, il se rendit même compte qu’on lui caressait tendrement ses mèches de cheveux. 

Cette constatation piqua sa curiosité et ce fut là qu’il daigna enfin affronter le monde éveillé. Il ouvrit ses yeux vert anis et, presque instantanément, les referma, aveuglé par la lumière blanche du jour. Il papillonna des paupières, s’habituant peu à peu à la différence de lumière, et fut vite en mesure de discerner une silhouette.

Kenny.

Désormais tiré du sommeil, Craig ne mit qu’une fraction de seconde pour se rendre compte que sa tête était allongée sur les cuisses du blondinet et que c’était sa main qui lui caressait les cheveux.

Ses yeux verts s’écarquillèrent, bien plus en mesure de voir le visage rayonnant et soulagé de Kenny qui lui offrait un magnifique sourire empli de fossettes mêlées à ses taches de rousseur, se demandant comment il avait atterri là et s’il devait se retirer maintenant qu’il était réveillé.

― Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

Il continuait de caresser doucement ses cheveux ténébreux, une petite main délicatement posée sur sa joue ornée d’une entaille en voie de cicatrisation, et Craig se demanda s’il n’était pas encore en train de dormir, plongé dans un doux rêve. Mais la voix de Kenny semblait bien trop réelle, et le brun savait que même dans ses rêves les plus fous il ne serait en mesure de la reproduire avec autant de mélodie.

Lentement, un peu hésitant, il hocha brièvement la tête, soucieux de ne pas trop se frotter contre les cuisses du blond et lui rappeler où il se trouvait. Kenny avait beau être celui qui avait choisi de chouchouter Craig durant son sommeil (du moins, tout portait à le croire), le brun craignait tout de même qu’il se dérobât à tout instant.

― Tu t’es écroulé sur ce canapé il y a quelques heures, et t’as dormi pendant tout ce temps, expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire amusé. Mais j’étais inquiet, alors je suis resté auprès de toi.

Craig dut détourner les yeux à la fin de sa phrase, faisant une petite moue, car il avait peur que s’il regardait le doux visage de Kenny plus longtemps, son faciès habituellement stoïque se teinterait d’un léger rouge.

― Tu te souviens de ce qu’il s’est passé ?

Cette question lui raviva un éclair de souvenirs diffus et un début de migraine. _Centre commercial. Jason. Sucettes. Zombies. Sang. Mal, mal, mal, mal, mal, mal─_

Ce fut à peu près à ce moment-là que Craig se rendit compte qu’il ne sentait plus sa main gauche.

Instinctivement, il leva son bras et son regard se déposa à l’endroit où une main aurait dû se trouver, et non des couches et des couches de bandages propres. Recouvrant un moignon qu’il ne pouvait voir. Un moignon.

Il s’était coupé la main avec sa hache. Désormais, ça lui revenait, et il ressentit presque de nouveau la douleur extrême qu’il avait sentie sur le moment.

Alors qu’il combattait les créatures qui lui sautaient dessus pendant que cet enculé de Jason prenait la fuite, l’une de ces horreurs lui avait mordu la main, arrachant carrément un monceau de chair. Il avait ensuite rejoint ce lâche dans un local où ils étaient en sécurité, et ce connard avait osé brandir son arme sur lui en voyant sa main ensanglantée. Si Craig n’avait pas su qu’il aurait eu besoin de lui ensuite, il n’aurait pas hésité à lui en coller une.

Le brun connaissait les risques d’une telle morsure, et il était clair que s’il n’avait rien fait, la phase de transformation aurait débuté. Alors il avait brandi sa hache, et s’était tranché le poignet d’un coup sec. Ça avait été tellement rapide, qu’au début il ne ressentit rien. Puis ensuite, une douleur fulgurante l’avait assailli, pendant que son sang se répandait et que Jason réprimait un haut-le-cœur à côté de lui.

Merde, qu’est-ce que ça avait fait _mal_. Fidèle à lui-même cependant, Craig était resté impassible, tout ce qu’il avait fait trahissant la douleur qu’il ressentait avait été de siffler entre ses dents, grognant légèrement. Il lui semblait qu’il avait marmonné à Jason qu’ils devaient se casser d’ici _immédiatement_ , mais tout ce qui s’ensuivait était flou dans les souvenirs du brun. Il avait fait le chemin arrière en mode automatique, son esprit se détachant momentanément de son corps. Sans l’autre enculé qui le couvrait et le ramenait à la base, il aurait eu bien plus de mal à revenir indemne. Enfin, aussi indemne qu’il eût pu l’être en ayant une main en moins.

Se rappelant où il était, il se força à se retirer de ses souvenirs pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux soucieux de Kenny. Craig se rendit compte que, finalement, perdre une main valait sans aucun doute le coup de se réveiller doucement sur les cuisses du blond.

― Ça te fait encore mal ? demanda le blond, ses sourcils blonds se fronçant.

Craig se concentra sur ce qu’il sentait, admit mentalement qu’il ne ressentait plus rien, et hocha négativement la tête. Il avait encore l’impression qu’il pourrait bouger ses doigts s’il essayait, mais à chaque fois qu’il le faisait, il était confronté à un _rien_ net et frustrant.

Ce fut alors qu’une pensée traversa l’esprit de Craig, et il fronça les sourcils, cachant son bras blessé des yeux bleus de Kenny.

― Ça te dégoûte ? s’enquit-il d’une voix un peu rauque, celle de quand il venait de se réveiller.

Kenneth lâcha un petit rire mélodieux et secoua négativement la tête, reprenant des mèches ébène des cheveux du brun pour les enrouler autour de ses doigts fins.

― Non, assura-t-il. C’est courageux. J’aurais jamais pu le faire, et je suis sûre que les autres non plus.

Dans sa légère euphorie (qu’il ne montrait évidemment pas), Craig se rappela alors qu’il y avait, effectivement, des autres en-dehors de Kenny et de ses beaux yeux. Il se demanda alors où ils étaient, puis se rendit compte qu’il n’en avait rien à faire.

― Jason était choqué, quand vous êtes revenus, continua Kenny. Kyle et Wendy ont immédiatement soigné ton bras, toi tu étais déjà à moitié inconscient, et Jason nous racontait ce qu’il s’était passé. Il a dit que vous vous étiez fait attaquer par des zombies et que tu t’étais fait mordre. Puis que tu avais coupé ton poignet avec ta hache, comme ça, dit-il en claquant ses doigts.

C’était effectivement ce qu’il s’était passé, à condition qu’on enlevât la partie où Jason l’abandonnait lâchement pour se mettre à l’abri puis le menaçait avec son arme en voyant qu’il s’était fait mordre. Craig n’en avait rien à foutre qu’il l’eût aidé à sortir ensuite ; quand il recroiserait Jason, il lui foutrait son poing dans la gueule. Mais pour l’instant, le brun préférait rester avec Kenny, c’était bien plus important. Merde, c’était tout ce qui comptait.

― Il a aussi dit… hésita le blond en détournant les yeux, et Craig se sentit fondre en voyant qu’il rougissait un peu, que tu as voulu faire un détour pour aller chercher des sucettes.

Lorsque Craig se rendit compte de ce que cela impliquait, il plaça son bras intact devant ses yeux en grognant un peu, se cachant du regard touché de Kenny. Évidemment que le brun avait voulu reprendre des sucettes pour lui, ne souhaitant rien d’autre que revoir le délicieux sourire du blond. Sauf que cette fois-ci, prendre des risques inutiles lui était retombé dessus en pleine face. Si le Craig du passé rencontrait le Craig du maintenant, il ne faisait aucun doute quant au fait qu’il le frapperait pour lui remettre les idées en place.

Il n’enleva pas son bras, ne souhaitant pas croiser le regard de Kenny (parce qu’il n’assumait pas, bordel de merde) mais il sentit que ce dernier se rapprochait légèrement de lui, l’enroulant de ses bras et continuant de lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

― Rendors-toi, murmura-t-il.

Et Craig obéit.

* * *

**INDIANA, 11h47**

Putain de Craig et sa tendance à attirer tous les monstres à lui.

Le jour précédent, avec la grande aide de Wendy, Kyle avait réussi à panser sa blessure grave ( _il s’était amputé avec une hache, bordel de merde_ ) et il avait fait une nuit blanche ensuite, passée à dessiner des plans et commencer à lui fabriquer une main mécanique en remplacement. Très sincèrement, c’était franchement fatiguant à faire, et Kyle n’aurait jamais pris cette peine s’il ne s’agissait pas de Craig. Mais Tucker était leur plus grand atout en termes de force et lui priver d’une main baisserait considérablement ses capacités, et Kyle ne pouvait prendre ce risque.

Il ne le criait pas à tous les toits, mais le rouquin n’en avait que faire de ses autres coéquipiers autre que le grand brun impassible. C’était de loin le plus fort et le plus apte à survivre, et il avait su depuis le début qu’il aurait besoin de lui pour atteindre le New Hampshire et son laboratoire en un seul morceau ; surtout depuis qu’il avait appris que des gens en avaient après son précieux et unique sérum. Alors les autres pouvaient bien crever, Kyle n’en avait que faire, tant que Craig restait intact et à ses côtés pour le protéger. Et, apparemment, Kenny aussi devait survivre.

Car si Kyle dépendait de Craig pour arriver à ses fins sans mourir, Craig dépendait de Kenny pour avoir la détermination de survivre. Les autres ne l’avaient peut-être pas remarqué, mais cela sautait aux yeux de Kyle, et le rouquin n’était pas sûr du tout que Tucker continuât sa mission à bien si jamais la demi-portion venait à crever en chemin.

Soupirant entre ses dents, Kyle leva les yeux lorsque le sujet de ses pensées entra justement dans la pièce qu’il occupait depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût. Il avait envoyé Leopold, qui l’avait assisté dans sa tâche, aller chercher Craig pour que le rouquin prît les mesures de son poignet (du moins ce qu’il en restait). Le rouquin fut soulagé en voyant que le grand brun avait l’air de bien aller, que son visage avait repris des couleurs et qu’il n’avait aucun cerne en-dessous de ses yeux froids.

Craig avait dormi tout un après-midi entier, la nuit qui suivait, puis s’était levé après avoir fait la grasse matinée, et il fallait avouer que ses capacités de régénération étaient miraculeuses. En si peu de temps il n’avait pas eu le temps de cicatriser, mais sa blessure était propre, nullement infectée (ce qui était franchement étonnant, vu qu’il avait utilisé une hache sale et même un peu rouillée en certains endroits), et était définitivement sur la voie de la guérison. Bien qu’il ne le montrât pas, Kyle en fut grandement soulagé.

Il put faire les finitions sur son plan et ajuster quelques mesures. Il avait fait le plus gros de la maquette, mais il lui manquait des pièces pour terminer et, une petite heure auparavant, Kenny et Wendy s’étaient portés volontaires pour aller fouiller et chercher du matériel basique dans les garages des quelques maisons avoisinantes. Le risque de trouver de nouvelles créatures étant plutôt bas (Stan et Bebe avaient fait le ménage lorsqu’ils étaient arrivés, tandis que Craig et Jason partaient en mission de réapprovisionnement), Kyle avait approuvé. Il n’avait cependant rien dit au grand brun, car il était à peu près certain que s’il lui disait qu’il avait laissé Kenny s’aventurer au-dehors sans plus de protection qu’une femme enceinte, une machette pour l’un et un revolver pour l’autre, il n’aurait été que très moyennement content.

Kyle espérait qu’ils rentreraient bientôt avec les quelques matériaux, car il ne lui restait que peu de manipulations à faire avant de terminer la main mécanique et métallique de Craig, et il aimerait vite repartir sur la route. Le temps pressait, encore plus maintenant qu’ils avaient un poursuivant (Tweek avait beau être mort, son associé, le plus dangereux des deux, était sans aucun doute encore à leur recherche).

― Dans l’idéal, dit alors Kyle à l’adresse de son coéquipier brun, ce serait qu’on reparte dès que ta nouvelle main est prête.

Les yeux vert anis de Craig rencontrèrent les siens, et il hocha la tête.

― Tu as repris assez de force ? demanda tout de même le rouquin.

― Ouais, t’inquiète.

L’assurance du grand brun était sincère ; même avec une main en moins, il allait bien. C’était tant mieux, car Kyle n’aimait pas trop l’idée de s’attarder et, entre la petite communauté dans laquelle ils avaient logé en attendant de retrouver l’autre moitié du groupe et la perte de la main de Craig, ils avaient perdu assez de temps comme ça.

Installant le dernier clou qui lui restait dans la main artificielle de Tucker, il reposa ses outils et attendit patiemment le retour de Wendy et Kenny.

* * *

**INDIANA, 11h09**

Wendy ouvrit la porte du troisième garage qu’ils s’apprêtaient à inspecter, laissant un flot de lumière pénétrer à l’intérieur et illuminer son désordre.

Une voiture était soigneusement garée au milieu, le pare-brise maculé d’une couche épaisse de poussière. Dans le silence, Wendy et Kenny entrèrent, continuant leur recherche. Kyle avait besoin de vis et d’écrous, ainsi que quelques autres matériaux pour finaliser la main mécanique de Craig, le taré qui s’était coupé la main à la hache. En vérité, Wendy avait pas mal d’admiration pour lui, car il en fallait beaucoup pour faire une telle chose ; mais cela ne faisait que confirmer qu’il n'était qu'un gros taré tortionnaire de zombies.

En tout cas, elle était soulagée de savoir que Craig était de leur côté, et non dans le camp ennemi.

― J’ai trouvé des trucs ! annonça joyeusement Kenny en lui montrant une petite boîte, et Wendy lui fit un pouce en l’air.

Le blond entreprit de déposer soigneusement sa trouvaille à l’intérieur d’un sac, puis le referma. Ayant passé le restant du garage au peigne fin sans avoir trouvé quoi que ce soit de plus, ils ressortirent et décidèrent de visiter le dernier garage du voisinage.

Répétant les mêmes actions barbantes et inintéressantes, Wendy ouvrit la porte du dernier garage et s’engouffra à l’intérieur à la suite de Kenny, l’habitude l’empêchant de remarquer immédiatement que, cette fois-ci, quelque chose était différent.

Ce fut le bruit qu’elle entendit en premier. Un couinement plaintif, faible et misérable. Suivi d’un hoquet attristé. Des pleurs d’enfant.

Elle releva la tête en même temps que le blond et fut surprise, tout comme lui, de voir une très grande silhouette élancée, tout en longueur, rien en largeur, sa peau blanchâtre/grisâtre sur les os, se tenant de dos au milieu de la pièce. Pendant une seconde, la jeune femme craignit que la créature allait se retourner et leur sauter dessus ; sa main vint se poser au-dessus du revolver au-dessus de sa ceinture. Mais rien ne se passa, la silhouette restait immobile, tête baissée, pleurant dans son coin.

Elle échangea un regard soucieux et perdu avec Kenny, qui tenta un petit pas en avant.

― Hum, hello ? hésita-t-il.

La silhouette n’apporta aucune réponse ni ne réagit. Le blond fit un nouveau pas en avant, et Wendy secoua frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche, lui intimant de s’arrêter, mais il ne la vit pas.

_― Kenny_ , murmura-t-elle afin de le rappeler à elle, mais il n’écoutait pas et s’approchait lentement de la silhouette au-milieu.

Il avait une machette dans sa main droite et la tenait fermement. Une fois qu’il se fut suffisamment approché (la silhouette était vraiment grande, encore plus que Craig, ce qui contrastait nettement avec la taille de Kenny), il tendit une main un peu hésitante vers l’épaule de la créature qui continuait de chouiner, devant lever son bras complètement. Jusqu’au dernier moment, la silhouette n’eut aucune réaction.

Puis Kenny posa sa main sur sa chair très maigre et la créature se tourna d’un coup vers lui, sa grande bouche s’ouvrant en grand pour lâcher un hurlement qui frôlait le crissement aigu, à en avoir les tympans brisés.

Tout se passa tellement rapidement que Wendy ne vit même pas le monstre se jeter sur Kenny et le tacler au sol, enroulant ses mains osseuses aux longs doigts crochus autour de son fin cou.

Kenny hoqueta, ne pouvait plus respirer désormais que la créature l’étranglait en poussant des crissements affreux, et tâtonna faiblement à côté de lui pour récupérer sa machette qui était tombée plus loin avec la force du coup. Wendy mit une très grosse seconde pour sortir de sa torpeur et, décidant enfin à agir, sa main tremblante vint attraper son revolver, le tendant maladroitement. Elle visa, aussi bien qu’elle pouvait le faire en ayant les mains qui tremblaient. Se concentrant à viser le crâne du monstre et non Kenny, qui n’était qu’à quelques millimètres de sa machette, ses lèvres devenant dangereusement bleues, elle appuya sur la gâchette.

Mais rien ne se passa.

Elle ne comprit pas au début, puis se rendit compte qu’elle avait oublié de désactiver le cran de sécurité. Lâchant un gros mot, elle rectifia son erreur et releva son arme au même moment où Kenny récupérait enfin sa machette et égorgeait le monstre avec, d’un mouvement rapide et net. Wendy tira, et cette fois-ci le coup partit, la balle allant se loger dans le crâne de la créature qui, enfin, lâcha le cou de Kenny.

Alors que le zombie tombait à terre dans un bruit sourd, le blond hoqueta et toussa, Wendy se précipitant vers lui pour l’aider à se redresser et lui tapoter dans le dos.

― Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle soucieusement.

Kenny hocha faiblement la tête, se massant la gorge en même temps, où une marque rouge pouvait être vue là où le monstre l’avait étranglé.

― On a déjà ce qu’il faut, alors il vaudrait mieux retourner vers les autres pour que Kyle termine la main de Craig le plus vite possible, et qu’on s’en aille, continua la jeune fille, ce à quoi le blond acquiesça.

Quittant le garage où un désastre avait failli se produire, ils rejoignirent leurs compagnons, se reposant une heure ou deux le temps que Kyle terminât la main mécanique de Craig, avant de quitter l’Indiana.


	22. Rose rouge de sang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans un monde de chaos où les rues sont désormais foulées par des putréfactions ambulantes, les quelques survivants doivent se battre pour une survie sans espoir. Néanmoins, l’une des personnes à l’origine de la catastrophe semblerait être capable de concocter un sérum qui les sauverait tous.  
> Le seul hic ; son laboratoire se trouve à plus de 3 000 kilomètres.

**OHIO, 15h35**

Alors que Craig sortait du parking d’une grande surface, un bidon d’essence dans sa main mécanique (Craig mentirait s’il prétendait ne pas l’aimer, il la trouvait infiniment stylée et ne perdait jamais une occasion de s’amuser en touchant tout et n’importe quoi avec ; Kyle avait fait un travail monstre), il remarqua un fleuriste et ne put s’empêcher d’envisager la possibilité de s’y arrêter. Quelle serait la réaction de Kenny, s’il lui ramenait un bouquet de fleurs ? Le sale borgne n’avait certainement rien fait du même niveau, ce qui le mettrait sur une longueur d’avance.

Et si le blond l’avait pris sur ses genoux lorsqu’il était inconscient, il ne serait sans doute pas dérangé par le fait que Craig lui offrît des fleurs, n’est-ce pas ? Décidé, le brun se dirigea vers la boutique abandonnée, en quête de fleurs restantes, tout en espérant qu’elle n’avait pas toutes fanées.

Craig savait à quel point c’était ridicule et niais mais, merde, il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher ; Kenny le rendait débile. Si ces anciens potes le voyaient, ils n’en croiraient pas leurs yeux ; le grand, le terrible Craig Tucker au cœur de pierre, qui faisait des doigts à tout le monde ─ même les professeurs ─ à la recherche d’un bouquet de fleurs pour les beaux yeux d’une demi-portion blonde. Merde, même l’ancien Craig n’en croirait pas ses yeux, et le brun actuel était un peu près certain que l’ancien lui n’hésiterait pas à lui péter la gueule pour ses conneries.

Fronçant les sourcils et secouant la tête, il chassa ses pensées qu’il n’arrivait même plus à suivre et l’embrouillaient pour se concentrer sur le présent. Soit un monde apocalyptique ravagé par des monstres sanguinaires ─ où il était à la recherche d’un bouquet de fleurs, bien sûr.

Il entra dans la boutique et fut chaleureusement accueilli par une créature qui lui bondit dessus dans des feulements rageurs ; il s’en occupa en lui fracassant le crâne à l’aide de sa batte de base-ball fétiche, comme d’habitude. Il n’aurait jamais cru que tuer des zombies de sang-froid en mode automatique deviendrait un jour une habitude, mais voilà où il en était désormais (par contre, imaginer la réaction de Kenny le faisait un peu stresser).

Il y avait des pots brisés, de la terre répandue par terre, des fleurs fanées, des feuilles craquelées, du sang sur les vitrines et, trônant au milieu de la pièce, un bouquet intact de roses rouges. Craig fronça les sourcils, pensant que c’était presque trop beau pour être vrai, et que cela ressemblait étrangement à la mécanique des pièges dans les dessins animés qu’il regardait étant petit. Mais, se rendant à l’évidence qu’il n’y avait personne pour lui tendre un piège aussi ridicule, il s’approcha du bouquet et le prit dans ses mains. Quelques de ses fleurs étaient fanées et craquelées, et Craig les enleva sans s’en préoccuper, ne gardant que les plus belles.

Satisfait, il sortit de la boutique abandonnée et retourna dans la grande rue. Il faisait un froid de canard et un vent puissant balayait les débris de verre et les journaux, faisant trembler les arbres et leur arrachant leurs feuilles. Le ciel n’était qu’une couverture d’un gris triste qui s’étendait à l’infini. Un nouveau coup de vent, et Craig frissonna. Au loin, une poubelle tomba et le bruit métallique résonna dans toute la rue.

Puis soudain, Craig entendit un coup de feu et le vent se fendit à côté de lui. Il sentit un picotement à la joue, et se rendit compte qu’une balle l’avait frôlé et lui avait légèrement effleuré le visage, entaillant sa mâchoire.

Utilisant ses réflexes hors du commun, il dégaina sa mitraillette accrochée autour de ses épaules et s’accroupit derrière une voiture abandonnée au milieu de la rue. D’autres détonations retentirent et l’une des vitres de la voiture derrière laquelle il était caché se brisa. Il risqua un petit coup d’œil et repéra trois figures à une vingtaine de mètres, postées derrière un mur et des obstacles sur la route, qui lui tiraient dessus. Bordel, c’était bien sa veine. Sûrement des vagabonds qui comptaient le piller ; c’était rare, mais ils en avaient croisés quelques-uns.

Craig, toujours accroupi, sortit momentanément de sa cachette et tira plusieurs balles d’affilées ; le premier des trois vagabonds tomba comme une mouche, un second se prit une balle dans l’épaule et cria de douleur. Craig en profita pour l’achever d’une balle désormais qu’il était immobilisé. Le dernier s’obstinait à rester cacher derrière une grosse benne à ordures ; alors Craig garda son viseur là où il savait que sa tête allait pointer le bout de son nez et attendit qu’il se montrât. Quelques instants plus tard, le dernier vagabond risqua un petit coup d’œil pour viser et le brun en profita pour loger une balle entre ses deux yeux.

Tucker soupira et attendit quelques instants, vérifiant tout autour de lui qu’il fût bien seul, puis s’autorisa à baisser sa garde. Il passa une main sur l’entaille à sa joue et rencontra une traînée de sang. Il ne ressentait rien.

Tournant la tête vers le bouquet de fleurs qu’il avait posé à côté de lui, il fit la gueule en remarquant que le vent lui en avait volé la plupart et qu’il ne restait que trois misérables fleurs avec leur tige, dont deux s’étaient abîmées avec l’agitation. Résigné à abandonner l’idée du bouquet, Craig récupéra la plus jolie et la seule qui était véritablement intacte et la tint fermement entre sa main en chair, déterminé à la garder pour en offrir au moins une au blond.

Qu’il offrît une unique fleur ou tout un bouquet, c’était toujours l’attention qui comptait, non ?

Ainsi, Craig repartit, se dirigeant vers leur base provisoire (encore un hangar) où ils avaient fait halte en raison du manque d’essence. Ils étaient censés repartir tout de suite après, mais le brun savait qu’ils allaient certainement y passer la nuit vu comment le restant du groupe était exténué.

La marche jusqu’à la base fut assez rapide et dénuée d’imprévu. Quelques créatures qui déambulaient en solitaire, mais rien que Craig ne pouvait gérer. Il distingua assez rapidement le hangar, en ruines par endroits, et Stan posté à l’entrée, sa poêle dans les mains, sûrement parce que c’était son tour de garde.

Au début, quand le brun s’était rendu compte que la poêle était véritablement l’arme de Stanley, et non pas un outil provisoire ou une blague, il avait sincèrement cru qu’il se foutait de la gueule du monde. Il avait commencé à respecter sa poêle lorsqu’il s’était lui-même rendu compte à quel point c’était en fait dévastateur lorsque c’était tenu dans les mains de Stan. Un peu comme sa batte de base-ball fétiche, la poêle était l’arme de prédilection de Stan.

― Tu as trouvé de l’essence ? lui demanda-t-il lorsqu’il se fut approché.

Craig hocha la tête et souleva son bidon rempli, le montrant à Stanley qui eut un petit sourire satisfait, puis entra dans le hangar, qui disposait d’une grande salle principale, et deux petites pièces connexes. Dans un coin, Heidi, Bebe et Karen essayaient d’allumer un feu (un peu en vain) et de l’autre, Kenny cousait des bouts de tissu ensemble afin d’agrandir les couvertures et en faire des nouvelles. Il était assez heureux de faire cette tâche car, d’après lui, les cours de travaux ménagers qu’il avait pris en primaire payaient enfin.

Craig s’approcha de lui, s’en voulant lorsqu’il se rendit compte à quel point son cœur battait vite. Putain.

― Hey, fit-il nonchalamment, bien que ce fût n’importe quoi dans sa tête à ce moment-là.

Le blond releva subitement la tête, ne l’ayant pas vu arriver, et lui offrit un grand sourire chaleureux, avec ses fossettes et l’adorable espace entre ses dents de devant. Le cœur de Craig manqua un battement.

― Hey, répéta-t-il en écho, avec une voix nettement moins dénuée d’émotions.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pendant un moment, dans un silence complet, du vert dans du bleu. Puis une exclamation ravie s’éleva depuis le groupe de Bebe, Heidi et Karen qui avaient enfin réussi un allumer un feu, et ce bruit soudain les tira hors de leur torpeur et brisa le sort qui avait scellé leur regard entre eux. Les joues de Kenny se teintèrent d’un rose un peu discret et il détourna les yeux, se reconcentrant sur l’aiguille et le tissu qu’il tenait entre ses mains.

Craig hésita un peu, se racla la gorge, regagnant ainsi l’attention de Kenny, mais lorsque ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent de nouveau les siens il reperdit l’usage de la parole et toute fonctionnalité cérébrale. Il ouvrit sa bouche, une fois, deux fois, marmonna quelque chose d’inintelligible, puis tendit simplement la rose rouge en la tenant par sa tige.

― Tiens.

Le brun se gifla mentalement. Il avait l’air d’être un gamin de primaire qui donnait un cadeau à la personne qu’il aimait, et c’était ridicule au possible. Il pria intérieurement pour que si Clyde fût mort, il ne pût le voir de là où il était.

Les yeux de Kenny s’agrandirent nettement et il se releva doucement. Craig était en train de craindre sa réaction lorsque le blond prit délicatement la fleur entre ses mains, ses doigts ne frôlant que momentanément ceux métalliques de Tucker. Le brun avait secrètement toujours un peu pensé qu’il ressemblait à un cyborg ; n’ayant que très peu voire jamais d’expression faciale, ne perdant son sang-froid que dans les situations les plus extrêmes, ne montrant et même ne ressentant que peu d’émotions ; même ses potes dans son adolescence blaguaient en le comparant à un robot. Désormais, avec sa main mécanique, cette impression n’était qu’amplifiée.

Kenny sentit la rose, fermant les yeux en même temps, et quand il les rouvrit ils étaient emplis d’une centaine d’émotions différentes. Ses iris bleu clair pétillaient et montraient à Craig à quel point il était ému et reconnaissant, même si ses lèvres, relevées en un sourire sincère, n’arrivaient pas à prononcer le moindre mot. Puis le blond se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et, attrapant l’épaule de Craig, le força à se pencher à son niveau. Puis il posa délicatement et chastement ses lèvres pleines et roses sur sa joue dure.

Craig resta figé. Il avait tout simplement buggé et ce ne fut que le rire mélodieux de Kenny qui le ramena à la réalité.

* * *

**OHIO, 17h09**

Bebe regardait les flammes d’un œil satisfait.

Après s’être cassé les pieds avec les deux autres filles avec des branches, du carton et des allumettes qui ne marchaient qu’une fois sur trente, elles avaient enfin, _enfin_ , réussi à allumer un feu. Car, bordel, il faisait vraiment un froid de canard, à tel point que les dents de Karen ne cessaient de claquer. Maintenant qu’un doux feu commençait à les réchauffer cependant, elle s’était retirée dans un coin, toujours assez proche du feu et, après s’être emmitouflée dans des couvertures, sombrait peu à peu dans un sommeil paisible.

Les deux jeunes filles la regardaient avec ce même air touché, en adoration devant cette adorable gamine qu’elles prenaient un peu pour leur petite-sœur. Ou du moins, un sucre fragile qu’il fallait à tout prix protéger. Bebe se tourna alors vers la brune et inspecta son apparence. Elle n’avait plus de cernes sous les yeux, ses cheveux n’étaient plus en pétard et elle mangeait même mieux. Progressivement, Heidi reprenait du poil de la bête ; ce qui constituait un soulagement sans pareil pour la grande blonde, elle qui s’inquiétait constamment de l’état de sa meilleure amie.

Voire son amoureuse, si elle était parfaitement honnête.

Bebe n’avait pas tant de problèmes avec le fait qu’Heidi ne l’aimait sans doute pas comme elle. Après tout, durant tout le lycée, la blonde avait dû subir les longues discussions et les pleurs sur des garçons qui faisaient craquer sa meilleure amie, sans que celle-ci ne se rendît compte qu’elle avait juste à côté d’elle une personne merveilleuse qui l’aimait plus que tout. Même si c’était douloureux, Bebe n’avait pas tant de problèmes avec cela ; elle préférait rester aux côtés d’Heidi lorsqu’elle en avait besoin tout en sachant qu’elle pouvait faire de même, plutôt que de risquer une dizaine d’années d’amitié avec des sentiments.

― Comment tu vas, Didi ? demanda la blonde, reprenant le surnom affectif qu’elle avait toujours utilisé.

Les yeux noisette de la brune rencontrèrent les siens et elle lui sourit chaleureusement.

― Bien mieux, maintenant qu’on a du feu, répondit-elle jovialement en plaçant ses mains devant les flammes réconfortantes.

Bebe la regarda faire, un sourire aux lèvres. Puis, tout en lâchant un rire mélodieux, Heidi s’empara des mains de la blonde et les plaça devant le feu avec les siennes, faisant profiter sa meilleure amie de la chaleur.

La blonde posa ses yeux bleus sur les siens et les deux jeunes filles s’échangèrent ce même sourire ─ ce sourire qu’elles s’échangeaient en cours quand elles étaient trop loin pour murmurer des mots mais qu’elles n’avaient de toute façon pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre.

Bebe entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux d’Heidi.

* * *

**OHIO, 07h58**

Leopold aida à charger les dernières affaires dans la camionnette puis se tourna vers Kenny, baissant ses yeux bleu pâle pour rencontrer le regard du blond. Le borgne posa une main réconfortante sur son dos et le blond se pencha légèrement dessus, s’autorisant à se faire soutenir.

― Pas trop fatigué ? demanda gentiment Leopold, qui avait lui-même des cernes sous les yeux.

Kenny hocha négativement la tête, et le borgne lui offrit un sourire, soulagé de voir qu’il arrivait à trouver du confort dans son sommeil. Leo avait veillé une bonne partie de la nuit, déjà car il n’arrivait pas à dormir, et parce que la silhouette endormie de Kenny emmitouflée dans des couvertures à ses côtés lui semblait si fragile, si facilement cassable, qu’il n’avait pu se résigner à dormir et arrêter de veiller sur lui. Bien que, quelques mètres plus loin, Craig s’occupait déjà d’avoir ses yeux verts et hostiles grands ouverts ─ supposé garder un œil sur tout le monde ─ gentiment posés sur la figure du blondinet et s’assurant qu’il n’était pas dérangé durant son sommeil, et se plantant haineusement sur Leo, qui essayait tant bien que mal d’ignorer à quel point Craig avait l’air de vouloir le tuer.

Cette dernière pensée s’attardant dans son esprit, Leopold retira sa main du dos de Kenny et regarda rapidement et nerveusement ses alentours, s’assurant qu’un grand brun n’était pas dans les alentours pour l’assassiner de ses yeux glacials.

― OK, tout le monde est prêt à partir ? demanda Kyle en parlant fort, ayant la voix assurée d’un parfait leader.

Leopold réprima un bâillement, et le restant du groupe acquiesça d’un signe de tête. Les retardataires qui avaient fait un dernier tour revinrent et ils rentrèrent tous dans la camionnette un à un, se tassant le plus possible pour faire rentrer tout le monde. Le blond se retrouva à côté de Kenny et lui adressa un sourire, détournant subitement les yeux en voyant l’expression ravie et merveilleuse de l’autre.

Le périple reprit avec comme seules mésaventures des détours, suite à une incompréhension du chemin et des cartes routières de Stan et Kyle, et, au bout d’un temps, sûrement bercé par la tranquillité de la route et les cahotements du véhicule, Kenny s’endormit paisiblement et posa délicatement sa tête sur l’épaule de Leopold. Celui-ci fut d’abord alerté par les mèches dorées qui lui chatouillaient le menton.

Surpris, il baissa subitement la tête et s’autorisa à sourire tendrement en voyant le visage reposé de Kenny. De l’autre côté du blondinet, sa petite-sœur Karen avait également reposé sa tête sur son épaule et dormait aussi. Leo, guidé par son attachement grandissant envers les deux McCormick (et principalement l’aîné, s’il devait être honnête avec lui-même) leva la main et s’apprêtait à la poser sur les cheveux blonds de Kenny lorsqu’il ressentit un regard persistant sur lui, un peu comme un sixième sens. Tournant la tête, il plongea son regard dans les iris froides et meurtrières de Craig, qui hochait négativement la tête, tout doucement et presque imperceptiblement. Leopold, comme un petit animal effrayé, pâlit et retira immédiatement sa main, venant la poser sagement le long de son corps, puis détourna les yeux de ceux verts de Craig pour les replanter droit devant lui.

Il appréciait Kenny, certes, mais peut-être pas au point de risquer de se faire tuer par la rage et la possessivité de Tucker rien que pour une caresse sur les cheveux.

― On va s’arrêter à Willoughby pour récupérer de quoi manger, fit alors Kyle, depuis la place du passager avant.

Leo lança un coup d’œil par la fenêtre et vit que le soleil était haut dans le ciel, indiquant qu’il devait désormais être aux alentours de midi. Puis son ventre gronda et il se rendit compte qu’il avait effectivement faim. Alors que Stan se garait (Wendy le réprimanda de perdre du temps à chercher une place de parking, alors qu’ils pourraient très bien se garer n’importe où sans déranger personne ─ mais apparemment Stanley prenait le code de la route très sérieusement), Kenny choisit son moment pour se tirer hors du sommeil. Il se redressa et se frotta les yeux à l’aide de son poing, encore un peu dans le pâté, ses yeux clignant tout doucement et ses taches de rousseur bien visibles sur son visage dénué d’imperfection.

Leopold remarqua une petite larme de cristal sur le coin de son œil bleu et, attendri par cette vue, il ne put s’empêcher de l’enlever délicatement à l’aide de son doigt, essayant d’ignorer le regard meurtrier quelques sièges derrière lui. Ce fut à ce moment que Kenny se rappela de sa présence et, rougissant un peu de gêne, fit un sourire désolé.

― Pardon, j’ai dormi sur ton épaule ?

Leo ne put réprimer son propre sourire.

― Ça ne me dérange pas, assura-t-il.

Les lèvres du blond se retroussèrent en un petit sourire, ses joues encore teintées de rose, et, alors qu’il détournait les yeux, il replaça une mèche dorée derrière son oreille percée au lobe et au cartilage.

― Bon, je vais chercher la bouffe, gronda soudain une voix grave et brutale dans le fond de la camionnette, tout en ouvrant la portière avec violence, ce qui arracha Kenny et Leopold de leur transe.

― Hum, oui, mais tu ne vas peut-être pas y aller tout seul cette fois, c’est pas assez prudent, déclara Kyle, qui balaya le groupe du regard, puis ajouta : Leopold et Kenny, vous êtes partants ?

Le froid instantané qui se leva entre Leo et Craig dut se ressentir car Kyle ajouta en hésitant un peu :

― …Et Bebe ?

Les trois volontaires plus ou moins volontaires pour certains sortirent du véhicule à la suite du grand brun et se mirent en route, seul Kenny ne se rendant pas compte de la tension.

Leo eut vaguement conscience que le blondinet à ses côtés cherchait un contact visuel avec lui pour échanger un sourire, mais le borgne était bien trop occupé à surveiller la batte de base-ball redoutable couverte de clous et de barbelés que Craig tenait d’une main, le manche adossé sur son épaule. Il ne souhaitait pas trop que cette batte se retrouve « accidentellement » en contact avec son crâne, et si le groupe de survivants avait bien compris une chose à propos de Craig Tucker, c’était que son humeur était changeante et ses décisions parfois un peu…impulsives.

― Il y a une épicerie ici et une autre plus loin, Craig et Kenny vous n’avez qu’à aller à celle-là, Leopold et moi on peut aller dans l’autre, dit alors Bebe, brisant la glace qui s’était indéniablement installée.

Le borgne lui en fut infiniment reconnaissant et lui adressa un sourire, tandis que Kenny trottinait pour rattraper les grandes enjambées de Craig, qui ne se faisait pas prier pour se séparer du groupe. Leopold n’avait aucun doute quant au fait que la mauvaise humeur de Tucker se dissiperait une fois qu’il serait en présence du blondinet ; il n’avait donc aucune inquiétude pour Kenny (et au contraire, si cela permettait à Craig de baisser un peu sa « jauge de colère » pendant un temps, c’était tant mieux).

― J’ai remarqué que t’étais mal à l’aise en présence de Tucker, et qu’il avait un peu l’air de vouloir t’étriper, commença alors la blonde lorsqu’ils se furent éloignés. Une raison à ça ?

― Hum, je ne sais pas trop…

Kenny. C’était, sans aucun doute possible, Kenny, et le certain charme qu’il avait sur eux deux. Mais Bebe n’avait pas besoin de savoir ça, et Leopold savait qu’elle était de toute façon assez maligne pour le comprendre toute seule.

Elle n’insista pas, et le binôme rempli leur sac du peu de nourriture encore consommable qu’ils purent trouver. Lorsqu’ils ressortirent cependant, Leopold eut le rappel brutal que, où qu’ils puissent se trouver, quelles que soient les apparences, leur sentiment de sécurité était illusoire et le danger rôdait toujours au coin de rue. Il devrait le savoir, depuis le temps, avec l’expérience qu’il avait eue dans la communauté de ses anciens camarades et lui, mais il s’était autorisé à croire en l’espoir.

Alors quand Bebe et lui sortirent de l’épicerie qui, de l’intérieur, cachait tout de l’extérieur, et virent les dizaines de créatures décharnées qui inondaient la rue, précédent la masse encore un peu difforme d’une horde qui se rapprochait au loin, son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Puis sa pensée suivante fut pour leurs deux autres camarades.

― Kenny et Craig ! s’écria-t-il alors que Bebe, à côté de lui, avait déjà dégainé son arme à feu et tirait dans le tas, visant ceux qui essayaient de se jeter sur eux.

― Il faut qu’on se dépêche de les retrouver pour repartir immédiatement ! dit-elle d’un ton autoritaire en faisant une ouverture parmi les créatures surexcitées.

Leopold la suivit sans se poser trop de question, sortant lui-même son revolver, qui faisait pâle figure à côté de la mitraillette de Bebe, pour couvrir la blonde et lui-même.

Alors qu’ils avançaient à contre-courant dans la masse de créature qui devenait de plus en plus dense, manquant d’innombrable fois de se faire mordre ou arracher la gorge, ils repérèrent enfin le binôme qui tentait tant bien que mal de survivre. Craig était devant Kenny et explosait les créatures à la suite, alternant batte de base-ball dans le crâne et munitions de mitraillette entre les deux yeux, le blond derrière lui s’occupant de ses arrières en plantant sa longue machette dans le crâne des monstres qui s’approchaient de lui.

Les deux blonds les rejoignirent rapidement et les aidèrent à faire une ouverture en perpendiculaire à la grande allée. Les créatures se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses, inondant la ville au fur et à mesure que la horde se rapprochait. En lançant un bref coup d’œil sur le côté, Leopold remarqua que le raz-de-marée de créatures n’était plus totalement qu’un amas de points noirs dans l’horizon, mais devenait bien plus net chaque seconde qui passait.

― Kenny, derrière toi ! s’écria alors Bebe.

Le borgne tourna subitement la tête vers la source du bruit et eut effectivement le temps de voir deux créatures feulant de rage se jeter sur lui. Le blond à la parka orange n’avait pas le temps de s’occuper des deux en même temps, et Craig était un peu trop loin devant et n’eut que le temps de se retourner.

Leopold agit alors par réflexe, bondissant en avant pour faire barrière entre Kenny et les deux montres. Il tira une balle dans la tête de la première créature. Puis sentit une douleur aiguë à son ventre.

Le temps, qui semblait alors se dérouler au ralenti, reprit son cours et Leo put voir que Bebe avait pu tirer dans la tête du second monstre, mais trop tard malheureusement. Le blond baissa la tête et posa le plat de sa main sur son ventre entaillé. Le sang avait déjà imbibé une bonne partie de son pantalon, et il ne pouvait même plus apercevoir le blanc de son ventre.

La créature l’avait éventré d’un coup de griffes rapide et furieux, et Leopold se vidait silencieusement de son sang, trop sonné pour crier. Sa tête tournait et il avait l’étrange sentiment d’être bercé, comme sur le point de s’endormir.

― Léo !!

Ce fut un cri déchirant qui le tira hors de sa transe lorsque Kenny apparut à ses côtés, les larmes aux yeux. Il posa désespérément ses deux mains sur la grande entaille, essayant en vain d’arrêter l’hémorragie, mais Leopold savait que cela ne servirait à rien. Il se sentait déjà partir, et ne remarqua même pas quand ses genoux touchèrent le sol. Une mare de sang l’entourait déjà.

Ses paupières ne clignaient pas en même temps, et il voyait vaguement que Craig et Bebe, devant eux, faisaient barrière et explosaient le crâne de chaque monstre qui s’approchait. Mais Leopold avait encore un peu de bon sens pour savoir que, bientôt, il y aurait trop de monstres et les coups destructeurs de Tucker et Barbara ne suffiraient plus. Kenny était encore à ses côtés, les joues baignées de larmes, tentant en vain d’arrêter le flot de sang qui s’écoulait de son ventre en prononçant des paroles rassurantes mais fausses.

Leopold avait encore assez de force pour poser sa main tremblante sur celle de Kenny, le forçant ainsi à arrêter de le soigner alors qu’ils savaient tous les deux qu’il n’y avait plus aucun espoir pour lui. Sa route s’achevait ici. Mais le voyage en avait valu la peine, et Leo ne regrettait rien.

― Pars, murmura-t-il faiblement.

Il aurait mieux aimé trouver quelque chose de moins cliché et dramatique à dire, mais le temps leur manquait et Leopold savait que si Kenny et les deux autres ne s’en allaient pas maintenant, ils se feraient tuer eux aussi.

― Non ! Leo, t-tu vas venir avec n-nous, fit-il d’une voix aiguë entrechoquée par ses hoquets de pleurs.

― Kenny, faut qu’on se casse maintenant ! rugit soudain la voix grave de Craig, mais le blondinet l’ignora.

― Viens, Leo, lève-toi ! fit-il au comble du désespoir.

Leopold se contenta de lui adresser un sourire. Il sentit le goudron sur l’arrière de sa tête, et se rendit compte qu’il était désormais allongé, une main sur son ventre ensanglanté.

― Kenny, faut qu’on parte !

Craig avait désormais enroulé un bras autour de la silhouette du blondinet et essayait de lui faire entendre raison, mais Kenny se débattait du mieux qu’il le pouvait pour rester aux côtés du borgne.

― Non, on peut pas le laisser là !!

_― Faut qu’on parte !_

Craig tira Kenny un peu plus brutalement et le souleva du sol, bien que le blond battît des bras et des jambes et le martelât de petits coups

― Lâche-moi ! fit Kenny en tendant le bras pour rattraper Leopold, mais Craig s’en allait déjà à la suite de Bebe qui faisait une ouverture dans le tas.

Et alors que Leopold sombrait dans l’inconscience, des créatures innommables se jetant sur lui pour se repaître de sa chair, il sourit : il sourit car il sut que Kenny et sa précieuse petite-sœur seraient en sécurité avec Craig.


	23. Les deuils inachevés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans un monde de chaos où les rues sont désormais foulées par des putréfactions ambulantes, les quelques survivants doivent se battre pour une survie sans espoir. Néanmoins, l’une des personnes à l’origine de la catastrophe semblerait être capable de concocter un sérum qui les sauverait tous.  
> Le seul hic ; son laboratoire se trouve à plus de 3 000 kilomètres.

**PENNSYLVANIE, 13h45**

Kenny ne se rendit même pas compte que la voiture s’était garée, et que quasiment tout le groupe en était sorti. Ses souvenirs étaient flous et sa vue l’était aussi ; ses larmes lui cachaient tout. Il lui semblait bien que Craig l’avait tiré hors de danger et l’avait ramené avec Bebe auprès des autres, et qu’ils s’étaient immédiatement remis en route pour fuir la horde. Ils avaient roulé jusqu’à quitter l’Ohio, jusqu’à ce que l’énorme horde ne fût même plus visible dans le rétroviseur.

Ils avaient roulé dans un silence pesant, seulement dérangé par les reniflements pitoyables du blondinet. Sa petite-sœur était restée auprès de lui pour le réconforter, et Kenny était plus que conscient de la place vide à sa droite, encore occupée jusqu’à très récemment par Leopold. Mais lui aussi, il avait fini par périr. Le blond avait le sentiment d’être inutile. Il n’avait pas réussi à sauver Ruby, une éternité auparavant, et Leo était mort pour lui. Même Craig avait pris une tonne de risques pour lui, et le blond avait deviné qu’il était partiellement la raison du départ de Clyde et potentiellement de sa mort (il ne pourrait jamais être certain du sort du brun). Il n’y avait rien à faire ; partout où il allait, il semait le malheur.

― Ça va ?

La voix grave et monotone, pourtant un peu soucieuse sous son air je-m’en-foutiste, de Craig le ramena à la réalité. Étant assis sur la rangée de siège juste derrière Kenny, il avait posé son bras et sa tête sur le dessus du siège vide de Leopold. Ils étaient tout seuls, même Karen était sortie ; sans doute pour les laisser tranquilles.

Kenny ne répondit rien, car qu’aurait-il pu dire de toute façon ? Évidemment qu’il n’allait pas bien.

Ils restèrent silencieux, à regarder le paysage par le pare-brise. Le groupe s’était arrêté au bord du Lac Érié, et Stan s’était garé juste devant la rive, offrant à la voiture une vue sur l’eau étincelante sous les rayons chauds du soleil. Leo était mort par une belle journée.

Le restant du groupe marchait au bord de l’eau, ayant enlevé leur chaussure pour apprécier le sable et le lèchement des vagues sur leurs pieds. Seulement Kyle était à l’écart, assis sur une roche, et Kenny se souvint étrangement qu’il avait mentionné détester le sable.

― Tu veux lui faire une tombe ?

La voix grave et lente de Craig le ramena une nouvelle fois à la réalité et, après un temps de silence, il hocha doucement la tête. Au fond, Kenny était touché par le souci du grand brun ; les autres appréciaient une pause dans leur course effrénée jusqu’au New Hampshire et profitaient du beau soleil, mais Tucker restait à ses côtés pour le réconforter.

Ils sortirent silencieusement du véhicule et Kenny se dirigea sans plus tarder vers le bois sur leur gauche. Craig le suivit sans un mot, sa batte de base-ball posée sur son épaule et ses yeux scannant les environs pour s’assurer qu’il n’y avait aucun danger. Kenny ne put s’empêcher de penser que, si c’était Leo qui avait bénéficié de Craig comme garde du corps constant à sa place, il ne serait sans doute pas mort.

Le blond chassa cette pensée ─ car il ne voulait pas commencer à en vouloir à Tucker de s’occuper si bien de lui simplement parce qu’il avait besoin de blâmer quelqu’un pour la mort de Leo ─ et se mit à ramasser des branches et des tiges. Il n’avait pas de quoi faire un mémorial digne de ce nom, mais Kenny relativisa en se disant qu’une petite attention ferait quand même plaisir à Leopold, s’il pouvait le voir de là où il était (et Kenny espérait, un endroit meilleur) et que ça l’aiderait dans son propre deuil. Craig l’aida à ramasser du branchage, et le binôme ne tarda pas à quitter le bois pour s’installer sur la plage. En voyant la grimace du brun, Kenny se rendit compte qu’il n’y avait pas que Kyle qui haïssait le sable et, s’il n’était pas aussi perturbé et triste, il aurait sans doute ri et l’aurait taquiné.

Kenny s’arrêta lorsqu’ils atteignirent la frontière entre le sable sec et le sable mouillé (Craig s’arrêta derrière lui sans un mot, et Kenny eut le sentiment que le grand brun pourrait le suivre partout où il irait sans jamais se plaindre). Il planta la plus grande branche verticalement dans le sable, l’enfonçant bien, puis récupéra une seconde branche un peu moins large des mains de Craig et la maintint perpendiculaire à la première. Craig l’aida à l’attacher avec les tiges, formant ainsi une croix, et Kenny écrivit _« Leopold »_ dans le sable avec un bâton. Le blond se rendit compte qu’il ne connaissait même pas le nom de famille de Leo, et cette pensée lui arracha une larme.

Il se redressa sans un bruit en ne quittant pas la tombe de fortune des yeux, essayant de transmettre toutes ses pensées et ses excuses à l’esprit de Leo. De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, et Kenny chercha à tâtons la main de Craig avec la sienne. Lorsqu’il la trouva, il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, cherchant de la chaleur et du réconfort. Mais les doigts métalliques de Craig étaient froids.

Le brun, surpris, baissa la tête et lui lança un coup d’œil, mais Kenny ne pouvait se résigner à quitter la tombe des yeux. Après un temps de silence, seulement perturbé par ses reniflements occasionnels, il ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis un certain temps, se rendant compte à quel point son palais était pâteux.

― Il était mon ami.

― Je sais.

Après un petit temps, Kenny sortit les fleurs qu’il avait préalablement ramassées et, lâchant momentanément la main mécanique de Craig, il se baissa et posa les végétaux au pied de la tombe de Leo. Il savait cependant que le vent emporterait les fleurs, et que l’eau engloutirait les branches, effaçant en même temps le prénom du mort. Mais rien n’effacerait jamais le prénom de Leopold dans l’esprit de Kenny.

Il se redressa et repris la main de Craig dans la sienne, qui caressa doucement son poing d’un doigt métallique.

― Je ne peux pas sentir ta main, dit alors le grand brun.

― Je sais.

Kenny se mit lui aussi à caresser le poing métallique de Craig d’un doigt chaud et bien vivant.

― N’es-tu pas triste ? demanda alors faiblement le blond.

Il y eut un petit temps de silence, puis le jeune homme aux cheveux d’onyx répondit d’une voix monotone ;

― Très.

C’était un mensonge, Kenny le savait, mais il ne lui en voulut pas. Depuis le temps, il avait bien compris que Craig était émotionnellement constipé. Il se demanda alors si le cœur de Craig était également métallique.

Main dans la main, Craig et Kenny regardèrent sans un mot la tombe de Leopold encore un certain temps.

* * *

**PENNSYLVANIE, 14h23**

Karen lança un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule et vit, au loin, Kenny avec Craig, main dans la main, devant une tombe de fortune. Elle sourit car, même si elle savait que son grand-frère était tourmenté par la mort de Leopold, Craig était avec lui, tenait à lui, et le protégeait. Kenny avait beau être trop têtu pour vraiment s’en rendre compte, mais Karen voyait bien ce qui brillait dans les yeux pourtant apathiques du grand brun lorsqu’il les posait sur son frère.

La petite brune reposa son regard droit devant elle et ferma les yeux un instant. Les rayons du soleil posaient sur elle une couverture d’une chaleur agréable, et une brise légère lui caressait tendrement les joues, faisant voleter ses mèches brunes. Pendant un court instant, elle oublia où elle était, pouvait presque se projeter sur une chaise dans le jardin de sa modeste et ancienne maison, lors d’un beau printemps, ne se souciant ni des devoirs, ni des quelques personnes qui l’embêtaient au collège parce qu’elle n’était pas aussi aisée qu’eux, ni de son père alcoolique sur le canapé.

Puis la voix de Wendy la ramena brutalement à la réalité.

― C’est vraiment tragique ce qui est arrivé à Leopold.

Bebe, à côté d’elle, hocha lentement la tête, pensive.

― Je savais que ça allait arriver, que quelqu’un parmi nous allait mourir, parce que c’est comme ça que les choses sont désormais, mais ça fait quand même bizarre de voir qu’il n’est plus là, ajouta la blonde.

Une nouvelle brise légère caressa le visage de Karen.

― Tu rencontres des personnes qui sont comme toi, perdues, affaiblies, mais remplies de l’espoir de vivre, tu apprends à les connaître, et puis tout d’un coup elles disparaissent, fit Karen d’une voix basse et lasse.

Combien de personnes avaient-elles vu mourir ? Ça avait commencé par le corps de son père qui dévorait celui de son frère ─ commettant finalement l’irréparable ─ tandis que sa mère était inerte sur le sol de la cuisine, entourée d’une mare de sang ; et la main de Kenny sur ses yeux n’y changea rien ; même si elle ne pouvait voir, elle savait qu’ils étaient morts et que c’était trop tard. C’était arrivé comme ça. Un instant ils étaient là, celui d’après ils avaient disparu. C’était comme ça.

Elle rencontrait de nouvelles personnes, des gens qui s’ajoutaient à leur groupe, des gens dont elle ignorait tout sauf le prénom, des gens avec qui elle n’aurait jamais discuté en temps ordinaire, au mieux, aurait brièvement croisé dans la rue par hasard, sans s’attarder sur leur visage, et, inéluctablement, ces gens finissaient par partir ou mourir autour d’elle. Et un jour, pensait-elle, ce serait peut-être son tour.

Les yeux de Bebe et Wendy se plantèrent brusquement sur elle, premièrement surprise de la voir, n’ayant pas remarqué sa présence, et surtout abasourdies par les paroles de la gamine de quatorze ans habituellement silencieuse. Puis, leur surprise passée, elles hochèrent lentement la tête, pensive, approuvant ses paroles.

Sans se concerter, elles firent une minute ─ sans doute même un peu plus ─ de silence pour Leopold et les autres âmes perdues.

Puis Stanley s’écria depuis l’endroit où il se tenait, dans l’eau jusqu’aux chevilles.

― HEY, LES FILLES, VOUS VOULEZ VOUS BAIGNER ?! s’écria-t-il de bonne humeur en agitant son bras.

Karen ferma lentement ses paupières et se pinça l’arête du nez, pouvant presque voir le visage de déception de Wendy et le soupir de Bebe.

― Mais quel abruti…marmonna la jeune femme enceinte.

La petite brune ne dit rien, mais le pensa fortement. Enfin, Stanley n’était pas non plus complètement débile, mais il avait parfois un comportement un peu…inattendu.

― NAN ? demanda-t-il en baissant le bras, visiblement déçu.

Il haussa les épaules puis abandonna l’affaire, se tournant vers la mer et commençant à se déshabiller en enlevant sa veste et son tee-shirt.

― Il tient sa stupidité de son père, indiqua Wendy, qui jura de nouveau en voyant son ancien copain enlever son pantalon et plonger dans l’eau en caleçon.

Les deux filles à côté de Karen s’en allèrent, décidément pas le moins du monde intéressées par la petite baignade du jeune homme, mais la petite brune resta là où elle était, appréciant les rayons du soleil et la brise légère et, elle l’avouait, lâchait quelques fois un petit rire en voyant Stanley se battre contre les vagues du lac et boire la tasse. Alors qu’elle n’était au début que la seule à accorder une once d’intérêt à Stan, elle fut très vite rejointe par le chien-loup de Craig (Karen eut un mouvement de recul ; l’animal du grand brun lui faisait peur, et elle était à peu près certaine que c’était le cas de tout le groupe excepté son propriétaire). Il regardait Stanley de ses yeux perçants et intelligents et grognait, les babines légèrement retroussées et son poil hérissé.

Les sourcils de Karen se froncèrent. En tournant la tête, la petite brune remarqua qu’elle était toute seule avec le chien et à remarquer son comportement étrange. Au loin, Kenny et Craig quittaient la tombe de fortune pour se diriger vers elle. D’un signe du bras, elle les encouragea à revenir plus vite. Karen tourna de nouveau la tête, alors que le chien-loup grognait de plus belle, et vit Stan donner un coup de poing à une vague. Il mit la tête sous l’eau à l’approche d’une autre vague, et reparut un peu plus loin. Une vague plus grande que les autres arriva alors, et Stanley fut hors de la vision de Karen durant quelques secondes. Mais quand la vague fut partie, Karen ne vit pas Stan.

Puis le jeune homme reparut brusquement, avalant une grande goulée d’air en même temps, puis fut tiré de nouveau dans l’eau subitement. Le chien-loup de Craig aboya, et Karen eut la confirmation que quelque chose n’allait pas.

― Tout va bien, Karen ? demanda soucieusement Kenny lorsque lui et le grand brun furent enfin arrivés à son niveau.

― Je crois que quelque chose ne va pas avec Stanley, répondit-elle en le montrant du doigt (il venait de reparaître à la surface et brassait l’eau et l’air avec ses bras, tout en essayant désespérément de rejoindre la rive) et le chien-loup aboya de nouveau.

Les sourcils noirs de Craig ─ dont l’un était coupé en son extrémité par une petite cicatrice blanchâtre ─ se froncèrent et il donna une brève tape encourageante sur le dos de son animal.

― Vas-y, ordonna-t-il, et le chien-loup détala en accourant vers Stan.

Karen regarda, les sourcils haussés, alors que les autres revenaient vers eux, ayant enfin remarqué que quelque chose n’allait pas, la bête s’élancer sur le sable et sauter dans l’eau, puis nager rapidement vers Stan qui se faisait de nouveau aspirer par les profondeurs.

― Que se passe-t-il ?! fit alors Wendy, inquiète.

Personne ne lui répondit, car personne ne savait réellement, et Karen regarda, bouche bée, l’animal plonger. Pendant un moment, il n’y eut rien ; seulement les vagues qui s’écrasaient monotonement sur la rive. Puis des bulles éclatèrent à la surface, et le chien refit son apparition, traînant Stan derrière lui en tenant son bras dans sa mâchoire. Ils nagèrent tous les deux et atteignirent enfin le sable, où le chien lâcha Stan, qui se laissa tomber à genoux. L’animal accourut vers Craig en remuant la queue, glapissant joyeusement, ses babines teintées de sang.

Karen n’attendit pas plus longtemps et accourut vers Stan, qui toussotait. Son bras était en sang là où le chien l’avait attrapé. Son visage était pâle et ses mèches noires comme le néant retombaient sur son front.

― Tu vas bien ? demanda la jeune fille avec souci.

Une nouvelle quinte de toux lui répondit, puis Wendy arriva elle aussi et lui posa l’exacte même question.

― Que s’est-il passé ? s’enquit alors Bebe, qui les avait rejoints, suivie de Kenny, Craig, et son chien.

― Un zombie, murmura Stan d’une voix plus aiguë que d’ordinaire, un putain de zombie aquatique.

Karen se félicita mentalement d’avoir refusé de suivre le jeune homme dans sa petite baignade. Puis Stan agrippa son bras ensanglanté, une morsure visiblement proéminente sur sa chair, et lâcha un petit gémissement plaintif.

― Putain Craig, ton sale clebs m’a défoncé le bras !

― Sans mon sale clebs, tu serais mort.

Cela apporta une vague de froid parmi le groupe qui devint complètement silencieux ─ même Stan cessa de se plaindre. Alors que l’un des leurs venait tout juste de perdre la vie, un autre avait failli y passer. Karen ne put s’empêcher de penser que la vie était ridiculement fragile.

― Il est temps de partir, déclara soudain Kyle, derrière eux.

Karen faillit sursauter et se tourna vers lui. Elle n’avait pas du tout remarqué sa présence et était étonnée de voir qu’il avait quitté son poste sur les rochers pour se risquer sur le sable. La jeune fille remarqua également qu’il avait l’air fatigué, si fatigué, ce qui lui donnait un air plus mature et plus vieux que d’habitude.

Ils furent trois à hocher la tête, et quasiment tout le monde le suivit jusqu’à la voiture. Seule Wendy resta auprès de Stan lorsqu’il se redressa pour se rhabiller.

* * *

**ETAT DE NEW YORK, 15h13**

Le groupe ne mit pas bien longtemps pour quitter la Pennsylvanie et entrer dans l’Etat de New York ─ principalement parce que, Stan étant invalide, c’était Craig qui conduisait et il roulait nettement plus vite que lui. Apparemment, Tucker ne portait pas autant d’importance au code de la route que Stan et ne se gênait pas pour rouler au double de la limitation de vitesse. Cela ne dérangeait pas Kyle le moins du monde ─ car après tout, plus vite ils rouleraient, plus vites ils arriveraient, d’autant plus le grand brun conduisait bien et, malgré la vitesse, n’avait aucun problème pour contrôler le véhicule : Kyle n’était donc pas inquiet.

Et puis, s’il se fiait à ce qu’il voyait dans le rétroviseur, il n’était pas le seul pour qui ce changement de rôle ne dérangeait pas : Stan était sur les sièges arrière et continuait de se plaindre, tenant son bras comme s’il était fracturé, tout en exagérant une douleur insupportable simplement pour se faire dorloter par Wendy à côté de lui qui, sans aucun doute, voyait clair dans son jeu mais ne pouvait tout de même pas s’empêcher de s’occuper de lui. Heidi, elle, à l’arrière de la voiture, supportait mal les virages serrés et tenait fermement un sac plastique devant son visage livide et ses yeux creusés.

La seule chose qui n’arrangeait pas le rouquin dans ce changement de rôle était qu’il ne pouvait pas quitter la route et sa carte routière des yeux plus de deux secondes, car le sens de l’orientation de Craig était absolument désastreux et celui-ci prenait quasiment toujours les mauvaises directions si Kyle n’était pas là pour lui indiquer le chemin. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça car, si tout se passait bien, ils atteindraient le New Hampshire dans moins de dix heures ─ surtout à l’allure où roulait Craig.

― Qu’est-ce qu’on fera, si on recroise la horde ? demanda alors Bebe de nulle part.

Sa question attira l’attention de tout le monde, même de Stan qui cessa de se plaindre pour lever les yeux vers elle. Kyle réfléchit une seconde (en réalité, il y avait longuement réfléchi durant la pause sur la plage du Lac Érié, pendant que Stanley manquait de perdre la vie à cause de sa bêtise) puis lui répondit :

― Je pense que ça devrait aller. J’ai remarqué que la horde avance principalement en ligne droite, et devrait donc s’arrêter à New York. On devrait donc être en sécurité dans le New Hampshire, indiqua-t-il.

Puis, dans un murmure, ajouta :

― Du moins, pour un moment.

Les yeux verts et perspicaces de Craig croisèrent les siens dans le rétroviseur à cela, mais Kyle l’ignora. Le grand brun n’insista pas, et le rouquin savait que de toute façon, il avait très bien compris. Le groupe ne serait pas miraculeusement tiré d’affaire une fois le New Hampshire atteint. En fait, il y avait même de nombreux facteurs qui pouvaient tout faire foirer. Il était possible qu’ils n’arrivassent pas du tout dans le New Hampshire à cause d’une mésaventure en chemin. Il était possible que son laboratoire soit complètement infesté ─ en fait, c’était même certain. Il était également possible que son laboratoire soit inexploitable ou que ses recherches ne mènent finalement à rien.

Kyle avait soigneusement évité d’employer ce terme lorsqu’il ralliait des personnes à ses côtés (au tout début, Stanley et Wendy) mais leur mission était une mission suicide. Il doutait fortement que cela fût clair dans la tête de tous ses camarades.

A dix-huit heures trente, lorsqu’ils furent arrivés à Albany, ils firent une pause et décidèrent de se reposer et de repartir seulement le lendemain. Ils s’arrêtèrent aux deux premières maisons qu’ils trouvèrent (ne voulant pas s’enfoncer trop profondément dans la ville, là où la densité de monstres était sans doute plus importante) et se séparèrent en petits groupes pour sécuriser les environs. Kyle, Bebe, Heidi et Jason occuperaient une première maison, et Craig, Kenny, Karen, Stan et Wendy prendraient la seconde. Kyle laissa Bebe et Heidi s’occuper de sécuriser l’intérieur de la maison, et accompagna Jason pour patrouiller dans le voisinage.

De toute évidence, cela n’enchantait pas vraiment le brun. Le rouquin avait bien remarqué que Jason ne les aimait pas du tout et ne restait que parce qu’il n’avait pas le choix.

― Tu peux nous faire confiance, tu sais, Jason.

Jason ne répondit rien.

― Pourquoi tu ne nous aimes pas ? demanda alors le rouquin en observant le brun, qui tenait fermement ses nunchakus.

Il y eut un temps de silence, puis le jeune homme daigna répondre.

― Tout allait très bien dans la communauté du Dr. Stoley. Vous arrivez. On se fait envahir par des monstres. Tout le monde meurt excepté Leopold et moi. On rejoint vos rangs. Leopold meurt dans des circonstances suspicieuses alors qu’il était avec trois d’entre vous. Qu’est-ce que vous allez me réserver ? demanda-t-il avec insolence en plantant ses yeux marron dans ceux émeraude de Kyle.

― On ne va pas te tuer, Jason.

― Toi, peut-être pas, mais l’autre, là, Craig, pourrait.

Kyle se tut, réfléchit, puis reprit la parole :

― Craig ne te tuera pas.

― Ah ouais ? Et qu’est-ce que t’en sais ? reprit Jason avec venin.

― Tu as peur de lui ?

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux.

― Il ne te tuera pas, il n’en a rien à foutre de toi. Du moins, reste loin de Kenny, et il ne te fera rien.

Jason ne répliqua rien, et le rouquin décida que c’était une victoire. Jason n’était pas non plus un atout incroyable, mais il savait se battre et cela n’était pas négligeable. Par contre, il ne pouvait pas encourir le risque que Jason se rebellât juste parce qu’il se sentait menacé, ce qui était injustifié.

Ils continuèrent leur patrouille, le brun brisa le crâne d’un monstre qui se jetait sur Kyle et, alors que celui-ci pensait que tout allait pour le mieux, un hurlement aigu résonna depuis l’intérieur de la bâtisse.


	24. L'injection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans un monde de chaos où les rues sont désormais foulées par des putréfactions ambulantes, les quelques survivants doivent se battre pour une survie sans espoir. Néanmoins, l’une des personnes à l’origine de la catastrophe semblerait être capable de concocter un sérum qui les sauverait tous.  
> Le seul hic ; son laboratoire se trouve à plus de 3 000 kilomètres.

**ETAT DE NEW YORK, 18h47**

Bebe ouvrit la porte d’entrée avec précaution, passant seulement la tête dans l’ouverture pour lancer un regard circulaire dans la première pièce. Le salon de la maison était partiellement plongé dans l’obscurité et il fallut un petit temps d’adaptation pour y voir plus clair. Le canapé et les fauteuils étaient proprement installés devant une télévision voisinant une cheminée sale, et la cuisine ouverte exposait ses meubles inutilisés et impeccables. Tout était à sa place, et Bebe sut que cet endroit n’avait pas été habité depuis la catastrophe.

Ne voyant rien de dangereux, la blonde se risqua à l’intérieur, Heidi sur ses talons. N’étant toutefois pas imprudente, elle sortit lentement son revolver et le maintint fermement dans sa main, prête à l’utiliser à tout moment.

― Tu vois quelque chose ? murmura Heidi, un peu anxieuse.

― Non, rien.

Elle poursuivit ainsi sa patrouille et monta précautionneusement les escaliers, tous les sens en alerte et particulièrement concentrée sur les bruits. Elle ne voulait pas tomber sur une mauvaise surprise, après tout. Les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent ainsi sur une grande mezzanine qui donnait sur un couloir, dont la porte était fermée. La grande blonde s’approcha doucement du panneau en bois et tendit son bras afin d’attraper la poignée. Elle retint sa respiration, puis la tourna sans faire le moindre bruit et ouvrit tout doucement la porte, qui produisit un grincement aigu qui fit grimacer les deux jeunes filles.

Le couloir sombre apparut devant elles, et rien ne les attaqua. Soulagées, elles reprirent leur exploration, Bebe la première (car elle préférait être en première ligne au cas où il y aurait des complications ; n’hésitant pas une seule seconde à se blesser si c’était pour protéger Heidi).

― Toujours rien ? chuchota justement la petite brune.

La blonde lança un coup d’œil dans une pièce vide à leur droite (c’était une chambre).

― Je crois qu’il n’y a rien du tout dans cette maison, répondit ainsi Bebe.

Rien de dangereux, en tout cas. Pour ce qui était des ressources, elles n’avaient pas encore fouillé les placards mais, de toute façon, il leur restait encore de la nourriture dans la camionnette, si elle se souvenait bien. Les deux filles arrivèrent dans la dernière pièce, un bureau, qui était lui-même connexe à une autre salle si Bebe en croyait la grande porte en bois au-fond. Heidi, sans doute confiante face à l’absence de mauvaise rencontre, se dirigea immédiatement vers cette porte sans attendre sa meilleure amie qui, instinctivement, eut un mauvais pressentiment.

― Heidi, attends !

Au moment où la blonde prononçait cela, la grande porte en bois que Heidi avait presque atteinte s’ouvrit avec fracas, laissant sortir une monstruosité putride et affreuse qui émettait un crissement aigu.

Cette fois-ci, Bebe ne resta pas figée sans rien faire. Cette fois-ci, il n’y eut pas Eric pour la devancer. En une fraction de seconde, la blonde avait relevé son bras qui tenait son revolver et appuyait sur la gâchette. Le coup partit dans un bruit de détonation, touchant la créature entre les deux yeux, tuant la monstruosité sur le coup et la faisant basculer en arrière.

Seulement, elle n’eut pas le temps de prendre en compte la deuxième figure qui s’était cachée dans l’ombre de la première.

La créature à la peau grise se jeta sur la blonde, qui eut le bon réflexe de relever son bras devant elle pour se protéger le visage, et sentit les dents acérées du monstre se refermer sur le haut de son bras. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle retint un cri de douleur, sentant son sang chaud s’écouler de la plaie. En ouvrant un œil, elle eut le temps de voir Heidi enfoncer sa machette dans le crâne de son assaillant mort-vivant, dont l’emprise avec ses dents sur son bras devint faible puis inexistante.

Un silence s’ensuivit alors, et Bebe regarda son bras avec des yeux écarquillés, le tenant de son autre main. Des traces de dents très nettes étaient imprégnées sur sa peau, et sa chair, pas complètement arrachée, avait quand même été tirée et déformée, baignant dans du sang qui s’écoulait goutte à goutte sur le sol et tachait ses vêtements.

Mordue.

Elle s’était fait mordre. La réalisation frappa Bebe comme un coup de poing. Elle s’était fait mordre le bras et elle n’avait aucun moyen pour arrêter ça car elle n’était pas comme Craig et elle n’allait pas s’amputer et _bordel de merde elle allait se transformer._

Le désespoir ayant pris toute la place dans ses yeux habituellement glacés, elle releva la tête et croisa le regard horrifié de sa meilleure amie. Puis Heidi hurla de toutes ses forces.

* * *

**ETAT DE NEW YORK, 19h00**

― KYLE ! _KYYYYYYLE !_

Heidi hurlait depuis la fenêtre du bureau, tellement fort qu’elle avait l’impression que ses cordes vocales s’étaient déchirées, tellement fort qu’elle devait fermer les yeux, se pencher par-dessus la fenêtre, et vider ses poumons de tout son air.

Bebe était quelque part derrière elle, assise sur la belle chaise de bureau en cuir noir, un torchon propre pressé contre sa plaie. Elle était pâle, tout comme Heidi ; mais ce n’était pas vraiment de douleur, plutôt d’horreur. Plus Heidi y pensait, plus elle avait envie de vomir. Bebe s’était fait mordre. Bebe allait se transformer. Et tout ça à cause d’elle. Si Bebe ne l’avait pas protégée, si elle n’était pas _faible_ , alors la blonde irait très bien. Mais Heidi était un boulet et maintenant sa meilleure amie, qui était restée à ses côtés à chaque instant depuis le début de la catastrophe et toutes les horreurs qui s’en suivirent, allait mourir.

A cette pensée, Heidi se remit à hurler le prénom du rouquin plus fort encore, tellement fort que Bebe lui chuchota d’arrêter car elle allait se faire mal, mais cela n’encouragea la brune que plus encore. Même dans une situation comme celle-ci, la blonde trouvait le moyen de s’inquiéter pour elle et de la placer avant ses propres besoins.

Enfin, alors qu’elle commençait à désespérer, la figure de l’homme roux apparut dans son champ de vision à côté de Jason. Depuis le jardin de la maison, le roux le regarda les yeux écarquillés, s’attendant sans doute à une terrible nouvelle.

― Tu dois-

Heidi, s’apercevant que sa voix était brisée, fit une pause pour se racler la gorge, puis reprit ;

― Tu dois absolument venir, Kyle !

Le scientifique hocha la tête, puis se précipita à l’intérieur du bâtiment, Jason à sa suite, tenant fermement son nunchaku. Des pas précipités se firent rapidement entendre dans les escaliers et le couloir qui menait au bureau, et le rouquin pénétra en trombe dans la pièce.

― Que se passe-t-il ? finit-il avec précipitation en lançant un regard circulaire à ses environs.

Il remarqua Bebe assise sur la chaise de bureau, un torchon imbibé de sang pressé contre son bras, le cadavre de deux créatures à leurs pieds, et sembla comprendre la situation.

― Oh… fit-il faiblement.

― Kyle ! cria de nouveau la petite brune, Kyle, ton sérum, tu dois absolument l’utiliser pour Bebe !

Il y eut un temps de silence, où le rouquin pressa sa mallette contre son torse, semblant mitigé et pris d’un dilemme.

― Kyle ! s’écria Heidi d’une voix étranglée, outrée que l’homme semblât si peu enclin à utiliser son sérum. Si on ne fait rien, Bebe va se transformer ! Je t’en supplie, tu peux la sauver, fais-le !

― Heidi, intervint alors la blonde, si Kyle doit garder son sérum et que ça sert à sauver tout le monde ensuite, ça me va, fit-elle faiblement.

― Mais moi ça me va pas !!

La brune posa de nouveaux ses yeux écarquillés sur le rouquin, attendant sa réponse.

― Bebe, on a encore le temps de t’amputer le bras, dit-il alors.

― Kyle ! s’offusqua Heidi.

― Non, je ne peux pas, je suis pas comme Craig-

― On le fera correctement, Craig l’a fait sur l’action du moment avec une hache émoussée, nous on peut le faire bien plus proprement-

― Je ne veux pas perdre mon bras, Kyle, j’en suis incapable-

― Kyle !! Ton sérum !

― D’ACCORD ! cria ainsi le rouquin alors que la pièce devenait une cacophonie d’arguments. D’accord, je suppose que je peux injecter mon sérum à Bebe, si j’en garde un peu pour mes recherches.

Heidi parut nettement plus soulagée, tout comme la blonde.

― Et, ce sera quand même efficace ?

Kyle réfléchit.

― Je peux pas te l’assurer avec certitude. Je compte en garder la moitié, afin d’avoir de quoi travailler ensuite, et le sérum n’est de base pas forcément optimal, alors je ne peux pas vous assurer que ça fonctionnera, mais au moins les chances ne sont pas nulles.

Les deux filles, d’abord silencieuses, finirent par hocher la tête. Heidi ne tenta pas de poursuivre les négociations en suppliant Kyle d’utiliser tout son sérum pour sa meilleure amie, car elle savait qu’il n’accepterait pas. Elle n’osa pas non plus demander quelles étaient ses chances de survie d’après lui, car elle ne souhaitait pas entendre la réponse.

Lentement, Kyle posa sa mallette sur le bureau, l’ouvrit, prit la seringue sophistiquée comme s’il s’agissait de l’objet le plus précieux au monde (c’était sûrement le cas, de toute façon), et parut hésiter un instant. Puis il soupira, prépara l’objet, et demanda à Bebe de tendre son bras. En regardant l’expression sur son visage, Heidi eut presque l’impression qu’il se séparait de son enfant. L’aiguille s’enfonça dans la chair abîmée de Bebe, qui siffla entre ses dents.

― Prends un nouveau torchon et enroule-le autour de ta plaie, mais ne serre pas trop fort. Je désinfecterai ta blessure un peu plus tard, dit Kyle en rangeant sa seringue désormais à moitié vide dans sa mallette.

Heidi, infiniment plus soulagée que quelques minutes auparavant, quitta l’endroit où elle était pour se précipiter vers la blonde et la prendre dans ses bras.

* * *

**ETAT DE NEW YORK, 19h19**

Karen était assise sur le canapé de la maison qu’ils allaient emprunter pour une nuit, balançant ses jambes d’avant en arrière. Kenny était à ses côtés, et Craig et Wendy étaient derrière, dans la cuisine, en train de passer tous les tiroirs et placards au peigne fin. La maison avait été farfouillée de fond en comble et tous les monstres qui y rôdaient avait été tués.

La porte d’entrée s’ouvrit soudain, et Stan apparut, sa poêle fidèlement tenue dans sa main. Il était parti quelques minutes auparavant afin d’aller voir ce qu’il se passait du côté de Kyle et des autres, suite au hurlement déchirant qu’ils avaient tous entendu.

― Bebe s’est faite mordre, dit-il alors, mais Kyle lui a injecté une partie de son sérum.

Wendy, qui avait placé une main devant la bouche suite à l’entente de la nouvelle, demanda :

― Elle est tirée d’affaire ?

― On sait pas trop. Kyle dit qu’elle a une chance de s’en sortir, mais que c’est pas sûr du tout. Elle est surveillée, du coup, au cas où elle se transformerait.

Karen était désolée d’apprendre cette nouvelle, et espérait vraiment que Bebe s’en sorte. La blonde ne méritait pas un tel sort, et ce serait vraiment triste pour Heidi si sa meilleure amie venait à mourir. Cherchant à tâtons avec ses doigts, elle trouva la main de Kenny à côté d’elle et la serra pour gagner un peu de réconfort.

― A part ça, tout va bien, finit Stan.

― Y’a assez de bouffe, ajouta alors Craig qui farfouillait dans un placard sans vraiment s’occuper de son entourage.

Comme à prévoir, la nouvelle de la blessure de Bebe ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Karen eut un demi-sourire en pensant que si c’était son grand-frère qui s’était fait mordre, Craig aurait probablement pris le sérum de Kyle de force pour l’injecter entièrement à Kenny, n’ayant que faire du sort de l’humanité. En tout cas, elle aimait penser ça. Elle ne pouvait pas nier que savoir que quelqu’un de fort et déterminé se souciait de son frère et le protégerait coûte que coûte ; sachant que cette protection s’étendrait sûrement jusqu’à elle, la soulageait grandement.

― Pour ce qui est des chambres, comment on s’organise ? demanda alors Wendy.

― Il y en a trois, répondit Karen, une avec un lit simple, une autre avec deux lits simples, et la dernière a un lit double.

― Qui prend celle avec le lit double ? demanda alors Stan.

Karen tourna la tête vers son grand-frère et assista à un échange visuel entre Craig et Kenny, qui ne dura cependant qu’une seule seconde car ils détournèrent tous les deux les yeux, soudain très intéressés par d’autres choses ; le blond braqua ses yeux bleus sur ses mains posées sur ses cuisses et tritura un fil de sa parka trop grande tandis que le brun regardait ailleurs en se passant une main dans les cheveux, tout en toussotant distraitement.

― Kenny et Karen, je pense que c’est plus judicieux que vous la preniez, dit la jeune femme aux cheveux de jais.

La petite brune, amusée, essaya de négocier l’air de rien ;

― Les lits simples sont tout petits, ce serait peut-être mieux que le plus grand y aille, non ? Craig peut aller dans le lit double et j’irai dans un lit simple-

Elle fut cependant interrompue par Kenny qui fut pris d’une quinte de toux, ayant sans doute avalé de travers.

― Nan mais c’est bon un lit simple ça me va très bien, reprit rapidement Craig, tout aussi gêné.

― Bon bah c’est plié, Kenny et Karen dans la chambre avec le lit double, Craig dans la chambre avec le lit simple, et Wendy et moi dans la chambre avec les deux lits simples, fit-il afin de clôturer le débat, assez content de cette configuration.

Karen regarda son frère et pouffa silencieusement de rire lorsqu’elle le vit se cacher en rabattant la capuche de sa parka sur ses cheveux d’or, les joues toutes rouges.

― Viens Karen on va préparer notre chambre, marmonna-t-il en se relevant, et la petite brune sut que c’était juste une excuse pour se défiler car il n’y avait rien à préparer du tout.

Elle ne dit cependant rien et le suivit, un petit sourire taquin aux lèvres. Lorsqu’elle fut rentrée à la suite de son frère et qu’elle eut soigneusement refermé la porte derrière elle, elle s’autorisa à taquiner Kenny.

― C’est dommage, tu as perdu une occasion de te retrouver avec Craig-

_― Oh mon dieu_ , alors tu le faisais vraiment exprès ?! fit-il en se retournant d’un coup, scandalisé.

Karen gloussa, très amusée de la situation, et surtout soulagée de voir que son frère allait relativement bien ; au moins, avec toute cette diversion, il ne repensait plus à la mort de Leopold.

― Tu sais, il n’est pas encore trop tard, on a encore le temps d’intervertir-

Ses paroles furent coupées court lorsqu’un oreiller moelleux lui fut jeté au visage.

― Karen !!

― Allez ! Vous arrêtez pas de vous regarder tout le temps-

― Karen, je vais t’expulser de la chambre et t’envoyer dormir sur le canapé si tu continues, menaça son frère (bien qu’il essayât lui-même de dissimuler son propre sourire).

― Oui, comme ça, ça laissera de la place pour Craig-

Un nouvel oreiller fut jeté sur son visage, et elle éclata de rire.


	25. Fin du périple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans un monde de chaos où les rues sont désormais foulées par des putréfactions ambulantes, les quelques survivants doivent se battre pour une survie sans espoir. Néanmoins, l’une des personnes à l’origine de la catastrophe semblerait être capable de concocter un sérum qui les sauverait tous.  
> Le seul hic ; son laboratoire se trouve à plus de 3 000 kilomètres.

**ETAT DE NEW YORK, 20h03**

Stan disposa son sac à dos et sa poêle fétiche dans un coin de la pièce, faisant mine de ranger ses affaires, bien qu’il ne cessât de jeter des petits coups d’œil par-dessus son épaule pour regarder Wendy. La jeune femme vérifiait que les draps des lits étaient propres (ils avaient de la chance, ils l’étaient) et fermaient les volets.

Le brun était content de se retrouver dans la même chambre que la jeune femme (bien qu’il n’aurait pas dit non à la chambre avec le lit double) et espérait que cela signifiait une amélioration dans leur relation. Stan ouvrit la bouche, cherchant quelque chose à dire, puis la referma avec dépit lorsqu’il ne trouva rien (de toute façon, Wendy avait l’air agacée à chaque fois qu’il essayait de dire quelque chose).

Il farfouilla donc dans son sac à dos, à la recherche de ses gâteaux favoris, et grogna lorsqu’il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un paquet vide. Cela dût attirer l’attention de Wendy, car elle haussa les sourcils en sa direction. Le jeune homme y vit une opportunité de lancer une discussion.

― Dis, Wendy, c’est toi qui manges tous mes gâteaux ?

La jeune femme s’interrompit dans son mouvement et lui lança un regard blasé.

― Qu’est-ce qui te fait penser que je mange tous tes gâteaux ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix blanche.

Stan ouvrit la bouche, retint ce qu’il allait dire, lança un coup d’œil furtif et involontaire au ventre nettement plus rond de Wendy qu’autrefois, et la jeune femme comprit.

_― Oh mon dieu_ , dit-elle dans un soupir en se pinçant l’arête du nez tout en fermant les yeux.

― Nan mais, je ne dis pas ça en mal ! essaya-t-il de se défendre, tu sais ça te va plutôt bien, et on remarque presque pas que tu as pris un peu de poids, de toute façon tu disais toi-même que tu étais un peu plus mince que tu devrais l’être alors là tu es très bien !

― Stan, interrompit la jeune femme, je suis enceinte.

Un silence profond s’ensuivit. Stan avait la bouche grande ouverte, mais rien n’en sortait. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et pendant un instant il oublia comment respirer (ses capacités intellectuelles avaient également chuté pendant un moment). Muet, il se pointa maladroitement du doigt.

― Oui, Stan, tu es le père.

Ses yeux s’agrandirent encore plus, et puis il se rendit compte à quel point il était stupide et aveugle, et que ce n’était pas très étonnant que Wendy fût autant agacée.

― Oh, fit-il avec éloquence, puis : _putain de merde_.

Il se redressa ensuite subitement et se dirigea vers la jeune femme qui parut un peu surprise et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

― Wendy, même si on est plus ensemble, je ferai tout pour m’occuper correctement de l’en- _l'enfant_ (il allait être _papa_ , _papa_ bordel de merde), et je ferai mieux que mon propre daron et, et _oh bordel de merde_ je le protégerai et je t’aiderai-

_― Stan_ , interrompit gentiment la jeune femme en plaçant un doigt devant sa bouche, mettant fin à son monologue nerveux.

Elle lui fit un sourire et le jeune homme parut soulagé.

― Merci, fit-elle avec sincérité.

Cette nuit-là, Stan s’endormit content de lui.

*

Puisque le bras de Stan était rétabli, ce fut lui qui reprit le volant (Kyle était un peu déçu du changement vitesse que cela entraînait, mais était quand même soulagé de ne pas avoir à faire attention à chaque tournant).

― On entre dans le Vermont, fit Kyle après un certain temps de route.

Ça y était. Ils étaient arrivés dans le dernier état de leur périple. Dans seulement deux heures, ils atteindraient le New Hampshire et le laboratoire tant attendu. Ils étaient plus proche de leur mission qu’ils ne l’avaient jamais été. Sa première rencontre avec Kyle à Aurora lui semblait tellement loin. A ce moment, Stan n’aurait jamais deviné qu’ils étaient sur le point de débuter un long périple et gagner autant de compagnons (et d’assister à de nombreuses pertes).

― Alors ça y est ? Notre voyage touche à sa fin ? demanda Heidi depuis le fond de la camionnette.

Elle tenait Bebe dans ses bras, qui était extrêmement pâle, son front luisant de sueur, et sa respiration forte. Elle n’allait pas très bien, mais Kyle avait dit que ce n’était pas très étonnant. Personne n’était encore en mesure de savoir si elle allait finir par se transformer ou se rétablir.

― Qu’est-ce qu’on fera, concrètement, une fois qu’on atteindra ton laboratoire ? s’enquit alors Kenny.

Un blanc s’ensuivit, car personne n’avait réfléchi aussi loin. L’idée même d’atteindre le New Hampshire semblait irréalisable et saugrenue jusqu'à maintenant.

― Il faudra faire attention, car il est sans aucun doute infesté. Il est très grand et il y a des pièces aménagées exprès pour se reposer, donc on pourra faire des chambres. Et ensuite… je travaillerai sur mon sérum et, s’il est fonctionnel, pourrai vous soigner ainsi que tous les survivants que nous trouverons. Je pourrai essayer de construire un dispositif de communication pour rallier des survivants à nous, et ensemble nous pourrions essayer de bâtir un endroit en quarantaine pour se protéger de l’extérieur. Et sinon, eh bien… nous aurions fait un beau voyage, conclut-il.

Il n’y eut aucune réponse, car tout le monde se rendait compte que même s’ils étaient proches de leur but, ils n’étaient pas encore tirés d’affaire pour autant.

Ils continuèrent de rouler en silence, et atteignirent rapidement les environs du New Hampshire.

* * *

**NEW HAMPSHIRE, 10h37**

Il les avait retrouvés.

Il avait retrouvé ces fils de pute. Ils lui avaient fait traverser plus de la moitié du pays, mais, enfin, il savait où ils étaient. Quelques heures auparavant, alors qu’il était garé à l’abri des regards, il avait vu une camionnette passer. Et, bordel, déjà qu’en ces temps il était compliqué de trouver des survivants, il était certain qu’il s’agissait du groupe de survivants détenant le sérum.

Cartman était si proche de son but.

Tout ce qu’il avait à faire était tuer ces enculés, récupérer leur sérum, et refaire tout le chemin inverse et l’injecter à sa mère.

Il pourrait lui dire au revoir.

Motivé à cette pensée, il continua de rouler, à une distance respectable de la camionnette et en prenant différentes allées afin de ne pas se faire repérer. Au bout de quelques minutes, la camionnette s’arrêta net. Cartman se rendit compte qu’ils avaient sans doute repéré sa présence, alors il agit de façon impulsive ; il écrasa la pédale d’accélération avec son pied, et fonça sur la camionnette arrêtée. Toutes les portières s’ouvrirent et Eric fut surpris de voir autant de personnes à l’intérieur qui s’éloignaient du véhicule. Au dernier instant, l’homme tourna le volant et manqua de peu la camionnette garée, forçant une jeune fille à sa droite à sa jeter par terre pour éviter de se faire écraser.

Cartman reconnut, abasourdi, la petite Heidi, et un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il sortit rapidement du SUV noir et, profitant de la surprise générale, récupéra la brune qui glapit en le voyant. En une seconde, il avait sorti un couteau et l’avait plaqué contre sa gorge.

Tout s’étant passé trop vite, le groupe ne se rendit même pas compte de ce qu’il se passait.

― Enfin, après une éternité à vous chercher, je vous retrouve enfin, dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

― Eric ! glapit Heidi, bloquée dans ses bras et toute raidie.

Il l’ignora et balaya l’assemblée du regard, observant ses adversaires qui, il devait l’avouer, étaient bien plus nombreux qu’il ne l’aurait pensé. Il avait une hache accrochée à son dos et un couteau sous la gorge de Heidi ; sa mitraillette était cependant restée dans sa voiture.

Il y avait un roukmoute à lunettes, un grand brun avec une poêle à la main, une jeune femme enceinte, Bebe qui avait l’air très mal en point (Cartman ne put retenir un sourire mauvais), Heidi comme otage, une demi-portion brune et une demi portion blonde main dans la main, un très grand brun armé d’une batte de base-ball dotée de clous et de fils barbelés (Eric sonda ses iris vert anis et froides et devina que c’était le plus redoutable du lot) ainsi qu’un autre brun avec de longs cheveux dont l’arme était un nunchaku.

― Je sais que l’un de vous possède un sérum miraculeux, commença-t-il, j’ai intercepté un appel radio. Qui l’a ?

Face à l’absence de réponse, il pressa le couteau sous la gorge de Heidi et celle-ci couina. Le roukmoute se détacha du lot et leva ses mains, comme s’il était un animal instable et dangereux qu’il fallait calmer par des gestes doux.

― Cartman, c’est bien ça ton nom ? C’est moi qui ai-

― Donne-le-moi, ordonna-t-il avec un grondement.

― Crois-moi, t’y perdrais beaucoup.

Cartman répondit en pressant le couteau un peu plus fortement ; un filet de sang s’échappa de la gorge de Heidi.

― Arrête enculé, tu comprends rien, réussit à dire Bebe, toute pâlotte mais ses yeux néanmoins toujours aussi froids et hostiles.

― Tu vois, Cartman, Bebe ici présente s’est fait mordre et je lui ai injecté la moitié de mon sérum ; et elle va mal, et on a aucune certitude qu’elle ira mieux.

― Tu lui as donné la moitié de ton sérum ? Passe-moi ce qui reste.

Kyle se risqua à s’approcher un peu.

― Cartman, j’ai réussi à créer ce sérum, mais il n’est pas optimal ; si tu me laisses le temps d’y travailler, je peux en refaire bien plus et de bien meilleure qualité-

― Pas le temps, coupa-t-il, j’en ai besoin tout de suite.

― Pourquoi ? demanda le rouquin.

Cartman l’ignora et pressa son couteau plus fermement contre sa gorge.

― Cartman, le sérum a une chance de marcher seulement sur une personne qui vient tout juste de se faire mordre, sinon, c’est même pas la peine.

Eric soutint le regard vert et intelligent du rouquin. Pensa à sa mère transformée depuis des semaines. Et il vit rouge. Il se raidit et s’apprêtait à égorger Heidi par pure accès de colère lorsqu’elle celle-ci, devant sentir qu’il se préparait à l’action, se dégagea d’un coup en lui donnant un puissant coup de coude dans le ventre ; surpris par le coup et se voyant reculé avec la force, il entailla accidentellement les yeux de la brune.

Heidi hurla, le groupe s’agita, et lorsque Cartman reprit ses esprits, le grand brun de deux mètres était devant lui et brandissait sa batte de base-ball. Cartman eut le bon réflexe de sortir sa hache et para le coup avec le manche.

― Stan ! cria le rouquin, on fonce au laboratoire, les autres, essayez de nous suivre, Craig, on te laisse te charger de lui !

Cartman vit vaguement le roux et le brun entrer dans la camionnette et partir, tandis que le restant du groupe commençait à s’en aller. Alors qu’Eric voyait des créatures innommables s’approcher d’eux, alertées par le bruit, la demi-portion blonde attrapa le bras du grand brun et lui lança un regard inquiet.

― Kenny, dépêche-toi ! cria la jeune femme enceinte.

Le grand brun repoussa ledit Kenny derrière lui alors qu’Eric brandissait sa hache et essayait de tuer le jeune homme.

― Laisse-moi passer, ordonna Cartman à l’adresse du brun.

Son adversaire abattit sa batte sur lui et il n’eut qu’une fraction de seconde pour éviter le coup fatal.

* * *

**NEW HAMPSHIRE, 10h46**

Kenny fut poussé en arrière par le bras de Craig, et ses doigts ne s’attardèrent que quelques secondes sur les siens avant qu’il ne repartît à l’attaque de leur adversaire. Derrière lui, Wendy cria son prénom et il dut s’éloigner, car ce n’était de toute façon pas prudent de rester dans les environs ─ pas alors que Craig et Cartman se battaient à mort et que des monstres affluaient.

Kenny était très inquiet pour le grand brun, mais il rejoignit tout de même le groupe et aida Heidi ; Wendy lui avait donné un torchon qu’elle pressait contre ses yeux ensanglantés, mais elle ne voyait plus rien et devait être guidée pour avancer. Bebe, à quelques mètres, peinait à marcher et devait être soutenue par Jason, mais toute son attention était placée sur sa meilleure amie qui était elle aussi souffrante. La pauvre Heidi ne pourrait sans doute plus jamais utiliser ses yeux ; Cartman les avait méchamment entaillés.

A cette pensée, Kenny tourna la tête et vit la hache de Cartman s’abattre sur Craig, mais il l’évita et lui donna un coup de poing au visage et, profitant du déséquilibre de son assaillant, tenta de lui porter un coup fatal avec sa batte, mais l'autre le para. Kenny se rendit compte qu’ils étaient de force égale, et son inquiétude ne fit qu’accroître. Il avait un très mauvais sentiment.

― Ça va aller, lui chuchota alors Karen à ses côtés qui avait dû ressentir son angoisse. Il est fort, il va s’en sortir.

Kenny hocha la tête, essayant de s’en auto-persuader. Des monstres se jetèrent sur eux, et il aida Wendy à s’en débarrasser. En tournant la tête vers le combat, il remarqua que Cartman avait une entaille saignante au front et que la manche sur le bras partiellement métallique de Craig était déchirée, révélant une profonde coupure.

― On va vraiment partir sans Craig ? demanda alors Kenny dont la voix partait dans les aigus.

― Il nous rejoindra une fois qu’il en aura terminé avec Cartman, lui assura Wendy.

_Et s’il n’en termine pas ?_ pensa-t-il.

― J’ai si _maaaal_ , gémit Heidi dans les bras de Wendy.

Kenny ne put s’empêcher de penser que rien n’allait. Ils n’allaient jamais s’en sortir.

Craig participait à un duel à mort avec Cartman, Bebe était malade et pourrait se transformer en monstre à tout moment, Heidi était blessée et dorénavant aveugle, Wendy était enceinte, et Kyle ainsi que Stan étaient partis devant eux, avec la camionnette, afin d’atteindre un laboratoire très certainement infesté de créatures assoiffées de sang. Ce serait déjà un miracle s’ils s’en sortaient avec quelques pertes, alors qu’ils s’en sortent tous indemnes ?

Kenny, pris d’un nouvel accès d’inquiétude, lança un regard par-dessus son épaule. Cartman ressortait rapidement de son SUV noir, sa mitraillette à la main, tandis que Craig était à quelques mètres de lui, peut-être une dizaine. Avec horreur, le blondinet vit leur adversaire lever son arme vers le grand brun et la pointer sur lui tandis que Craig sortait un couteau de sa poche.

Tout sembla alors se dérouler au ralenti, et Kenny ne se rendit même pas compte qu’il s’était arrêté. Il regardait, terrifié, la scène qui se déroulait à une trentaine de mètres derrière eux. Alors que Cartman finissait de pointer Craig avec son arme, ce dernier lançait son couteau de toutes ses forces.

L’arme blanche se planta dans le front d’Eric avec précision au même moment où il appuyait sur la gâchette.

Un coup de feu retentit.


	26. Toutes les bonnes choses prennent fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans un monde de chaos où les rues sont désormais foulées par des putréfactions ambulantes, les quelques survivants doivent se battre pour une survie sans espoir. Néanmoins, l’une des personnes à l’origine de la catastrophe semblerait être capable de concocter un sérum qui les sauverait tous.  
> Le seul hic ; son laboratoire se trouve à plus de 3 000 kilomètres.

**NEW HAMPSHIRE, 10h50**

Stan se gara grossièrement devant un énorme grillage qui entourait tout le domaine de l’énorme bâtiment trônant au milieu. En temps normal, un gardien les attendrait dans la loge devant le portail coulissant et les laisserait rentrer mais, les circonstances étant tout sauf normales, seule une importante tache de sang maculait la vitre de la loge vide.

― Comment on entre ? dit alors le brun à l’adresse du rouquin.

Celui-ci réfléchit quelques secondes en regardant les alentours avant de déclarer tout simplement :

― On coupe le grillage.

Stan hocha la tête et retourna auprès de la voiture pour farfouiller dans le grand coffre. Il était à peu près certain d’avoir des cisailles, ce qui lui serait très utile pour couper les fils de fer du grillage. Après une longue fouille et une remarque agacée de la part du roux qui lui demandait de se dépêcher, Stan trouva enfin l’outil et referma la camionnette, puis retourna auprès de son camarade pour faire une ouverture dans le grillage.

― OK, allons-y, ouvre bien les yeux, fit Kyle en se faufilant déjà à l’intérieur en ignorant le panneau accroché au-dessus de leur tête, qui indiquait « DEFENSE D’ENTRER ».

Le brun le suivit sans parler et laissa les cisailles par terre, ne voyant pas l’utilité de les garder avec lui. Il avait sa fidèle poêle entre ses mains et une arme à feu accrochée à son dos ; il espérait que ça suffirait à les protéger de ce qui les attendait dans l’immense laboratoire.

Après quelques minutes de marche rapide dans le domaine qui était à l’intérieur d’une forêt, ils se retrouvèrent enfin devant l’énorme bâtiment grisâtre et sinistre. Alors qu’ils approchaient de l’entrée, Stan ne put s’empêcher de penser au restant du groupe resté en arrière. Il espérait sincèrement que tout se passait bien, et surtout que Wendy était saine et sauve. _Merde,_ que Wendy _et_ le bébé étaient sains et saufs.

Il était encore tout retourné par la révélation, mais, n’ayant pas trop le temps d’y penser, il chassa sa nouvelle famille de ses pensées et se concentra sur le présent tout en priant pour le bien être du groupe. La grande porte du bâtiment était censée être automatique mais, le courant ne passant plus, elle ne bougea pas d’un poil à leur approche. Cependant, elle n’était pas totalement close car un objet au sol l’avait bloquée et la maintenant entrouverte ; avec l’aide de Kyle, Stan put ainsi écarter les deux parties de la porte vitrée à l’aide de ses bras et créer une ouverture.

Le brun entra en premier avec précaution, regardant de tous les côtés pour s’assurer qu’il n’y avait rien de dangereux. Le hall d’entrée était sens dessus dessous ; des papiers et du verre maculaient le sol, des étagères avaient été renversées et une plante dans le coin avait pourri. Sans compter les traces de sang sur les murs et le sol ainsi que l’obscurité ambiante qui ne faisaient rien pour améliorer l’ambiance.

― Tu sais où on doit aller ? chuchota Stan.

Kyle hocha la tête et désigna un escalier du doigt, à leur gauche.

― Là où mon équipe travaillait, c’est par-là.

Il fit mine de partir en premier mais Stan le devança, se mettant directement en première ligne. Son rôle était de le protéger et d’être son garde du corps, après tout. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent en haut des escaliers, deux créatures feulant de rage se jetèrent sur eux ; Stan élimina le premier du plat de sa poêle, le second en plantant le manche dans son crâne.

― Où on doit aller maintenant ? demanda le brun, une fois qu’ils furent arrivés à une intersection.

― Par-là, répondit simplement le roux, et Stan se dirigea là où lui avait indiqué la route.

Après quelques dédales de couloirs, plusieurs monstres qui se jetaient sur eux, Kyle s’écria enfin :

― C’est là !

Ils étaient arrivés devant une grande porte grise, et c’est avec une précaution infinie que Stan la poussa. Un monstre qui était à l’intérieur bondit en avant et Stan attendit qu’il eût passé sa tête après la porte pour la refermer brutalement sur son cou et le décapiter ainsi.

Kyle n’attendit pas plus longtemps et se rua à l’intérieur, retrouvant avec un plaisir et une passion non dissimulés tous ses repères, et Stan se rendit compte que ses recherches étaient toute la vie du roux.

― Tout est là, tous mes travaux sont là ! dit-il avec une excitation que le brun n’avait jamais vue. Je vais pouvoir reprendre mes recherches sur mon sérum !

Le rouquin se retourna vers le brun et ce dernier fut estomaqué lorsqu’il se rendit compte que Kyle lui souriait. C’était sans aucun doute la toute première fois qu’il le voyait faire ça, et Stan eut pour la première fois depuis un certain temps de l’espoir.

Un espoir que, finalement, tout irait bien.

* * *

**NEW HAMPSHIRE, 10h50**

Kenny attendit.

Son cœur battait à cent à l’heure, tellement fort qu’il avait l’impression qu’il allait sortir de sa poitrine en lui arrachant la chair. Ses yeux bleu clair et emplis d’inquiétude étaient rivés sur Craig, attendant l’inévitable, ce qu’il redoutait, ce qu’il avait craint depuis qu’Eric s’en était pris à lui.   
Au début, rien ne sembla se produire. Un coup de feu avait retenti, et Cartman était tombé au sol, raide mort, un couteau planté au milieu de son front. Pendant une seconde, devant l’absence d’événement, Kenny s’autorisa à penser que la balle avait manqué Craig.

Puis les genoux du brun rencontrèrent brutalement le sol, et le blondinet le vit baisser la tête avec stupéfaction pour regarder son torse.

_― NON !_

Kenny n’avait même pas réalisé que c’était lui qui avait poussé ce cri déchirant et tremblant de désespoir, ni que Karen lui avait agrippé la manche et le regardait avec inquiétude et que le restant du groupe s’était arrêté pour regarder ce qu’il se passait : même Heidi qui ne pouvait voir retenait sa respiration et semblait comprendre ce qu’il se passait. Les pieds de Kenny se mirent à courir et le blond se rapprocha rapidement de Craig.

Le blond arriva au bon moment pour prendre de justesse Craig dans ses bras qui, déjà assis, s’apprêtait à tomber en position allongée. Kenny était agenouillé et avait un bras enroulé autour des épaules du brun, et son autre main vint immédiatement se poser sur son cœur. Où une tache rouge commençait déjà à se former et imbibait le vêtement.

Le blond ne se rendit compte qu’il s’était mis à pleurer que lorsque des larmes tombèrent sur sa main, qui pressait sur la blessure de Craig de toutes ses forces, faisant tout pour arrêter l’hémorragie, espérant que ça marcherait, sachant au fond de lui que c’était vain.

Pour quelqu’un qui s’apprêtait à mourir, Craig n’avait pas plus d’expression que cela. Encore une fois ─ pour la dernière fois ─, ses émotions étaient limitées, simples, sans aucune fioriture. Il avait l’air résigné, tout au plus. Peut-être un peu désolé. Mais Kenny refusait qu’il mourût ainsi.

― Craig ? couina le blond. Lève-toi, on va te soigner.

Le brun ne lui répondit pas, car il savait qu’il n’y avait aucun espoir. Kenny délaissa momentanément la plaie sanglante, là où la balle s’était logée dans son cœur et ne tarderait pas à l’endormir à vie, pour glisser délicatement ses doigts peinturlurés de sang sur la joue de Craig. Il caressa la moitié de son visage, laissant une trace rouge sur son passage, jusqu’à plonger ses doigts dans ses mèches noires, puis se pencha doucement en avant pour poser ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Mais les lèvres de Craig étaient froides.

Cela dura quelques instants, puis le brun tourna brusquement la tête pour tousser du sang. Le cœur de Kenny rata un battement. Quand Craig replanta ses yeux vert anis dans les siens ( _ils étaient plus ternes que d’habitudes, oh mon dieu ils perdaient de leur vivacité_ ) il avait l’air fatigué, si fatigué, son teint était plus pâle que d’ordinaire et ses paupières se fermaient plus fréquemment et plus longtemps et _oh mon dieu Craig je t’en prie ne ferme pas les yeux_.

Il allait mourir. Il allait mourir, ça allait vraiment arriver, Craig Tucker allait mourir dans ses bras et Kenny ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher cela.

Craig entrouvrit la bouche, essaya de prononcer quelque chose, mais Kenny le tut en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui faisant tendrement chut en murmurant, essayant de sourire malgré les larmes qui noyaient ses yeux bleus. Le brun planta un baiser furtif sur le doigt de Kenny posé sur ses lèvres froides, puis prononça ses derniers mots, avec l’ombre d’un sourire :

― Je suis désolé.

Abasourdi, trop sonné pour réagir ni parler, Kenny regarda avec impuissance les yeux de Craig se fermer ─ sans se rouvrir cette fois ─ et son corps s’affaisser sous ses bras, comme si quelque chose s’était retiré de lui.

― Craig ? couina désespérément le blond.

Il n’obtint aucune réponse et les yeux du brun ne se rouvrirent pas. Kenny était tenté de soulever une paupière, cela lui démangeait, mais il avait trop peur de ce qu’il y verrait. Il refusait d’y voir la mort.

― Craig, s’il te plaît, réveille-toi.

Il secoua légèrement les épaules du brun, puis plus fort ensuite. Ses larmes devinrent trop présentes et il dut les essuyer d’un geste distrait et frustré de sa manche, laissant une trace de sang sur sa tempe, _le sang de Craig_.

― Réveille-toi, je t’en supplie.

Puis, dans un hoquet de pleurs ;

― Je t’aime.

Craig ne bougea pas, ne rouvrit pas les yeux, et seul un gémissement plaintif répondit Kenny. Le blond sursauta et tourna la tête sur le côté, où il vit le chien-loup du brun se rapprocher lentement de son maître, reniflant, lâchant des petites plaintes aiguës et pitoyables. L’animal renifla son maître, son museau passant au-dessus de sa blessure mortelle au cœur, puis il s’assit, releva la tête jusqu’à faire face au ciel, et hurla à la mort.

Kenny regarda la bête fidèle pleurer la mort de son maître de ses yeux écarquillés et horrifiés, et il eut l’impression qu’une main creusait dans sa poitrine et lui arrachait le cœur ; car il ne ressentait plus rien, les poumons ; car il n’arrivait plus à respirer, et son âme ; car il voulait mourir.

Puis une main lui agrippa l’épaule, le força à se retourner, et il rencontra les regards inquiets, perturbés et choqués de Karen, et Jason.

― Il faut qu’on y aille, lui dit le brun, mais Kenny ne l’écoutait pas car Craig était dans ses bras et il devait partir avec eux lui aussi.

― Kenny, on doit partir, le supplia sa petite-sœur avec des yeux larmoyants, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas regarder le corps sans vie dans les bras de son frère.

Craig n’était pas mort. Ce n’était pas possible. C’était un rêve ─ un terrible cauchemar ─ mais pas la réalité. Ça ne pouvait juste pas. Craig avait survécu à tant d’épreuves, était ressorti vivant d’une tonne de situations inextricables, était clairement le plus fort d’entre tous, avait réussi à tous les protéger de maintes et maintes fois alors, non, il ne pouvait être mort. Kenny refusait de l’admettre.

― Il doit venir avec nous, s’entendit-il murmurer faiblement.

Jason lança un coup d’œil sur le côté, de tous les côtés, son visage devenant livide, et fit comprendre à Karen d’un simple regard qu’elle devait se dépêcher de convaincre son frère de partir, car le danger arrivait et il n’allait pas s’en sortir. Mais quel était le but de s’en sortir, si ce devait être sans Craig ?

― Kenny, on doit partir, maintenant, fit-elle plus fermement en lui prenant les bras, le forçant à lâcher Craig mais _bordel, non,_ jamais il ne le lâcherait.

Jason dut en avoir assez, car il se décida à prendre Kenny plus violemment, le forçant à se redresser. Le blond se tenait, s’agrippait au bras de Craig de toutes ses forces, comme si le simple fait de le lâcher signifierait la fin du monde. Mais le bras du brun n’avait plus aucune force et n’était qu’un chiffon, las et mou.

― Lâche-moi ! cria Kenny d’une voix aiguë, de nouvelles larmes venant masquer sa vision, se débattant, s’accrochant au bras de Craig, refusant de lâcher.

― Kenny, viens !

― On ne peut pas le laisser là ! cria-t-il de plus belle.

Jason tira plus fort et il se vit forcer de lâcher la manche du brun.

_― Non !!_

Des mains et des bras le forcèrent à se remettre sur ses pieds, à avancer, à s’éloigner de Craig qui était allongé par terre, seul sur le goudron, entouré d’une marre de son propre sang, une main sur son cœur troué, le visage apaisé et les yeux fermés, des monstres décharnés accourant de tous les côtés.


	27. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans un monde de chaos où les rues sont désormais foulées par des putréfactions ambulantes, les quelques survivants doivent se battre pour une survie sans espoir. Néanmoins, l’une des personnes à l’origine de la catastrophe semblerait être capable de concocter un sérum qui les sauverait tous.  
> Le seul hic ; son laboratoire se trouve à plus de 3 000 kilomètres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà~~  
> Fin de cette histoire qui m'aura pris beaucoup de temps, j'espère que vous avez apprécié !

Bebe ouvrit la porte en bois blanc de sa maison et sortit sur sa terrasse, où elle aperçut Heidi assise sur une chaise à bascule. Au son, la brune tourna la tête vers elle et lui adressa un sourire ravi. Un bandeau lui masquait les yeux qui, de toute façon, ne pouvaient plus voir. La grande blonde se rapprocha et prit les mains de sa petite-amie dans les siennes, les serrant dans une étreinte énamourée. Elle prenait un bain de soleil sur leur terrasse, appréciant la brise légère sur ses joues et les doux rayons d’un soleil prometteur sur son visage.

En levant la tête, la blonde balaya le voisinage de son regard bleu mais plus si froid. Les maisons voisines étaient similaires à la leur, et elle aperçut sur la terrasse d’en face Stan et Wendy, assis autour d’une grande table, leur bébé âgé de quelques mois dans leurs bras. Bebe afficha un sourire attendri en voyant la petite fille agiter ses petits points en l’air, sans doute en gazouillant joyeusement. Wendy croisa son regard, et lui adressa un sourire.

La blonde refocalisa son attention sur Heidi et s’assit à ses côtés, bien décidée à passer le restant de leur après-midi à se prélasser sur leur terrasse ensoleillée avec sa fiancée.

* * *

Kenny sortit de sa maison, celle qu’il occupait avec sa petite-sœur, et traversa la rue baignée d’un halo de lumière, chauffée par le soleil, un bouquet de roses dans les mains. Il marcha quelques minutes, rencontra quelques personnes en chemin telles que Jason et Rebecca, une dame âgée d’un certain âge, et quelques autres personnes que le blond ne connaissait pas très bien. Il passa devant la maison de Bebe et Heidi et sourit en les voyant faire une sieste, main dans la main.

Il continua son avancée jusqu’au coin reculé du domaine, le grand jardin calme entouré de buissons et d’arbres, et déboula ainsi dans une petite plaine à l’abri des regards, parfaite pour une intimité totale. Il passa ainsi devant quelques pierres tombales sans leur accorder une attention particulière, jusqu’à s’arrêter devant celle du milieu, la plus belle, la plus importante à ses yeux. Il s’agenouilla devant et ajouta son bouquet de roses aux nombreuses autres fleurs qui ornaient la tombe, le plus précautionneusement du monde. Levant son regard bleu et morose, il lut la jolie épitaphe dorée pour la millième fois :

**CI GIT CRAIG T. TUCKER**

_Mort en héros_

Refoulant ses larmes, il se força à sourire.

Il se força à sourire pour Craig, pour ce qu’il ne pouvait voir, parce que Kenny s’en était sorti et sa sœur aussi, et parce que le blond espérait que, désormais, Craig avait retrouvé sa petite-sœur.

* * *

Kyle observa les gardes armés qui patrouillaient sur le toit des remparts, s’assurant qu’aucun danger n’approchait et veillant à éliminer à distance, à l’aide de leur sniper, les monstres qui s’approchaient un peu trop du rempart. Des dizaines de survivants avaient au fur et à mesure rejoint l’escorte de Kyle et ils avaient réussi à construire un domaine sécurisé, sous quarantaine, tout autour de son laboratoire ─ où il avait réussi à concocter une nouvelle formule pour son sérum et désinfecté tous les habitants du domaine. Des remparts renforcés entouraient ainsi le domaine, et des patrouilles armées surveillaient vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre les environs (les groupes se relayaient, bien évidemment). D’autres patrouilles sortaient occasionnellement des murs, armés jusqu’aux dents, organisés et dirigés par un chef de troupe, pour exterminer les monstres tout autour, dans le but de faire un nettoyage complet des créatures ambulantes, mais également de trouver d’autres survivants égarés.

Ils avaient réussi à recréer une petite société, une communauté bien plus productive et concluante que celle du Dr. Stoley autrefois et, chaque jour, chaque habitant avait un rôle et des tâches à accomplir afin de maintenir le bon fonctionnement de la communauté (certains gardaient les murailles, d’autres partaient en patrouille à l’extérieur, des personnes s’occupaient de la ferme ; un potager géant et du bétail, d’autres supervisaient la cantine, etc). Le rouquin était fier de ce qu’ils avaient pu construire et, très sincèrement, cela avait dépassé toutes ses espérances. Même lorsqu’il avait retrouvé son laboratoire avec Stan et toutes ses recherches intactes, une éternité auparavant, bien qu’étant très optimiste pour la suite (ce qui était une première) il n’avait jamais imaginé qu’ils réussiraient aussi bien.

Cela leur avait pris tant de choses ; du temps, des mésaventures, de la fatigue, de la peur, beaucoup de pertes humaines mais, enfin, cela payait.

Kyle s’approcha à petits pas du rempart, tellement haut qu’il fallait lever la tête pour apercevoir le sommet, et ne s’arrêta que lorsqu’il fut nez-à-nez avec le mur dense et solide. Le rouquin fronça les sourcils et rapprocha ses yeux émeraude et scrutateurs d’un fin interstice, croisant le regard d’un œil laiteux et vide d’une créature décharnée et silencieuse.


End file.
